


Принц с Фиалковой улицы. Часть 1: Белый акт

by KattoRav



Series: Принц с Фиалковой улицы [1]
Category: Ballet RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Bisexuality, F/M, Family, Family Drama, First Love, First Time, Growing Up, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 67,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattoRav/pseuds/KattoRav
Summary: Биографический роман о танцовщике Эрике Бруне (1928 - 1986). В первой части мальчик из Дании отправляется покорять заграничные балетные сцены, хотя дело идет не всегда успешно, а протекция влиятельных лиц имеет свою цену.Приквел к трилогии “И я коснусь твоих когтей” (Эрик Брун/Рудольф Нуреев).





	1. 1947-1948 (Дания-Англия)

**Author's Note:**

> Кроме главного героя, упоминаются прочие реальные лица из мира балета (и около) середины XX века: Соня Арова, Харальд Ландер, Глен Тетли, Скотт Дуглас и другие.  
> Предупреждение стандартное: R, местами NC-17, гет(!) Эрик/Соня и Эрик/ОЖП, слэш Эрик/ОМП. Курение и алкоголь.  
> Предупреждение специальное: На основе реальных событий (тм). Авторы в курсе того, что в действительности события развивались не на 100% так, как здесь описано. Но, ради художественной целостности текста, некоторые зафиксированные историей эпизоды нами были сознательно опущены и перемиксованы. Кому за энциклопедической достоверностью - велкам в каменты. С удовольствием подскажем “с чего начать”, “чем догнаться” и “куда идти за тяжелыми дозами балетных мальчиков в целом и Эриком в частности”.

**Копенгаген, сентябрь 1947 года**

 

Эрик честно старался не шуметь, даже задержал дыхание, когда, зажав ботинки подмышкой и крадясь в одних носках, стаскивал по лестнице большой чемодан из потрескавшейся рыжей кожи. Собирать вещи пришлось в последнюю минуту перед выходом из дома, иначе кто-то мог войти и обнаружить чемодан у него в комнате. И это было лишь одно из ухищрений, на которые он шёл за последнее время. Иногда он чувствовал себя участником Сопротивления, которого малейший просчет может привести в руки гестапо. Каждое утро, опережая прочих домочадцев, он несся к почтовому ящику, чтобы письма из Лондона не попали ненароком в руки матери. Писем было много — контракт, дополнения к нему, документы на визу… Все это приходилось тщательно прятать — в полой ножке стула, под плинтусом, приклеивать пакеты пластырем к дну шкафа. Неожиданно потребовалось письменное разрешение родителей, ведь он был несовершеннолетним. Тут очень выручил отец и согласился ничего не говорить матери при условии, что Эрик сам скажет, когда настанет удобный момент (уж отцу-то было прекрасно известно, как важно выбрать удобный момент для подобного сообщения, и неудивительно, что ему вовсе не хотелось брать эту обязанность на себя). Следовало предусмотреть еще и то, что Эрик вот уже неделю как был в отпуске, но для матери приходилось делать вид, будто все как обычно, и он каждое утро вставал и ехал как бы в театр, а на самом деле, в город, где болтался до обеда.

С отпуском вышло странно. Он только-только сдал выпускные экзамены и поступил в труппу, поэтому отпуск полагался ему не ранее чем через три года. Сознавая это, Эрик просто написал заявление об увольнении, дня два проходил, сжимая бумагу в кармане и не решаясь достать, и наконец, когда времени на колебания уже совсем не осталось, отнес ее в канцелярию и положил на стол. Он не сомневался, что его прошение будет удовлетворено немедленно, без раздумий, не глядя. Да еще и покрутят пальцем у виска: “Ишь, уникальная снежинка, подростковый бунт, ну и катись работать на фабрику, если ты тут умнее всех. Желающих занять вакантное место в кордебалете найдется немало”. Но, к его удивлению, в тот же день его вызвали к герру Ландеру.

 — Итак, — начал тот без предисловий, когда полумертвый от волнения Эрик предстал перед ним, — в чем дело? Ты передумал танцевать, потому что твоя подружка считает, что классический балет — это недостаточно модно и современно и вообще неприлично для парня? Тебя пригласили в кино? Или, может, ты обнаружил, что со своей смазливой рожей можешь сниматься в рекламе и грести деньги лопатой?

 — Я… — пробормотал Эрик, глядя в пол. Вот это да, герру Ландеру, оказывается, не все равно. Неужели у компании были на него какие-то виды? — Нет, я хочу танцевать… Очень хочу…

 — Тогда, может, ты объяснишь мне, как понимать это? — Харальд Ландер взял двумя пальцами его заявление.

 

[   - Harald Lander (1905-1971)]

 

У Эрика от испуга пропал дар речи, и он далеко не сразу, путано и косноязычно смог объяснить, что ему предложили контракт в Metropolitan Ballet. И он согласился.

 — Что такое Metropolitan Ballet? — высокомерно осведомился Ландер и, нетерпеливо послушав заикание Эрика, перебил: — Вот видишь, ты сам не можешь объяснить. А что такое Королевский балет Дании — знает весь мир. И ты собираешься оставить нашу компанию ради участия в сомнительной антрепризе? За границей? Парень, у тебя не все дома.

Эрик мог бы объяснить, что в Metropolitan Ballet заняты прекрасные танцовщики, хореографы и педагоги. Что репертуар этой маленькой труппы интереснее и разнообразнее, чем в Королевском балете, где только Бурнонвиль и Ландер, Ландер и Бурнонвиль, день за днем одно и то же, годами. Оставшись в труппе, он будет до пенсии танцевать то же, что и в первый месяц работы. Разумеется, получая достойную, одобренную профсоюзом зарплату, но… В Metropolitan Ballet он сразу получит настоящие, большие партии, не плесневея в кордебалете.

Самая же важная причина бегства в Англию заключалась в том, что там не было матери Эрика, но в этом он не мог признаться даже самому себе, не то что постороннему, в сущности, человеку.

Впрочем, даже на то, чтобы изложить профессиональные резоны, у него не хватило смелости. Он смог сказать только одно:

 — Я хочу попробовать.

 — Для того, чтобы “попробовать”, тебе не обязательно рубить все концы, — отозвался Ландер. — Если я дам тебе отпуск на полгода, этого хватит на твои идиотские эксперименты? Как ты, надеюсь, понимаешь, так у нас не делается. Но тебе удалось удивить меня этим демаршем. Тебе за два дня работы стало настолько плохо в компании? С тобой грубо обошелся кто-то из труппы? С тобой же никогда не было никаких проблем в школе, разве что герр Меррилт не всегда был тобой доволен... Ладно. Езжай, перебесись, а как спустишь там все деньги, возвращайся работать.

Кто-то другой на месте Эрика не преминул бы отметить, что эта неожиданная милость от тирана, перед которым трепетала вся труппа, да еще вкупе с тем фактом, что всесильный герр Ландер, этот небожитель, оказывается, следил за студентом Бруном все эти годы и осведомлен о его житье-бытье, — это, несомненно, знак его особого положения. Но Эрик был слишком перепуган, чтобы думать о таких сложных вещах. К тому же, от нервов его затошнило. Едва пробормотав слова благодарности, он сбежал из кабинета и бросился в туалет.

И если до встречи с герром Ландером Эрик честно собирался рассказать о своих планах матери (только малодушно день за днем оттягивал этот разговор), то теперь понял, что еще одного объяснения, ещё более бурного и мучительного, чем первое, он просто не вынесет. Поэтому он решил сбежать под покровом ночи, на последнем трамвае, который доставит его в порт, а для фру Брун, а также для тети Минны и сестер на столе в его комнате останется письмо, исчерпывающе (как хотелось верить его автору после дюжины испорченных черновиков) объясняющее все.

 

Эрик последний раз взволнованно оглядел покидаемый дом и ощупал карманы курточки. Все было на месте: билет на пароход, паспорт и другие документы, трамвайный билет, несколько крон, завернутая в папиросную бумагу пачка английских фунтов. Пачка могла бы быть и потолще, но все равно пришлось вытерпеть немало неприятных минут в банке, пока служащий допытывался, зачем юноше валюта.

Ну что ж, пора. Надо еще дойти до трамвайной остановки.

Придерживая чемодан, чтобы не бился о стены, Эрик преодолел последние ступеньки лестницы. Ну вот, он еще даже не вышел за порог, а уже весь взмок от волнения, и чемодан кажется ужасно тяжелым, хотя в нем всего лишь немного одежды и несколько пар танцевальных туфель. Он старательно перешагивал через половицы, про которые знал, что они скрипят. Входную дверь открыл умело и совершенно беззвучно (специально тренировался)...

И тут же с крыльца вскочили сестрица Бенте и ее ухажер Йеспер Бонде с улицы Анемонов. Сложно сказать, кто испугался больше.

 — Мы просто… Мы ничего плохого не… — начала Бенте

 — Все в порядке, я просто вышел подышать… — одновременно с ней вступил Эрик, пятясь назад в дом, но сестра уже успела заметить у него ботинки в одной руке и чемодан в другой.

 — Куда это ты намылился? — Эрик узнал в ее голосы характерные интонации мамаши Брун. — С чемоданом?

 — Тише! — панически зашипел Эрик, но где-то на верхнем этаже уже зажегся свет.

 — Черт, — засуетился и Йеспер, — я, наверное, лучше пойду…

Эрик беспомощно уронил на пол чемодан и ботинки, услышав на лестнице шаги матери. Следом послышался нестройный дробный топоток — это проснулись и повылезали из своих кроватей остальные сестры. Наверное, если бы Эрик прямо сейчас убежал и растворился в темноте следом за Йеспером, он бы мог спастись, но он был как будто парализован и мог только стоять и ждать, когда они окружат его, похожие на зловещих духов в своих белых ночнушках. Сходство с суровыми вилисами из “Жизели” портили только папильотки, в изобилии украшавшие головы матери и ее старших дочерей.

 — Эрик решил сбежать из дома, — доложила Бенте. Винить ее за это предательство было сложно: для нее это была единственная возможность отвлечь внимание фру Брун и помешать ей задаться вопросом, а чем, собственно, занимается тут среди ночи сама Бенте.

 — И точно, смотрите, у него чемодан! — обрадовалась назревающему скандалу Элиза.

 — А ну, все в дом, нечего вопить на всю улицу, — скомандовала мать. — Эрик! — прикрикнула она на сына, который все еще стоял, как будто пустил в этом месте корни, хотя все сестры уже утекли мимо него с крыльца обратно в дом.

 — Я… Я… Мне надо уехать.

 — Я тебе уеду, — она схватила его за шиворот и потащила за собой. — Я тебе так уеду, что себя в зеркале не узнаешь… Неблагодарная свинья! Мать работает день и ночь, чтобы вас всех прокормить, чтобы ты мог десять лет просидеть в своей танцорской школе, когда другие мальчики твоего возраста давно уже помогают семьям. Твой отец тряпка и тунеядец, и ты такой же?

 — Мама, не кричи на улице, — вякнула было Аза, но на нее никто не обратил внимания.

Эрик вцепился в дверной косяк, не давая затащить себя в дом. Трамвай. Последний трамвай вот-вот придет! Если он опоздает на пароход, это будет конец всему. Леон Хепнер, директор Metropolitan Ballet, не станет его ждать.

 — Я тебя как принца растила, я для тебя ничего не жалела, даже в ущерб твоим сестрам, и все для того, чтобы ты навострил лыжи при первой возможности?! Получил свою бумажку на выпускном в школе - и прощай? — все не унималась фру Брун  и дернула его за воротник куртки так, что затрещала ткань. — Куда ты хоть собрался? Если к своему убогому папаше, то ты ему ни за каким дьяволом не сдался! Ему самому жрать нечего, как опять проиграется, к нам ходит побираться!

 — Я еду в Англию! — не выдержал Эрик, вырваясь из ее хватки. — Меня пригласили в хорошую труппу! Пожалуйста, мама, это замечательный шанс! Отпусти меня, пароход отплывает в три тридцать, а мне еще надо пройти таможенный контроль!

 — Англия… Пароход… — повторила фру Брун, глядя перед собой остановившимся взором. — Ты с ума сошел? Ты что несешь, обормот?!

 — Мама, последний трамвай уходит…

 — И очень хорошо, пусть уходит. Марш в дом, Эрик. А утром мы еще поговорим о твоем поведении.

Чуть не рыдая, он вытащил из кармана паспорт с визой и сунул ей. Открыл чемодан, порылся и протянул матери контракт, составленный на английском языке.

 — Вот! Смотри! Меня пригласили танцевать в Metropolitan Ballet. Видишь, здесь все написано. Это очень хорошее предложение!

 — А сколько там платят? — встряла практичная Аза.

 — Я в суд подам на этих людей, — заявила фру Брун и хотела разорвать контракт на части, но Эрик с отчаянным криком вырвал бумаги у нее из рук. Она закатила ему тяжелую пощечину. — Иди в свою комнату немедленно!

 — Мама, прости, что я тебя ничего не сказал, я должен был сказать, я знаю, но я не мог, я боялся тебя огорчить…

 — Ах, он боялся меня огорчить! Какой заботливый! В гроб мы меня свести хочешь! — и фру Брун промокнула глаза рукавом ночной сорочки. — Как отплатил матери за все бессонные ночи у твоей постели, когда ты болел!..

 — И если ты хочешь, чтобы это все было не зря, ты должна меня отпустить! — заорал Эрик. — Мама, я еду, чтобы танцевать! Мне обещали “Видение Розы”, это балет, который танцевал Нижинский и который никогда не шел в Дании и не будет идти… Я понимаю, что тебе это ни о чем не говорит, но поверь, что это очень важно для меня, настолько важно, что я готов умереть ради этого шанса!

Лишь крайняя степень отчаяния и безысходности дала Эрику силы сделать рывок к дверям, подхватить чемодан и вырваться из кольца своих вилис. В ночнушках они за ним по улице не побегут, а одетая Бенте одна его не остановит.

 — Трамвай уже ушел, — всхлипнул Эрик, влезая в ботинки на крыльце, — но я все равно тут не останусь. Тебе не остановить меня, мама! Ты слышишь?! Тебе не остановить меня!

 — Эрик, домой!

Но юноша уже подхватил чемодан, и обливаясь слезами как какой-нибудь малолетка, побежал вверх по улице. Он сам не знал, на что рассчитывает. Случайный попутчик (ага, в их деревне и после полуночи) согласится довезти его до Копенгагена? А там он уж как-нибудь доберется до порта, у него есть несколько монеток, на такси хватит, если на небольшое расстояние... В любом случае, оставаться дома было решительно невозможно. Он будет идти вперед, в направлении порта, в направлении своей свободы, пока хватит сил или пока не случится чудо.

Эрик упрямо волок свой неуклюжий чемодан вдоль блестящих в лунном свете стальных полос рельсов, когда сзади послышалось фырканье мотора и его фигуру озарил свет фар.  У него забилось сердце. Неужели?! Он обернулся и замахал руками, готовясь, если что, кинуться под колеса, запрыгнуть на капот, угрожать водителю убийством…

Такие крайности не потребовались, автомобиль затормозил сразу. Эрик узнал “вольво” соседа, герра Хеллеберга, банковского служащего, и неуверенно улыбнулся. Но тут открылась пассажирская дверь, и он в ужасе отшатнулся, увидев рядом с водителем свою мать. Она успела натянуть домашнее платье и кофту и даже вытащить из волос папильотки.

 — Садись, Эрик, — велела она.

 — Нет, — он замотал головой, пятясь и поудобнее перехватывая чемодан. Сегодня, определенно, против него ополчилась вся вселенная.  — Нет-нет-нет. Я лучше умру.

 — Эрик, прекрати дурить. Я разбудила среди ночи герра Хеллеберга и объяснила ему ситуацию. Он был так добр, что согласился отвезти тебя в порт.

 — Что? — не поверил Эрик. Но мать раздраженно свела брови, и он послушно забрался на заднее сиденье, дрожа от нервного напряжения и прижимая к себе чемодан. Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что это ловушка и сейчас его доставят обратно домой, но герр Хеллеберг продолжал движение по Гентофтегаде — главной улице их пригорода, ведущей на шоссе и в Копенгаген.

 — Ты забыл документы, Эрик, — фру Брун обернулась с переднего сидения и протянула ему паспорт, который он некогда всучил ей для демонстрации визы.

Эрик беспомощно захлопал глазами и принялся ощупывать карманы, будто надеясь найти там призрачного двойника паспорта.

 — Ну, парень, ты даешь — миролюбиво усмехнулся сосед. — На трамвай опоздал, паспорт забыл. Хорошо, что у тебя есть мама. Как думаешь, не загнешься без нее в Англии?

Эрик униженно молчал. Но заговорила фру Брун:

 — Вот как раз и привыкнет к самостоятельности. Ему через месяц стукнет девятнадцать, пора бы уже. Можете себе представить, герр Хеллеберг? Как время-то летит. Кажется, еще вчера я возила его в школу, а сегодня он уже подписывает контракт с какими-то иностранцами.

 — Как они узнали-то о тебе, Эрик? — удивился герр Хелленберг.

 — О, герр Хелленберг, о нем после выпускных экзаменов даже в газетах писали. Думаю, что тогда его и высмотрели все эти импресарио и спешат нанять, пока он еще им по карману, — Эрик мог видеть в зеркале заднего вида, как мама заговорщицки, почти кокетливо, улыбнулась соседу. Она говорила шутливо, но в ее глазах зажглась настоящая гордость.

Эрик робко шевельнулся на заднем сидении. На горизонте уже виднелась цепочка огней — Копенгаген, а там и порт. Неужели все-таки получится, как он хотел?.. И получится только благодаря ей — его матери.

Конечно, в первую минуту она испугалась и рассердилась, ведь его отъезд стал такой неожиданностью для нее. Он сам виноват в получившемся скандале, вел себя как идиот. Какие-то игры в шпионов, бегство под покровом ночи, прощальное письмо… Если бы он поговорил с ней как взрослый, заранее известил о своих планах, объяснил, почему это важно для него, она бы сразу поняла его и поддержала. Будь они с мамой сейчас одни, он бы попросил прощения и поблагодарил ее. Но распускать нюни перед герром Хелленбергом было неловко, и Эрик сидел молча, считая минуты до прибытия в порт. И за это ему тоже стало стыдно: скоро они с мамой расстанутся на целых полгода, а он не может даже сказать, как благодарен ей и как любит ее. И сосед не понимал деликатности момента, вызвался помочь донести чемодан до самого паспортного контроля.

Только пристроившись в хвост очереди, Эрик осмелился поднять глаза на мать. Та смотрела на него с усталой усмешкой.

 — Ну что, мой взрослый сын, все-таки поедешь? А то мы еще можем вернуться.

 — Нет… То есть да, я поеду. Ты не будешь сердиться на меня? — Эрик нерешительно коснулся ее руки.

 — Эрик, ты такое недоразумение. Ну как на тебя сердиться?

 — Спасибо, что… подвезла. Я обязательно напишу! — в горле защипало. — Буду писать тебе каждый день.

 — Не ври уж мне. У тебя там времени не будет даже присесть. Вот, спрячь понадежнее,  — мать порылась в кармане кофты и вытащила бумажку — банковский чек. — Все сразу не трать, только если действительно понадобится. И не играй, как твой отец. Помни, что ты взрослый и я рассчитываю на твое благоразумие.

Очередь из полусонных пассажиров дисциплинированно продвигалась вперед, и вот уже всего два человека отделяли Эрика и фру Брун от окошка, в которое полагалось сунуть паспорт.

 — Мама... — занервничал Эрик. Надо было что-то все-таки сказать, но в голове сделалось пусто.

 — Ну, вот и пришли. Дальше сам. Ну же, держи себя в руках. — И фру Брун поцеловала его в лоб. На глазах у всего порта, но сейчас Эрик был так взволнован и напуган, что забыл обидеться на такой покровительственный жест. Он даже остался разочарован, ему хотелось большей теплоты, большей нежности, пусть она покажет, что он все еще ее малыш. Но, видимо, он и правда вырос, потому что больше поцелуев ему не полагалось.

 

В каюте третьего класса, без иллюминатора, ниже ватерлинии, кроме Эрика путешествовали еще трое мужчин. Эрику, как “самому молодому”, досталась верхняя койка, узкая и шаткая, накрытая грубым шерстяным одеялом. Где-то в чреве корабля тяжело загудели машины. Но Эрик был слишком напуган и возбужден, чтобы замечать какие-либо неудобства. Его уже предупредили, что Metropolitan Ballet не имеет постоянной базы (это слишком дорого), труппа будет кочевать по всей стране на двух автобусах и грузовике с реквизитом. Когда Эрик читал об этом в контракте, это казалось безумно романтичным — посмотреть всю Англию, жить простой жизнью, танцевать, еще и заработать! Теперь же его начала мучить тревога: он едет в полную неизвестность, работать с людьми, которых никогда в жизни не видел, даже разговаривать с ними придется на чужом языке…

Вдруг его мать заболеет от тоски, а его даже не смогут найти, чтобы известить об этом? Вдруг она привыкнет жить без него и начнет любить кого-то другого, кого-то из дочерей, быть может? Эрик давно подозревал, что его матери просто нужен рядом человек, на которого она могла бы изливать свою любовь. Из обрывков разговоров старших, которые ему удавалось подслушать, он знал, что когда-то она безумно и всепоглощающе любила его отца, и это продолжалось до тех пор, пока не родился Эрик. Тогда мать переключилась на него, а отца в конце концов вовсе выгнала, чтобы он не мешался. Но если Эрика не будет рядом, чтобы удовлетворить ее потребность в любви, она может снова переключиться на другой объект. Вдруг Эрик вернется в Копенгаген, когда истекут эти полгода, а его там никто и не ждет?

Эрик отвернулся к стене, чтобы не смущать соседей по каюте, и тихонько шмыгнул носом. Из глаз и носа потекло — никогда еще он не чувствовал себя таким потерянным. Попутчики скоро погасили свет и захрапели. Под такие ужасающие раскаты Эрик не смог бы уснуть, даже если бы на душе было спокойно.

Так началась его настоящая, полностью самостоятельная жизнь.

 

Плавание продолжалось почти трое суток. Эрик сходил с ума взаперти. Мышцы, привыкшие к регулярным нагрузкам, ныли и словно просили, чтобы их расправили и растянули. Но он не мог найти нигде укромного, пускай даже без зеркала, уголка, где мог бы немного позаниматься, не привлекая праздного внимания. Еда была скверная. Занятий никаких, кроме как лежать на продавленной койке (не добавлявшей приятных ощущений ноющей спине) и повторять английскую грамматику.

К тому же, судьба послала Эрику самого невыносимого попутчика из всех возможных. Тот первым начал разговор. Эрик отвечал вежливо, но односложно, однако попутчика эта прохладца ничуть не смущала. Он сперва детально изложил Эрику всю свою биографию, а также подробности житья-бытья двух поколений своей семьи. Затем рассказал о цели поездки в Англию: он был инженером-сметчиком по профессии и нанялся на работу — восстанавливать какую-то фабрику, разрушенную бомбардировками. Описание фабрики и фронт работ по ее восстановлению — все было доложено Эрику столь обстоятельным образом, как будто он был главным акционером предприятия или председателем совета директоров. Чем занимается сам Эрик и зачем едет в Англию, герр Анкерсен так и не спросил.

Нельзя сказать, что герр Анкерсен целенаправленно доставал одного Эрика. Нет, он в первое же утро умудрился допечь обоих их соседей по каюте, и те довольно нелюбезно отделались от него. Видя, как грубы эти двое с герром Анкерсеном, ни в чем, в сущности, не повинным, кроме отчаянного желания общаться при полном неумении это делать, Эрик пожалел несчастного зануду и предоставил свои уши в его распоряжение. В чем позже раскаялся, но было поздно. Они с герром Анкерсеном уже сделались неразлучны.

Когда, не в силах больше поддакивать или хотя бы мычать в нужных местах монолога о схемах электрификации горячих цехов, Эрик сбежал из каюты со своим учебником подмышкой, инженер потащился следом. Он сопровождал Эрика в буфет, в кают-компанию и на прогулочную палубу. Это было досадно еще и потому, что Эрик, когда осмеливался поднять глаза, ловил встречные взгляды привлекательных дам, даже тех, которые, кутаясь в меха и кашемировые шали, величественно прогуливались по палубе первого класса. Одной из них он отважился протянуть руку, чтобы помочь спуститься по шаткой железной лесенке. Дама расцвела улыбкой и поблагодарила юношу, но рядом немедленно нарисовался герр Анкерсен со своим “так вот, мой юный друг…”, и ее взор погас, и она поспешила своей дорогой, оставив Эрику на память лишь шлейф духов.

У Эрика никогда в жизни не было романа, если не считать таковым короткое и застенчиво-неловкое ухаживание за Инге Санд, соученицей по Королевской школе танца. Эту историю пресекла фру Брун, быстро выяснившая причину поздних возвращений Эрика из школы. Она, не сдерживая эмоций, объяснила сыну, что Инге, девочка из небогатой семьи, просто увидела в нем богатенького ухажера и, натурально, вцепилась зубами и когтями. Эрик ведь, слава богу, и разодет как принц Уэльский, и карманных денег у него больше, чем у других мальчиков в школе, да еще такой наивный и желторотый. Ну, как тут пройти мимо? И вообще, она, фру Брун, выбивается из сил в своем парикмахерском салоне для того, чтобы ее оболтус учился танцевать, а не занимался ерундой, уподобляясь отцу, который работать не очень-то любил, а вот бегать за юбками всегда был горазд. Эрик не решился на конфликт, и с малышкой Инге было покончено. Вскоре после этого он без всякого повода получил в подарок от мамы новые дорогие ботинки, хотя и старые были еще вполне ничего. Не удовлетворившись этой мерой, фру Брун потом еще долго встречала Эрика по вечерам из школы, объясняя это тем, что просто проходила мимо и решила его дождаться, чтобы ехать домой вместе, ведь так веселее, правда?

На пароходе фру Брун не было, но ей было не о чем беспокоиться: на страже нравственности ее сына надежно стоял герр Анкерсен.

Чтобы передохнуть от него хоть пять минут, Эрик покупал в корабельном магазинчике сигареты и прятался в курительной комнате. До сих пор он никогда не курил, но курительная была единственным местом на судне, куда герр Анкерсен не совался: у него была астма (о течении заболевания и способах борьбы с ним Эрик, разумеется, узнал все).

Даже когда пароход вошел в устье Темзы, и пассажиры высыпали на палубы полюбоваться Британией, инженер продолжал зудеть над ухом про свои горячие цеха. Эрику уже казалось, что, если у него не сложится с танцевальной карьерой, после трех суток лекций у него есть шансы на фабрике.

 

И вот, наконец, они в порту Лондона. Началась суета с высадкой, с паспортным контролем, с поисками транспорта, чтобы выбраться отсюда. Герр Анкерсен продолжал висеть на локте Эрика. Он, как оказалось, почти не знает языка и боится заблудиться в этом огромном городе.

 — Но, герр Анкерсен, я ничем не могу вам помочь, — растерянно и, чего уж там, почти раздраженно, ответил Эрик. — Я здесь впервые, как и вы, и меня ждут дела. Было приятно с вами познакомиться...

Герр Анкерсен сделался несчастным.

 — Ну ладно, — сдался Эрик. — Куда вам нужно?

Оказалось, что на вокзал Ватерлоо. Ненавидя себя и свою нелепую безотказность, Эрик согласился проводить его и купить ему билет. А после — найти на перроне нужный поезд и вагон, узнать, сколько часов займет поездка, и объяснить специалисту по электрификации, на какой по счету станции ему выходить.

Дорога до вокзала Ватерлоо казалась бесконечной. Они, конечно, заблудились пару раз, и им пришлось покружить то в подземке, то на автобусе. В автобусе Эрик сидел у окна, пытаясь узнать виды с картинок из учебника английского. Вот Биг Бен, вот здание Парламента на другом берегу реки… И все напоминало о войне. Целые кварталы лежали в руинах. Одни здания были окружены строительными лесами, другие так и стояли, разрушенные, мертвые и пустые.

 — Да уж, — сказал герр Анкерсен, когда они проезжали мимо очередных развалин, — может, и есть свои плюсы в том, что Дания так быстро сдалась. Англичане вроде как отстояли свой остров, молодцы, герои, но как они собираются все это восстанавливать? А мы хоть целы остались.

Зато они никогда не видели на улицах своих городов людей в серой форме, подумал Эрик. Или в черной. Черные были еще хуже. Там, где они появлялись, непременно происходило что-то ужасное, о чем люди потом рассказывали друг другу шепотом. Но Эрик и серых боялся до икоты. Ему приходилось всякий раз собирать все свое мужество, чтобы просто пройти мимо немца на улице, хотя ему ни разу не причинили зла и вообще не обращали на него внимания.

Поведение фру Брун никак не способствовало тому, чтобы он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Сначала она, не слушая, как ее со всех сторон умоляют говорить потише, произносила за столом пламенные речи, набрасывалась на мужа, который тогда еще жил с ними, кричала, что если бы он был мужчиной, то защищал бы Данию с оружием в руках и не допустил такого позора. “ Эллен, — мямлил Эрнст Брун, — ну что ты такое говоришь? У нас не было ни шанса против них. Ни у кого нет шансов против них. Эллен, умоляю, не кричи так, у них есть тайная полиция, они следят за всеми. Ты хочешь нас погубить?”

Потом мать объявила, что раз мужчины, по-видимому, перевелись, то действовать будет она, и начались визиты каких-то людей среди ночи, разговоры на кухне при выключенном свете, таинственные отлучки. Однажды она сунула в сумку Эрика, под его трико и танцевальные туфли, пачку каких-то листовок и заставила выучить наизусть адрес, по которому их следовало доставить. Эрик тогда был уже достаточно взрослым, чтобы понять, что это за бумажки: сводки с фронтов, основанные на сообщениях союзников и сильно отличающиеся от того, что в Копенгагене  транслировали по радио и писали в разрешенных газетах. И если его с ними схватят, то домой он не вернется. Разумеется, со своим извечным везением он угодил в уличную облаву и сам не знал, как додумался затуманенным от кромешного ужаса мозгом утопить в канале сумку со всем ее смертоносным содержимым, да еще ухитрился проделать это так, что никто не заметил. Он уселся на берегу канала и, пока других прохожих обыскивали и проверяли документы, просто бросал в воду камни, как это делают мальчики, а потом выбрал момент и спихнул  ногой и сумку. Раздавшийся плеск показался Эрику таким громким, что его должны были услышать даже в соседнем квартале. Но никто не обратил внимания, все обошлось. И было жалко погибшее трико и удобные разношенные туфли.

Он был готов к тому, что мать его убьет, но она даже похвалила его за то, что он не растерялся. Было бы гораздо хуже, сказала она, если бы Эрика схватили. Его бы заставили сказать, где он взял листовки и куда несет, и он бы всех выдал. И маму, и ее друзей. И долго еще Эрик не мог спать по ночам, думая о том, как именно его могли заставить.

Но самое худшее случилось потом. У Эрика была маленькая комнатка на чердаке, там для него поставили станок и даже укрепили на стене напротив ростовое зеркало. Правда, с годами Эрику стало там тесно, и он больше не рисковал выполнять в этой комнате гран ронды и гран батманы, чтобы не врезаться ногой в переборку. Но для малых рондов и батманов места хватало, этим он и занимался как-то раз, мысленно ведя счет, когда вдруг услышал шорох за переборкой, а обернувшись, заметил сквозь щель два блестящих глаза. Кто-то был там и наблюдал за его занятиями. Эрик с воплем выскочил прочь из комнатки и понесся к матери на кухню. Фру Брун выслушала его холодно и заявила, что ему показалось. “Ты слышишь, Эрик? Ты ничего не видел. Там никого нет”. — “Там был человек! Мама, как ты не понимаешь, в доме вор! Надо вызвать полицию!” Она взяла его за плечи и встряхнула: “Эрик, я еще раз повторяю тебе: там никого нет. И не вздумай болтать, ты меня понял? Даже сёстрам ни единого слова”. Эрик судорожно покивал, весь дрожа. На самом деле, понял он другое: они все покойники. Если кто-то еще узнает то, что знает он, если у кого-то возникнут хоть малейшие подозрения… Вот в таких случаях и приходят те, которые в черном.

Он не мог думать ни о чем другом, кроме бомбы замедленного действия, заложенной у них на чердаке. Вечером мать с непроницаемым лицом велела ему отнести туда кастрюлю с супом и оставить в комнате, и он медленно, очень медленно, как будто боялся неловким движением привести в действие эту бомбу, поднимался на чердак и предавался ужасным, кощунственным размышлениям о том, что мог бы сам сообщить куда следует. И тогда он не просто отвел бы от себя беду, но и разом избавился от всех, кто ему досаждал, и от матери тоже. Он стал бы свободным. Но, разумеется, ничего этого Эрик не сделал: поставив кастрюлю в центре комнаты, он отступил обратно к дверям, пятясь и кося глазом на щель в деревянной переборке.

С того дня он занимался только в школьных классах, а фантазии о том, как он доносит и избавляется от всех и от всего, в том числе от своего страха перед серыми и черными, преследовали его постоянно. Он знал, что никогда этого не сделает. Знал и то, что даже думать о таких вещах преступно. Но продолжал мечтать сладострастно, как его сверстники мечтали о женщинах с журнальных картинок.

Когда немцы убрались, у них дома появился какой-то рыжий человечек, хотел подарить фру Брун дорогие часы (она отказалась почти с гневом), потом порывался поцеловать ей руку, а когда в гостиную случайно заглянул Эрик, переключился на него и стиснул в объятиях. “Вы знаете, — сказал он доверительно, когда у него иссякли слова благодарности, — я ведь хотел немедленно уйти в тот день, когда вы заметили меня, и будь что будет. Но ваша матушка мне сказала: Эрик никогда не донесет и не проболтается, можете быть уверены, я знаю своего сына. Я рад, что поверил ей в конце концов, и хочу теперь попросить у вас прощения за то, что усомнился в вас тогда, испугавшись вашей молодости и импульсивности”. Эрик молчал, вспоминая свои ужасные фантазии.

Нет, счастливы те, кто ничего этого не видел и не знает.

 

Усадив герра Анкерсена в поезд и поздравляя себя со счастливым избавлением, Эрик отправился на поиски лондонской репетиционной базы Metropolitan Ballet.  Больше всего он опасался, что, потратив почти полтора часа на дела своего попутчика, он опоздает в офис до закрытия. И где тогда ему искать место для ночевки, чтобы было по карману?

Но все прошло хорошо, директор Metropolitan Ballet Леон Хепнер оказался на месте, в маленькой студии на Вест-стрит, где труппа репетировала свою программу перед началом турне. Эрику оказали теплый и весьма непринужденный прием, что было неожиданно после Королевского балета, где все были важные, надутые и совершенно бездушные, особенно по отношению к новичкам. Труппа оказалась на удивление разношерстной, в ней были артисты из разных стран, даже один чернокожий танцовщик (что поразило Эрика до глубины души, хотя он и старался не подавать виду).

Эрика наскоро представили тем, кто был занят в репетициях, и с ним поздоровались нестройным, но в целом дружелюбным хором. От волнения Эрик не запомнил ни имен, ни лиц, только испуганно улыбался и кивал.

Вдруг за спиной ему почудилось какое-то движение. Сопровождавший его администратор обернулся, чтобы тут же улыбнуться и сказать:

 — Привет, Соня. Смотри, кого я тебе привел.

Эрик поспешно крутанулся на пятках. В одном из писем от компании говорилось, что ему уже подобрали партнершу. Ну, хотя бы попробовать поставить их вместе, а там как пойдет. Наверное, это она и есть. Наверное…

Эрик посмотрел на нее и сразу понял, что пропал. Это была не Инге Санд и не женщины на пароходе. Это было… по-настоящему сокрушительно. У него сердце пропустило несколько ударов. Представшая перед ним невысокая черноволосая девушка была в толстом шерстяном трико, с тщательно прилизанными и собранными в простой пучок волосами, без капли косметики, и все-таки какая она была необычная, яркая, экзотическая, как райская птичка. Эрик понимал, что пауза все тянется и он выглядит как провинциальный дурачок, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Ее огромные черные глаза внимательно и серьезно разглядывали его, без тени улыбки. И Эрику пришлось первым нарушить молчание. Боже, его это ему стоило!

 — Фрекен… — Эрик прикусил язык, мысленно отвесив себе оплеуху. Она еще подумает, что он как герр Анкерсен, приехал на работу, а говорить не может. — Меня зовут Эрик… — и снова мысленная оплеуха: “Она же наверняка знает, как зовут выписанного ей из Дании партнера”.

Он еще что-то сказал, столь же остроумное и уместное, но сам потом не мог вспомнить, что именно.

 

Ночью в меблированной комнате неподалеку от Вест-стрит, куда его поселили на то время, в течение которого Metropolitan Ballet оставался в Лондоне, Эрик смог успокоиться и начать думать мозгом, а не теми таинственными нервными окончаниями, которые пришли в такое возбуждение при виде Сони. В сущности, чего он так разволновался? Она всего только девчонка его лет, и притом тоже иностранка, да, очень привлекательная, но и он ведь чего-то стоит. Инге Санд он нравился. Да и другие девочки из школы его не дразнили. И те нарядно одетые дамы на пароходе… Он будет с ней танцевать, это означает долгие часы самой тесной физической близости, ближе только любовные объятия, стало быть, все возможно. Он, конечно, вел себя глупейшим образом, как самый настоящий желторотый маменькин сынок. Но вряд ли за те несколько минут, что они общались (вернее, Эрик нес беспомощную чушь, а Соня молча смотрела на него как на идиота), будущая партнерша успела составить окончательное мнение о его натуре и умственных способностях. Еще не поздно все исправить, если на завтрашней репетиции он возьмет себя в руки и станет держаться, как подобает настоящему мужчине.

Поэтому перед первым утренним классом Эрик тщательно выбрал самое новое трико из имеющихся в чемодане, гладко зачесал, и даже пригладил бриолином волосы, на всякий случай повозил бритвой по щекам, брызнул за ушами одеколоном и прихватил пачку сигарет, которая осталась у него после путешествия на пароходе. В репетиционном зале перед началом класса он титаническим усилием преодолел свою робость и замкнутость, элегантно закурил и принялся болтать со всеми, особенно с девушками, расспрашивая, кто они, откуда, где танцевали раньше, как попали в  компанию. Кажется, у него получалось быть милым. Во всяком случае, девушки охотно отвечали, улыбались, хихикали и придвигались все ближе к нему, пока, наконец, не окружили его щебечущей стайкой.

Бенефис Эрика длился до тех пор, пока не пришла Соня — еще красивее, чем вчера. Ее глаза были густо накрашены черным карандашом и казались еще больше и ярче, губы были красные, как кровь, вино или еще что-то, столь же роковое и чувственное, а к тугому пучку на голове она приколола живую алую розу. На ней было новое, облегающее трико телесного цвета, не то что вчерашний уютный шерстяной костюмчик. Эрик самым нелепым образом сбился с мысли и умолк на полуслове, чуть не сдав все уже достигнутые позиции в коллективе. И не сразу заметил, что вместе с ним замолчали и обернулись и другие танцовщики.

 

[  - Соня Арова ]

 

 — У Сони сегодня день рождения? — шепотом спросила одна из девушек.

 — Вовсе нет, — в тишине зала Соня услышала вопрос и капельку нахмурилась, как показалось Эрику, враждебно и недовольно. — Что-то не так?

 — Все так, — смутилась девушка, — просто ты такая красивая и нарядная...

Ничего не ответив на комплимент, Соня молча уселась на пол и принялась завязывать ленточки на пуантах, сохраняя тот же недовольный и неприступный вид. Она, похоже, еще и редкая стерва. Вчера даже не соизволила поздороваться с ним, а сегодня едва вошла в зал и уже высказывает претензии коллегам. На Эрика злючка, разумеется, даже не взглянула. Он оробел еще сильнее и уже не мог ни смеяться, ни болтать. Хорошо, что наконец вошел балетмейстер Николай Березов, и начался класс.

Незаметно кося глазом на Соню, Эрик скоро убедился, что она очень хороша для своего юного возраста. Она была крепкой, сильной, энергичной. У нее был очень мощный, почти мужской прыжок, движения ее были смелыми, широкими и радостными, что совсем не походило на невесомую, легкую, почти застенчивую манеру балерин, которую культивировали в Дании. Но при этом Соня была очень женственной. В ее бравуре было нечто царственное, что-то от Клеопатры или царицы Савской, пряный, роскошный, чувственный танец, пожалуй, даже неожиданный для столь юного существа. Когда Соня танцевала, она выглядела гораздо старше.

 

Эрик с трепетом ожидал их с Соней первой репетиции, которая началась сразу после класса. Он лишь надеялся, что на первый раз их не заставят делать ничего сложного, просто поставят в пару и посмотрят, как они выглядят вместе. Но Николай Березов сообщил, что хочет подготовить с ними па де де из III акта “Спящей красавицы”. Он, видите ли, наблюдал за ними во время класса и находит, что они вполне готовы.

Эрик от неожиданности чуть не сел прямо на пол. Он свадебного па де де не то что не танцевал, он даже не видел его никогда, разве что на фотографиях. Но ему было известно, что этот дуэт дико сложный и изобилует головоломными поддержками, а сложные поддержки у Эрика получались плохо, в школе не уделяли им почти никакого внимания, ведь для балетов Бурнонвиля они не требуются. Вот сейчас и выяснится, что он ни черта не умеет и не годится для Metropolitan Ballet. Наверное, стоило не позориться, а просто честно сказать, что он это не может, но у него пропал дар речи, особенно под взглядом Сони.

И они начали.

Эрик чуть не свихнулся, пока поддерживал, поворачивал, подхватывал, приподнимал, опускал, снова поддерживал Соню. Для этого адажио, чтобы успевать все, надо было иметь три пары рук, а лучше четыре, и он сам недоумевал, как справляется, имея в распоряжении всего одну, да еще такую медлительную и неуклюжую. Больше всего, однако, его волновало, заметила ли Соня, какой он неопытный и, прямо скажем, никчемный партнер? Она-то держалась прекрасно и очень уверенно. Было полное впечатление, что она может станцевать все это сама по себе и только из вежливости делает вид, будто опирается на его неуклюжие грабли. Что думает обо всем этом мистер Березов, почему-то совсем не волновало Эрика. Он просто показывал им с Соней шаги, да и все. Эрик слушался, думая, что пока все это сложно, но в целом выносимо, а вот когда начнется что-то невозможно для него, он так и скажет и остановится… Но вот мистер Березов провозгласил: “А сейчас — “рыбка”, — и Эрик так и не остановился, не сказал, что он этого не может, и просто подхватил Соню, и, конечно, все получилось абсолютно кошмарно, она чуть не съехала с его бедра носом в пол, но все-таки они сделали это.

 

 _[  - Подержка, именуемая “рыбкой”_ _]_

 

 — Прости, — неожиданно сказала Соня, когда он кое-как поставил ее на ноги, — я немного неуклюжая сегодня… Я всегда тяжело привыкаю к новому партнеру.

Господи, неужели она не поняла, что дело в нем, что это он не может нормально держать?

 — Ничего страшного, — снисходительно ответил Эрик, — мы попробуем еще.

 

И они пробовали еще, пробовали и в следующие два дня, и, хотя работы по-прежнему было много, становились все сильнее и увереннее. Эрик уже не только брал Соню в “рыбку”, он бесстрашно поднимал ее над головой на вытянутых руках и ставил на пол, кружил, отпускал и ловил, а она была восхитительно послушна и доверчива. Но во время репетиций они все так же говорили исключительно односложно и строго по делу, а выйдя из репетиционного зала, сразу же забывали друг о друге. Вернее, Эрик-то, конечно, не забывал о Соне даже во сне, но не подавал виду и отчаянно флиртовал с другими девушками. Успех пришел даже быстрее, чем он ожидал, ему не раз давали понять, что он мог бы пригласить даму в кино. Только необходимость тратить все силы на “Спящую” была надежным предлогом не замечать намеков, не умереть от ужаса на свидании и не выдать свою постыдную неопытность. Эрик оказался заложником образа донжуана, который сам для себя создал. Теперь он не мог ни с кем сблизиться, потому что любая мало-мальски пожившая девица без труда просекла бы, что он никогда в жизни даже не целовался. И тогда это был бы конец всем надеждам привлечь внимание гордой Сони, позор, насмешки, полное дно.

 — Хорошо, — говорил мистер Березов, наблюдая за их с Соней упражнениями, становящимися все более уверенными и безусильными. — Позже мы попробуем с вами еще парочку классических па де де.

Предполагалось, что Metropolitan Ballen пробудет в Лондоне две недели. За это время Эрик рассчитывал отрепетировать хотя бы несколько номеров, но уже на третий день Леон Хопнер собрал труппу и сообщил, что договорился о парочке дополнительных  выступлений в Оксфорде, поэтому завтра же они выезжают.

 — Но… но у меня не готово ничего, кроме па де де из “Спящей”! — воскликнул Эрик. На самом деле, и “Спящая”-то не была готова по-настоящему. Они с Соней выучили порядок, но работы по шлифовке предстояло еще много. Да и костюмы, и так непривычно простые и условные, после роскошных нарядов, из усыпанного поддельным жемчугом и блестящим стеклярусом бархата и шелка, к которым Эрик привык в Королевском театре, были не подогнаны. Более того, Эрик сильно подозревал, что на него просто слегка, на живую нитку, ушили чей-то чужой колет.

Он не мог так выйти на сцену, нет. Но мистер Хопнер только улыбнулся:

 — Дружок, я понимаю, что у себя дома вы привыкли месяцами доводить до совершенства одну-единственную вариацию, но мы, если будем репетировать месяцами, ничего не заработаем. Привыкайте. И не волнуйтесь: тут никто по-настоящему не готов. По ходу дела разберетесь.

Эрик отнесся к этому замечанию не без скепсиса. Наверное, он шутит. Как можно выйти к публике с сырым, недоработанным номером? Публика будет разочарована и больше никогда не придет на балет! Да и сам Эрик не переживет, если опозорится в первых же настоящих работах перед настоящими зрителями.

Когда он осторожно высказал эту мысль своим новым подружкам, те лишь пожали плечами и не пожелали разделить его тревог: “Но у нас тут не Парижская Опера. Мы танцуем перед простыми людьми. Рабочими, домохозяйками, учителями, горничными и студентами. Они рады просто на пару часов забыть о своих повседневных заботах. А мы их развлекаем и едем в следующий городок… Кстати, хи-хи, в каком автобусе тебя посадят, ты уже знаешь?”

 

Так началось кочевье по Англии. Эрик был морально готов к некоторым романтическим издержкам жизни на чемоданах, но реальность оказалась грубее и беспощадней. Крохотные городки, чем дальше от Лондона, тем беднее и печальнее. Многочасовая тряска по разбитым дорогам в дребезжащих как консервные банки автобусах. Потом классы и репетиции в совершенно неприспособленных для этого залах, с гуляющми сквозниками и кривыми занозистыми полами. А порой и вовсе в каком-нибудь пустом амбаре, под любопытными взглядами местных ребятишек, облепивших стропила. Вечером — выступление на такой же тесной нищенской сцене. Плохо отрепетированные номера, когда приходится или импровизировать на ходу, или полагаться на мистера Березова, суфлирующего из-за кулис. Местные оркестры, плохо укомплектованные или вовсе любительские. Плохая и довольно скудная еда. Холодные, сырые, попахивающие клопами и мышами гостиницы. Не всегда благосклонная публика, которая могла и засмеяться в неподходящем месте или громко комментировать что-нибудь про “голые ноги и сверкание задницами”. Но к вечеру Эрик так выматывался, что падал на указанную ему кровать и забывался тяжелым сном без сновидений.

Матери он ухитрялся писать каждый день, как и обещал, но больше у него не было ни минуты времени для себя. И все же он был счастлив. Да, эта жизнь была не особенно легкой, но она была его, он сам ее выбрал и чувствовал себя ее хозяином.

Здесь его никто не считал “малахольным” (как выражались в Королевском балете, издеваясь над его чувствительностью, замкнутостью и недостаточной самостоятельностью). С первых дней он снискал себе репутацию умника, пижона и бабника. Мужская часть труппы была от него не в восторге — главным образом, потому, что мистер Березов отдал ему все лучшие партии, ну и, конечно, потому, что девушки из-за него как с ума посходили. То, что Эрик до сих пор никому не отдал однозначного предпочтения, шло ему на пользу и только повышало ставки. Выбери он одну, остальные бы отступились, а так они все вились вокруг и продолжали надеяться, а Эрик весьма ловко делил внимание поровну между всеми.

Кроме сложнейшего па де де из “Спящей красавицы”, он танцевал еще Черное па де де из “Лебединого озера”, “Шопениану”, “Призрака розы” — партии, которые в Дании ему не светили вовсе, потому что этих балетов не было в репертуаре, не было даже надежды на их появление. “Старье”, — говорил о них Харальд Ландер (или, если речь шла о Фокине: “Декадентство”), а из “старья” он был согласен терпеть только Бурнонвиля.

Не удавалось справиться лишь с холодным равнодушием Сони. Она, казалось, единственная во всей труппе не флиртует с ним, не стреляет у него сигаретки, не смеется вместе с ним и не бегает с ним в пижамах взапуски по коридорам гостиниц, под ругань и угрозы администраторов и хохот коллег. Иногда Эрик думал, что надо бы проявить инициативу. Столько возможностей для этого было на репетициях, но у него никогда не хватало смелости заговорить с Соней о чем-то кроме их текущих задач: “Тебе удобно так?”, “Можешь взять меня пониже локтя?”, “Пройди еще на шаг вперед”. Можно было еще попробовать после спектакля, когда они возвращались в гостиницу, и Соня шла, подняв воротник жакетика и явно озябнув. Догнать бы ее и накинуть ей на плечи свое пальто… Но, пока Эрик набирался смелости, галантный французик Серж Перро сделал ровно то, о чем он подумал, — укутал Соню в свой плащ и так и шел с ней до самой гостиницы, обнимая ее за плечи, чему Соня совершенно не противилась.

Эрик много неясных надежд возлагал на свой день рождения 3 октября, когда он позвал всю труппу после спектакля в паб (дело было в Манчестере — разрушенном бомбардировками мрачном фабричном городе). Все, с молчаливого благословения мистера Березова, который тоже принял пинту пива, ужасно напились — кроме Сони, которая присутствовала на гулянке как будто из одолжения. Эрик, отвечая на поздравления и тосты, делающиеся все более непонятными и двусмысленными (“А кто поздравит тебя после отбоя?..”), в муках выбирал подходящие слова и тон, чтобы пригласить Соню станцевать с ним под льющуюся из музыкального автомата модную жизнерадостную песенку “[This Is The Army, Mr. Jones”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sLgAbgEjMG0). Чтобы расхрабриться, он выпил еще, потом еще… Очнулся наутро в гостинице, лежа одетым поперек кровати, и обнаружил, что совершенно ничего не помнит, но, судя по всему, они с Соней так и не танцевали.

Однажды утром, когда труппа, еще позевывая и кутаясь в свои пальто и шарфы,  выселилась из гостиницы, чтобы ехать дальше, сломался один из автобусов. Старичок просто отказался заводиться, как ни скакали вокруг него оба водителя автобусов и водитель грузовика с реквизитом.

 _[_ _]_

Когда стало ясно, что в ближайшие полчаса справиться с неполадкой не удастся, директор Хопнер заметно занервничал: они могли опоздать на следующее выступление.

 — Может, отправить хотя бы второй автобус? — предложил водитель. — А потом либо вернемся за остальными, либо все-таки сумеем починить второй...

Эрик в надежде задержал дыхание: если он останется тут, если Соня тоже останется, у них будет целых несколько часов роскошного безделья. И тогда уж точно найдется повод немного поговорить или даже погулять по городку… Но пока Эрик щелкал клювом, Соня уже садилась в готовый к отправлению автобус.

 — Нет, так не годится! — волновался директор. — Надо везти всех сразу… Уважаемые артисты, потеснитесь немного, должны поместиться все!

Эрик замешкался, подсаживая в автобус дам. Когда он самым последним влез в переполненный салон, оказалось, что мест нет совсем: на каждом сидении угнездилось по три-четыре человека, причем некоторые расположились на коленях у товарищей. Эрик приготовился всю дорогу висеть на поручне, но, когда автобус тронулся, его тряхнуло, мотнуло, оторвало от поручня, и он приземлился прямо на колени к Соне, которая устроилась на маленьком откидном сидении у самых дверей.

Эрик совсем не мужественно ойкнул и попытался немедленно вскочить на ноги, но перегруженный автобус вновь занесло на повороте, и он еще больше навалился на застывшую изваянием Соню.

 — Всем пассажиром сесть! — раздраженно рявкнул водитель.

 — Прости, — шепотом сказал Эрик.

 — Сиди уж, — ответила Соня. — Еще сломаешь себе что-нибудь, и я опять останусь без партнера.

Замерев в неудобной и неустойчивой позе, Эрик трепетал и покрывался холодным потом. Лишь бы Соня не заметила… Но она точно заметит, как его трясет! Нужно было срочно что-то сказать, эдак весело и с самоиронией, прокомментировать пикантность ситуации, но как?

 — Ужасно хочется курить, — наконец пожаловался он. Не особенно остроумно, но нужно было любой ценой нарушить молчание.

 — А мне — в туалет, — вдруг призналась Соня.

Эрик смущенно поперхнулся. До сих пор ему еще не доводилось обсуждать с девушками такие темы. Соня с вызовом посмотрела на него, мол, как тебе это, чистюля?

 — Я могу попросить водителя остановиться, — предложил Эрик. — Как будто мне надо. А ты выйдешь как бы просто размять ноги.

 — В чистом поле? — она кивнула на бескрайние вересковые пустоши за окном.

 — Может, там будут кусты…

 — Я… — и Соня впервые засмеялась, и Эрик подхватил. Ничего не скажешь, отличная тема для первого настоящего разговора с девушкой, от которой он без ума.

 — Эй вы, там, потише, — послышался сонный голос откуда-то сзади. Артисты давно уже приспособились отсыпаться во время долгих автобусных перегонов, но у Эрика сна не было ни в одном глазу. У Сони, судя по всему, тоже, и какое-то время они шепотом обсуждали разные способы незаметно справлять нужду или, если уж это совсем невозможно, бороться с позывами. Эрик считал, что надо повторять про себя таблицу умножения, полностью сосредоточившись на этом. Соня стояла на том, что необходимо особым образом напрягать мышцы живота. Заодно они рассказали друг другу массу случаев из жизни, иллюстрирующих их тезисы.

 — В пятом классе я сдавал экзамен. Классический танец. Естественно, жутко волновался и вообще не отдавал себе отчета в том, что со мной происходит. Знаешь, так бывает от нервов, когда ты вообще перестаешь чувствовать свое тело. И вот, я делаю купе… — Эрик пошевелился, обозначая движение. Острое колено Сони впилось ему в копчик, и только тут он наконец понял, что уже давно подспудно не дает ему покоя: это он сидит на коленях у девушки, и довольно продолжительное время, а должно быть, наверное, наоборот. Воистину, от волнения перестаешь понимать, что с тобой происходит. — М-м-м… Соня, тебе не кажется, что нам надо поменяться местами?

 — Можно попробовать…

Эрик схватился за поручень и приподнялся,  давая Соне возможность выползти из-под него. Затем он сел на нагретое ею сидение, и она очень грациозно, боком опустилась к нему на колени. После этого Эрику не оставалось ничего другого, как галантно обнять ее за талию, прислонив к своему плечу.

Все-таки зря он это предложил. Только ему удалось почувствовать себя почти свободно (под воздействием их чудесного разговора), как эта перемена мест опять разбудила в нем волнение. Он чувствовал коленями твердые и круглые ягодицы Сони. От нее пахло духами. Ее губы, покрытые блестящей алой помадой, напоминали искрящийся атлас. Ее лицо было так близко, что он мог рассмотреть микроскопические комки туши на ее загнутых ресницах и крупицы пудры на чудесном вздернутом носике. Господи, только бы у него не встал, тогда останется лишь выйти в окно от стыда. Эрик старался даже дышать через раз. К счастью, Соня сидела неподвижно как статуэтка. Если бы она принялась возиться и устраиваться поудобнее, конфуза бы не избежать.

Хуже всего было то, что между ними снова повисло молчание. Эрик огляделся в надежде, что можно втянуть в разговор кого-то другого, но все вокруг дрыхли или хотя бы отдыхали с закрытыми глазами. Во всем набитом салоне автобуса бодрствовали только они с Соней. Напряженная тишина становилась все ужасней.

 — Знаешь, — не думая, что несет, прошептал Эрик на ушко Соне, — далеко не каждая девушка будет так бесстрашно и естественно сидеть на коленях у мужчины. Это очень мило…

 — Было бы чего бояться, — повела плечиком Соня. —  Мало ли, где мне доводилось сидеть.

 — Да неужели? — Эрик изобразил небрежную улыбку. “О боже. Я и так догадывался, что она девушка искушенная, но что она будет обсуждать это со мной...” — А я-то думал, ты недотрога. К тебе даже подойти страшно.

 — А ты пробовал? — Соня вскинула подбородок, но ее щеки заметно порозовели. Польщена? Сердится? — Я что-то ничего такого не заметила.

 — Так значит, если я попробую…

 — Ты сначала попробуй, герой, а там будет видно.

 — Поужинаешь сегодня со мной? — Эрик снова изобразил лихой донжуанский отскал. “Господи, неужели это я говорю? Ей? Она меня убьет сейчас. Помогите. Мама. Кто-нибудь, помогите.” — После спектакля. Ньюкасл большой город, там должен быть ресторан, работающий допоздна.

Соня молча опустила подкрашенные ресницы в знак согласия.

 

В ресторане им сначала предложили овощное рагу — варево из картошки, капусты, моркови и горошка — все, что можно было достать по карточкам. Но затем официантка, улучив момент, наклонилась к Эрику и сказала, что у них есть свиные отбивные. И еще можно устроить взбитые сливки для дамы. И бутылка портвейна, если угодно. Цена, конечно, была несусветная, но Эрик согласился — и не только из желания произвести впечатление на Соню (взрослый опытный джентльмен, который даже продукты из-под полы достать может), но и потому, что сам ни разу не видел хорошего куска мяса с тех пор, как уехал из Дании.

Соня не выказала по поводу роскошного угощения ни малейшего удивления, как будто так и надо, на меньшее она не рассчитывала. Но все-таки можно было понять, что сегодняшний вечер для нее не рядовой. Она была очень нарядной в черном шифоновом платье с пышной, как у куклы, юбкой и открытыми плечами. На смуглой шее матово светилась нитка жемчуга. Ее иссиня-черные волосы были мудрено заколоты, а губы, как обычно, — невыносимо красные, блестящие, соблазнительные.

Эрик начал впадать в эйфорию. Как стремительно у них с Соней все происходит, просто поверить невозможно. Еще утром они были абсолютно чужие друг другу люди, за несколько недель знакомства не наскребли бы даже пары фраз не о работе. И вот она уже с ним за столом… Это свидание или еще нет? Надо было улучить момент и взять ее за руку, так невинно лежащую на краю покрытого не очень белой скатертью стола, но Эрик предпочел нервно схватиться за нож и вилку. Еда же остынет, уговаривал он себя.

И все-таки, можно ее поцеловать или нет? Эта мысль не давала Эрику покоя весь ужин. Он боялся получить по морде и разрушить установившееся между ними взаимопонимание. Если бы Соня как-то дала понять, что не будет против… Но девушка сидела с идеально прямой спиной и поддерживала ровный, дружелюбный, приличный разговор. В конце концов Эрик решил, что если он даже не попытается, это будет неестественно, и Соня, возможно, будет разочарована. И вообще, Эрику в его донжуанском амплуа полагалось быть наглым и развязным.  

И, когда они уже вышли из ресторана и, пройдя несколько шагов, оказались на неосвещенном участке улицы, Эрик сказал себе, что дольше тянуть нет смысла. И он замедлил шаг, затем остановился и одеревеневшей от волнения рукой взял Соню за талию. Сердце отчаянно колотилось где-то в горле — вот сейчас она рассмеется или с негодованием отстранится. Он почувствовал, как Соня вздрогнула, сбилась с шага и тоже настороженно замерла, а затем вдруг обхватила рукой его шею и сама наклонила его голову к своим губам. От Эрика требовалось преодолеть лишь последние сантиметры разделяющего их пространства, что он и сделал, задержав дыхание, будто собирался нырнуть в черную бездну. Возможно, Соня ждала, что он поцелует ее по-настоящему, с языком, но Эрик не знал, как это делается, и ограничился тем, что просто прижался на несколько секунд губами к ее губам. Надо было подумать об этом раньше и как-нибудь потренироваться… Однако ему самому этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы кровь вскипела, а вдоль позвоночника забегали огоньки. Соня если и была разочарована, то великодушно не подала виду. Она вздохнула — почти неслышно, но Эрик уловил этот вздох по судорожному движению упругой груди, которая была тесно прижата к его манишке. Что делать дальше — было решительно непонятно. Мечтая о том, как они с Соней будут вместе, Эрик редко простирался в фантазиях дальше совместных походов в кино, букетов цветов, ночных прогулок под луной. А если и думал о чем-то более запретном, то смутно и застенчиво, как о чем-то увлекательном, но ненастоящем, что никогда не случится с ним взаправду. Но в его объятиях оказалась, судя по всему, весьма решительно настроенная девушка. Он чувствовал это уже по тому, как уверенно она прижалась к нему, и это прямо посреди улицы, пусть даже и в темноте.

 — Надеюсь, ты не против? — спросил Эрик, отстранившись.

 — Пока мне все нравится, — отозвалась Соня и снова взяла его под руку, прижавшись к его плечу. И они пошли дальше.

Эрик закурил — главным образом, для того, чтобы не пришлось целоваться снова, но оказалось, что сигарета не спасение, ему уже через секунду захотелось сделать это еще раз. И он бросил в урну почти целую сигарету и снова потянулся к губам спутницы. На этот раз он отважился углубить поцелуй, и, о чудо, у него получилось. Вообще оказалось, что в этом нет ничего сложного — разделить языком губы Сони, целовать их по очереди — сначала верхнюю, потом нижнюю, забирая в рот, слизывая с них остатки помады... Вовсе это не какая-то тайная наука, как напыщенно намекали парни постарше. Эрик замирал от восторга. Как все просто, нужно было только начать!

 — Ты потрясающе целуешься, — признала Соня. Маленькая теплая ладошка легла на щеку Эрика, и этот простой жест был чудесно приятен. Между тем, Соня продолжала: — Ты… С кем тебя поселили в гостинице?

Первой мыслью Эрика было удивление: “При чем тут это?”. К счастью, он быстро учился улавливать или даже предугадывать правила этой новой волнующей игры под названием “свидание”, и ориентировался в ситуации все быстрее и быстрее.

 — С Дэнтоном, — ответил он, изобразив сожаление, которого на самом деле не испытывал: он был до безумия, до искр в глазах возбужден всем, что сейчас происходило, но остатками разума понимал, что, допустим, с поцелуями каким-то чудом прокатило, но уж в постели он неминуемо выдаст свою неопытность, поэтому лучше этого избегать. — Его, пожалуй, не отправишь погулять на пару часов.

 — А я живу с дочкой нашего мистера Березова. Светлане всего пятнадцать, я тоже не могу выгнать ее из комнаты на ночь глядя, — вздохнула Соня и отвела глаза.

Эрик замялся. Снова между ними повисла какая-то недосказанность, напряженность, грозящая свети на нет все приятные завоевания этого вечера. Кажется, Соня разочарована, что он заранее не позаботился о свободной комнате. Но кто же знал, что у них все пойдет так быстро! Никто не предупреждал Эрика о том, что, если позвал даму поужинать, это означает, что они собираются и немедленно переспать.

 — Я могу снять отдельный номер, — решился он. — Не все же комнаты заняты.

На самом деле, разумеется, он молился, чтобы заняты были все. Или чтобы в холле возле регистратора полуночничал кто-нибудь из труппы. Ведь даже решительно настроенная Соня должна была понять, что заказывать отдельный номер на двоих под заинтересованным взглядом коллеги — это… Или произойдет еще что-то, что сделает совместную ночь невозможной.

 — Хорошо… — прошептала Соня.

И, когда они вошли в гостиницу, Эрик решительно и уверенно, закурив, для более взрослого и светского образа, еще одну сигарету, прошествовал к стойке. Соня сразу схватила ключ от своего номера и поспешила к лестнице, делая вид, будто она не с ним.

 — Женщин водить запрещается, — предупредила суровая, как немецкая надзирательница, дама за стойкой, когда выслушала просьбу Эрика. И как только догадалась? — У нас тут не притон.

 — Я и не собирался, — Эрик облокотился о стойку и выдохнул струю дыма. — Просто мой сосед ужасно храпит, а мне нужно выспаться. У меня завтра важное выступление.

 — Учтите, если вы рассчитываете впустить свою гостью через окно или устроить  еще какое-нибудь безобразие и нарушение режима… Я все увижу. Вы у меня не первый такой умник, и я все ваши фокусы наперечет знаю.

Вот сейчас бы и уйти с понурым и смущенным видом, а Соне объяснить, что ничего не вышло, но… Вдруг Соня не ушла далеко и слышит этот разговор?

 — Мэм, — Эрик изобразил перед надзирательницей самый изысканный поклон, который он мог бы отвесить со сцены хоть королевской семье. — Уверяю вас, этой ночью ни одна посторонняя женщина не переступит порога гостиницы. По крайней мере, при моем участии.

 — Ну ладно уж, — женщина достала из шкафчика и выложила на стойку ключ.

Все это свидание, если считать вместе с ужином, обошлось Эрику почти в его месячный заработок. А главное, оно не могло окончиться ничем иным, кроме полнейшего провала, позора и унижения.

Взяв ключи, Эрик обреченно потащился вверх по лестнице. Соня действительно ждала его через пролет. Эрику пришлось напустить на себя самодовольный вид и с гордостью продемонстрировать ей ключ.

 

Как и следовало ожидать, в номере все сразу пошло наперекосяк.

Решив уравновесить неопытность страстью и напором, Эрик хотел уронить Соню на кровать, но вместо этого сильно приложил ее поясницей о железную спинку.  Соня зашипела от боли и инстинктивно рванулась прочь. Эрик пошатнулся и… со всей дури въехал коленом в каркас кровати (как он успел заметить, “большая кровать” в этом номере представляла собой две сдвинутые вместе железные койки. очень похожие не те, что после войны начали оптом распродавать из закрытых госпиталей).

Они бы еще долго так мучились, если бы Соня не улеглась сама. Эрик опустился сверху в ее объятия, гадая, не тяжело ли ей, она ведь такая хрупкая, такая легкая. Теперь полагалось раздеть ее и раздеться самому, но в лежачем положении это оказалось ужасно неудобно. Пришлось приподнять Соню, чтобы добраться до застежки платья на спине. У него не хватало рук на то, чтобы удерживать ее на весу и одновременно расстегивать эти мелкие крючки. Чтобы замаскировать свою растерянность и неуклюжесть, Эрик принялся страстно (ну, он надеялся, что получается страстно) целовать Соню куда придется, и эти поцелуи усугубляли неразбериху. Они пытались приноровиться друг к другу и как-то избавиться от одежды, но все перекручивалось, запутывалось и сниматься не хотело. “Сейчас ей это надоест, она все поймет и…” — билась в голове паническая мысль. Никакой страстью и вовсе не пахло, Эрик покрывался холодным липким потом и мечтал исчезнуть, стать невидимкой.

Наконец ему удалось стащить с Сони платье (нижняя юбка запуталась у нее в ногах и, кажется, порвалась), и тут же встал вопрос: что теперь с этим платьем делать? Оно было такое красивое и явно дорогое, его нужно было непременно повесить на плечики. Эрик сполз с кровати, бережно расправляя груду черного шифона.

 — Я сейчас, — пообещал он, пятясь к платяному шкафу.

Аккуратно вешая платье и пользуясь, таким образом, минутой чудесной передышки, Эрик отчаянно размышлял, надо ли ему раздеться прямо сейчас, целомудренно спрятавшись за створкой шкафа, или вернуться в постель по-прежнему одетым? Тем временем Соня, оставшаяся в чем-то черном, кружевном, ужасно изысканном, едва прикрывающем грудь и оставившем совершенно голыми ноги, вдруг зажмурилась и накинула на себя край покрывала.

 — Что-то не так? — спросил Эрик.

 — Все хорошо, — выдохнула Соня. — Давай скорее. Просто… просто холодно.

Но Эрику в ее позе чудилось какое-то… неудовольствие и дискомфорт. Он нетвердыми руками снял пиджак и сбросил с плеч подтяжки, чувствуя как лицо горячо пульсирует от прихлынувшей к щекам краски смущения.

Он вернулся на кровать и еще пару минут бестолково хватал Соню руками через покрывало, даже умудрился на пару секунду лихо закинуть ее колено себе на бедро, но стоило убрать руку, как Соня спрятала ногу обратно под покрывало. Она никак не комментировала эту возню, даже вроде бы, зажмурившись, целовала его в ответ, только все больше древенела.

Впрочем, чего и следовало ожидать, с его-то неумелостью. Если он и дальше будет продолжать в том же духе, тыкаясь наугад и импровизируя на ходу, это рано или поздно станет совсем смехотворным. Он решил сознаться.

 — Соня, — прошептал он, крутя пуговицу своей рубашки и не решаясь ее расстегнуть, — я не знаю, что делать дальше. Прости меня. Я никогда не…

 — Ты никогда? — Соня открыла глаза.

 — Но я быстро учусь! — горячо заверил ее Эрик. — Ты увидишь! Только подскажи мне, что я должен делать.

 — Но… — Соня приподнялась на локте и пристально вглядывалась в его лицо, так что пряди ее длинных темных волос щекотали Эрику нос. — Ты надо мной издеваешься?

Эрик резко отстранился, сел на край постели и спрятал лицо в ладони, умирая от стыда. Зачем он вообще все это затеял — распускал хвост, пригласил на свидание популярную и опытную девушку (он однажды сунул нос в списки труппы, желая выяснить, когда у Сони будет день рождения, и заодно узнал, что она на год с небольшим его старше)? Глупо было на что-то рассчитывать. Она, похоже, даже не хочет дать ему шанс! И точно, Соня принялась сначала хихикать, а потом хихиканье переросло в неудержимый хохот.

Чувствуя, что еще немного, и он, ко всему прочему, еще и разрыдается, Эрик вскочил и принялся торопливо натягивать спущенные и перекрученные подтяжки.

 — Эрик, — Соня села на постели, кутаясь в покрывало, и коснулась его локтя, — ты думаешь, я над тобой смеюсь, да? Нет! Я… Дело в том, что я тоже никогда.

Он резко обернулся и запоздалым эхом повторил ее реплику:

 — Ты издеваешься.

 — Клянусь тебе, — Соня взяла его за руку. — Я очень хотела, чтобы это случилось именно с тобой, поэтому притворялась, что у меня уже было все. Иначе ты бы не захотел. Мужчины, бывает, боятся такой ответственности, наверное, думают, что их сразу жениться потащат или еще что-то… Так наши девочки говорят. Я боялась, что ты и не посмотришь на меня, если догадаешься, сколько со мной будет возни. Ведь на тебе так виснут все наши девчонки...

Эрик рухнул на край кровати и тоже нервно рассмеялся.

 — Ну вот, — констатировала Соня, — теперь ты смеешься надо мной.

 — Не над тобой, — он все-таки заставил себя посмотреть на нее, — над всем этим. В какую ловушку мы себя загнали, да?

 — Слепой ведет слепого, — снова захихикала Соня, но переползла по кровати поближе к нему. — Но ты очень хорошо… притворялся. Я до сих пор с трудом верю.

 — Ты притворялась еще лучше. Я себя таким жалким сопляком чувствовал рядом с тобой, особенно в первый день, когда нас познакомили. Помнишь, какую чушь я нес? Мямлил, заикался…

 — Я ничего не заметила, правда. Я, когда тебя увидела, только хлопала глазами, как кукла, и не могла ничего ни сказать, ни даже подумать. Потом ужасно корила себя, что стояла перед тобой, вылупив глаза, как идиотка.

 — Значит, — Эрик, не смея поверить, нервно запустил пятерню в собственные волосы, и потянул, — я… я тебе правда нравлюсь?

 — А я тебе? — Соня натянула покрывало на голые плечи.

Теперь, когда наступила полная ясность и они оказались в равном положении, Эрик начал чувствовать себя так свободно и легко в обществе Сони, как не чувствовал никогда и ни с кем. Отблеск этой искры уже проскочил между ними в автобусе, даже когда оба были так сосредоточены и напряжены. Раньше он ни за что не смог бы произнести таких слов, а теперь они сами вырвались, вспорхнули с губ, как птички:

 — Я до чертиков люблю тебя.

 — Я тоже люблю тебя, — Соня прижалась к его спине и склонила голову ему на плечо. И это получилось очень естественно и совсем не страшно, отметил Эрик.

Какое-то время они сидели так молча, заново привыкая друг к другу.

 — Ну, и что будем делать теперь? — спросил наконец Эрик. — Разойдемся по своим комнатам? Или ты хочешь остаться тут и спать одна? Завтра можем сделать вид, что все было. Или наоборот. Как ты скажешь. Ведь наверняка уже пошли сплетни, кто-то видел, как мы вместе ушли после выступления.

 — Давай ты останешься тут со мной? — предложила Соня. — Это не значит, что мы непременно должны… Можем просто лежать и болтать. Или как захотим.

 — Ладно, — с готовностью согласился Эрик. И, как был одетым, забрался под одеяло на своей половине сдвинутых коек.

Соня снова захихикала, но Эрик уже успел понять, что это ее способ сбросить стресс, а не насмешки в его адрес.

 — Если мы оба останемся тут спать, можешь раздеться. Я отвернусь, — предложила Соня.

Эрик бы предпочел остаться одетым, но это было глупо, и он ответил:

 — Смотри, если хочешь.

Решительно откинув одеяло, он сел и принялся раздеваться. Повернув голову, он увидел, что Соня воспользовалась разрешением и следит за ним с жадным вниманием. А потом протянула руку и осторожно, будто боясь спугнуть, потрогала его спину, со знанием дела ощупывая кончиками пальцев мышцы. Эрик смущенно поежился, и Соня тут же убрала руку.

 — Извини. Просто не удержалась.

Тем временем Эрик разделся до трусов и снова нырнул под покрывало.

 — Хочешь, я тоже разденусь? — предложила Соня и откинула одеяло, оставшись в своих эффектных черных кружевах.

 — Ты уже… — начал Эрик, и прикусил язык. — Кружева тоже красивые… — ему никак не удавалось связно выразить свою мысль. — Можно, я тебе помогу?

Он по-прежнему не знал, что надо делать, и Соня взяла его руки, вновь ставшие ужасно неуклюжими, и направляла, показывая, где у нее какие застежки. Ее происходящее тоже ужасно смущало, у нее не только лицо, но и грудь покраснела. Румянец на смуглой коже смотрелся очень красиво, такой горячий даже на вид. Эрик коснулся губами шеи Сони. Она вздрогнула и замерла. Ее кожа была сказочно гладкой, теплой и мягкой и сладко пахла духами. Эрик наклонил голову ниже, едва-едва задевая губами косточки ключиц. Соня вдруг со вздохом обхватила ладонями его голову и решительно наклонила еще ниже, к своей груди, покрывшейся мурашками от холода, страха или возбуждения. Он так и не понял, он ли уложил Соню на подушки или она сама откинулась назад, но, в общем, она легла, а он оказался на ней, а дальше все вышло само собой.

 

Наутро они вместе отстирали пятнышки крови с простыни и спустились к завтраку, держась за руки. Ковыряли серую овсянку, сдобренную крошечным, как почтовая марка, кусочком масла, и поглядывали друг на друга как заговорщики, время от времени прижимая палец к губам, хотя ни он, ни она не собирались ничего говорить. Эрику хотелось оповестить весь мир о своем новоявленном счастье, но благоразумие и скромность требовали не отсвечивать. Не то чтобы в труппе имелось табу на внебрачные связи. Более того, как успел заметить Эрик, в порядке вещей было с легкостью передвавать наскучившего любовника дальше, охотно обмениваясь опытом и давая сопроводительные советы: “Мисс Х любит это и не любит того, а еще только гортензии, и боже упаси — дарить ей розы”. Но их с Соней любовь была чем-то особенным, чем-то настоящим, и он инстинктивно хотел остаться в стороне от этого хитросплетения интрижек.

Затем труппа погрузилась в автобусы (второй автобус починили и успели пригнать) и отправилась дальше. Эрик и Соня сидели вместе в дороге, вместе репетировали, вместе танцевали, а потом, в очередной гостинице или пансионе, вместе ложились спать. Артистов селили по двое, ради приличия заботясь о том, чтобы соседи были одного пола, но Эрик и Соня, как уже говорилось, были не единственной парочкой, и им с легкостью удавалось спровадить своих сожителей и устроиться вдвоем. Была уже поздняя осень, в номерах не топили, и они дрожали, прижавшись друг к другу под слоем одеял и своих собственных пальто, или пытались согреться тем способом, который всегда был в их распоряжении.

 — Кому это ты пишешь все время? — полюбопытствовала однажды Соня, когда Эрик, не вылезая постели, пристроил лист бумаги на тумбочке и начал сочинять очередное послание матери. В этот раз им достался номер с печкой (правда, дрова пришлось покупать самим из-под полы), и они оба валялись поверх одеяла.

 — Своим, в Данию.

 — Как это мило. Ты каждый день им пишешь, подумать только! Знаешь, я вспомнила, что сто лет не писала маме. Надо, наверное, заняться. — Соня стащила лист писчей бумаги из пачки Эрика и положила на его плоский зад. — У тебя такая твердая попа, очень удобно писать...

 — Соня!.. — вознегодовал Эрик, когда его кольнул стальной наконечник пера.

 — Не дергайся! Ну вот, я из-за тебя поставила кляксу. — Фиксируя Эрика в нужном положении, Соня улеглась грудью на его ноги. — Что ты пишешь?  — полюбопытствовала она минуту спустя, незаметно выводя чернилами свое имя на пояснице Эрика.

 — Просто так… Как прошел мой день.

 — Везет тебе, ты, видно, умеешь находить темы. А я не знаю, что писать. Я очень люблю маму и скучаю, когда мы с ней вместе, то не можем наговориться, но переписка — это, видимо, не мое... О! Я напишу ей о тебе.

 — Хм.

 — Я, конечно, не стану писать о том, как далеко зашли наши отношения. Просто расскажу, что встретила одного симпатичного, воспитанного датского мальчика...

Эрик ничего не ответил, притворившись, что погружен в составление собственного письма. Он так и не написал матери ни слова о Соне, даже в самых общих чертах, и ему становилось не по себе от одной лишь мысли, что она может узнать. Объективно, донести на Эрика некому. И что она может им сделать? Не пошлет же она Соне отравленное печенье, в конце концов… Но Соня была его интимным секретом, его свободой — тем уголком, где маме не было места.

 

Соне он тоже неохотно рассказывал о своей прошлой жизни, но приходилось, потому что она-то была с ним обезоруживающе откровенна. Они могли без скованности говорить обо всем на свете, даже после того, как Эрик с самым мрачным видом явился из мужской душевой и потребовал с Сони ответа: почему у него на заднице стоит ее автограф, который успела разглядеть половина труппы, прежде чем самому Эрику сообщила какая-то добрая душа? Но это было так смешно, что Эрик просто не смог сердиться долго. Во искупление вины Соня предложила Эрику тоже пометить автографом любую часть ее тела на выбор.

В свободное время они любили гулять, в каждом городке, куда заносило их труппу, находя укромный парк или, на худой конец, кладбище. Наступил декабрь, и погода не слишком располагала к прогулкам, но Эрику и Соне это было только на руку: других гуляющих в парках не было, и никто им не мешал, можно было целоваться или валять дурака как угодно. Во время этих прогулок Соня и рассказывала о себе.

Так, Эрик узнал, что она попала в Лондон в 1940 году, когда ее учитель фортепиано бежал с семьей из Парижа накануне немецкого вторжения и согласился взять с собой одинокую маленькую ученицу балетной школы. Ведь вся семья Сони в это время была в родной Болгарии. Войны все боялись — и все-таки растерялись, когда она случилась, да так скоро, и события начали развиваться так стремительно… Чтобы увезти с собой и Соню, учителю пришлось переодеть ее мальчишкой и сажать в поезд по чужим документам. Но в Лондоне оказалось, что там жизнь тоже не сахар. Учитель оказался не готов кормить еще один рот. К его чести, вместо того чтобы просто вышвырнуть тринадцатилетнюю Соню на улицу без документов, он все же напоследок пристроил ее в лондонскую балетную школу. В школе ей хотя бы полагалась койка и трижды в день — миска жидкого супа. Но зарабатывать на все остальное она должна была сама. Соня почти не говорила по-английски и не умела ничего, кроме своей будущей профессии. Приходилось танцевать во всяких варьете, которые, как нетрудно догадаться, были низкопробными и полуподпольными (какое приличное заведение возьмет на работу несовершеннолетнюю девочку-эмигрантку без документов?).

И никто, ревниво спрашивал Эрик, крепче обнимая Соню за талию, не пытался предложить тебе способ дополнительного заработка? Ну, ты понимаешь. Соня отвечала: конечно, предлагали. И крутили пальцем у виска, когда она говорила, что ждет Настоящую Любовь. В пятнадцать лет, в 1942, ей удалось получить работу в настоящей балетной труппе. С тех пор варьете были забыты как страшный сон, Соня начала танцевать в профессиональных труппах и вот, со временем оказалась в Metropolitan Ballet.

Соня до сих пор так и не воссоединилась со своими родными, те не могли выехать из Болгарии, ставшей коммунистической, но надежды еще оставались.

Эрик, в свою очередь, был вынужден что-то рассказать о себе. И он поведал о листовках в сумке и о человеке на чердаке. Соня неподдельно восхитилась.

 — Да ты настоящий герой!

 — Это все моя мать, — признался Эрик, глядя под ноги. — У меня не было выбора.

— Ты все время говоришь про свою мать, постоянно ей пишешь, — с легким раздражением заметила Соня. — Но ты — это ты! Ты все делаешь сам, при чем тут она? Расскажи мне еще! Кто он был, тот человек на чердаке? Еврей?

 — Наверное. Не знаю, я никогда не пытался выяснить. Хочу его забыть, мне до сих пор из-за него кошмары снятся.

 — Вот почему ты так плохо спишь, — догадалась Соня.

 — Я?

 — Ну да. Ты ворочаешься, стонешь, что-то говоришь, но по-датски, и я не понимаю. Ты не знал?

— Нет… В следующий раз разбуди меня, если я буду тебе мешать.

— Ты мне никогда не мешаешь. Но если тебе снятся кошмары, можешь мне  рассказать. Говорят, это помогает.

Эрик честно попытался вспомнить один из своих недавних снов, но там все смешалось: рассерженное лицо мамы, о, это выражение: “Ты очень разочаровал меня, Эрик”. Застенки гестапо, как он их себе представлял. Какие-то тени, не поймешь, мужские или женские, почти физически ощущаемая смутная тоска и прочий бред. Почему у Сони в жизни случилось столько всего тяжелого и мрачного, а она такая счастливая и неунывающая, а он, столь благополучный по сравнению с ней, полон тревог и страхов?

 

Соня заставляла его задумываться и многое открывала в нем. Однажды она заметила, что Эрику вовсе не обязательно так стараться всем угождать и нравиться. Во всяком случае, не ценой собственного удобства.

— Ты всегда идешь в душ самым последним, когда горячей воды уже не осталось. Почему?

 — Но я же новенький в труппе…

 — Глупости! У тебя… у нас лучшие партии, ты заметил? Ты ценный. — Она улучила момент и поцеловала его в подбородок. — Да, мы все на равных, у нас нет примадонн и премьеров. Но у тебя очень хорошо получается. Кстати, ты не пробовал просить прибавки к зарплате? Мы же выходим почти каждый вечер.

 — Хопнер и так с трудом сводит концы с концами.

 — Эрик! Пусть у него голова болит об этом, не у тебя! Прекрати заботиться обо всех вокруг и бояться кого-то обидеть. Конечно, тебя все обожают за то, что ты такой милый и покладистый, но если ты станешь чуть менее милым и покладистым, тебя все равно будут любить.

 — За что? — Эрик скептически выгнул бровь.

 — Просто так, — Соня с улыбкой заглянула ему в лицо. — За то, что ты у меня безумно красивый, с каждым днем танцуешь все лучше и интереснее, у тебя есть характер и харизма. Правда-правда, есть.

 

Однажды их выгнали из очередного старого, запущенного и пустого парка, в который они забрели. Неприветливый сторож застал их, когда они целовались, спрятавшись за кустом боярышника, голым, но все еще густо покрытым сморщенными алыми ягодами, и заявил, что парк — частная собственность.

 — А вы в курсе, ребята, что от этого вообще-то дети бывают? — осведомился он, когда выпроваживал их за ограду.

 — От поцелуев? — дерзко засмеялась Соня.

 — Смейся, смейся, — буркнул сторож, гремя засовом на калитке. — А что будешь делать, когда у тебя пузо вырастет?

Эрику было неприятно это слушать, и он схватил Соню за руку и поскорее увел. Но неприятное гаденькое чувство никак не проходило, и он нарушил молчание:

 — Соня… Ты не думай, если вдруг что, я готов на тебе жениться.

 — Ого. Надеюсь, что от тебя не потребуются такие жертвы, — она снова засмеялась, но, как показалось мнительному Эрику, несколько принужденно.

Он мысленно обругал себя, когда понял, что сказал. Ведь из его слов выходило, что он готов жениться только в случае крайней нужды. Соня девушка современная, но даже ей, наверное, неприятно было это услышать.

 — Вернее, — снова нарушил воцарившееся молчание Эрик, — я хочу жениться на тебе в любом случае. Просто… я до сих пор не думал об этом так конкретно. Но это действительно то, чего я хочу. Правда. — Он остановился и остановил Соню, развернув ее к себе лицом. — А ты хочешь выйти за меня замуж?

 — Ой, — Соня растерялась. — Конечно, хочу, но… Это все так сложно.

 — Значит, решено? — неуверенно улыбнулся Эрик. В фильмах предложения руки и сердца обычно выглядели совсем иначе, но Эрик вспомнил об этом только сейчас. Ведь полагалось сперва купить кольцо (и не ошибиться с размером!), позвать девушку в ресторан или в парк с живым оркестром… Долго вздыхать и мяться...

 — Эрик, не спеши так, — Соня порозовела и улыбалась краешками губ, но старалась выглядеть серьезной. Она сосредоточенно разглаживала замявшийся воротник его пальто. — Ты вообще совершеннолетний?

 — Когда-нибудь стану им, — буркнул Эрик, недовольный, что его спустили с небес на землю в такой судьбоносный момент.

 — Вот тогда и поговорим. Если ты все еще будешь этого хотеть.

 — Соня, что за отговорки? — Эрик чувствовал себя все более неуютно и напряженно. Кажется, это чувство называется желанием выпить. — Ты меня на самом деле не любишь, не хочешь стать моей женой, но пытаешься подсластить пилюлю отсрочками?  Мне же исполнится двадцать один только через два года! И ты хочешь ждать?

 — А мне — в этом году. Но нам обоим стоит подождать, — Соня больше не улыбалась и не отшучивалась. — Мы так мало знаем друг друга — всего несколько месяцев. Этого недостаточно, чтобы принять такое решение.

 — Я не понимаю тебя, — от обиды у Эрика задрожал голос.

 — Послушай, — Соня увлекла его к поваленому дереву и заставила сесть. — Ты сам себя не знаешь. Ты и предложение мне сделал ни с того ни с сего. Сам говоришь, что раньше ты не думал об этом. Подожди. Вдруг что-нибудь изменится.

 — Ничего не изменится, — сердито ответил Эрик, который в самом деле не мог себе представить, что когда-нибудь полюбит кого-то, кроме Сони. Они же были предназначены друг другу самой судьбой — сначала на сцене, потом и в жизни. — Ты хоть помнишь, что у меня контракт только на полгода, а потом я должен вернуться в Данию? Осталось всего три месяца. И что потом? Мы просто расстанемся, помашем друг другу ручкой?

 — Но ты же не захочешь, надеюсь, чтобы я выскочила за тебя и уехала с тобой, бросив все? Здесь у меня работа, а там никогда не будет. Я даже языка твоего не знаю. Я хочу танцевать, Эрик, у меня еще столько всего впереди. Мистер Березов говорит, что видит во мне большое будущее. Пойми, возможно когда-нибудь… Но сейчас я совершенно не готова быть домохозяйкой. Да и ты пока не готов содержать семью.

Эрик долго молчал, чувствуя в словах Сони суровую правду жизни, с которой бессмысленно спорить.

 — Но ты должна дать мне слово, — сказал он наконец. — Чтобы мы расстались не чужими людьми. И чтобы поженились сразу, как только будем готовы.

 — Ну хорошо, — Соня взяла его лицо в ладони и примирительно поцеловала, — у тебя есть мое слово. Эрик, ты такой милый, просто… Нам правда надо обоим сперва встать на ноги. И постарайся не наградить меня младенцем раньше времени, очень тебя прошу.

Эрик поперхнулся и густо покраснел:

 — Но мы же всегда осторожны, правда?  — На самом деле, была пара раз, когда Эрик был не вполне уверен, что вовремя остановился. Но Соне про это не говорил, не желая ее расстраивать.

 

Наступила весна — идеальное время для влюбленных, но Эрик не был рад ни солнцу, ни крокусам и подснежникам на газонах, ни тому, что в гостиничных номерах больше не было ледяного холода. Чем прочнее весна вступала в свои права, тем ближе был срок окончания контракта и возвращения домой. Когда он только собирался в Англию, полгода казались ему огромным сроком, и вот они промелькнули, а он и не заметил.

Леон Хопнер не скрывал огорчения оттого, что теряет Эрика, и охотно оставил бы его, но само существование Metropolitan Ballet в отдаленном будущем было под вопросом: несмотря на большое количество выступлений и сработанный коллектив, труппа все время балансировала на грани самоокупаемости и выживания. В Дании, по крайней мере, Эрика ждало стабильное существование, а это было особенно важно теперь, когда у него появилась Соня. Если он хочет жениться на ней, ему нужно зарабатывать. Соня тоже напоминала об этом, когда Эрик в минуту слабости заговаривал о том, что хочет послать к черту Королевский балет и остаться в Англии, лишь бы не расставаться с ней.

Идеально было бы вместе устроиться в какую-нибудь хорошую, надежную труппу, но пока никаких возможностей не подворачивалось.

Соня, получив несколько писем из Болгарии, взволнованно сказала, что, возможно ее матери и сестре вот-вот удастся получить у коммунистов выездные документы и перебраться во Францию. Вслух Эрик поздравил ее и выразил восторг, но в глубине души пересчитывал вытекающие из этого проблемы: Соне придется уделять родным время, которое до сих пор всецело принадлежало жениху. Она больше не сама себе хозяйка и в этом году не сможет даже навестить его в Дании, не говоря уж о том, чтобы переехать к нему насовсем, к чему у нее и раньше не было особого желания. Эмигрантам, скорее всего… да что там, совершенно точно понадобятся деньги. И как бы не пришлось планировать бюджет с учетом содержания будущей тещи, ведь если Соня попросит или даже едва заметно коснется этой темы в разговоре, он обязан будет предложить всяческую помощь…

И вот, наконец, контракт истек, и Эрик простился с труппой. Было пролито немало слез, роздано еще больше обещаний не забывать друг друга и подарочков на память,  записная книжка пополнилась именами, телефонами и адресами. После бурной вечеринки в пабе Эрик с тяжелым сердцем сел на лондонский поезд. Соня без вопросов получила отпуск, чтобы проводить его. Это было приятно — значит, в труппе их уже воспринимают как крепкую пару.

Их последняя остановка в отеле (Эрик не пожалел денег и выбрал приличный номер). Последний ужин в ресторане. Перед ужином Эрик оставил Соню одну, а сам отправился в город, сославшись на необходимость отметиться в датском консульстве. Он обналичил в банке подаренный матерью чек, который все еще хранил, и на все деньги купил для Сони кольцо. Кажется, получилось даже неплохо — мелкие алмазы и рубины. Сколько раз он видел эту сцену в фильмах и вот теперь как по нотам разыгрывает ее в жизни — за ужином в ресторане кладет бархатную коробочку с кольцом рядом с прибором Сони и эффектно открывает.

Соня тоже не подкачала: изумленно-восторженно округлила глаза, рассмеялась, кинулась обнимать Эрика.

 — Оно чудесное! — Соня подставила руку, позволяя гордому жениху надеть кольцо ей на палец. — Я бы и без него тебя ждала, но это очень приятно. Буду носить его всегда!

 — Пиши мне каждый день, — попросил Эрик. — Я помню, ты не любишь писать письма, но постарайся ради меня. Мне интересно все: чем ты занималась, что на тебе надето... что у тебя под одеждой… — добавил он, понизив голос.

 — А то ведь под одеждой у меня каждый раз что-то новенькое.

 — Соня! Кажется, я уже прямо сейчас начинаю скучать по тебе.

Она посмотрела на него без улыбки, жадно и серьезно.

 — Попроси скорее счет, и пойдем в наш номер.

 

А через несколько часов Эрик уже поднимался на борт парохода. Как странно — полгода назад он с такой тоской и страхами уезжал из дома, теперь с еще большей тоской и неохотой возвращается назад. Как он будет без Сони? С кем ему танцевать теперь? Ни с одной партнершей не будет такого волшебного взаимопонимания, такого вдохновения. От одной мысли, что придется теперь пахать в Королевском балете, и это после глотка свободы, становилось тошно и душно. Может, еще не поздно все бросить?..

Но у него не хватило смелости.


	2. 1948-1949 (Копенгаген)

Эрик проснулся оттого, что на окне резко раздернули шторы, и его комнату залил яркий солнечный свет. Он зашевелился под одеялом, и тотчас ему на грудь, не дожидаясь, пока он сядет, возгромоздили поднос с завтраком.

 — Кушать подано, ваше величество, — прошипела сестрица Берта.

 — Спасибо… — пробормотал Эрик, неловко приподнял поднос, чтобы сесть, и пролил на себя молоко.

 — Подавись, — откликнулась Берта, сердитым рывком распахнула дверь и уже хотела выйти, но он остановил ее:

 — Берта, ты же понимаешь, что это не я тебя заставляю?..

 — Конечно, — фыркнула она, — ты не утруждаешь себя даже тем, чтобы заставлять кого-то. Мама заставляет нас за тебя. А ты не больно-то противишься! Ах да, Аза почистила твои ботинки, они на коврике у входной двери. А Бенте штопает тебе трико, но не успеет закончить до ухода на работу, надеюсь, ты ее простишь и не пожалуешься мамочке. Эльза зайдет купить сигарет. Все для нашего гениального брата. Жри свой завтрак и иди скорее танцевать. — И Берта вышла и с грохотом захлопнула дверь.

Эрик переставил поднос на тумбочку, и злополучный стакан с молоком закачался и опрокинулся, залив тарелку с полезным омлетом из белков, аккуратно свернутую салфетку, клубничный джем в вазочке и даже его сигареты, лежавшие тут же, на тумбочке.

Первое время после возвращения из Англии Эрик не решался обнародовать свою вредную привычку, не будучи уверен, что мама отнесется к ней положительно. На отца, когда он еще жил с ними, она всегда покрикивала, что из-за его сигарет вся обивка мебели провоняла, и вообще, того гляди устроит пожар в ее доме, купленном на ее деньги. Эрик даже попытался бросить, но не смог, и тогда ему пришлось опробовать все хитрости, на которые пускаются скрывающиеся от родителей подростки. Он бегал под любыми предлогами на улицу, определял направление ветра и старался вставать так, чтобы дым уносило от него, и так далее. Но однажды он заметил, что в доме снова появились пепельницы, которые убрали после ухода отца. Он не осмелился спросить вслух, что это значит. Вслед за пепельницами появились и блоки английских сигарет Rothmans — тех самых, что курил Эрик, и их запас регулярно пополнялся. В конце концов он расценил это как официальное разрешение, хотя вслух они с мамой ничего не обсуждали.

Были и другие, незаметные на первый взгляд перемены: после возвращения Эрика ни разу не попросили сгонять в прачечную, покрасить забор, принести дров для плиты из сарая на заднем дворе или выполнить еще какую-то домашнюю работу. Вообще со времени его возвращения из Англии фру Брун стала с ним гораздо сдержаннее и уважительнее.

Но все это не вызывало у Эрика желания рассказать родным о важных грядущих переменах в его жизни. Напротив, он старательно прятал письма Сони. А если уж его ловили с конвертом в руках, то отвечал, что это деловая переписка о возможном выгодном контракте. Он сам понимал, что это глупо, рано или поздно мать узнает о Соне, и тогда будет большая драма. Даже страшно вообразить масштабы. Но лучше уж это произойдет как-нибудь потом.

 

“Дорогая Соня, — писал он, сидя в раздевалке для мужского кордебалета (в театре тоже любили совать нос в чужие дела, но даже там было безопаснее вести переписку, чем дома), — идет второй месяц нашей разлуки, а я все еще очень, очень несчастен. Тоскую по тебе ужасно. И ведь я даже не знаю, когда мы увидимся снова.

Я пытаюсь забыться в работе, но она не приносит мне особенной радости. Ландер приставил ко мне педагога, его зовут Франк Шафусс. Когда-то он считался у нас звездой, и вот теперь его время проходит, и его заставляют работать с молодыми танцовщиками, в том числе, со мной, передавая нам свой опыт и следя за тем, как мы идем дальше, чем он, — по крайней мере, некоторые из нас. Он не может простить мне этого и не особенно скрывает свои чувства. Надеюсь, я сам никогда не стану таким злобным ревнивым Пер Гюнтом. Он ни разу не обратился ко мне нормальным, дружелюбным тоном, наши занятия — это муштра в чистом виде. Он заботится только, чтобы я механически воспроизводил то, как танцевали до меня, не задавая никаких вопросов, не пытаясь разобраться, как дрессированная мартышка. Если я могу сделать двойной тур, он все равно заставляет меня делать одинарный, потому что так поставил Бурнонвиль, и неужели я воображаю, что я тут самый умный?! Наверное, мне следует радоваться, что у меня есть педагог, с которым я учу сольные партии, — это значит, что я когда-нибудь станцую их, что меня продвинут, но… Я вспоминаю Metropoitan Ballet и нашего мистера Березова, его доброту, его уважительное отношение к нам, свободу и вдохновение, удовольствие от танца — и боюсь, что здесь у меня  такого не будет никогда.

Здесь никто не свободен. Мы, кордебалет, самые бесправные, но я замечаю, что солисты, которые смотрят на нас, как на мусор, тоже, в сущности, забиты и бесправны. Когда появляется герр Ландер, все затихают и втягивают головы в плечи. Он внушает такой страх, что это даже смешно, если подумать.

Передавай привет маме и сестре. Надеюсь, у вас все хорошо и в Париже им нравится. Не могу дождаться, когда познакомлюсь с ними. Они, должно быть, очаровательные люди”.

В завершение письма Эрик еще раз повздыхал о жестокой разлуке, о своем одиночестве и ожидании того дня, с которого они с Соней будет вместе навсегда. Он  гордился искренностью своих слов. Ведь это свидетельствовало о том, что с Соней - это настоящее чувство, а с Метте Моллеруп — просто небольшое развлечение. Видит бог, он заслужил немного отдыха и удовольствия, терпя унижения от Шафусса, удушающую заботу матери, глухую враждебность сестриц и разлуку с  невестой, которая, вместо того чтобы провести отпуск с ним, сидит сейчас в Париже со своей матерью и сестрой, только что вырвавшимися из коммунистической Болгарии.

 

_[_ _\- Mette Mollerup ]_

 

Итак, Метте Моллеруп.

Она красила волосы в темный цвет, завивала и укладывала рядами, как у Вивьен Ли, на которую она была немного похожа (и усиливала сходство, как могла, даже рисовала брови нарочито ассиметричными дугами).

Вообще-то в своей труппе Эрик не был особенно популярен. Он занимал промежуточную позицию: солисты взирали на него свысока и в то же время с опаской, чувствуя потенциального конкурента, а ребята из кордебалета завидовали, понимая, что долго он среди них не задержится. Обе стороны смотрели на него косо из-за беспрецедентного полугодового отпуска, который директор лично дал этому сопляку, за какие, интересно, будущие заслуги. И никто не держал его за своего.

Но это касалось в основном мужской части труппы. Со стороны девушек Эрик с первого дня начал ощущать интерес определенного толка. Это смущало его. Он находил это неправильным, ведь он был помолвлен (хоть никто, кроме него, об этом не знал). Видимо, это и развязывало руки танцовщицам. Эрика постоянно расспрашивали о житье-бытье в Англии, о тамошнем балете и публике. Отмалчиваться было бы глупо, и он рассказывал, но это порождало все новые вопросы и приглашения пообщаться. Эрик смутно догадывался, что, пусть и такой небольшой, опыт жизни за границей ставит его в глазах девушек на ступеньку выше.

Но в то же время ему было скучно и одиноко. И когда однажды Метте выглянула из своей уборной (она была солисткой и располагала отдельной гримеркой) и, ненатурально смущаясь, попросила проходившего мимо Эрика помочь ей расстегнуть заевшую молнию сзади на платье, — он вошел к ней, хотя и предвидел, чем это закончится.

 — Я думала, это идет Мона или еще кто-то из девушек, — объясняла Метте, пока Эрик расстегивал молнию (которая была совершенно исправна). — У тебя такая легкая походка…

 — Рад помочь, — усмехнулся Эрик, заканчивая возиться с молнией. Платье было шелковое, у Сони имелось только одно такое, праздничное. Под платьем струились складки легкой комбинации. — Ну вот, все готово.

Метте с разочарованным видом оглянулась на него через плечо.

 — Ты чего такой деревянный? Боишься?

Эрик на секунду внутренне заледенел от смущения, но упускать такой шанс? Тем более, это не он смотрел по сторонам. Будет даже забавно поддержать заданный тон. И это ни к чему не обязывает.

 — А мне есть, чего опасаться? — промурлыкал Эрик, глянув поверх плеча женщины в большое напольное зеркало, которое (случайно ли?) отражало их обоих в полный рост. Он снова прикоснулся к застежке платья и отметил, что Метте взволнованно задышала.

 — Ну, бывает, что мальчики робеют… — прошептала она, и ее ладонь вдруг легла на ширинку Эрика.

 — Я не мальчик, — ответил он. — И я не робею.

 — Да ну, — Метте игриво засмеялась и толкнула его в кресло.

Эрик развалился, позволяя ей делать все, что она хочет. Он сам толком не знал, зачем пошел на это. Во многом, из-за того, что убегать в самом деле было неловко. А может быть, ему не хотелось сопротивляться, но было интересно посмотреть, что выйдет.

И верно, с самого начала все шло совсем не так, как с Соней. Той ни разу не пришло в голову (да и Эрику тоже) опуститься перед ним на колени и… и… Это показалось Эрику таким жутким извращением, что он не столько получал удовольствие, сколько смущался. Он крепко зажмурился, потому что не мог смотреть на это. Но требуемого эффекта Метте добилась и забралась к нему на колени, приподняв юбки.

Несмотря на всю ее опытность, Эрику было совсем не так хорошо с ней, как с Соней. Видимо, правы были романисты, утверждавшие, что нужно испытывать подлинное чувство к женщине, чтобы пережить настоящее, глубокое наслаждение с ней. Но Метте, по-видимому, осталась вполне довольна, даром что от Эрика до самого конца не потребовалось никакого деятельного участия в процессе.

 

Потом его ужасно мучила совесть. Он не мог смотреть на себя в зеркало, настолько ему было противно. Хотелось надавать самому себе пощечин. В почтовом ящике его ждало письмо от Сони (они писали друг другу каждый день, как договорились), и впервые Эрик не сразу нашел в себе силы вскрыть конверт. Он даже дотронуться до него не решался, как будто боялся запачкать.

Соня же догадается. Его ответное письмо будет лживым, сальным, подозрительным. Может, сразу объявить, что им надо расстаться, потому что Эрик ее недостоин?  Или просто рассказать Соне о том, что случилось, а решение пусть принимает она сама? Но зависеть от ее решения даже в мыслях было слишком болезненно. И в конце концов Эрик ни словом не упомянул о своем грехопадении, зато впервые осмелился описать на бумаге, как именно он приветствует Соню, когда они наконец встретятся и окажутся наедине.

Эрик был уверен, что эпизод с платьем останется первым и последним, и тем немного утешил свою совесть. Но Метте рассудила иначе. На следующий день в кармане куртки Эрика чудесным образом материализовалась записка с указанием времени и места (все той же гримерки). Эрик сперва вовсе не собирался туда идти, но ближе к указанному часу неожиданно обнаружил себя возле нужных дверей.

Он все-таки должен во всем признаться Соне, иначе это подлость. Но сколько он ни брался за покаянное послание, никак не мог найти нужных слов. Все выглядело как-то грубо и цинично и могло причинить Соне лишнюю боль. Эрик в конце концов решил, что непременно признается, но только при личной встрече, чтобы она могла видеть своими глазами, как он любит ее и как сожалеет. К тому же, это было своего рода мазохисткое удовольствие — думать о Соне, когда над ним нависала многоопытная Метте — совсем другая, схожая с Соней разве что цветом волос. То, что так ловко умела делать с ним Метте, бедняжке Соне даже не снилось. Хотя в холодных британских гостиницах они с Эриком экспериментировали, насколько хватало фантазии.

 

Он продолжал писать Соне как обычно, чтобы не вызвать беспокойства и подозрений. “Дорогая Соня, сегодня случилось нечто. У меня назначен дебют в “Сильфиде” через две недели. Я буду танцевать Джеймса. Еще вчера вершинами моей карьеры тут были разнообразные “двойки” и “четверки”, и вдруг я получаю главную партию в одном из главных наших спектаклей. Не знаю, что случилось. Герр Ландер никогда не изволит объяснять свои решения. Может быть, ему нравится играть в небожителя, вершащего судьбы, возвышающего и низвергающего этих смешных людишек по своей прихоти. А может, он осознает, в каком застое находится труппа, и ищет способы нас встряхнуть, ничего не меняя по существу. Любые серьезные реформы — это угроза для его владычества, но можно же попробовать просто вливать по капле свежую кровь, выдвигать время от времени новых танцовщиков — молодых, неопытных, кругом обязанных ему…

Как бы то ни было, мы теперь напоминаем разворошенный муравейник. Моя будущая партнерша Маргрете Шанне недовольна. Берта Шерф (моя невеста Эффи) раза в два старше меня и уже заявила, что если ей понадобится младенец, то она родит своего (на что ей кто-то ответил: “О нет, милая, в твоем возрасте это уже опасно!”). Но, конечно, ни одна из дам не смеет отказаться. И я тоже не смею, хотя понимаю, что лучше бы мне уйти добровольно, ведь мне все равно не дадут нормально станцевать. Ох, Соня, если бы ты была тут и могла меня успокоить! Мы с тобой танцевали сложнейшие партии, зачастую почти без репетиций, и я нисколько не волновался. Сейчас я готов, но умираю от страха. Меня все ненавидят, даже гример кричит на меня, что я слишком тусклый и бесцветный, и ему требуется уйма времени, чтобы хоть что-то нарисовать у меня на лице. А критики меня уничтожат — и заслуженно, потому что я совсем не могу танцевать, когда нервничаю”.

От Метте он не получил никакого сочувствия. Она только пожала плечами и недоуменно сказала: “Но ведь это прекрасный шанс”. И добавила: “Иди ко мне”. Все-таки они были совершенно чужими друг другу, и Эрик, окончательно уверившийся, что постель, не согретая любовью, приносит очень мало радости, начал тяготиться их связью, но у него не хватало решимости ее разорвать: он боялся, что последует сцена. Несколько раз он отменял свидания, выдумывая себе неотложные дела, но потом Метте все-таки загоняла его в угол. Один раз, после настойчивых уговоров, он даже (с тщательно отрепетированным скучающе-непроницаемым выражением лица) отпросился у матери и провел ночь у нее дома. Метте была замужем, но ее муж, бизнесмен, удачно отлучился в деловую поездку, и любовники провели время по-своему неплохо, даже пили дорогое шампанское в постели, но Метте совершенно заездила Эрика, а фру Брун, видимо, почувствовала, как и с кем он проводил время, потому что неделю после этого у нее было плохо с сердцем, а может, и не с сердцем. Фру Брун избегала врачей, поэтому определить точно причину недомогания было невозможно, но она пролежала в постели несколько дней, со скорбным и суровым видом, а понурый Эрик все свободное время проводил возле ее изголовья.

 

В одном из писем Соня посетовала, что Эрик поставил ее в жутко неудобное положение. Дочитав до этой фразы, Эрик весь заледенел от ужаса: “Она догадалась”. Дело в том, продолжала Соня, что у ее маленькой семьи завелась привычка читать письма от “жениха из Дании” вслух. Пусть Эрик простит это маленькое любопытство будущих родственников, но... Соня не ожидала подвоха и однажды начала зачитывать: “...Когда мы наконец встретимся, я немедленно сниму с тебя всю одежду. А если у нас не найдется места для уединения, сойдут и кусты в Тиволи”. Оставалось лишь уповать на то, что мать и сестра больше встревожились из-за тут же обуявшего Соню сильного приступа кашля, и не обратили внимания не эти строки.

Все еще улыбаясь под впечатлением от письма, Эрик вошел в репетиционный зал, привычно взял лейку и принялся поливать деревянный пол.

 — Здесь совсем сухо, — капризно объявила, едва наступив, Маргрете Шанне, одна из звезд труппы и его будущая Сильфида.

 — Достаточно, Маргрете, — осмелился возразить Эрик, — иначе будет слишком скользко.

 — Ты слышал, что тебе сказано? — вмешался герр Шафусс. — Полей этот чертов пол как следует.

Эрик молча взял лейку и отправился за водой — спина прямая, голова высоко, весь вид говорит о том, что ему до фонаря их потуги “поставить его на место” (как они сами наверняка называли это). Вернувшись, он снова обошел зал и вылил на пол целую лейку, но Маргрете и герр Шафусс опять остались недовольны, и Эрик ходил и ходил за водой. Его остановили, только когда на полу уже стояли лужи.

“А чего ты хотел?” — философски ответила Метте, когда он, в порыве отчаяния, рассказал ей об этом, и предалась воспоминаниям о том, как издевались над ней самой.

 

Его дебют между тем приближался. Эрик мечтал заболеть. Он знал партию идеально, еще со школы, когда тайком прокрадывался в пустующие репетиционные и проходил ее один, следя за собой в зеркало и силой воображения заставляя себя вокруг сильфид, шотландских горцев, колдунью Мэдж и всех остальных. Как он мечтал выйти однажды на сцену и танцевать это по-настоящему, в костюме, в лучах света, перед публикой.

Но момент настал, и ему уже ничего не хотелось, только заболеть как можно серьезнее, чтобы злополучный дебют отменился. Эрик почти физически ощущал, как тают его силы, как деревенеют руки и ноги. Почему это не видят другие, не предлагают ему замену?.. Вечером накануне премьеры Эрик был так возбужден, так несчастен и потерян, что сам позвонил Метте, чтобы узнать, дома ли ее муж. Если бы трубку снял мужчина — значит, не судьба. Но к телефону подошла сама Метте. И через полчаса Эрик уже ехал в трамвае в город.

Он не собирался с ней спать, да и не смог бы от волнения, ему просто нужно было выговориться, а потом уткнуться в чьи-то колени и закрыть глаза, раз уж мать и сестры для этого не годились, а Соня была так далеко. Но обрадованная его инициативой Метте встретила его в шелковом халатике на голое тело, и ее планы были вполне очевидны.

 — Боже мой, да что ты за истерик такой? Такая трагедия, будто тебе не дали партию, а отбирают, — вздохнула она устало и с раздражением, когда Эрик, вместо того, чтобы бежать за ней в спальню, упал на диван в гостиной в в трагически-изломанной позе. — Ты вообще зачем пришел? Жаловаться? Или все-таки займемся делом?

И, чтобы не огорчать еще и Метте, ему пришлось заняться делом.

 

Эрику доверили танцевать утренний спектакль.

Он не пригласил на свой дебют ни родителей, ни сестер, ни знакомых, не принадлежащих к миру балета (таких у него, впрочем, было немного). Он был абсолютно уверен, что его ждет позорнейший провал (он забудет рисунок роли и беспомощно застынет посреди сцены, свалится с пируэта, врежется в кулису — или, что вероятнее всего, просто не сможет выйти), так к чему им это видеть?

Он приехал в театр, серый после бессонной ночи, и безучастно отдался в руки гримера и костюмеров. Затем как лунатик прошел за сцену, где уже слышался гул зрительного зала и пиликанье настраиваемых инструментов. Его Сильфида, разминая туфельки*, громко требовала, не заботясь о том, что ее слышит и Эрик, чтобы дублер не отлучался от кулис ни на шаг.

  _[* В то время балеты Бурнонвиля в Дании еще танцевали не на пуантах.]_

 Впереди, с полутьме сцены, как эшафот возвышалось кресло Джеймса. Вот там он и умрет, когда начнут раздвигать занавес…

 — Господа артисты, все ли готовы? — за сцену вышел режиссер спектакля.

Эрик открыл было рот, чтобы сказать: “Я не готов”, но режиссер уже дал сигнал к последнему звонку, даже не взглянув на изнемогающего дебютанта. Оркестр заиграл мрачную и романтическую увертюру, звучавшую для Эрика как похоронный марш.

 — Ну, и чего встал? — режиссер остановился перед ним. Эрик беспомощно вытаращился на него. Режиссер жестом указал на кресло.

 — Я не могу, — выдавил из себя Эрик. — Простите, но нет. Не могу, не могу, не могу.

 — Начинается… — простонала Маргрете, ища взглядом отошедшего за чашечкой кофе дублера. — Господи, с чего Мастер решил его выпустить?..

 — Все так говорят, — режиссер взял Эрика под локоток и сопроводил к креслу. — А потом занавес откроется, и ты поймешь, что можешь. Деваться-то некуда.

 — Пожалуйста… — взмолился помертвевший Эрик.

 — Прекрати, — режиссер натянул ему на голову берет и отошел.

Эрик панически озирался по сторонам. Темная сцена казалась огромной, как космос. Тяжелый пыльный занавес — как врата Ада.

 — Да усни ты наконец, — досадливо прошипела Маргрете, опустившись на колено рядом с его креслом и сложив ручки.

То же самое показывали Эрику жестами толпившиеся в кулисах артисты. Он откинулся в кресле и крепко зажмурился. Звучали уже последние такты увертюры, прогремели ударные, но еще громче отказался шелест раздвигающегося занавеса. Зал громко, слаженно зааплодировал — это в адрес Маргрете, насчет Эрика публика, должно быть, недоумевала, кто это вообще такой. Он по-прежнему сидел в кресле, зажмурившись,  слушал шелест ее юбки и топот туфелек по полу и призывал на себя смерть прямо сейчас, пока не стало слишком поздно. Но смерть все не шла, а события развивались неумолимо. Маргрете коснулась рукой его плеча, и он, заведенный, как пружина, подлетел с кресла с безумными глазами, что, впрочем, вполне соответствовало роли. Наверное, это его и спасло и помогло в конце концов настроиться. Он не чувствовал рук, не чувствовал ног, не слышал музыки из-за шума крови в ушах. Но он как-то танцевал. Память тела не подвела.

После исчезновения Сильфиды в камине опять раздались громкие аплодисменты. Конечно, и в этот раз они предназначались Маргрете, но Эрик, по крайней мере, ничего не испортил. Он понемногу успокоился и смог провести длинную пантомимную сцену с Эффи и прочими. Потом был ужасный момент, когда он остался на сцене совсем один, и весь зал смотрел на него. Какое счастье, что ему не нужно было танцевать, и его смятение опять играло ему на руку — ведь и Джеймс в этот момент был в смятении. И вот, наконец, сцена свадьбы и его первая вариация. Он так и не почувствовал себя в потоке, не понимал, не видел зал, не чувствовал атмосферу. Но в какой-то момент появилась легкость движений, не требующая приложения душевных усилий, все происходило без участия заходящегося от ужаса сознания. Он танцевал и танцевал с приклеенной улыбкой, а когда закончил последнюю диагональ, то неожиданно услышал громкие аплодисменты и “браво”. На этот раз они предназначались ему, в этом не было ни малейших сомнений. Его настроение качнулось от паники до эйфории, теперь он был окрылен и отплясывал рил с Бертой Шерф так, что аплодирующая публика, нарушив ход действия, заставила их раскланиваться у рампы. Эрик тяжело дышал. Он не рассчитал сил и слишком выложился в этой сцене. Счастье, что это был уже конец акта.

 — Хорошо, очень даже хорошо, — герр Ландер за кулисами похлопал его по плечу. Во время антракта он спустился к ним за кулисы из своей директорской ложи.

 — Молодец, — сказал герр Шафусс. — Мне не все нравится, но для первого раза неплохо. Поговорим подробнее после спектакля.

Больше никто из коллег не сказал ему ни слова, не поздравил, но и не набросился с критикой и насмешками. Его игнорировали. Будь Эрик не так возбужден, то заметил бы в этой холодности оттенок напряженного, подозрительного, выжидательного внимания. Если он облажается во втором акте (что было немудрено), его растопчут. А если, каким-то чудом, дебютант вытянет до конца спектакля, вот тогда мы подумаем, как поставить на место этого выскочку. Все еще дрожащими от усталости руками он вставил в рот сигарету и пошел поправить грим.

Во втором акте его встретили аплодисментами — именно его ждали, хотели увидеть. Он почувствовал, что публика — его, поверил в себя и полетел. Он танцевал так, как хотел, в свое удовольствие, делал двойные туры, которые запретил ему герр Шафусс, и из зала ему хлопали и кричали “браво”, между прочим, громче, дольше и горячее, чем Маргрете. Эрик ощущал, как между ним и публикой протягивается незримая нить — он с удовольствием радует публику, а публика дарит его ответным восхищением и благодарностью.

Было много вызовов (девять раз раздвигался занавес, как сказал потом режиссер), и, что было совсем неожиданно, на поклонах Эрику вынесли большой букет красных роз. Первый раз в жизни он получил цветы на сцене. Эрик не очень представлял, как надо поступать в таких случаях. Он смущенно заулыбался и, прижимая к груди букет, наугад отвесил поклон залу, чем вызвал еще одну волну одобрительных смешков и нестройных, но дружелюбных аплодисментов.

Откат наступил, когда занавес закрылся в последний раз. Эрик готов был от усталости и шока плюхнуться на пол там, где стоял. Из зала продолжали призывно хлопать, но сценический техник жестом показал режиссеру, что хватит с него тягать рычаги, он хочет успеть домой к обеду.

 — Ну и что ты наделал, скажи на милость?! — герр Шафусс сразу налетел на Эрика. — Стоило мне тебя похвалить, как началась эта похабщина в вариациях. Хочешь выставляться перед публикой — иди в кабаре.

Эрик молча ждал, когда педагог закончит разоряться, и по-прежнему прижимал к себе букет, не замечая, как шипы роз впиваются в ладони. Мнение герра Шафусса о его танце совершенно не волновало его, и он только из вежливости делал вид, будто слушает.

 — Прячься, прячься за своим веником, — язвительно продолжал герр Шафусс. — Вот что я тебе скажу: я не думаю, что мы с тобой сработаемся. Если ты считаешь себя гениальнее Бурнонвиля и собираешься и дальше править и улучшать его хореографию, то я сдаюсь.

 — Франк, оставьте его в покое, — послышался сзади голос герра Ландера. Небрежно отстранив герра Шафусса, директор труппы взял Эрика за плечо и вывел вперед, в круг критиков, уже успевших пройти за кулисы. — Господа, это сегодняшний дебютант, Эрик Брун.

Эрика окружили со всех сторон, поздравляли, жали руки, расспрашивали, у кого он учился в школе, долго ли готовил партию, не страшно ли танцевать Джеймса в свой первый сезон в труппе. Штатный фотограф театра сделал несколько снимков Эрика с Маргрете (которая завидовала и бесилась). Приковылял патриарх Королевского балета, последний ученик Бурнонвиля Ханс Бек. Окровавленная, исколотая шипами кисть Эрика исчезла в покрытой старческими пятнами, узловатой, изуродованной артритом пятерне.

 — Молодой человек, — прошамкало привидение, — вы пойдете далеко. Бурнонвиль гордился бы вами.*

  _[Подлинные слова Бека после дебюта Эрика Бруна. Ханс Бек (1861 — 1952) выдающийся датский артист балета, хореограф, педагог.]_

 Герр Шафусс, где вы, герр Шафусс? Слышите ли вы это? Зато точно слышали герр Ландер и вся стая критиков. Фотограф вполголоса чертыхнулся, что не успел заснять этот исторический момент.

В гримерке — когда его наконец отпустили туда — Эрик заметил среди подаренных ему роз записку. Строчки, написанные элегантным, тонким, наклонным почерком, шли наискосок.

“Дорогой герр Брун, пожалуйста, примите этот скромный знак восхищения Вашим талантом. Ваши позы, вращения, стопы, бесподобная легкость Вашего прыжка, очарование Вашего облика — клянусь, я давно не видел ничего подобного, а может, никогда не видел…”

И тут в дверь без стука просочилась взволнованная до крайности Метте. Она не была задействована в сегодняшней “Сильфиде” и смотрела на любовника из-за кулис вместе с другими свободными работниками театра.  На лице женщины отчетливо читалась напряженная работа мысли: удивительно, но ее недавнее приобретение оказалось не просто хорошеньким юнцом, но и возбуждает такой интерес у публики, критиков, старожилов театра…

 — Милый… — начала она.

 — Боже мой, Метте, — Эрик сморщился от досады, — не сейчас!

 — Что?.. — она захлопала глазами. — В чем дело, Эрик? Мы не одни? Ты кого-то ждешь?

 — Метте, я устал, мне надо побыть одному, и вообще у меня под дверью слоняется полтеатра, а ты на глазах у всех заходишь сюда. — И, чуть сбавив тон, примирительно добавил: — Нам же не нужны неприятности.

Метте яростно сверкнула глазами, но потом опомнилась и сочла, что царственная холодность будет уместнее.

 — Я смотрю, ты уже чувствуешь себя вторым Нижинским, — бросила она. — Ладно, не буду мешать тебе упиваться грандиозным успехом. Только должна предупредить, что из наших никто тебя не поздравит, если ты на это рассчитывал. Ты еще больше отделишься от всех, так что не слишком заносись, падать будет больно.

Она захлопнула за собой дверь. Пожав плечами, Эрик снова обратился к записке. Это интересовало его сейчас больше всего.

“...Но я оставлю вопросы техники критикам, которые, я уверен, не обойдут Ваш дебют вниманием, и скажу лишь, что шел на сегодняшний спектакль, не ожидая ничего особенного, просто чтобы провести время, но уйду совершенно ошеломленным. Впереди еще второй акт, я пишу эти строки в антракте, после того как сбегал сломя голову за розами в цветочный магазин в “Англетере”. Мне самому не верится, что я, оказывается, способен испытать такую бурю восторга, счастья и упоения. Какая радость, что после столь впечатляющего дебюта я наверняка буду видеть Вас на сцене часто. Знайте, что у Вас появился преданный поклонник. Спасибо Вам, герр Брун, спасибо!

Ну вот, дают второй звонок, а мне еще надо передать цветы капельдинеру. Они будут дожидаться Вас, а я через считанные минуты увижу Вас снова.

Искренне Ваш,

Вильфрид Кристенсен”

 

Но уже на следующий день Эрик, как обычно, пришел с утра на класс и скромно занял место в последних рядах, как полагалось кордебалетному. Он надеялся, что ему теперь уступят место хотя бы в середине, но этого не произошло. Вчерашней “Сильфиды” как будто не было.

В своем расписании спектаклей на ближайший месяц Эрик увидел кордебалетные партии в “Этюдах” и “Коппелии” и несколько крохотных вставных вариаций во всяческих “Рапсодиях”, “Консерваториях” и “Неаполях”. Возмутиться он, однако, не посмел, но дал себе слово, что использует все шансы заявить о себе, даже столь ничтожные. Может быть, труппа и забыла “Сильфиду”, но он-то не забыл. Теперь он знал себе цену. Ему еще со школьных лет было знакомо это чувство: он — лучше других. Но тогда это было просто чувство превосходства, свойственное старательному ученику. Он ведь действительно занимался больше других мальчиков, целые дни проводя у станка, не только в школе, но и дома, где ему оборудовали студию на чердаке. Неудивительно, что именно его вызывали, чтобы продемонстрировать перед классом новое па, и именно его всегда отбирали для участия в спектаклях, если были детские роли (иногда Эрику, благодаря его внешности пасхального херувимчика, доводилось изображать даже девочек, за что его нещадно дразнили). Но теперь Эрик ясно увидел, что он не только самый старательный. Ему действительно дано больше, чем другим. Его дар — комбинация выучки и того таинственного свойства, которое другие не обретут, сколько бы они ни упражнялись.

И он выходил в своих маленьких вариациях и убеждался, что его встречают с большим энтузиазмом, чем прим и премьеров*. За одну минуту на сцене он умудрялся сделать так, что их забывали. К тому же, этих вариаций у него было много. Он танцевал почти каждый вечер.

  _[* Строго говоря, в Королевском балете Дании принята своя иерархия. Ведущие танцовщики там называются “солистами”. Но авторы решили использовать более привычные для не-датчан обозначения статуса.]_

 ***

Театр опустел, и капельдинеры уже принялись за уборку (уму непостижимо, сколько добра можно подобрать с пола в партере — от конфетных фантиков до потерянных бумажников, сережек и браслетов, а уж про ярусы и говорить нечего — там попадались совсем диковинные вещи), когда Эрик, все еще загримированный, в халате, наброшенном поверх костюма, вышел из-за занавеса и перелез через оркестровую яму в зрительный зал.

 — Вы случайно не видели, кто принес мне это? — спросил он у главного капельдинера и продемонстрировал букет. В этот вечер таинственный В. Кристенсен преподнес Эрику изысканное сочетание голубых левкоев, синих колокольчиков и лиловых фрезий. На банальные розы он больше не разменивался. Каждый букет от него был произведением искусства. Должно быть, он получал их от безумно дорогого флориста или составлял сам. Судя по его запискам, он был господином весьма утонченным.

 — О, просто мальчик из цветочной лавки, — отозвался капельдинер, выметая из-под кресел конфетные фантики, смятые салфетки, разорванные билеты и комья пыли. — Но в любом случае, вам лучше не знать, от кого эти букеты, герр Брун. Поверьте моему опыту, вы будете разочарованы.

 — Но почему? — удивился Эрик.

 — Да потому, что это, скорее всего, какая-нибудь сумасшедшая старуха. Молодые женщины предпочитают получать цветы сами, а не раздаривать их, даже таким мальчикам-картинкам, как вы. Более того, молодая особа, желай она привлечь, гм, ваше персональное внимание, приложила бы к букету карточку с телефоном или что-то подобное. И вам бы не пришлось приставать ко мне с такими вопросами. Нет, берите свои букеты, радуйтесь и не думайте о дарителе. Театр — это иллюзии, герр Брун. Поклонникам лучше не знать, что от принцев и принцесс вблизи разит потом, как от ломовых лошадей. Артистам лучше не знать, что их обожают исключительно полоумные старые девы. Тогда все будут довольны.

Эрика не удовлетворил этот ответ. Он-то знал, что это никакая не старая дева и вообще не дева. Ничего романтического тут нет, это именно поклонник, интересующийся им как артистом. Именно поэтому Эрику было любопытно, кто он такой. Он начал время от времени получать и другие букеты, но их дарители его не интересовали. Букеты от Кристенсена он узнавал сразу — по их роскоши и элегантности. Это стало привычным ритуалом, так что когда однажды после спектакля букета ему не преподнесли, Эрик не на шутку встревожился, что схалтурил, танцевал лениво и не заслужил. Вечер был безнадежно испорчен. Он огрызнулся, когда Метте привычно обняла его в гримерке, швырнул другой (не тот!) букет в угол комнатки, а потом еще долго перебирал в памяти каждый свой шаг на сцене, выискивая, где же допустил предательскую ошибку.  Он успокоился только на следующий день, когда на служебный подъезд для него доставили букет из флоксов и фрезий с запиской: “Дорогой герр Брун, можете ли Вы вообразить мое отчаяние, когда неотложные дела помешали мне присутствовать на Вашем спектакле вчера? Простите! Я знаю, это безумно глупо, но писать Вам письма, даже не будучи уверенным, читате ли Вы их хоть иногда или не глядя отправляете в мусорную корзину, стало для меня настоящей потребностью, самым лучшим, долгожданным моментом каждого дня. Может быть, Вы так же выбрасываете и букеты. Но одна только мысль о том, что Вы хотя бы на несколько мгновений берете их в руки на сцене, наполняет меня счастьем: все это не зря. Уверен, что вчера Вы были великолепны, как и всегда. Так примите же этот запоздалый знак восхищения”.

Записки от В. Кристенсена были отдельной радостью. Разумеется, ни одна из них не попала в мусорную корзину, зря герр Кристенсен беспокоился. Эрик даже перечитывал некоторые из них.

“Дорогой герр Брун, — писал Кристенсен в тот вечер, когда Эрик танцевал маленькую вариацию в “Консерватории”, — сегодня рядом со мной сидели две восторженные дамы, с большим нетерпением ждавшие Вашего выхода, а когда дождались, то сразу после этого минутного соло стали пробираться к выходу прямо посреди действия, говоря, что в театре больше делать нечего, все, ради чего следовало приходить, уже состоялось. Я хотел напомнить этим дамам, что они сами лишают себя удовольствия еще несколько мгновений видеть Вас на поклонах, но эгоистично позволил им уйти, чтобы испытать эту радость одному. А кланяетесь Вы так, что это стоит целого длиннючего адажио в исполнении Бьорнссона и Вангосе* “.

 

_[* Фредбьорн Бьорнссон и Мона Вангосе — премьер и прима-балерина Королевского балета в то время.]_

 

Письмо завершалось новыми извинениями за многословие и за бессвязное выражение восторгов, и Эрик охотно прощал В.Кристенсена, а его письма складывал в ту же шкатулку, что и письма от Сони.

Один раз он из любопытства заглянул в телефонный справочник, но, как и следовало ожидать, в Копенгагене обитало около двадцати Вильфридов Кристенсенов (а если включить в список тех, у кого Вильфрид было вторым или третьим именем, то больше пятидесяти), и поди угадай, который из них — тот самый. А на то, чтобы играть в Шерлока Холмса и проверять каждого, у Эрика не было времени.

Ему неожиданно помог случай.

 

Аптека на Бредгаде, в которой Эрик (вместе с половиной труппы) обычно покупал пластыри и особые американские эластичные бинты, переехала в соседний квартал. Он беспомощно бродил от дома к дому в поисках и неожиданно наткнулся на вывеску: “Вильфрид Кристенсен, адвокат”. Искусственно состаренная латунная вывеска в стиле ар деко была очень изящной и вполне подошла бы антикварному магазину или художественному салону, а не адвокатской конторе. Над дверями мерцали витражи в том же стиле.

Эрик не удержался, забрался на приступку как школьник и заглянул в окно. Он увидел высокие стеллажи с книгами, тускло блестящие лаком и золочеными рамами картины на стенах, кожаный диван и кресла и секретарское место за пишущей машинкой — пустующее, потому что было время обеда. Скорее всего, и сам адвокат обедает. У Эрика не было стопроцентной уверенности, что это тот самый Кристенсен (хотя многое косвенно указывало на него, вплоть до неброско-элегантного букета из декоративных подсолнухов и еще каких-то желтых цветов на журнальном столике, рядом с майоликовой пепельницей и другими вещицами в том же духе), но ему страшно захотелось заглянуть в контору и попробовать что-нибудь узнать об этой личности. Даже если он ошибся, то нет ничего преступного в том, чтобы зайти в адвокатскую контору с каким-нибудь глупым мелким вопросом. И Эрик, улыбаясь про себя затеянной шалости, решительно толкнул тяжелую дубовую дверь.

Мелодично зазвонил невидимый колокольчик, и тотчас из смежной комнаты выглянул стройный мужчина в сером костюме-тройке.

 — Добрый день! Чем я могу… — он осекся, увидев Эрика, и растерянно выдохнул: — О...

Теперь никаких сомнений в том, что Эрик пришел по адресу, не осталось. Он немного смутился, вдруг поняв, что не запасся никаким невинным объяснением своего визита. Уверять, что просто зашел случайно, будет глупо: в такое совпадение невозможно поверить, хотя это и было почти правдой. И Эрик честно сказал:

 — Мне было интересно посмотреть на вас. И... я читаю ваши письма.

Повисла смущенная пауза, адвокат явно пребывал в растерянности, и Эрик уже прикидывал, как бы улизнуть. Нехорошо вышло, по-детски. Совершенно не вяжется с его достоинством артиста — бегать за собственными поклонниками.

Только уловив его движение обратно к дверям, герр Кристенсен вышел из ступора:

 — Постойте! Герр Брун! — вскричал он. — Это ужасно невежливо с моей стороны держать вас на пороге. Я не ожидал… Не смел надеяться, что увижу вас не в огнях рампы. Позвольте угостить вас хотя бы чашечкой кофе!

 — Я, по правде, должен спешить, — ответил Эрик. Лучше было исчезнуть, пока это все не стало совсем глупо и анекдотично. — Я просто заглянул на минуту, чтобы сказать вам спасибо за цветы. Это действительно вдохновляет и придает силы. Я хочу, чтобы вы знали это. Я благодарен вам за внимание.

 — Но раз уж эта встреча произошла, — адвокат, кажется, оправился от потрясения и осмелился сделать шажок к нему, — не будет ли с моей стороны слишком нескромно попросить у вас автограф?

 — С удовольствием, — Эрик тоже пришел в себя и изобразил взрослую, благосклонную улыбку привычного к поклонению премьера. Тогда как в душе ему хотелось прыгать и вопить: “У меня просят автограф!” — Где я должен расписаться, на программке? Или, — на волне вдохновения, продолжил он, — может быть, вы хотите мою карточку?

 — Я был бы счастлив получить вашу карточку, — признался Кристенсен, глядя на Эрика так, будто готов был сожрать его глазами. Эрику пришлось спустить его с небес на землю:

 — К сожалению, я не ношу их с собой...

 — О, это большое упущение с вашей стороны. Уверен, что я не единственный, кто мечтает о вашей фотографии.

 — ...Но если вы дождетесь меня после спектакля, я охотно подарю вам карточку.

Эрик никогда еще не страдал так оттого, что у него до сих пор нет (и когда еще будет?) отдельной уборной, куда администратор мог бы ввести замирающего от счастья и благоговения герра Кристенсена. Приглашать гостя, да еще такого, как изысканный герр Кристенсен, в захламленное, тесное и обшарпанное помещение, которое Эрик делил с толпой парней из кордебалета, было как-то несолидно, и пришлось назначить встречу на улице возле артистического подъезда.

Что ж, в одном мудрый главный капельдинер не ошибся — в возрасте дарителя цветов. Герру Кристенсену явно было уже за пятьдесят. Однако выглядел он очень хорошо — худощавый, подтянутый, с элегантной осанкой, его каштановые волосы все еще были густы (разве что, немного оголили его высокий лоб, но это было даже красиво и, во всяком случае, благородно). В общем, решил про себя Эрик, герр адвокат выглядит здравомыслящим, интеллигентным человеком. И уж никак не безумцем, как рисовал собирательный портрет балетомана главный капельдинер.

 

Как раз недавно Эрик заказал в фотоателье несколько своих карточек в образе Джеймса, но неосмотрительно оставил всю стопку на видном месте дома, и на них наложила лапу фру Брун. Одну фотографию она вставила в рамку и повесила на стенку в гостиной, другую забрала в свой парикмахерский салон, остальные тоже куда-то дела. Эрик попытался возразить, но смог отстоять только одну карточку (по-видимому, фру Брун сочла ее неудачной), которую собирался послать Соне. Но для герра Кристенсена она была нужнее и это, как убеждал себя Эрик, вложение в будущее, в имидж, в карьеру, наконец. А для Сони он закажет еще карточек.

 

_[_ _-_

_Эрик в костюме Джеймса в “Сильфиде” ]_

 

Как они и договорились, на следующий вечер Кристенсен ждал его возле артистического подъезда. У Эрика, по удачному стечению обстоятельств, было много цветов, и он вышел одним из последних (специально задержался в гримерке для пущей солидности), вернее, выпорхнул из заветной двери, прижимая к себе всю охапку, довольный собой и в прекрасном настроении. Он успел хорошенько продумать, как надо держать себя.

 — Уже лет двадцать, а то и больше, мне не приходилось караулить у артистического подъезда, — признался Кристенсен.

 — Вам никто не назначал встреч? — полюбопытствовал Эрик.

 — Никто не назначал, да я их и не искал. То ли я просто состарился, то ли Королевский балет в последние годы пребывает в некотором застое, и до вашего появления никто из артистов не мог меня покорить.

Эрик протянул ему заготовленную карточку, аккуратно (он сперва потренировался на клочке бумаги, составляя приличествующую случаю дарственную надпись) подписанную на обороте, и Кристенсен неприкрыто засиял от восхищения.

 — О, дорогой герр Брун, я так тронут. Вы очень добры. Позвольте понести ваши цветы, если это не слишком навязчиво с моей стороны… Ведь вам, наверное, тяжело? Куда вы сейчас собираетесь?

Правильный ответ был: “На трамвайную остановку, а потом домой в Гентофте*”, но Эрик хотел продемонстрировать более взрослые и богемные привычки.

 

_[дом Эрика находится в пригороде Копенгагена, даже в наши дни путь туда от театра занимает около часа или даже чуть больше]_

 

 — Обычно я ужинаю после спектакля, а дальше — по обстоятельствам. Могу заглянуть в бар и выпить чего-нибудь…

 — Быть может, — осмелился Кристенсен, — вы позволите пригласить вас на ужин? Это будет огромная честь для меня.

 — Если это доставит вам удовольствие... — величаво протянул Эрик. Пусть адвокат не думает, что Эрик напрашивается на дармовую кормежку, и уж тем более пусть не замечает, как Эрик польщен вниманием. Жаль, что большинство коллег уже ушли и никто не стал свидетелем этого степенного разговора. —  Я сегодня как раз свободен.

 

Эрик полагал, что сейчас они возьмут по бокалу пива и по миске красной капусты с фрикадельками в ресторанчике не одной из соседних улиц. Но герр Кристенсен уверенно привел его к обманчиво неприметным дверям “Круга”. Эрик никогда в жизни не бывал в заведениях такого уровня, но гордо вздернул подбородок и бесстрашно преодолел несколько ступенек до входа.

Он не представлял, как полагается есть большую часть морепродуктов, поэтому заказал все самое безопасное — тосты с икрой и филе лосося. Выбрать вино он предоставил Кристенсену. За едой они вели весьма утонченную беседу. Кристенсен рассказывал о своей любви к балету, которая началась с юности, когда он специально ездил в Париж и Лондон, чтобы увидеть “Русский балет”. Он описывал танец Спесивцевой, спектакли с декорациями Пикассо, Матисса и Миро, новаторскую музыку, скандалы… Под третий бокал вина, понизив голос до доверительного полушепота, так что Эрику пришлось наклониться к нему, адвокат рассказал и несколько пикантных анекдотов тех лет. Эрик был на вершине блаженства. Обстановка была такая необыкновенная, такая изысканная, все дорогое, красивое, высококлассное — и еда, и вино, и собственный облик Эрика, отражающийся в антикварном, покрытом патиной зеркале, в которое он украдкой бросал взгляды (хорошо, что он догадался надеть свой лучший костюм, а также весьма удачно, что он на днях купил этот великолепный галстук из серого атласа), и импозантный собеседник. Герр Кристенсен обладал прекрасными манерами и очень интересно и красноречиво рассказывал, но больше всего Эрику нравилось, что этот человек, годившийся ему в отцы и явно преуспевающий, столько всего повидавший, так благоговеет перед ним.

Проявлялось это вроде бы в мелочах, но не избалованный такой обходительностью Эрик все радостно отмечал: как ему предоставляется выбор блюд, как подносят спичку к его сигарете, как его мнением интересуются по любому, самому пустячному вопросу. Как искренне встревожился и огорчился герр Кристенсен, когда Эрик поперхнулся первым глотком вина, показавшимся ему непривычно сухим. “Если оно вам не нравится, закажем другое! Официант, будьте любезны!.. Что? Герр Брун, точно все в порядке?..” И Эрик грелся в лучах обожания, стараясь не думать о том, что дома его давно уже ждут и наверняка будет скандал. С мамы станется позвонить в театр и спросить, во сколько он ушел и с кем. И еще и представиться при этом. Брр. Трамваи уже не ходят, придется разориться на такси. Но Эрик был так счастлив, что не жалел о деньжищах, которые ему придется выложить. Это была честная расплата за восхитительный вечер.

 — Герр Брун, могу я спросить вас, если это не слишком личное, о ваших планах на будущее? Мне кажется, Копенгаген скоро станет тесен для вашего таланта.

 — Можете называть меня Эриком, — милостиво разрешил герр Брун, едва удержавшись от того, чтобы не зажмуриться от удовольствия: герр Кристенсен еще ничего не знает о его вояже в Англию, но верно уловил ход его мыслей. — Что ж, этот сезон я точно проведу здесь, а остальное покажет время.

 — Значит, хотя бы этот сезон я буду видеть вас. Я постараюсь не упустить ни одного спектакля!.. Поймите меня правильно, Эрик, — Эрику показалось, что, произнося его имя, герр Кристенсен как-то по особому прокатывает слово на языке, будто дегустируя, — я знаю, что слишком стар и скучен для вас, и не претендую на вашу дружбу и не собираюсь надоедать вам за пределами театра… Наверное, мы с вами больше никогда не увидимся вот так вблизи. Но видеть вас на сцене — это подлинная необходимость для меня. Надеюсь, руководство сможет предложить вам что-нибудь интересное и удержать вас в Копенгагене.

 — Уверяю вас, что мы непременно увидимся снова, — ответил Эрик с очаровательной улыбкой. — Я рад нашему личному знакомству. Это был прекрасный вечер. Но сейчас, с вашего позволения, я попрошу вызвать мне такси. К сожалению, моя жизнь подчиняется режиму. Уже поздно, а к девяти утра мне нужно на класс.

 — О!.. — герр Кристенсен, как снова отметил Эрик, мгновенно переменился в лице. Как занятно смешиваются восторг и ужасно виноватый вид, и то и другое плохо вяжется с его респектабельным обликом. — Простите меня, я так увлекся нашей беседой — первой и последней, как казалось мне. Я должен был следить за временем… Метрдотель! Метрдотель, пожалуйста, вызовите такси, и поскорее, прошу вас.

 

Эрик взбежал по широкой, идеально чистой лестнице из трех ступеней, нырнул в прохладный и гулкий, облицованный гранитом подъезд, поднялся на второй этаж и принялся звонить в дверь. Открывшая горничная просияла при виде его, как будто только его и ждала. Если она и задавалась про себя вопросом, что за дружба связывает этого юношу и герра адвоката, то явно не пришла ни к каким выводам, бросающим тень на кого-то из них.

 — Здравствуйте, герр Брун! — она приняла его пальто. — Дождь все еще идет?

— Уже не такой сильный, — он вручил горничной шарф и перчатки и прошел в комнаты.

Кристенсен вышел ему навстречу. Из выреза бледно-серого бархатного халата выглядывала белоснежная сорочка и даже галстук, разве что, завязанный более мягким и небрежным узлом, чем обычно. Эрик сразу взял это на заметку. Таков домашний облик настоящего джентльмена.

 — Не ожидал? — улыбнулся он. — У меня перерыв в репетициях, и я решил скоротать время у тебя. Я не помешаю?

 — Эрик! Ты же знаешь, что никогда мне не мешаешь. Позволь только, я закончу возиться с бумажками и буду полностью в твоем распоряжении. Налить тебе что-нибудь пока? Или посмотри в баре сам.

Пока Кристенсен дочитывал какие-то документы, оставляя пометки на полях, Эрик плеснул себе коньяку в бокал и отошел к книжным шкафам. Ему нравилось бывать в этой квартире, она заменяла для него иллюстрации из модных журналов. Он смотрел по сторонам и учился жить: есть, пить, держать себя, одеваться, обставлять свой дом...

Надо будет попросить Кристенсена позвать фотографа. Эрик мог бы вот так живописно  встать на фоне старинных переплетов, дубовых полок и кожаных кресел. Не поворачивая головы, он скосил взгляд на адвоката: точно, тот замер с пером в руке и смотрит на него. Значит, поза подойдет и для фотографии.

И все-таки больше, чем изысканная обстановка этого дома, Эрику нравились отношения, которые сложились между ним и Кристенсеном. Наверное, это было нехорошо. Иногда Эрику становилось стыдно. Но, с другой стороны, разве он виноват? Разве он поощрял как-то Кристенсена или обещал ему что-то?

Эрик довольно скоро догадался, какие чувства питает к нему Кристенсен, помимо восхищения его талантом. Это не шокировало его, скорее, наоборот, заинтриговало. Эрик никогда не сталкивался с таким явлением на практике, тем более, по отношению к своей персоне, хотя, как и всякий, кто имел отношение к миру балета, был о нем наслышан. Наверное, ему стало бы противно, если бы Кристенсен позволил себе что-нибудь откровенное на словах или на деле. Но он настолько благоговел перед Эриком, что никогда не решился бы сделать что-то, что могло напугать того, рассердить или как-то иначе подставить под угрозу их дружбу. Эта сдержанность вызывала уважение у Эрика, она была очередным проявлением выдающегося Кристенсеновского воспитания и такта, но в то же время Эрик не мог устоять перед искушением подвергать эту сдержанность новым и новым испытаниям. Это оказалось… невероятно захватывающим переживанием. Эрик с огромным удовольствием продумывал каждую деталь, каждый новый случайный жест или двусмысленную фразу. Реакция Кристенсена каждый раз была великолепна и стоила прилагаемых Эриком стараний и изобретательности.

Соне Эрик написал о Кристенсене, но в общих чертах: что у него есть поклонник, очень культурная и интересная личность, и они подружились. Это тоже служило причиной периодически вспыхивающих мук совести: у него появлялись все новые и новые тайны от Сони. Ладно, он умолчал о Метте, и то лишь для того, чтобы во всем сознаться при встрече, но почему он молчит о Кристенсене, ведь в данном случае он не делает ничего плохого или постыдного? Или все-таки делает?.. Как об этом можно написать, собственно говоря, — “Он влюблен в меня, а я его поощряю, но не волнуйся, Соня, я никогда не отвечу ему взаимностью, в конце концов, он же старый, и вообще он мужчина”? Между ним и Кристенсеном все происходило на полутонах, и облечь это в слова было невозможно, получалось как-то грубо и некрасиво.

Тем временем Кристенсен наконец-то отложил свои бумаги и подошел к нему.

 — Что ты репетировал сегодня?

 — “Ромео и Джульетту”, — Эрик вставил в рот сигарету и слегка наклонился к спичке, которую с готовностью зажег для него Кристенсен.

 — О! Надеюсь, Ромео?

 — Париса, — скривился Эрик. Главных партий он по-прежнему не получал. — Это так глупо, если бы ты знал! Тюдор* хотел дать мне Ромео, но ему не позволили. У нас слишком много не занятых премьеров, чтобы раздавать большие партии кому попало, и не имеет значения, что половине этих премьеров пора на пенсию. Я тоже вступлю в пенсионный возраст, когда наконец дослужусь до премьера.

 

_[* Английский хореограф Энтони Тюдор, поставивший “Ромео и Джульетту” в Копенгагене в 1949 году]_

 

 — В утешение могу сказать лишь, что эта проблема знакома всем юношам. В твоем возрасте всегда кажется, что орды старичья загораживают тебе дорогу и ты никогда не найдешь своего места под солнцем. Но стоит подождать немного…

 — Но я не могу ждать! — вскричал Эрик. — Наш век очень короток. Тридцать лет — это молодость для всех нормальных людей, но для балета это уже старость. Нет, надо выбираться из этого болота. Если мне удастся получить приглашение в приличную труппу, сразу же уеду.

 — Что ж, если так будет лучше для тебя… — с достоинством ответил Кристенсен и горько поджал губы.

Эрик не без удовольствия подумал о том, что для Кристенсена его отъезд станет трагедией. Кто будет наполнять его клонящуюся к закату жизнь смыслом и чувствами, кем он будет любоваться на сцене и за ее пределами, кого будет сопровождать в музеи, на концерты и тому подобные места?

 — Моя невеста ищет ангажементы для нас во Франции и в Англии, — добавил Эрик как бы между прочим. — Когда-нибудь ей должно повезти.

— У тебя есть невеста? — бедняга Кристенсен старался выглядеть вежливо-заинтересованным, но на его лице отразилась тень ужасной тоски.

 — Разве я не говорил тебе? — деланно удивился Эрик. — Я познакомился с ней в Англии. Мы поженимся, когда мне исполнится двадцать один.

 — Не слишком ли ты молод? — осмелился спросить Кристенсен. — Семья — это такое бремя ответственности, и не только финансовой. Я бы сказал, что деньги — это проще всего, но моральная ответственность — вот что подчас сложно.

 — О, да, — охотно подтвердил Эрик, — я это уже понял. Вступая в серьезные отношения, ты не имеешь права на ошибку. Вот как меня угораздило вляпаться, теперь даже не знаю, как быть...

 — Так твоя невеста… Ты не хочешь, а она настаивает на свадьбе? — Кристенсен слегка ожил. Любо-дорого смотреть. — Эрик, ты совершенно не обязан это делать. Любовь — это такая тонкая материя, ею надо наслаждаться, надо пробовать все, что дает жизнь, а не связывать себя мнимым рыцарским долгом перед женщиной, особенно в таком юном возрасте.

 — Но я действительно хочу жениться на Соне, — Эрик взволнованно взглянул в глаза Кристенсена. — Нет ничего, что я хотел бы сильнее. Но так вышло, что… Мы с ней не виделись целый год, и я случайно… Сам не могу понять, как так получилось… В общем, я связался с одной женщиной и не знаю, как от нее отделаться. Это такая глупость с моей стороны. Я поставил под угрозу свой будущий брак — и даже не знаю, ради чего. Мне ведь эта женщина особенно не нужна, я в нее не влюблен и даже не увлечен. — Он сделал вид, будто вдруг опомнился. — Ох. Прости, что я надоедаю тебе жалобами на свои глупые амурные дела. Тебе, наверное, все это кажется чушью.

Эрик испустил дрожащий вздох, но это был вздох не сожаления, а напряженного нетерпеливого предвкушения. Что сейчас будет?

 — О, да ты ловелас, — пробормотал герр Кристенесен с жалкой улыбкой. Душа Эрика пела. — Боюсь, такой старый холостяк, как я, не сможет дать тебе совета по обращению с женщинами. Но все же...  Если тебе нужно поделиться, я всегда тебя выслушаю. Может быть, мы вместе сможем придумать, как помочь твоей беде.

Эрик расселся в кресле и перебросил ноги через подлокотник. Скрестил лодыжки, оттянул носочки в узких начищенных ботинках.

 — Тебе, значит, никогда не приходилось отделываться от изживших себя связей?

 — Конечно, приходилось, — герр Кристенсен заволновался и вытянулся перед Эриком как прилежный ученик на важном экзамене. — Но я не уверен, что мой опыт тебе чем-то поможет. Или… Я не знаю…

 — Как это сделать, чтобы не было лишнего шума? Я, впрочем, почти уверен, что этой даме самой не нужен шум, она ведь замужем, кстати сказать. Но вдруг?

 — Хочешь, я поговорю с этой женщиной? Это моя профессия — не только сглаживать вину за уже содеянное, но и предупреждать, убеждать людей не совершать поступки, которые могут причинить вред и им самим, и другим. Если она замужем, публичный скандал или даже развод — тяжелое испытание для женщины. Возможно, она не думает об этом сейчас, когда увлечена тобой. И я могу понять ее чувства, ты больше кого-либо заслуживаешь любви и восхищения!

Эрик широко распахнул глаза и расплылся в искренне-благодарной улыбке, никак не отреагировав на последние слова, но и не протестуя против них. Он даже не мечтал о том, чтобы спихнуть на кого-то неприятную обязанность поговорить с Метте, но раз уж так вышло… Это настоящий подарок!

 — О, Вильфрид, если ты правда сможешь это сделать для меня или хотя бы попытаешься, я буду тебе безумно благодарен! — Эрику даже не пришлось изображать энтузиазм. —  Ты мой лучший друг! Мне неловко втягивать тебя в это, но… Это все так сложно, и я действительно запутался и не знаю, как мне быть. — Поддавшись порыву, Эрик картинно простер руку в сторону адвоката, и тот с величайшей торжественностью и благоговением сжал его пальцы обеими ладонями, скрепляя соглашение.

 

Совсем избежать объяснений с Метте не получилось. В один прекрасный день она подловила Эрика в коридоре и загородила ему дорогу. Ее узкие точеные ноздри раздувались от гнева.

 — Ты мог бы, по крайней мере, поговорить со мной сам! Зачем ты трусливо нанял какого-то юриста? Ты, может, еще в суд на меня подашь? Это что, преступление — любить тебя?

 — Метте, — Эрик болезненно поморщился. Только скандала посреди театра не хватало. И как некстати Метте заговорила о любви.  — Пожалуйста, не надо драм. Так вышло. Я думал, что если посторонний человек скажет об этом, это будет более достойный путь все закончить для нас обоих.

 — Ты такой жалкий, — бросила Метте, повернулась и убежала.

Было неприятно, но, как догадывался Эрик, полноценное долгое объяснение было бы еще неприятнее и тягостнее. И не факт, что ему хватило бы красноречия и убедительности отделаться от Метте за один раз. Поэтому он зашел к Кристенсену и поблагодарил его от всей души.

 — Она привлекательная женщина, — заметил Кристенсен. — В какой-то момент мне стало жаль ее. Потерять тебя — это наверняка очень больно.

Эрик чувствовал, что Кристенсен очень хочет сказать еще что-то, но не смеет. Ему это нравилось. Он полностью владел такой щекотливой ситуацией и держал на расстоянии человека, который был и старше, и опытнее.

Он снова отошел к книжным полкам и как бы весь погрузился в изучение корешков, давая Кристенсену шанс все-таки решиться на что-нибудь. Кристенсен с подавленным видом подошел и встал рядом. Бросил на Эрика несколько косых взглядов, но ничего не последовало.

 — Ты знаешь эту книгу? — вдруг спросил Кристенсен, вытащив с полки небольшой томик в черной обложке с ядовито-желтым шрифтом.

 — Нет, — признался Эрик.

 — В прошлом году с ней был связан огромный скандал.

 — Я, должно быть, был тогда в Англии. А что за скандал?

 — Ее запретили как порнографическую и изъяли весь тираж. К счастью, я успел урвать экземпляр, потому что Кюнн, издатель, — мой хороший друг. Так что это не только прекрасное сочинение и великолепный перевод с французского, но и библиографическая редкость. Хочешь почитать?

По дороге домой, устроившись на заднем сидении трамвая, Эрик открыл книгу и начал читать: “Вейдманн  появился в пятичасовом выпуске: голова в белых бинтах, словно монахиня или раненый летчик, упавший на поле ржи сентябрьским  днем, похожим на  тот,  когда возвещено было  имя  Нотр-Дам-де-Флер.  Изображение его прекрасного  лица,  размноженное  газетами,  обрушилось  на Париж и  на  всю Францию, на самые отдаленные  деревушки, на хижины и на  замки; и  буржуа  с тоской  осознали,  что  в  их  повседневную  жизнь проникли  обольстительные убийцы…”

 

***

 

 — Эрик, мне нужно поговорить с тобой, — раздался голос фру Брун из столовой, едва он открыл дверь, вернувшись после спектакля.

От неожиданности Эрик едва не выронил из рук охапку цветов. Одна из самых отвратительных фраз на свете. За ней обязательно следуют плохие известия.

Он прошел в комнату, где его мать величественно восседала во главе пустого стола. Подбородком она указала Эрику стул напротив, где он сел как обвиняемый, разложив перед собой букеты как защитный барьер славы.

 — Что случилось, мама?

 — Ничего, — ответила она. — Просто я хочу поговорить с тобой, узнать, что происходит в твоей жизни. Я ведь тебя почти не вижу, ты рано уходишь и поздно приходишь.

 — У меня спектакли почти каждый вечер или репетиции допоздна, — Эрик сам не заметил, как начал нервно обрывать лепестки хризантемы. — И добираться далеко. Но у меня все хорошо, мне все нравится, не беспокойся, пожалуйста. — “Неужели отвергнутая Метте заявлялась к нам домой?!”

 — Несколько раз ты не ночевал дома.

 — Мама. Мне иногда удобнее остаться в городе.

А может, фру Брун обнаружила у него “Богоматерь Цветов” или каким-то образом узнала о Кристенсене, и ей все это показалось подозрительным? Но что она может знать о натуре Кристенсена, если он и сам не с первого раза раскусил его. А книжка… да она вообще не должна была понять, что там написано!

Книжку, кстати, давно было пора вернуть владельцу, но Эрику нравилось пролистывать ее перед сном снова и снова.

 — Ну, хорошо, — однако по тону фру Брун было ясно, что вовсе ей не хорошо, напротив, она утвердилась в каких-то своих нелицеприятных догадках. — Так давай поговорим о том, как ты поживаешь. У тебя, кажется, появились друзья? Это хорошо, раньше их никогда не было, я даже беспокоилась за тебя.

 — Мама, — Эрик вымученно улыбнулся, покрываясь холодным потом, — уже почти полночь. Может быть, мы поговорим о моих друзьях в другой раз? Это ведь не срочный разговор?

 — А подруга, Эрик? У тебя есть подруга?

Черта с два он скажет ей об этом, особенно сейчас, когда она явно взвинчена.

 — Нет. В смысле… Ничего серьезного.

 — Не смей мне врать! — вдруг крикнула она, жутко переменившись в лице. — Ты, ты, все это время!..

“Убью тебя, Метте, за такую подставу”.

 — Мама… Это просто небольшое… Мы просто вместе работаем!.. А так она порядочная, у нас не было никаких проблем.

 — Это она строчит тебе все эти письма? — с этими словами мать вытащила из кармана халата пачку Сониных писем.

У Эрика перехватило дыхание. Он был испуган, но и возмущен тоже. Возмущение захватило его, когда он увидел в руках матери эти листочки, исписанные рукой Сони, предназначенные только ему.

 — Ты рылась в моих вещах! Это подло! Так… так нельзя!

 — Да как ты смеешь?! — закричала она, взвившись со стула. — Сопляк! Что за секреты ты заводишь?! Очень самостоятельным стал?! Здесь нет никаких твоих вещей! Ты стал вести себя как твой дармоед-папаша, возомнил о себе! Кто тебя кормит, обстирывает и обслуживает?! Я и твои сестры! Живешь на всем готовеньком, как квартирант, и даже не изволишь отвечать правдиво на простейшие вопросы, врешь и выкручиваешься. Любой другой рассказал бы матери…

 — Я рассказал бы! — Эрик не выдержал и тоже вскочил со стула. — Если бы я мог надеяться, что ты отреагируешь нормально!

 — Как еще я могу отреагировать, когда узнаю, что ты тайком переписываешься с какой-то… какой-то… женщиной?! Где ты с ней познакомился? Что она тебе пообещала?! Что между вами происходит такого, о чем нельзя сказать в семье? Ну-ка, выкладывай все!

 — Это моя личная...

 — Пока ты живешь в этом доме, у тебя нет ничего личного, запомни это. Личное появится, когда будешь сам за себя платить!

 — Хорошо, — Эрик до боли стиснул кулаки, постарался унять дрожь нервного возбуждения и приказал себе говорить спокойно. — Если ты так хочешь. Эта девушка, с которой я переписываюсь, — моя невеста. Как только мне исполнится двадцать один, то есть этой осенью, мы поженимся.

Фру Брун схватилась за сердце и кажется даже не сразу нашлась с ответом:

 — Никогда! Никогда! Я запрещаю тебе тащить сюда, в мой дом какую-то потаскуху! Где ты ее нашел?! Она тебя соблазнила, да? О боже, мой сын, мой мальчик — и уже с какой-то… Тайком от матери! Чтобы я больше в этом доме таких разговоров не слышала!

 — Очень хорошо! — заорал Эрик, чувствуя, как глаза жгут слезы. — Больше таких разговоров в твоем доме не будет, потому что я немедленно ухожу! Отдай письма! Я их забираю, уж это точно мое!

Не давая фру Брун выдвинуть новые унизительные обвинения, Эрик выхватил у нее из рук Сонины листочки и кинулся к себе в комнату (на последних ступенях лестницы он услышал стук захлопывающихся дверей — сестры, конечно же, подслушивали). Он должен был забрать книгу. Почему-то это показалось важным. Бросив взгляд на раскрытую шкатулку, откуда мамаша и выудила письма, он прихватил еще свой бумажник и побежал прочь из дома.

К счастью, последний трамвай еще не ушел, хоть в чем-то повезло.

 

Как и следовало ожидать, возмущение и праведный гнев владели Эриком только первые десять минут. Потом, трясясь в трамвае (где он был единственным пассажиром на всем пути до Копенгагена, так что можно было свободно разговаривать самому с собой, гримасничать, грызть ногти), он спросил себя: “Что я наделал?”, и ему стало страшно. У него не было выбора, он должен был уйти, чтобы отстоять свое право быть с Соней, чтобы не остаться на всю жизнь бесправной собственностью своей матери, но он не представлял себя без нее. Он пропадет. Кто будет заботиться о нем? Где еще он обретет такой же надежный и безопасный дом?

Не мог он не думать и о том, что мать уже немолода, вдруг ей снова станет нехорошо от расстройства из-за Эрика, как это случилось после его первой ночевки у Метте? Из-за своей ужасной вспыльчивости она сама себя доводит до того, что с ней действительно может приключиться удар. А Соня… мама её просто не знает. Интересно, что она сумела понять из писем, написанных по-английски? Кто-то из сестер перевел как мог, может быть, совершенно неправильно… Возможно, мама и правда считает, что Соня — авантюристка, захомутавшая ее сына. Эрику нужно было объяснить ей все, но он, как обычно, даже не попытался. Когда он начнет вести себя как взрослый?

Выйдя на конечной, у вокзала, Эрик на время отвлекся от душевных терзаний и задумался, куда теперь ему деваться хотя бы на эту ночь. К отцу? Эрик представил себе его неуютную, неприбранную квартиру, и от одной этой перспективы ему стало еще хуже. К тому же, отец не обрадуется ему, будет чувствовать себя скованно и не сможет это скрыть достаточно умело. Он побоится ссориться из-за Эрика с бывшей женой (которая до сих пор помогала ему деньгами) и станет уговаривать блудного сына вернуться и покаяться, а Эрик и так уже наполовину готов к капитуляции и давления просто не выдержит.

Он решил пойти к Кристенсену. Тот, по крайней мере, будет на его стороне, что бы Эрик ни сделал. Он не будет пилить, совестить и смотреть с жалостью. Он просто сделает все, о чем Эрик его попросит.

Приняв решение, он снова принялся терзаться и жалеть себя, и, когда добрался до дома Кристенсена, успел окончательно расстроиться и впасть в глубочайшее отчаяние. Он всегда все портит. Он не может отстоять свое право быть с Соней, он позволил матери грубо ее унизить. Он огорчил мать, которая хочет ему только добра и беспокоится о нем. Он опять удрал из дома как бунтующий подросток, недовольный, что его заставляют делать уроки.

Окна в квартире были уже темные. На звонок дверь открыл сам Кристенсен —  в халате поверх пижамы, заспанный, встревоженный, но с приглаженными волосами.

 — Эрик? — даже в таком состоянии Эрик с мимолетным удовольствием отметил, как на лице адвоката промелькнула вспышка безумной голодной надежды. — Что случилось? Я думал, это у кого-то из моих клиентов что-то срочное… Заходи, не стой на пороге!

 — Я хотел вернуть тебе это, — Эрик сунул ему в руки книгу.

 — И для этого ты пришел среди ночи? — опешил Кристенсен. — С таким выражением лица, будто за тобой черти гонятся?

 — Можно, я у тебя переночую? — решился Эрик. — Прости, что я так нагрянул. Это было неожиданно для меня самого. Если тебя это затруднит, я уйду, никаких проблем…

 — Ну, что ты, — Кристенсен, все еще растерянный, помог ему снять пальто. — Я всегда тебе рад, ты это знаешь. У меня есть свободная спальня. Или… — он сглотнул. — Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить? Поговорить?..

 — Виски, если можно… — тихо вздохнул Эрик, и герр Кристенсен немедленно повел его, чуть ли не поддерживая под локоть, в гостиную с кожаными диванами.

Впоследствии, вспоминая эту ночь, Эрик догадался, как жестоко был разочарован бедный Кристенсен, когда убедился, что гость в самом деле поссорился с матерью и сбежал из дома, а не пришел к нему под впечатлением от прочитанной книги. Но в тот момент Эрику было не до кокетства. От выпитого его развезло, и он впал в настоящую истерику, бессвязно и бестолково вываливая на Кристенсена историю своего романа с Соней, подробности жизни в материнском доме, жалобы, страхи, обиды. Герр Кристенсен выслушивал серьезно и внимательно. А когда Эрик, икая от рыданий, порывисто бросился ему на шею — странно, шумно вздохнул и погладил его по волосам. По крайней мере, именно так это успел запомнить уже нетрезвый Эрик. Объятия, шепот в ухо, тепло дыхания на шее, от которого встают дыбом короткие волоски, ладонь на затылке, полувыветрившийся запах одеколона Knize Ten, но вроде бы ничего, выходящего за рамки приличий.

Только под утро Кристенсен все-таки уложил его спать в гостевой комнате. Свернувшись под одеялом и дрожа (почему-то согреться никак не удавалось), Эрик промаялся остаток ночи без сна, пытаясь построить планы на жизнь. Теперь он понимал по-настоящему, как мало его жалованье в театре. Хватит разве только на то, чтобы снять комнату в каком-нибудь убогом пансионе, который расположен еще дальше от центра города, чем Гентофте. Питаться капустой и фрикадельками, экономить на трамвайных билетах, а о покупке нового костюма, который он собирался заказать в ателье на Строгет, и вовсе лучше забыть сразу. Но даже все эти жалкие планы осуществятся только в следующем месяце, потому что свои деньги за этот месяц Эрик давно уже растратил. Под влиянием Кристенсена он обновил свой гардероб, накупил галстуков, шарфов, перчаток, такой же одеколон, и теперь ему не на что даже снять комнату. Придется все-таки податься к отцу, сидеть на шее у Кристенсена некрасиво и, вдобавок, может быть неверно истолковано каким-нибудь досужими сплетниками и самим Кристенсеном.

И, как бы ни сложилась его жизнь, каждый день он будет приезжать в Гентофте, тайком подглядывать из-за кустов, следить за окнами родного дома, чтобы убедиться, что с мамой все в порядке.

 

Наутро осунувшийся, тихий и тоже явно так и не ложившийся Кристенсен накормил Эрика завтраком. У Эрика болела голова, он так и не пришел ни к какому решению, не знал, о чем говорить с Кристенсеном и только уныло ковырял омлет с острым сыром и креветками.

 — Ты можешь остаться жить здесь, сколько захочешь, — осторожно заметил Кристенсен, усаживаясь напротив Эрика с дымящейся чашкой кофе в руках. — Ты… ты давно уже мне не чужой человек.

 — Нет, — Эрик слабо помотал головой. — Спасибо тебе огромное, но я не могу тебя так обременять. Это будет неправильно. Сегодня же я уйду.

 — Но куда ты пойдешь? — принялся уговаривать его Кристенсен. — Сам подумай. Тебе негде жить, а у меня, как видишь, абсолютно свободная комната. И я сам счастлив проводить с тобой время. Ты сможешь постоянно пользоваться моей библиотекой, я вижу, у тебя есть интерес к книгам. Театр близко, тебе будет очень удобно.

Эрик понимал, что согласие будет огромной ошибкой, но соблазн был велик, и в конце концов он ушел из гостеприимного дома Кристенсена, не сказав ни да, ни нет. Ему нужно было на класс. В царстве Харальда Ландера никакие фатальные события в частной жизни не являлись основанием для неявки, только засвидетельствованная доктором болезнь.

 

В конце класса заглянул служитель канцелярии и сообщил Эрику, что его срочно вызывают к телефону. Эрик ждал звонка (или личного визита кого-то из семьи), но ему все равно стало не по себе, и он мгновенно вообразил все самое худшее, что могло случиться за ночь. С мамой плохо или даже… О господи. Он бросился в канцелярию, чуть не сшибая углы.

 — Ну что, идиот, доволен? — сказал в трубку голос сестры Азы. — Всех поставил на уши. Никто из-за тебя не спал всю ночь. Хорошо стало, да, братец? И подружка твоя тоже довольна, небось.

 — Аза, она вообще не в Дании, вы с мамой все не так поняли...

 — Да ладно уж, поздно ты спохватился и начал вилять. У мамы плохо с сердцем, она плакала всю ночь и сегодня не смогла встать с постели. Но все равно хотела ехать в город и искать тебя, мы еле отговорили ее.

 — Сейчас ей лучше, я надеюсь? — пробормотал Эрик, чувствуя, как начинают пылать уши.

 — Не притворяйся, что тебе есть дело. Ладно, скажу ей, что ты жив и пусть не волнуется.

В трубке раздались гудки. Эрик в изнеможении плюхнулся на ближайший стул. И ведь он с самого начала знал, что все так и будет. Мама все не так поняла, расстроилась из-за него, заболела… А он в это время хлестал виски и обнимался с Кристенсеном.

Он не мог больше думать ни о чем другом и, отпросившись с репетиций (его отпустили, потому что раньше он не позволял себе подобного), помчался домой.

Дверь открыла Бенте. Смерив брата презрительным взглядом, она прокричала куда-то вглубь дома: “Явился!”.

Поджав губы, Эрик боком прошел мимо сестры. Мама все еще лежала в постели, с мокрым полотенцем на лбу, с шеренгой пузырьков на прикроватном столике.

 — Где ты был, Эрик? — еле слышно произнесла она, схватив его за руку. — Я звонила твоему отцу, он сказал, что ты не появлялся. Я думала, я умру от тревоги. Где ты ночевал? У этой женщины? Мне так страшно, что ты стыдишься ее, прячешь от нас, но продолжаешь ходить к ней… Чем она тебя держит? Только не говори, что она… Я этого не вынесу.

 — Мама, — Эрик с несчастным видом присел на краешек постели, — я не ночевал у нее. Она живет во Франции, поэтому мы только переписываемся. Мы познакомились, когда был в Англии, и с тех пор не встречались, но я все равно очень люблю ее. Если бы ты знала, какая она чудесная, очаровательная, добрая, то полюбила бы ее тоже.

 — Это правда? — спросила мать после долгой паузы. — Но ты никогда не заговаривал о ней, а называешь ее невестой!

 — Я боялся, что ты… Что тебе не понравится это. Я не хотел с тобой ссориться.

 — И когда ты собирался осчастливить меня знакомством с этой девушкой? Как ее там зовут? — Мать приподнялась и села в постели, опираясь на подушки.

 — Я хотел выбрать подходящий момент, — признался Эрик, потупившись.

Фру Брун устало улыбнулась.

 — Дорогой, ты в своем репертуаре. Заставил меня натерпеться такого ужаса. Я думала, ты вляпался в историю. Ты же знаешь, как много вокруг беспринципных, развратных, алчных женщин, которые готовы воспользоваться такими, как ты, чистыми и честными мальчиками, чтобы паразитировать, вытянуть все деньги и бросить. Но если твоя французская подруга не такая, когда же ты познакомишь нас?

 — Ты хочешь, чтобы она приехала сюда? — уточнил Эрик, не веря своим ушам. Неужели все разрешится так просто и так удачно? — Ты не будешь возражать?

 — Ох, Эрик… Главное, чтобы ее родители не возражали и отпустили ее в такую даль. У нее ведь, надеюсь, есть родители?

 — Да, ее мать и сестра живут в Париже. — Эрик благоразумно не стал уточнять, что семья Сони бедные  эмигранты, только что перебравшись во Францию из коммунистической Болгарии. — И, конечно же, она приедет. Она очень самостоятельная. — Тут он прикусил язык. Наверное, этого не стоило говорить. Фру Брун сразу насторожилась. Но, к облегчению Эрика, она не стала никак комментировать это.

 

Эрик, разумеется, рассказал Кристенсену, чем закончилась эпопея с его бегством из дома. К чести адвоката, он сохранил лицо и ласково поздравил Эрика с благополучным исходом драмы. Эрику стало даже немного стыдно.

 — Ты как будто недоволен, — заметил он, обеспокоенно вглядываясь в лицо Кристенсена. — Что-то не так? Я обидел тебя?

 — Нет, Эрик, нет, — Кристенсен сосредоточенно потер лоб. — Просто я беспокоюсь за тебя. Твои отношения с матерью, как ты описал их в ту ночь… Надеюсь, ты сгустил краски под влиянием эмоций. Но если бы дело обстояло в точности так, как ты меня уверял, то я бы сказал сейчас: то, что вы помирились, не очень хорошо. Некоторые связи нужно обрубать сразу, а эти перемирия только затягивают невыносимую ситуацию, понимаешь? Может показаться, что вторая сторона все поняла и наконец-то начала уважать тебя и считаться с тобой, но на самом деле она ничего не поняла, а только совершила тактическое отступление, чтобы ты никуда не делся от нее. В моей практике — я имею ввиду, в профессиональной практике, — это типичный пролог для самых ужасных семейных драм. Надеюсь, ты не попал в ловушку такого рода.

Эрик и сам с тоской подозревал что-то подобное. Но деваться было некуда, оставалось только извлечь из этой ситуации максимум выгоды для себя. Он настоял на том, чтобы фру Брун отныне принимала половину его зарплаты как вклад в ведение хозяйства. И, конечно, было чудесно, что теперь он может пригласить Соню в Копенгаген. Он немедленно написал ей, умолчав, разумеется, о дикой ссоре, и написав лишь, что больше нельзя тянуть, вся его семья мечтает наконец-то с ней познакомиться. Он был страшно разочарован, когда Соня ответила, что с восторгом принимает приглашение, но из-за своих контрактов сможет приехать только в июле. Наверное, следовало предложить Соне денег на билет, но Эрик сидел на мели (и в глубине души уже сто раз пожалел о том, что половину своего заработка отдал матери, хотя его даже не просили). Если бы не добрейший Кристенсен, у которого можно было выпить хорошего виски или сходить с ним в ресторан, да просто посидеть вечером в изысканной обстановке его квартиры, — то было бы совсем тоскливо.

 

У Кристенсена, кроме красивой квартиры, имелся еще дом в Карлсунде на берегу моря. Когда настала полноценная теплая весна, Эрик побывал там. Ему с неописуемыми мучениями удалили прорезавшийся зуб мудрости, и он не мог танцевать, пока не заживет лунка, поэтому с облегчением принял приглашение в загородный дом, где можно было спрятать от всего мира свою опухшую рожу.

 — Думаю, ты навеки во мне разочаровался, — сказал он, сидя в шезлонге под цветущей яблоней, — когда увидел меня таким.

 — Эрик, ну что за ерунда, — отозвался Кристенсен, подливая им в стаканы виски из тяжелого хрустального графина. — Ты все равно красивее всех, кого я видел в этой жизни.

 — Ох, перестань, — Эрик прикрыл отечную щеку рукой и состроил жалобную физиономию.

 — В самом деле. Ладно, не буду тебя смущать. Я знаю, как бывает неловко, когда тебя называют красивым мальчиком.

 — Ну, мне нравится, и я не смущаюсь, — усмехнулся Эрик. — Ты произносишь это не обидно и не унизительно, как некоторые. А тебе тоже такое говорили?

Кристенсен ушел в дом и через минуту вернулся со старой фотографией. Клеймо фотографа гласило: 1915 год.

 — Это я примерно в твоем возрасте, — пояснил он, будто боялся, что его не узнают, хотя Эрик, конечно же, не мог не узнать юношу в бриджах и клетчатом пиджачке с университетской нашивкой, который стоял рядом со своим велосипедом. Пышные волосы, выбивающиеся из-под фуражки, обрамляли тонкое лицо, которое, как на всех старинных фотографиях, выглядело гладким, матовым, почти фарфоровым. Большие глаза смотрели очень серьезно.

 — Вижу… — Эрик с любопытством разглядывал карточку. Краем глаза он видел,  что Кристенсен следит за его лицом, и лукаво озвучил ожидаемую фразу: — Ты был тот еще красавчик. Ох, Вильфрид, если бы я мог повстречать тебя такого…

 — Хочешь сказать, это что-то изменило бы? — ровным тоном поинтересовался Кристенсен.

 — Я не знаю… возможно… — Эрик запрокинул голову, разглядывая ветви яблони, сплетенные над ним. — Книга, которую ты мне дал, заставила меня задуматься. Это… интересно.

Кристенсен ответил не сразу. Он долго глядел на обращенный вверх профиль Эрика, что-то взвешивая, отмеряя точную дозу откровенности, которую он мог бы озвучить, не теряя уже занятых позиций.

 — Это теоретический интерес, — спросил он наконец, — или…?

 — Ну а какой же еще? — пожал плечами Эрик. — Ведь я помолвлен и не собираюсь больше изменять Соне. Да если бы я и хотел… Я даже в теории не могу себе представить, как мне познакомиться с кем-то с такой целью. Девушку я бы, допустим, пригласил в кино, купил ей цветы, но что делать с юношами? И вообще, где их искать, чтобы вместо свидания не угодить в полицию за непристойное поведение?

Кристенсен за одно мгновение как будто состарился еще сильнее. Эрик ощутил укол вины: не перестарался ли?. И, чтобы немного смягчить свои слова, он коснулся руки адвоката, возвращая карточку, и слегка продлил прикосновение.

 — Что ж, — сказал Кристенсен каким-то тусклым и неживым голосом, — если тебе действительно интересно, я могу пригласить тебя на один маленький дружеский вечер. Там ты получишь ответы на свои вопросы.

 — Это будет уместно — появление нового лица? — чопорно спросил Эрик. — Я не очень хорошо представляю, как себя вести…

 — Совершенно так же, как ты ведешь себя в обычной жизни. — Казалось, Кристенсен что-то про себя решил, но выглядел все таким же печальным. — Ты у меня такой красивый, элегантный, с необычной профессией, умный… У тебя не будет проблем с поиском собеседника.

 — Но это ничего, если я приду просто посмотреть? Я не нарушу ваши правила? Я не собираюсь заводить никаких знакомств. — Эрик невинно заглянул в глаза адвокату. — Ведь у меня есть невеста.

 — Я помню об этом, Эрик. Не волнуйся, поход на вечеринку ни к чему тебя не обязывает.

 

Эрик готовился к погружению в мир невиданного порока. Фантазия рисовала ему опиумный притон, вроде того, что описан в “Дориане Грее”, в котором растленные аристократы и проклятые поэты, одурманенные наркотиками, предаются оргиям. Или, на худой конец, ему представлялся мир в духе Жана Жене, населенный романтическими отщепенцами — убийцами, сутенерами, опасными парнями, у которых глаза мутны от кокаина, на плохо выбритых скулах играют желваки, а руки покрыты татуировками.

Однако Кристенсен привел его в большую и просторную, но в остальном обычную буржуазную квартиру на Бернсторффсгаде, смотрящую окнами на Тиволи. Никаких оргий там, разумеется, не происходило. Самым необычным зрелищем были пары мужчин, танцующие друг с другом под американскую музыку из проигрывателя (Эрику эти неуклюжие топтания в обнимку показались смехотворными). Убийц и сутенеров тоже не было видно. Несколько молодых людей вульгарного вида сидели на кушетках и терпеливо сносили знаки внимания от прижимающихся к ним разряженных жеманящихся старичков. Этих-то старичков и было здесь больше всего, и среди них Кристенсен был одним из самых моложавых и уж точно самым привлекательным. По крайней мере, у него была хорошая фигура, он, как обычно, был облачен в прекрасно сшитый костюм, от него не разило за  километр сладкими женскими духами, и он не пользовался ни румянами, ни пудрой.

Эрик приготовился было незаметной, чужеродной тенью скользить по квартире, прячась на всякий случай за плечом Кристенсена, но не тут-то было. На него все сбежались, как куры сбегаются к кормушке, куда засыпали зерно. Эрик с неудовольствием убедился, что все в самом деле знают, кто он такой (он пытался договориться с Кристенсеном об инкогнито, но тот сказал, что Эрика неизбежно кто-нибудь узнает в лицо, но ничего страшного в этом нет: болтать в их кругу не принято).

 — О, наконец-то, Эрик Брун! Мы столько слышали о вас… — раскрасневшийся старый хрен в муаровом жилете, блестящие пуговицы которого расходились на объемистом пузике, пожал Эрику руку бережно и церемонно, как юной барышне, взяв его кисть в обе свои влажные мягкие ладони.

 — А некоторые даже и видели, — влез в разговор второй, с волосами, тщательно зачесанными на лоб и для верности приклеенными бриолином. — Вы были бесподобны в прелестном маленьком танце с тамбурином… Вильфрид, милый, напомни, что это был за балет?

 — “Неаполь”.

 — Ах, да, восхитительный “Неаполь”, столько мальчиков в коротких штанишках, быстро-быстро перебирающих ножками... — Набриолиненный череп страстно жестикулировал от избытка чувств, словно пытаясь изобразить все партии в “Неаполе” разом. — Но вы затмили всех, Эрик. Зал натурально сошел с ума, когда вы закончили порхать с этим тамбурином, украшенным разноцветными ленточками. Я сказал Вильфриду: “Сколько можно любоваться со стороны и тайно присылать цветы? Когда ты уже познакомишься с этим волшебным видением, и пусть он танцует со своим тамбурином для одного лишь тебя!” — Набриолиненный череп утробно захихикал и нежно приобнял Кристенсена.

Похоже, тут все считали Эрика дружком Кристенсена. И — во всяком случае, такие подозрения возникли у Эрика — тот не особенно старался развеять всеобщее заблуждение. Он окружал своего юного спутника заботами, помог ему снять плащ, горделиво представлял всем собравшимся, а когда хозяин квартиры, банкир Фредерик Арендаль, предложил с видом гостеприимной светской дамы:

 — Позвольте предложить вам выпить, Эрик. Сделать вам коктейль? — Кристенсен немедленно вмешался:

 — Эрик предпочитает просто виски.

 — На самом деле, я бы хотел коктейль, — заявил Эрик из чистого упрямства. — “Манхэттен”, если можно, или “олд фэшн”. Что-нибудь в этом духе. — И он бесцеремонно повернулся к Кристенсену спиной и пошел за хозяином к бару.

 — Я близко знаком со многими в вашем театре, — ворковал банкир Арендаль, смешивая коктейль. — Например, Пол Хэгер — мой хороший друг. Жаль, что он не ходит на наши вечеринки, боится, что кто-то узнает. Может, хоть вы ему объясните, что бояться нечего? Мы тут все прекрасно умеем держать язык за зубами.

 — Пол Хэгер, наш дирижер? — наивно переспросил Эрик. — Но он же женат.

 — Мой дорогой, я тоже женат. Моя супруга сейчас в Париже, способствует моему скорейшему банкротству, пополняя свой гардероб, поэтому мы все и получили возможность собраться…

 — Я тоже хочу коктейль, — на стойку облокотился юноша примерно одного возраста с Эриком или даже еще моложе, смазливый, но ужасно потасканный. Темные волосы были зализаны и блестели, будто покрытые лаком. Глаза окружали глубокие черные тени.

 — Нет, мой сладкий, на сегодня тебе хватит, — юношу цепко взял за талию очередной старикан, напудренный и нарумяненный, оторвал от стойки и потащил за собой.

 — Но какого хрена, Ханс, я хочу коктейль!

 — Можно веселиться и без выпивки, лягушонок. Идем, потанцуй с папочкой.

“Ну и зоопарк”, — подумал Эрик, еще сильнее разозлившись на Кристенсена. Зачем тот привел его сюда? Неужели он мог допустить, что Эрику тут понравится, среди этих липких сюсюкающих типов?

Он отделался от банкира, прихватил свой стакан и спрятался в темном углу за кадушкой с декоративной пальмой, решив подождать еще полчасика для приличия (хотя, если подумать, какие уж тут приличия?) и бежать отсюда.

Но и в углу его нашли. Юноша, жаждавший коктейля, бросил своего папочку посреди танца, подошел и привалился к стене рядом с Эриком.

 — Можешь дать мне глоточек? — попросил он.

 — Возьми все, — Эрик всучил ему стакан, к которому юноша жадно припал, не тратя времени на слова благодарности. Когда в стакане остались одни кубики льда, он выдохнул и сказал:

 — Меня зовут Торри. Старина Ханс не разрешает мне пить, потому что считает, что я от выпивки становлюсь последним засранцем, — это было сказано намеренно громко, дабы услышал папик Ханс, который с недовольным видом приближался к ним. — А ты как думаешь, стал я засранцем?

 — Не большим засранцем, чем все остальные тут, — туманно отозвался Эрик.

Происходящее нравилось ему все меньше и меньше. И дирижер явно не дурак, раз не ходит на такие сборища. Чертов Кристенсен. Теперь все считают, что он его любовник. И дирижеру какая-нибудь словоохотливая добрая душа тоже насплетничает... Вдруг Хэгер сам начнет к нему приставать?.. А если Эрик откажет, то сделает так, чтобы ему еще долго не давали хороших ролей. Ну да, на общем фоне собравшихся — “его” Кристенсен очень даже ничего. Но Эрик не подписывался вот так сразу оказаться по уши во всем этом!

 — Ты у нас новенький, да? — продолжал болтать Торри, демонстративно поворачиваясь спиной к своему Хансу. — Хочешь потанцевать?

 — О, нет, спасибо, — кажется, как ни старался Эрик сдерживаться, на его лице проступил искренний испуг.

 — Ну да, ты, наверное, на всю жизнь уже натанцевался, для тебя это вовсе не отдых, а работа, — кивнул Торри. — А я, кстати, служил в “Англетере”. Таскал чемоданы за старыми уродами и разносил по комнатам чай для их мерзких жен. Но дамы хотя бы давали чаевые пощедрее. А теперь приходится развлекать этого борова, а то из “Англетера” меня выгнали.

 — За то, что ты целыми днями не изволил появляться на работе, — уточнил Ханс. — И ты не очень-то любезен, юный Торвальд. Все-таки добрался до выпивки? Брал бы пример с Эрика, вел бы себя прилично. Но Вильфрид и не привел бы сюда хама, у него замечательный вкус и чутье. Так что удачи вам, Эрик, вы оба счастливчики. Что до тебя, Торвальд, сам дивлюсь, что я в тебе нашел.

Торри осклабился, приблизил губы к уху Ханса и, должно быть, объяснил ему, что тот в нем нашел, потом что Ханс ненатурально взвизгнул и отшатнулся.

 — О, прекрати, гадкий мальчишка! Мы же не одни. Пойдем лучше танцевать.

 — Не могу, ты мне все ноги оттоптал.

 — Но, если мне не изменяет память, ты только что приглашал на танец Эрика?

 — Ханс, можно подумать, ты сам не хочешь пригласить его.

Слышавший это Эрик закатил глаза и заозирался в поисках Кристенсена. Пора было убираться из этого приюта чокнутых. Он улавливал в воздухе напряжение, чувствовал, что прямо сейчас происходит что-то судьбоносное, но не очень понимал, что именно.

 — Эрик, Вильфрид должен уже беспокоиться, — сказал Ханс. — Почему бы вам не найти его? Жестоко оставлять так надолго того, кто обожает вас.

 — Мне кажется, — холодно сказал Эрик, — произошло некоторое недопонимание. Между мной и Вильфридом ничего нет. Мы просто друзья.

 — Вот как! — Ханс неуверенно хохотнул.

 — Это правда? — неприкрыто обрадовался Торри. — Ты не с ним? Честно?

 — А тебя, Торвальд, это уж точно не касается, — насторожился Ханс. — Эрик, не обращайте внимания. Он опять нализался как свинья.

 — Ох, да пошел ты, — отмахнулся Торри.

Ханс покраснел, насупился, что-то пробормотал себе под нос и в самом деле отошел от них.  Торри же немедленно пододвинулся поближе к Эрику, едва не задевая его плечом.

 — До чертиков устал от всего этого старичья, — пожаловался он.

 — Тогда почему ты с этим Хансом? — Эрик неохотно мазнул взглядом по Торри. Вблизи он выглядел еще более помятым, размалеванным и хлыщеватым, на манер кинозвезд прошлого десятилетия.

 — А и правда, почему я с ним? — пробормотал Торри. — Может, мне лучше быть с тобой, а?

Теперь настала очередь Эрика нервно хохотнуть.

 — Что? Это уж вряд ли.

 — Но почему? — заныл Торри. — Ты же сам сказал, что ты не с Вильфридом. Или соврал? Я, кстати, как-то пытался к нему подвалить, у него же денег куча, может, даже побольше, чем у Ханса. Но я, видите ли, недостаточно изысканный и чистенький, не в их вкусе. Вот сноб! Эрик, а? Ну почему ты не хочешь? Я на тебя запал. Честно! Вот с первого взгляда, а ты еще и добрый оказался — угостил меня коктейлем.

На горизонте снова нарисовался Ханс, но теперь уже в обществе Кристенсена. Оба на крейсерской скорости приближались к юношам.

 — Вот твоя потеря, Вильфрид, — объявил Ханс с неестественной веселостью. — Забирай скорее, а то эти юнцы такие ветреные. Только оглянешься, а его уже нет, верно я говорю, Торвальд? — он игриво взял сопротивляющегося Торри за ухо и потащил за собой. Кристенсен тем временем взял Эрика под руку и повел в другом направлении.

Эрик гневно высвободил руку.

 — Какого черта?! Что ты себе позволяешь?!

 — Я… — Кристенсен вдруг сердито поджал губы. Такой мины в свой адрес Эрик еще не припоминал. — Это ты ведешь себя не по правилам хорошего тона. Нельзя вот так открыто проявлять интерес к чужим… друзьям. Возможно, мне следовало тебя предупредить заранее, но мне в голову не пришло, что это может быть не очевидно! И вообще, кто тут недавно твердил, “у меня невеста, и я только посмотреть”?

 — Это что, сцена ревности? — возмутился Эрик, но все-таки понизил голос. — Вильфрид, мы о таком не договаривались. Думаешь, я не заметил? Мало того, что ты всем вокруг похваляешься мной как своим недавним приобретением, в известном смысле, так еще читаешь мне нотации, совсем как этот Ханс бедняге Торри! Но Торри хотя бы его альфонс или как это у вас называется, а я вроде как нет!

 — Я не похвалялся тобой, о чем ты говоришь? — бледные щеки Кристенсена порозовели. — И это никакая не сцена ревности. Я всего лишь прошу тебя оставить в покое эту злосчастную парочку. Ханс очень ревнив, а его другу во всех отношениях лучше оставаться у него под крылышком. Не бог весть какая идиллия, но рушить ее из пустой прихоти довольно жестоко. — Кристенсен на секунду умолк и добавил примирительным тоном: — Возможно, сейчас тебе это кажется слишком сложными и запутанными рассуждениями, но со временем ты поймешь, что это так. Счастье трудно найти, еще труднее удержать и очень легко потерять из-за какой-нибудь глупой сиюминутной выходки. Особенно для таких, как мы.

Плавную речь адвоката перебили вопли и звон разбитого стекла из смежной комнаты.

 — Да пошел ты! — орал Торри. — Сдохни! Грязный старикашка! Что?! Ботинки? На, забирай свои вонючие ботинки! — раздался грохот, что-то увесистое врезалось в стену. — Можешь трахать их вместо меня, хоть между ножек, хоть в ротик, хоть даже в попку! — в стену врезался второй предмет.

Рядом с Эриком и Кристенсеном остановился один из гостей — кажется, тот самый, который видел Эрика в “Неаполе”.

 — Ах, этот Торри, — промурлыкал он, блаженно жмурясь. — Совсем с ума сошел. Совершенно дикий и грубый характер, а ведь Ханс его можно сказать облагодетельствовал, одел-накормил, вывел в люди.

Остальные гости толпились вокруг ссорящейся парочки. Хозяин вечера умолял обоих успокоиться.

 — Торвальд, хватит, — беспомощно твердил Ханс. — Торвальд, обуй, пожалуйста, ботинки и успокойся.

 — Да уж, — вздохнул Кристенсен. — Не думаю, Эрик, что мне позволят привести тебя на следующий вечер.

 — А я не думаю, что мне захочется его посетить, — и Эрик снова повернулся к нему спиной и отошел прочь.

Общими усилиями гостей удалось угомонить Торри, и Ханс сам подобрал брошенные им ботинки и обул его. Кажется, они помирились, потому что Ханс, поднявшись с пола, нежно потрепал Торри по щеке, а тот особенно не противился, вяло разглядывая свои руки.

Эрик счел инцидент исчерпанным и снова перебирал в уме способы, как бы смыться с вечеринки психопатов-педерастов. И аж подскочил, когда прямо над ухом раздался голоос незаметно подкравшегося сзади Торри:

 — А ты врал, что ты не с Вильфридом.

 — Я должен что-то тебе доказывать? — огрызнулся Эрик.

 — Просто мне грустно, что я тебе не нравлюсь. Но все равно я хочу тебе отсосать.

 — А… — Эрик поперхнулся воздухом и закашлялся. Что за люди в этом доме?  — Премного благодарен, но не стоит.

 — Тебе, может, нравятся мужчины постарше?

 — Мне вообще никакие мужчины не нравятся. У меня есть девушка. Я просто так сюда пришел, за компанию.

 — Сюда никто просто так не приходит, — недоверчиво улыбнулся Торри. — Даже те из нас, у кого есть жены и толпа ребятишек.

 — Да, я заметил, что это сборище не для меня. Подумываю унести отсюда ноги.

 — Не уходи, — взмолился Торри. — Пожалуйста. Я тут сдохну один. Все они гнусь и погань, кроме тебя.

 — Ну и что мне тут делать, среди гнуси и погани?

 — Поговори со мной. Хотя бы просто поговори. Не бойся, я не буду к тебе лезть, если ты не захочешь.

 — И не надейся. И говорить нам не о чем. Извини Торри, но нам и правда не по пути.

Один из гостей, фланируя мимо с бокалом, заметил Торри в компании нарушителя спокойствия и замедлил шаг.

 — Сейчас опять начнется, — вздохнул Торри. — Примчится Ханс, и будет цирк. Как же я устал. Пойдем вон туда? Там тихо.

 — “Туда” — это куда? — недовольно уточнил Эрик, но Торри уже потащил его в сторону кухни и затолкнул в пустующую комнатку для прислуги.

 — Ну и чем ты хо...

Договорить Эрик не успел, поскольку Торри мгновенно толкнул его к стене, так что Эрик чувствительно приложился лопатками. Эрик от неожиданности застыл, и, пока соображал, что это вообще такое, Торри успел без лишних слов схватить его между ног.

 — Эй! — возмутился Эрик, отбиваясь.

 — Ладно тебе, ты же хочешь. Иначе зачем ты сюда пришел? Не бойся, Эрик, я просто сделаю тебе приятно. Я-то ничего от тебя не хочу, даже целоваться не лезу, видишь?

Эрик приклеился к стене, пока Торри торопливо расстегивал пуговицы на его пиджаке и на брюках, освобождая своей руке больше пространства для маневра. Время будто остановилось, и Эрик безучастно следил, как Торри со знанием дела совершает свои манипуляции. Метте делала это с ним как-то иначе, более мягко, что ли, деликатно и почти застенчиво, как бы осознавая, что творит нечто неприличное. Торри был откровенен и бесстыден. У него была крепкая жесткая ладонь, горячий рот, а короткая щетина на щеках колола живот и бедра, и это было очень странное ощущение.

Вдруг распахнулась дверь, и их фигуры, застывшие в живописной позе, залил яркий свет из кухни.

 — Ах вы… Ах вы… — начал Ханс, пятясь и налетев на стоящего позади него побледневшего как покойник Кристенсена.

 — Вали отсюда! — прокричал Торри.

 — Нет! — Ханс наставил на него указующий перст. — Это ты убирайся с моих глаз, неблагодарное животное. Чтобы я тебя больше не видел. Я очень терпелив, но это уж слишком, Торвальд! — и, заламывая руки, он отошел в сторону, уступая сцену второму рогоносцу.

 — В самом деле, молодые люди, — чопорно вмешался банкир Арендаль, тоже явившийся на кухню вместе с остальными гостями, которые толпились в проходе, жадно вытягивая шеи, разглядывая Эрика, который спешно застегивал штаны и запихивал в них край рубашки, и разъяренного Торри, — у меня тут не дом свиданий, знаете ли, и вы могли бы… м-м-м… не давать воли своим чувствам.

 — Да ладно тебе, Фред, — откликнулся Торри, — разве ты забыл, как ты меня в этой самой дыре...

Внимание собравшихся зрителей на несколько мгновений переключилось на новую скандальную историю, и Эрик наконец смог выдохнуть. До сих пор он бессознательно задерживал дыхание от ужаса и стыда. Ноги подгибались, лицо и шея пылали, сердце бухало где-то в горле.

 — Нет, — выдохнул он, захлебываясь неудержимыми рыданиями, и некрасиво осел на пол, закрывая голову руками, — нет… Торри, тварь, убирайся! Я не хотел… Я растерялся и не понял…

 — Тише, тише, — Кристенсен опустился на пол рядом и протянул ему стакан воды.

Эрик сделал несколько судорожных глотков, с трудом проталкивая воду в горло.

 — Хочу уйти отсюда, — прошептал он.

 — Прекрасная мысль, — одобрил Кристенсен, вставая и помогая подняться ему и крепко прижимая к себе. — Пойдем скорее.

 

Они вышли из дома в неуютном молчании и в таком же молчании продолжили путь вниз по улице вдоль павильонов Тиволи. Час был уже поздний, улицы опустели, парк был закрыт, но еще длились ясные весенние сумерки, в которых растворялся дымок сигареты Эрика.

— Что ж, — начал, откашлявшись, Кристенсен, — после того, как мы разыграли довольно близко к тексту сцену из Бальзака...

Его плавную речь заглушил приближающийся стук каблуков по мостовой. Кто-то догонял их бегом.

Эрик испуганно напрягся и обернулся, готовясь увидеть полисмена, который каким-то образом догадался, чем он только что занимался. Но это был всего лишь Торри. На нам как тряпка болтался распахнутый плащ.

— Постой! Ты куда сбежал?..

— Молодой человек, — заледенел Кристенсен, — это уже немного чересчур, вы не находите?..

— Мне терять нечего, — хохотнул Торри, поравнявшись с ними и стараясь отдышаться. Даже на улице от него заметно разило перегаром. — Фред с Хансом остались выяснять отношения, но выставили меня за порог на редкость дружно. Так как, — он шутливо толкнул Эрика плечом, — мы закончим, что начали?

— Послушай...  э-э-э... как тебя там?.. Торри, — еще холоднее отозвался Кристенсен, — оставь нас в покое. Пойди домой и проспись, и тебе станет легче.

— Эрик все равно слишком хорош для тебя, — запальчиво сказал ему Торри.

— Для тебя он тоже слишком хорош, — не остался в долгу Кристенсен.

Эрик слушал все это, испытывая смешанные чувства. Ему было и немного лестно, что его вот так, не скрывая своих чувств, пытаются поделить, и неприятно, что Кристенсен, похоже, считает себя вправе принимать решения за него. Конечно, он уже многим обязан Кристенсену — за помощь с Метте, за гостеприимство, внимание и ненавязчивые, но такие приятные уроки красивой жизни. Но он ему не, прости господи, любовник! Торри тоже хорош — ведет себя с тактом портового грузчика, а не коридорного из “Англетера”, или как он там себя отрекомендовал.

— Прекратите, пожалуйста, — сказал Эрик.

— Да, Эрик, ты прав. Мы уходим. А этому юноше лучше идти своей дорогой, — и Кристенсен поспешно взял Эрика под руку, но тот сердито высвободился.

— Оставь меня в покое, Вильфрид.

— Вот это правильно, — горячо одобрил Торри. — Ну что, к тебе пойдем? Ты где живешь?

— Прости, но не думаю, что моя мать будет рада тебя видеть, — рассмеялся Эрик. Он в любом случае не потащил бы Торри к себе, но ему хотелось напомнить Кристенсену, которому явно удалил в голову успех Эрика среди его приятелей, что он не может тут командовать.

— Так ты с матерью живешь? — вздохнул Торри. — Черт, я тоже. Моя старушка, правда, сейчас валяется, скорее всего, в говнину пьяная и ничего не заметит, но лучше не рисковать.

— Зачем ты вообще с ним разговариваешь? — беспокоился Кристенсен. — Тебе нужны неприятности? А этот молодой человек непременно втравит тебя в них.

— Папаша, ты нам надоел, — ухмыльнулся Торри. Смотрел он только на Эрика (что тоже было лестно), а на Кристенсена обращал внимания не более, чем на манекен в магазине готового платья.  — Знаешь, что, Эрик? Пойдем в Тиволи.

— Там же закрыто, — удивился Эрик.

— Так это и хорошо! Никого нет, мы одни. Пойдем! Я знаю, где можно залезть.

Эрик только рассмеялся, совершенно не представляя себя участником подобного безумного приключения.

— Боишься, что папаша наругает? — прищурился Торри.

— Эрик, ты с ума сошел? — воскликнул Кристенсен. — Там есть сторож, и наверняка не один. Хочешь закончить ночь в участке? Твоему новому другу не привыкать, но тебе-то оно надо?

Эрик, все еще нервно смеясь от абсурда всей это ситуации, лукаво посмотрел на него. Бедняга Кристенсен выглядел совершенно потерянным и шокированным. Эрик без труда мог догадаться, какие мысли лихорадочно скачут у него в голове: “Но он же сам сказал, что у него есть девушка. Он ни разу не продемонстрировал ни малейшей предрасположенности… И вот готов с первым встречным… Что я сделал не так? Какой тайный знак пропустил я, но увидел этот юный наглец Торри? Но почему не я?... Ведь я был с ним все это время…”

— Никакой сторож нас не засечет, — уверял Торри. — Я сто раз так делал, и все было нормально. Но если ты боишься, можем пойти на вокзал. Там в сортире тоже можно. Но я думаю, тебе не понравится в сортире на вокзале, в Тиволи уютнее как-то.

— Я потрясен богатством выбора, — продолжал истерически хохотать Эрик. — Подумать только, вокзал или газон, газон или вокзал?..  

— Ничего смешного, — Кристенсен остановился посреди улицы, загородив дорогу юношам. — Эрик, я понимаю, что в твоем возрасте все это может казаться ужасно романтичным, но прости, я не могу допустить этого. Нет, я вовсе не ревную, — он даже улыбнулся при этих словах. — Я просто не могу позволить тебе заниматься каким-то паскудством в Тиволи или, боже упаси, в общественном туалете. Эрик! Остановись и сам подумай, что ты творишь!

— Ну и речь ты толкнул, — сказал Торри. — Ну да, конечно, ты не ревнуешь, верим-верим. Эрик, ты сомневаешься, что он бы тебя с удовольствием выеб хоть в Тиволи, хоть на вокзале…

— Вы можете пойти ко мне, — перебил Кристенсен.

— А? — опешил Эрик, ладонью утирая выступившие от смеха слезы. — Ты о чем?

— Если тебе необходимо… Если ты хочешь провести время в обществе этого господина, — Кристенсен демонстративно избегал называть Торри по имени, — мне так будет спокойнее за твою безопасность.

— И ты, конечно, собираешься смотреть? — Торри сунул руки поглубже в карманы и покачивался с носка на пятку. Он не выглядел сильно удивленным и явно не спешил рассыпаться в благодарностях. — А вдруг и поучаствовать удастся? Говори уж правду, а то: безопасность, спокойнее будет… Кстати, Эрик, я говорил тебе, что он меня когда-то отшил? Говорил? А теперь такая широта души, ха!

— У меня есть свободная комната, — сухо сказал Кристенсен. — Вы можете запереться там на ключ и залепить чем-нибудь замочную скважину, хотя в мои планы в любом случае не входит нарушать ваш тет-а-тет.

— Это ты сейчас так поешь, — продолжал глумиться Торри, но, как заметил Эрик, отказываться тоже не спешил. — А как дойдет до дела, будешь ломиться в дверь и скулить. Чтобы дали хоть подержаться, хоть поглядеть. Я, знаешь ли, встречал таких. Ну ладно. Пойдем, что ли, к нему, Эрик? Если он будет нас очень уж доставать, всегда можно свалить.

Эрик только развел руками и тут же согнулся вдвое в новом приступе истерического хохота. Все это было так странно, так пикантно, захватывающе, неправдоподобно и так легко. И он совсем не протестовал, когда его с двух сторон взяли под руки — один с чопорным достоинством, другой — фамильярно, и повели к стоянке такси, поддерживая, как нетрезвого товарища.

 

В квартире было тихо и темно — горничная давно ушла. До сих пор Эрика поддерживала эйфория, и, к тому же, он все еще не думал, что это все происходит всерьез, но, как только позади захлопнулась входная дверь, он занервничал. Кристенсен был сосредоточен, замкнут и серьезен, как командир-камикадзе перед тяжелым боем. Кивком он указал на дверь в гостевую, где Эрик однажды уже ночевал, и молча удалился в направлении собственной спальни. Азарт у Эрика стремительно таял, и он дернулся было следом за Кристенсеном, но Торри тут же словил его за рукав, притянул к себе и обнял сзади за талию.

— Пойдем-пойдем, пока твой папик не передумал играть в друга молодежи.

— Послушай, Торри... э-э-э-э… — начал Эрик, но его уже нетерпеливо подталкивали к указанной двери. — Даже не знаю, что сказать…

— Некогда болтать, — согласился Торри, стаскивая с него плащ. — Ух ты, какие хоромы. Я знал, что он богатый, но комнатка прямо дворец.

Эрик раздраженно вырвался из его рук и отошел к окну, делая вид, что его заинтересовало зрелище пустой улицы в полупрозрачной дымке северной ночи.

— Так что ты любишь? — поинтересовался Торри.

— Что, прости? — буркнул Эрик, вытряхивая из пачки сигарету.

— Говорю, что тебе нравится делать с парнями? Сверху, снизу? Покачать? Ртом или в рот?

Скрывая величайшее замешательство, Эрик сердито чиркал спичкой о бортик коробка. Торри подошел и помог ему, прикрыв чашечкой ладоней едва разгоревшийся огонек. Эрик нервно отшатнулся, смущенный их близостью. Торри приподнял бровь — только вблизи Эрик заметил, что она подрисована черным карандашом.

— Я ничего не люблю, — отозвался он наконец. В конце концов, с Торри было не стыдно признаться в своей неопытности. Даже, пожалуй, стоило подчеркнуть, что он не имеет к этому отношения. — В смысле, я ничего этого не делал.

— Ладно, зайдем с другой стороны. Твой Вильфрид, он что, импотент и держит тебя на завтраках?

— Он не мой Вильфрид, — Эрик начал раздражаться. — Сто раз уже сказал: между нами ничего нет.

— Брось, — пожал плечами Торри, все еще не казавшийся убежденным. — Ладно-ладно, меня не интересует, что за странные танцы вы с ним танцуете. У некоторых богатых стариканов бывают придури. Я много странных капризов видел, как-нибудь расскажу тебе парочку историй, обхохочешься. — Он мягко вытащил из пальцев Эрика сигарету, затянулся напоследок сам и сунул окурок в цветочный горшок. — Ты целуешься?

— Нет! — Эрик отпрянул, когда Торри приблизил обветренные губы к его губам.

— Жаль. У тебя красивый рот. Тогда что делать будем? — Торри коснулся пряжки ремня на брюках Эрика.

Эрику уже ничего не хотелось, но отступать и бежать за помощью к Кристенсену было глупо и стыдно.

— Просто продолжим с того места, где остановились в прошлый раз, нет?

— Не хочешь раздеться сначала?

— Не хочу, — Эрик понимал, что сам себя накручивает, заворачиваясь в раздражение как в плащ, но так он чувствовал себя увереннее. Кристенсен, право, сообразительный душка. В Тиволи Эрику было бы страшно. Он уселся в кресло, проигнорировав кровать.

— А ты любишь покомандовать, — Торри опустился перед ним на колени. Его глаза странно блестели, как будто у него была лихорадка. — Мне нравится.

И вновь его пальцы с обломанными и обкусанными ногтями расстегнули брюки Эрика. Эрик зажмурился и постарался сосредоточиться на мысли о том, каково сейчас Кристенсену, что он себе воображает, как он, должно быть, хочет войти в эту комнату — жизнь готов отдать за такую возможность, но никогда не решится. Слишком воспитан. Эрик ощутил горячее прикосновение языка Торри и медленно и аккуратно откинул голову на спинку кресла. Смотреть вниз не хотелось, и неприличные влажные звуки тоже были неприятны. Кристенсена даже жаль. Но ведь он сам так выбрал, Эрик тут не при чем и никогда не давал ему надежд.

Отвлекшись, Эрик непроизвольно пошевелился, чуть приподнявшись в кресле, и Торри тут же попытался свободной рукой схватить его за задницу и стиснуть, но Эрик бдительно шлепнул его по пальцам. И Торри снова послушно склонился над его пахом. Эрику это нравилось — что они все в конечном итоге делают то, чего от них хочет он. Как странно, что женщины, которым природой предначертано подчиняться мужчине, сами делают с ним что хотят, а с мужчинами все наоборот. Проще, понятнее, и они так охотно подчиняются ему.

Кусая губы и разглядывая потолочную лепнину, Эрик снова завозился в кресле. Если бы он захотел, то наверняка бы смог заставить  ходить по струнке всех этих расфуфыренных и манерных типов на сегодняшней вечеринке. Ему даже делать бы ничего не пришлось, вот как и вышло с Торри.

Пальцы судорожно вцепились в подлокотники. Торри вдруг отстранился и теперь орудовал только рукой, быстро-быстро. Эрику это не понравилось, но он мотал головой, задыхался и выразить протест никак не мог. У Торри глаза по-прежнему горели, рот был жадно приоткрыт — и исказился торжествующей улыбкой, когда белесая слизь выплеснулась ему на пальцы.

— Ну, как? — с гордостью спросил Торри, дернул головой, откидывая назад набриолиненную челку, и вытер пальцы об обивку кресла. — Неплохо было, а?

— Ага... — согласился Эрик, шумно переводя дыхание.

— Мне тоже понравилось. Шикарный у тебя прибор. Я его хочу.

— Я устал, — поспешно возразил Эрик.

— Да ладно тебе. Давай хоть начнем… — Торри торопливо выпутывался из рубашки. — Эрик, хочешь посмотреть, как сильно мне не терпится? А пощупать, м-м-м?

Вид его обнаженного торса, слишком худого и лишенного мускулатуры, со впалым животом и торчащими ребрами, не пробуждал в Эрике никаких других чувств, кроме неловкости. Даже в кордебалетных общих раздевалках и душевых, как вспомнилось теперь Эрику, все тела были рельефнее и сильнее — балерин же поднимать.

Он встал с кресла и застегнулся.

— Торри, я сказал, что хватит.

— Но… Послушай, приятель, так не положено, — надулся Торри, поняв, что Эрик не шутит. — А как же я? Если не хочешь меня трахнуть, то хоть рукой давай.

— Я не могу. Я же тебе сразу сказал, что никогда этого не делал и ни черта не умею, — Эрик ловко обогнул его и выскользнул за дверь.

Куда теперь деваться? Как избавиться от этого типа? На помощь снова пришло раздражение, которое подстегивало Эрика в минуты колебаний. Слыша за спиной возмущенные окрики Торри, он преувеличенно твердым и непринужденным шагом отправился на поиски Кристенсена. Даже жаль, подумал он, заглядывая на кухню, в гостиную, в спальню, что тот не стоял тут под дверью, как предсказывал Торри.

Кристенсен был у себя в кабинете — читал толстый журнал за столом.

— Что-то не так? — спросил он, торопливо снимая очки в тонкой золотой оправе, как делал всегда, когда Эрик неожиданно заставал его за чтением.

— Торри не хочет уходить, — пожаловался Эрик. — И еще требует… Неважно.

— А ты уже хочешь, чтобы он ушел? — Кристенсен бросил взгляд на часы. — Быстро ты, однако.

— Я не знаю, что с ним еще делать. — Это прозвучало как-то двусмысленно, но Эрик не мог придумать, как выразиться иначе. Он забрался в кресло с ногами и устало обнял колени. Поискал глазами графин с виски, но не нашел. — Мне нужно домой, но я боюсь, что он за мной увяжется.

— И ты хочешь, чтобы я все уладил, — слабо улыбнулся Кристенсен, однако встал из-за стола и действительно отправился разбираться с Торри. Внешне он этого никак не выдал, но Эрик надеялся, что эта миссия доставляет ему тайное мстительное удовольствие.

 

На следующий день Эрик снова лежал на диване в кабинете Кристенсена и пускал в потолок сигаретный дым.

— Что я за дерьмо, — повторял он. — Что я за мразь? Как я мог так поступить с Соней?

— Дорогой, ты слишком много куришь, — заметил Кристенсен.

— Отстань. Какая разница? То, что я сделал, ужасно, а тебе как будто бы все равно. Я могу навсегда потерять Соню.

— Но Эрик, как она узнает об этом? Ну подумай. Я ничего ей не скажу, даже если ты нас когда-нибудь познакомишь.

— Я сам, сам должен ей сказать, — простонал Эрик.

— Но зачем? — удивился Кристенсен. — Ей самой будет спокойнее, если она никогда не узнает о некоторых незначительных эпизодах…

— Я никогда не буду ей лгать, — строго возразил Эрик. — Это низко. Это недостойно нашей любви.

— А если она… Не сможет понять?

— Я почти уверен, что не сможет… Метте она мне бы еще простила, может быть,  но вот это — вряд ли. Какая девушка простит такое? Я все погубил, — Эрик уткнулся носом в колени присевшего рядом с ним адвоката. Тот вздрогнул и испустил тихий вздох.  — Она приедет в Копенгаген через месяц. Я должен радоваться встрече, мы так давно не виделись, но я дрожу от ужаса. Я даже — страшно сказать — почти дошел до того, что не хочу этой встречи. Все будет кончено, как только мы увидим друг друга! О, Вильфрид, как мне быть?

— Дорогой, — Кристенсен принялся бережно перебирать пряди волос у Эрика по макушке. — Не кори себя за вчерашнее. Ты слишком все усложняешь. Конечно, это хорошо, что ты так честен, но твои правила слишком строги для этого грешного мира. Кстати, Эрик. С утренней почтой Фред прислал записку…

— Какой Фред? — Эрик поудобнее положил голову.

— Прости.  Фредерик Арендаль, у которого мы вчера были в гостях. Он просит прощения за свою резкость. Говорит, что сначала был выбит из колеи, но потом пришел в отчаяние оттого, что наговорил тебе таких грубостей. И приглашает нас в гости в это воскресенье. То есть, я хотел сказать, не нас с тобой как пару, — подчеркнул Кристенсен, — а тебя и меня. Как двух друзей. А написал он на мой адрес, поскольку не знает твоего.

— Вот еще, — возмутился Эрик. — Никуда я не пойду. Хватит с меня… приключений.

Мало того, что в мыслях он уже почти потерял Соню, так еще и его мать опять не спала всю ночь, ожидая его возвращения. Хотя он предупредил ее, что придет поздно, она не ложилась до его возвращения. А ведь ей с утра надо было на работу.

Больше он не будет ее так волновать.

 

Тем временем жизнь в театре шла свои чередом. Готовились к ежегодному летнему фестивалю в честь Бурнонвиля. В программе гала-концерта, открывающего фестиваль, Эрик неожиданно обнаружил свой номер — па де де из второго акта “Сильфиды”. Это было нечто неслыханное для танцовщика из кордебалета — участвовать в торжественном гала-концерте наравне с примами и премьерами. Ему даже было позволено выбрать партнершу по своему усмотрению, и он захотел танцевать с Инге Санд, своей бывшей одноклассницей.

 

_[_ _\- Inge Sand (1928 - 1974) ]_

 

Инге тоже была в кордебалете и еще не получала серьезных партий. Выбор Эрика застал ее врасплох, и она умирала от волнения — совсем как Эрик когда-то перед своей “Сильфидой”. Но Инге повезло, у нее был, по крайней мере, сочувствующий и поддерживающий партнер. Эрик терпеливо успокаивал ее, репетировал с ней столько, сколько она хотела, выслушивал историки и вытирал слезы. Теперь он оказался в роли опытного партнера. Ему это было в радость. Когда он возился с Инге, то, по крайней мере, забывал о своих запутанных сердечных делах.

Ему все-таки удалось подготовить Инге, и на гала они блеснули. Их юность особенно выигрышно смотрелась среди забронзовевших звезд труппы, и даже заметное волнение Инге шло им на пользу и казалось очень трогательным. Раскланиваясь с ней у рампы, Эрик заметил в партере не только Кристенсена с большим букетом, но и всю его компанию — Фреда, набриолиненный череп, Ханса и других. Они были вооружены маленькими биноклями и старомодными лорнетами и отбивали ладоши, не жалея сил.

За кулисами Инге пылко обняла его.

— Спасибо, Эрик! У нас получилось только благодаря тебе.

— Не надо так говорить, — отмахнулся он. — Ты танцевала прекрасно.

 — Ты такой хороший, Эрик, — Инге взволнованно сжала его руку. — Ты всегда мне нравился. Мы были, кажется, хорошими друзьями в школе, помнишь? Но что случилось потом? Я тебя обидела как-то?

— Я… просто решил сосредоточиться на учебе, — Эрик опустил глаза.

— А теперь ты на чем решил сосредоточиться? — Инге не спешила выпустить его руку.

От нежелательного поворота событий Эрика спасло появление герра Ландера в обществе весьма вальяжного иностранца в шикарном костюме. Иностранцу было лет пятьдесят. Он был совершенно лыс, высок, солиден, с густым, мощным, уверенным голосом — сразу видно, важная персона, не терявшаяся даже на фоне богоравного герра Ландера.

— Прошу вас, мистер Дэвис, — говорил Ландер по-английски, — сюда, пожалуйста. Это Эрик Брун, наш премьер с предстоящего сезона.

На Инге никто не обращал внимания, и она убежала тихо, как мышка.

Эрик глупо захлопал глазами. “Премьер”? Он не ослышался?

— Ну, что ты на меня так уставился? — милостиво улыбнулся герр Ландер. — Разве я не говорил, что собираюсь тебя повысить? О боже, говорил, конечно, только ты, как обычно, витал в облаках.

Перед посторонними он любил показывать, что он для своих артистов как отец родной и управляет этим непослушным и неразумным стадом твердо, но с любовью.

— Молодой человек, — мистер Дэвис протянул Эрику руку, — вы меня поразили сегодня. Вы танцовщик выдающегося таланта. Уж поверьте мне, я кое-что в этом смыслю. Я председатель попечительского совета Американского театра балета. — Он выудил из кармана и протянул Эрику свою визитку. — Мне бы хотелось познакомиться с вами поближе. Что, если мы с вами выпьем кофе завтра у меня в “Англетере”? Часов двенадцать вам подходит?

Эрик растерянно покивал, все еще не очень понимая, что все это значит.

— Очень мило с твоей стороны соглашаться на переговоры за моей спиной, — помрачнел герр Ландер, как только американец удалился.

— Но, герр Ландер, вы сами его привели, и я подумал, что вам это доставит удовольствие, поэтому согласился, — растерянно ответил Эрик. — Я должен отменить встречу? Я не понимаю, что он хочет от меня.

— А ты хитрый, — заключил герр Ландер, повернулся и, не сказав больше ни слова, отошел.

 

На следующий день в двенадцать часов Эрик пил кофе в баре отеля “Англетер” с мистером Блевинсом Дэвисом. Тот был необыкновенно любезен, наговорил множество комплиментов, хвалил танец Эрика, английский Эрика, восхитился его прошлогодней поездкой в Англию, что приятно удивило Эрика, привыкшего к тому, что в глазах герра Ландера и остальных эта авантюра не имеет никакого значения. Эрик в Англии просто валял дурака и тратил время, так они считали. Но мистер Дэвис определенно считал иначе и очень внимательно расспросил Эрика о том, что он танцевал, с кем и кто его учил.

— Вот что, юноша, — сказал он под конец аудиенции, — я вижу, что дома вам немного тесно. Это нормально для артиста вашего дарования. Королевский балет Дании — прекрасная компания, очень солидная компания, но она несколько напоминает насекомое в янтаре. Вы как бы в коконе, отделены от всего мира. Это помогает вам сохранять собственный стиль, но и серьезно ограничивает вас. Вы же, я смотрю, более космополитичны, чем большинство ваших коллег. Вам светит блестящая карьера тут, но этого мало. Вы заслуживаете, чтобы о вас узнал весь мир. Поэтому вам непременно нужно поехать в Нью-Йорк со мной.

— Вы шутите, — изумился Эрик. В душе боролись ликование и недоверие. — И кто же меня отпустит?

— В Дании разве до сих пор существует рабство? — рассмеялся мистер Дэвис. — Вы в любой момент вольны уйти. Я понимаю, что это в некотором роде шаг в неизвестность, но подумайте о преимуществах… — и он принялся расписывать богатый и разнообразный репертуар, который Эрик непременно станцует в АБТ, лучших танцовщиков со всего мира, лучших педагогов и хореографов. И, наконец, Нью-Йорк — столица мира, по сравнению с которой Копенгаген — просто сонная уютная деревушка.

Уже на середине этого монолога Эрик был готов подпрыгнуть и закричать: “Я согласен! Тысячу раз согласен! Где нужно поставить подпись?” Но потом он вспомнил: Соня. Он должен сначала узнать, поедет ли она с ним. Конечно, может быть так, что, после всех его измен, она не только ехать с ним в Америку, но и знать его не захочет. Тогда он будет свободен, и все решится само собой. Но если Соня сможет простить его, то он должен быть там, где она. Это его долг, если угодно — жертва во искупление его похождений.

Эрик торопливо взвешивал в уме возможные “за” и “против”. Соне должна понравиться перспектива увидеть другой край света. Тем более, что за минувший год она так и не сумела найти нормальный ангажемент ни во Франции, ни в Англии. Но теперь ее держит в Париже ее семейство. Соня не писала об этом прямо, но между строк отчетливо читалось — мать и сестра зависят от нее. Не то чтобы Эрика очень вдохновляла мысль о том, чтобы содержать еще и тещу, но и отказаться было никак нельзя. Соня не захочет и не сможет надолго оставить их одних в Париже… Если только не убедить ее, что они оба смогут найти работу в Америке и посылать ее родным деньги.

— Я весьма признателен вам, мистер Дэвис, — наконец изрек Эрик с достоинством, — но я не могу сейчас ответить вам ни “да”, ни “нет”. Мне нужно сперва посоветоваться с невестой.

— У вас есть невеста? — мистер Дэвис, как показалось Эрику, скис. — Но вы ведь еще ребенок.

— Мы оба очень молоды, — согласился Эрик, — но мы приняли решение и этой осенью намерены вступить в брак.

— Мальчик мой, я вас прошу, не надо этой чепухи. — Мистер Дэвис взволнованно наклонился к Эрику через стол. —  Речь идет о вашей карьере. Скажу без какого-либо преувеличения или саморекламы, но такого шанса, который предлагаю я, вам больше не выпадет, а возможностей жениться будет еще миллион. Я бы сказал, мужчине куда сложнее сохранить свою свободу, чем усадить себе на шею какую-нибудь куколку.

— Но она не какая-нибудь куколка! — Эрик сжал кулаки под скатертью. — Она балерина, мы были партнерами в Англии. Может быть, вам стоит взглянуть на нее на сцене?..

— Мистер Брун, — вздохнул американец, — меня заинтересовали вы, ваш талант, ваша привлекательная внешность и ваши перспективы. Но бизнес есть бизнес, и я, моя компания, никак не готовы брать на себя еще балласт из семей танцовщиков. Вы еще очень молоды, поэтому вам простительно задавать такие вопросы и я отвечаю на них, стараюсь объяснить доступно. Так вот, запомните — когда вам делают такого рода предложение, то хотят именно вас. А не вашу жену, детей, собаку и немощную пожилую тетушку в придачу. Поэтому я прошу вас всесторонне обдумать мое предложение и поскорее дать мне ответ.  

— В таком случае, — сухо сказал Эрик, внутренне упиваясь жертвой, которую он приносил во имя Сони, — мой ответ “нет”.

— Вы уверены? — мистер Дэвис определенно не ожидал отказа. — Нет, конечно же, вы не уверены. Это в вас говорит гордость и некие архаичные понятия о чести. Вот поживите годик у нас в Нью-Йорке, и все эти глупости слетят с вас как шелуха. Америка обновляет людей. Дает шанс каждому. И жить вам станет намного легче… Послушай меня, мальчик, — мистер Дэвис снова наклонился над столом и положил ладонь Эрику на плечо. — Не руби сгоряча. Обдумай все заново. Я на самом деле очень хочу видеть тебя в наших рядах. Тебя ждет огромный успех. Но когда ты встанешь сейчас из-за стола, я больше не буду давить на тебя или бегать за тобой. Я пробуду в Европе еще около трех месяцев и в сентябре отправляюсь домой, в США. Я дам тебе адрес отеля “Ритц” в Париже, там меня чаще всего можно застать, если я не мотаюсь по старому свету в поисках таких вот милых херувимчиков, как ты, — американец странно хохотнул. — Если примешь решение, напиши в “Ритц”.

 

Одно решение по итогам этого разговора Эрик все же принял: как бы там ни сложилось у него с АБТ, в Дании он точно не останется. Если Соня его бросит, ему одна дорога — в Нью-Йорк. Если же Соня согласится стать его женой, то она либо последует за ним за океан (что было бы идеально), либо они вместе найдут работу где-то в Европе, но только не в Копенгагене, потому что здесь у Сони шансов нет.

И он вернулся в театр и направил стопы к герру Ландеру.

— Ну конечно, я так и думал, — ответил Мастер, выслушав его сообщение, — это сукин сын тебя сманил. Ладно, не стану взывать к твоей совести и чувству благодарности...

«За что, интересно?» — желчно подумал Эрик.

— ...Но позаботься о своем будущем. Ты, надеюсь, не воображаешь, что ты уже сложившийся танцовщик? Тебе нужно еще многому научиться, и ты ошибаешься, если думаешь, что в Америке кто-то будет заниматься твоим развитием. Только здесь с тобой будет носиться как курица с яйцом этот старый тиран Харальд Ландер. Я все условия создал для твоего роста. Дал тебе шанс станцевать Джеймса в твой первый сезон. Сделаю тебя самым молодым премьером в истории нашей труппы. Я практически распланировал твою карьеру, все за тебя приготовил. И я же в этом сезоне продержал тебя на небольших партиях, чтобы ты учился работать в ансамблях и привыкал к сцене, потому что я видел тебя перед “Сильфидой”, ты был еле жив со страху. У тебя, кажется, с нервами не все в порядке, так? Но теперь ты стал увереннее и можешь со следующего сезона танцевать премьерские партии. Я, наконец, дал тебе педагога — одного из лучших наших танцовщиков, который учит тебя всему, что умеет сам…

— Если вы про герра Шафусса, — не выдержал Эрик, — то от занятий с ним было мало пользы, а удовольствия — совсем никакого. Не знаю, кого из нас сильнее тошнит от другого. Мистер Березов, который учил меня в Англии, и то объяснял все доходчивее и уважительнее.

— У тебя не сложились отношения с педагогом? — весьма правдоподобно удивился Ландер. — Почему ты мне не сказал? Я подберу тебе другого.

Эрик невольно рассмеялся.

— Герр Ландер, это вы только сейчас так говорите. Мы с вами оба знаем, что было бы, если бы я пришел к вам жаловаться на герра Шафусса до того, как меня пригласили в АБТ.

— Эрик, я стараюсь, я всегда старался говорить с вами на равных. Наша компания — это одна семья. Но я попрошу впредь воздержаться от этих шуточек. Вы начали много о себе мнить, молодой человек. Я вас избаловал.

— Но я и не думал шутить, герр Ландер. Я лишь сказал, что вы не стали бы меня слушать, и это правда.

— Я всегда готов тебя слушать, балбес. Но иногда я вынужден поступать по своему усмотрению, это так. Согласись, я все-таки лучше знаю, что лучше для моих артистов, чем ты, иначе ты сидел бы в этом кресле, а не я. Ты всегда можешь прийти ко мне и попросить о чем угодно. Да, я сразу предупреждаю тебя, что мой ответ чаще всего будет отрицательным. Но я обещаю тебе, Эрик, честно и откровенно объяснять причины каждого “нет”, так, что у тебя не останется вопросов. Даю слово. Это тебя устроит?

Эрик заколебался. Ему льстило, что Ландер так серьезно и открыто разговаривает с ним. Не совсем на равных, конечно, но Эрик больше не чувствовал себя прахом под его ногами. Он даже ощутил укол совести, ведь выходило, что герр Ландер действительно много сделал для него, а Эрик не только не испытывал благодарности, но и чувствовал себя жертвой вечной несправедливости. Оказывается, его и ценят, и уважают, и заботятся о нем.

И тут он вспомнил слова Кристенсена: “Может показаться, что вторая сторона все поняла и наконец-то начала уважать тебя и считаться с тобой, но на самом деле она ничего не поняла, а только совершила тактическое отступление, чтобы ты никуда не делся от нее”. Больше Эрик не попадет в эту ловушку. Герр Ландер — не друг, он противник, их интересы полностью противоположны.

Он разговаривает сейчас с Эриком не от хорошей жизни. Эрик нужен ему. Он хочет заполучить его, в ущерб интересам самого Эрика. А значит, на этом можно сыграть. И нужно сыграть — без зазрения совести.

— Более чем устроит, — очаровательно улыбнулся Эрик. — Но, герр Ландер, я уже все решил. Я хочу посмотреть свет. Если я нужен вам здесь, дайте мне отпуск. И когда я вернусь, мы возобновим наши плодотворные отношения, честные и открытые.

— Ах ты, хитрец, — герр Ландер покачал головой, кажется, даже с восхищением. — Учишься торговаться, да?

— Что вы, — Эрик старался не переигрывать, изображая невинность, — просто встречное предложение. Но в будущем сезоне я хочу работать не в Копенгагене. Хочу научиться чему-то новому. Посмотреть, как работают в других компаниях. И потом принести в родную труппу новые знания.

Через полчаса Эрик вышел из кабинета художественного руководителя с прошением о годичном отпуске, подписанном герром Ландером.

 

Переговоры с матерью прошли сложнее — именно потому, что фру Брун, против ожидания, никак не сопротивлялась решению Эрика, не торговалась, не пыталась его отговорить. Когда он сообщил, что Соня приедет этим летом, а потом они вместе уедут на год или даже навсегда, фру Брун только опустила руки на колени и сказала мертвым голосом:

— Ну что ж, Эрик, если так будет лучше для тебя…

— Мама, ну ты же понимаешь, что я не могу всю жизнь жить, как ты выражаешься “квартирантом” в твоем доме.

— Эрик! — мать подняла голову. — Ведь я сказала так, потому что ты очень меня сильно расстроил. Я так боялась, что тебя обманули и хотят использовать. Разумеется, это и твой дом. А когда-нибудь, когда я умру, он станет твоим полностью. Но, — она нежно коснулась щеки Эрика, — тебе не обязательно торчать здесь, если ты не хочешь. Езжай, дорогой. Это даже хорошо — посмотреть мир.

Эрик мечтал о том, чтобы она устроила скандал. Это было бы легче вынести, чем быть свидетелем этих молчаливых попыток превозмочь горе.

Целый день у фру Брун все валилось из рук. Иногда она застывала, глядя в пространство невидящим взором, или вдруг, посреди домашних хлопот, устало опускалась в кресло. Вернувшиеся с работы сестры спрашивали с тревогой, не заболела ли она. Эрик терзался от чувства вины.

— Мама, — он предпринял еще одну попытку поговорить с ней, убедить ее, что ничего страшного не происходит, — я ведь не брошу тебя. Я буду писать тебе.

— Знаю, дорогой, — она погладила его руку. — Я помню, как ты из Англии писал мне каждый день.

— Я уезжаю вовсе не потому, что мне так приспичило, — Эрик снова попытался достучаться до нее. — Мне нужно танцевать разный репертуар. Нужно смотреть в будущее. Нужно заявить о себе не только в Дании — в остальном мире тоже. Тут все происходит очень медленно. Может быть, в Нью-Йорке моя карьера будет развиваться быстрее.

— Эрик, я очень рада, что ты используешь все возможности. Я ведь столько сил положила на то, чтобы ты стал танцовщиком. Я все эти годы работала как лошадь, чтобы ты мог всецело посвятить себя балету. Не стану врать, я ничего не понимаю в этом, но мне всегда говорили со всех сторон, что ты очень талантлив, и я верила и делала все, чтобы твой талант развивался. Не хочу, чтобы все было зря. Поэтому поезжай и сделай так, чтобы я могла гордиться тобой.

“Но ты разбил мне сердце”, — этого фру Брун не говорила, однако понять это без слов было нетрудно.

 

Эрик собирался сообщить и Кристенсену, но тот, как оказалось, уже осведомлен.

— Это правда, что ты уезжаешь? — спросил Кристенсен, когда они сидели на диване в его кабинете.

— Только хотел тебе сказать, — Эрик искоса поглядел на него. — А откуда ты знаешь?

— Мне сказал Фред, с соответствующими выражениями сочувствия, конечно. Но, может быть, не без злорадства. А он узнал от Пола Хэгера. Говорят, в театре переполох.

— Вот черт, — пробормотал Эрик. Как он и опасался, Фред уже посплетничал о нем с дирижером. Еще одно рукопожатие, и донесут и герру Ландеру, где и в каком обществе проводит время артист Брун. — Быстро же разносятся сплетни.

— Глупо было бы скрывать, как сильно мне будет тебя не хватать, — выдавил из себя Кристенсен с дрожащей улыбкой нищего. — Но ты еще тогда, в ресторане (помнишь, когда мы ужинали первый раз?) честно сказал, что собираешься уехать, так что… Но я эгоистично надеялся, что это не случится так скоро. Желаю тебе удачи.

— Я же не сказал, что уезжаю навсегда, — Эрик подсел поближе. — Мне дали отпуск на год. Возможно, я еще вернусь и буду танцевать здесь.

Ему вдруг стало немного жаль Кристенсена. Вот черт. Его мучает стыд перед Соней (за измены), перед матерью (за то, что бросает ее), теперь еще и перед Кристенсеном? Но если представить на минутку, что он останется ради них в Копенгагене, какая жизнь ждет его самого? Да он сойдет с ума через пару лет и полезет в петлю. Если до этого еще не успеют вышвырнуть из театра за компрометирующие знакомства. Что толку терзаться, если решение принято? И сколько можно всех на свете жалеть? Кто, наконец, пожалеет его?

 

И вот настал день, когда приехала Соня. Эрик провел бессонную ночь и потащился на вокзал как на казнь. Сердце заболело, когда открылись двери вагона, опустили подножку, и Соня сбежала по ней — первая из всех пассажиров. Эрик замешкался, и она сама с радостным смехом бросилась ему на шею.

— Соня, — Эрик отстранился и взял ее чемодан, — постой. Мне нужно сначала сказать тебе кое-что очень серьезное.

— Что случилось? — Соня мгновенно собралась и напряглась. — Мы так давно не виделись, я понимаю…

Эрик взял ее за локоть, отвел в сторону и усадил на лавку

— Да, мы давно не виделись, и я не удержался и сделал ужасную глупость... — Он глубоко вдохнул и на выдохе сознался: — Я не был верен тебе, Соня.

— Почему ты мне это говоришь? — она сжала ладони между колен, но в остальном выглядела спокойной. — Ты хочешь меня бросить? Ты для этого заставил меня проделать такой путь — чтобы сообщить это?

— Нет! — он был готов упасть на колени. Но тротуар под ногами был не слишком чист, да и вокзальная толпа, обтекающая их лавочку, смутила его, и он смог лишь неловко, боком сесть рядом с Соней. — Я люблю тебя даже сильнее, чем год назад. Но именно потому, что я так люблю тебя, я не могу лгать. Я хочу, чтобы мы были предельно честны друг с другом. Ведь в этом и заключается любовь и доверие, правда?

Соня долго молчала.

— Ох, Эрик, —  сказала она наконец, —  ты такой рыцарь… Пожалуй, даже слишком. Мне было бы легче с тобой, если бы ты был чуть меньшим рыцарем. Признаюсь, все это меня сильно огорчает. Не о такой встрече с тобой я мечтала все эти месяцы.

— Не стоило мне говорить? —  печально спросил Эрик. —  Мне советовал молчать один мой друг, но я не послушал.

— Да уж, в следующий раз лучше молчи.

— Никакого следующего раза не будет, Соня! Если ты меня простишь в этот раз, если дашь мне еще один шанс, то я не посмотрю ни на кого, кроме тебя, никогда! Я ведь пошел на это, потому что мне было очень одиноко, ты была так далеко… И мне даже не особенно понравилось, это было скучно и…

— Давай не будем говорить об этом, —  попросила Соня, горестно поджимая губы. —  Больше ни слова.

— Конечно. Но ты простишь меня на этот раз?

В глубине души Эрик вздохнул с облегчением. Будто груз с плеч упал, и он ласково улыбнулся невесте. Раз она не хочет говорить на эту тему, значит про Торри можно не вспоминать. А рассказать об этом было бы потруднее, чем про Метте. Кристенсен был прав. Возможно, не стоило даже так гордо отвергать приглашения Фреда на другие вечеринки… Нет! Не об этом сейчас надо думать, а о том, как утешить Соню, заставить ее поверить, что теперь он будет полностью в ее распоряжении. На всю жизнь.

Соня снова долго молчала, рассматривая прохожих, поезда, свой чемодан и ботинки Эрика. Но молчание все же лучше, чем крики, слезы и требования немедленно купить ей обратный билет.

— Хорошо, — вздохнула она. — Я постараюсь забыть то, что ты мне только что сказал. Ради тех наших чудесных месяцев в Англии, ради твоей честности. Может, ты и правда хотел как лучше… Но прошу тебя, больше никогда не подвергай меня такому испытанию. Я не такая сильная, как может показаться. И я, наверное, слишком к тебе привязалась.

Эрик обвил рукой ее талию, легонько привлек ее к себе и поцеловал. К счастью, последние пассажиры уже выгрузились из поезда и исчезли в здании вокзала, поэтому перрон был пуст, и никто не смотрел.

— Спасибо тебе, — выдохнул Эрик в волосы Сони, продолжая нежно обнимать ее. — Ты чудо.

Про приглашение в США, рассудил он, лучше сказать в другой раз, когда Соня окончательно успокоится, расслабится, познакомится с мамой. Это долгий, серьезный разговор.

— Пойдем? — предложил Эрик, вставая и подхватив чемодан Сони. — Мама уже ждет нас. Обещала приготовить на обед что-то эдакое.

Сначала они шли, держась на некотором расстоянии друг от друга, которое никто из них не решался преодолеть. Но потом их руки как бы случайно соприкоснулись в вокзальной толпе, и они сразу с облегчением переплели пальцы и так, рука об руку, сели в такси (на которое Эрик разорился, потому что Соня наверняка устала с дороги, и заставлять ее трястись в трамвае было бы не по-джентльменски) и не расцеплялись до самого Гентофте.

— Как называется твоя улица? — полюбопытствовала Соня, выбравшись из автомобиля и рассматривая дом. Проследив за ее взглядом, Эрик будто бы тоже увидел его глазами незнакомца: небольшой, но чистенький и очень аккуратный двухэтажный коттедж, с крутыми скатами черепичной крыши, выходящим на улицу гаражом (используемым как кладовая, потому что автомобиля у них не было) и крохотным палисадником перед узким крыльцом.

— Violvej, — отозвался Эрик, сунув деньги в окно водителя и царственным жестом показав, что сдачи не надо. — “Фиалковый проезд” или как-то так.

— Фиалковый? — восхитилась Соня. — Боже мой, Эрик, как это мило!

— Что тут такого особенного? — удивился Эрик, поднимая Сонин чемодан. Он прожил в этих краях всю жизнь и даже не задумывался над названием своей улицы. — У нас в Гентофте все так называется. Соседние улицы — Лилий (мы проехали мимо, там еще наша церковь), Анемонов и Роз.

— Но как чудесно, что ты живешь именно на Фиалковой улице. Это так тебе подходит. Я даже не знаю, почему. Если бы ты жил на улице Роз, я бы заставила тебя переехать.

— Я счастлив, что угодил тебе с названием улицы, — Эрик согнул руку в локте и церемонно предложил Соне. — Идем?

 

Вся семья (то есть, мама и сестры) была уже в сборе. Всем хотелось поглядеть на пресловутую подружку Эрика, причину стольких мамочкиных огорчений. Бенте притащила даже своего ухажера с улицы Анемонов. Йеспер плавно переходил в статус официального жениха, и торжественное семейное застолье должно было стать для него репетицией, как считала Бенте.

Эрик ужасно волновался, не выкинет ли мать что-нибудь, но обошлось. Фру Брун не говорила по-английски, а Соня ни слова не знала по-датски кроме “здравствуйте” и “спасибо”, поэтому их общение, если Эрик не переводил, сводилось к тому, что они смотрели друг на друга и улыбались. Сестры тоже молчали и улыбались, даже не пытаясь вернуть хоть пару слов на школьном английском. Соня, кажется, осталась в счастливом неведении насчет того, как к ней на самом деле относятся в этом доме.

— Эрик, — сухо сказала мама, когда закончился первый обмен приветствиями, и чемодан Сони был водворен в комнату Бенте, куда поселили гостью, отправив саму Бенте в комнату к Берте, — объясни своей фрёкен, что обед будет через час. Утром я  плохо себя чувствовала и не успела приготовить индейку. А пока она может принять ванну с дороги. Твои сестры уже согрели для нее воду.

— О нет, не нужно так утруждаться ради меня, — смутилась Соня, когда Эрик, сам изрядно смущенный и удивленный гостеприимством матери, перевел ей эти слова.

— Иди, — улыбнулся Эрик. — Ванна уже готова, остынет.

Он проводил Соню в ванную комнату и хотел оставить одну, но она вдруг удержала его за рукав.

— А ты не хочешь?

Эрик сразу понял, что это приглашение к окончательному примирению, но ведь вся семья дома, а на двери даже щеколды нет… Когда-то она была, но после случайной поломки ее так и не заменили. Разумеется, никто не станет ломиться в занятую ванную, но…

— Давай! — Соня, шаловливо улыбаясь, принялась расстегивать его пиджак. — Можно подумать, для тебя каждый день набирают ванну!

— Не каждый, — согласился Эрик, разводя руки и позволяя стащить пиджак полностью. — Более того, я даже не помню, когда меня самого так баловали в последний раз. Наверное, после выпускного спектакля.

Старая чугунная ванна занимала почти всю комнату, но все равно двое взрослых могли поместиться в ней лишь с очень большим трудом, тесно вжавшись друг в друга. Обмениваясь заговорщицкими улыбками и стараясь не расплескивать опасно поступившую к бортику воду, они кое-как угнездились. Соня вдруг чего-то смутилась и обняла себя за плечи, прикрывая грудь, но ее руки были слишком тонкими, чтобы что-то скрыть. Эрик отвел их и накрыл маленькие груди своими ладонями. Соня забралась на него сверху и оседлала. Волна от этого движения все-таки перехлестнула через край ванны, а потом еще и еще — ритмично, как при приливе.

 

Прошло минут пятнадцать (весьма сладостных), и вдруг без стука и без какого-либо иного предупреждения дверь приоткрылась, и в ванную заглянула фру Брун с ведром горячей воды. Увидев сына в ванне с Соней, она отшатнулась, вода из ведра выплеснулась на пол, и дверь захлопнулась.

— Ой, — Соня нервно захихикала.

Эрик испытывал острейшее желание уйти под воду с головой да там и остаться. Но ванна, и без того тесная для двоих, не позволяла.

— Что она будет думать обо мне теперь? — расстроилась Соня.

— Брось. Она сама виновата, раз вломилась без стука, — Эрик встал и перелез через бортик ванны. — Я с ней сейчас поговорю.

— Не нужно ссориться с ней из-за меня, — уговаривала Соня, пока он с мрачным видом вытирался полотенцем и натягивал одежду на влажное тело. — Я буду чувствовать себя виноватой. Это просто недоразумение. Эрик! Ну пожалуйста!..

Под ногами хлюпала лужа, и Эрик не стал надевать носки. Оставив Соню одеваться, он плотно притворил за собой дверь и, держа в руках носки и ботинки, с раздраженным видом направился на кухню. Лицо и шея все еще пылали, но гнев был сильнее. Он не хотел, чтобы у Сони осталось впечатление, будто в их доме в порядке вещей, что мать заходит куда хочет в любой момент и контролирует, чем он занимается. Да еще так открыто демонстрирует неудовольствие увиденным. В присутствии посторонних. Пока еще посторонних. Она ведь даже не сказала Соне “извините”, просто захлопнула дверь. Даже будь там Соня одна, все равно неприлично вот так вламываться к голому человеку…

Фру Брун механически нарезала хлеб. Перед ней уже лежала целая гора аккуратных одинаковых ломтиков, но она не собиралась останавливаться. Эрик помедлил в дверях, не решаясь высказаться, хотя гнев все еще переполнял его. К счастью, мать сама ему помогла.

— У твоей невесты не очень-то строгие правила, — изрекла она негромко, но веско, и нож стучал по доске в такт ее словам.

— А что ты скажешь о моих правилах? — воинственно осведомился Эрик.

— Но ведь ты мужчина. Вы всегда берете то, что вам предлагают, это в вашей природе, и глупо винить вас за это.

— Мама, мне не нравится твой тон. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты говорила о моей жене уважительно.

— Эта шлю… Эта… Она тебе не жена! — рявкнула фру Брун так, что Эрик вздрогнул, но все-таки отважно продолжал:

— Но будет ей скоро. А еще мне хотелось бы, чтобы ты стучала, прежде чем войти к ней или ко мне. Иначе я не ручаюсь за то, что ты еще можешь увидеть.

Фру Брун сунула ему блюдо с нарезанным хлебом.

— Отнеси на стол.

Эрик поджал губы, сунул подмышку носки и обувь, но блюдо взял.

— Мама, я серьезно. Ты давно уже настроена против Сони, ты ее совсем не знаешь, но…

— О принципах этой женщины прекрасно говорит то, что я уже видела!.. И, Эрик, ты знал, что она на два года тебя старше?!

— И что? Мне все равно. — Эрик содрогнулся, представив себе, как мать роется в вещах Сони и листает ее паспорт. Может, для этого Соню и отправили в ванную. — Мама, прошу тебя, перестань так нападать на нее. Иначе… нам придется куда-нибудь  съехать, пока Соня гостит у нас.

Эрик имел в виду гостиницу, но мысленно уже прикидывал, не пустит ли их пожить Кристенсен.

— Эрик, отнеси хлеб, пожалуйста. Если ты не заметил, я тут готовлю в поте лица, чтобы твоя подружка была довольна, а вместо помощи и благодарности получаю от тебя нелепые обвинения и угрозы.

В дверях Эрик столкнулся с Соней, которая спешила навстречу ему из ванной, на ходу промокая волосы полотенцем. Она вопросительно указала глазами на спину фру Брун, но Эрик только вымученно улыбнулся.

Поставив на стол блюдо с хлебом, он решительно поднялся в комнату Бенте, забрал оттуда вещи Сони и перенес к себе. А Бенте невозмутимо сказал, что она может вернуться в свою родную кровать, и сделал вид, будто не заметил ее удивления и даже смущения. Как будто так и надо.

 

Праздничный обед прошел в нервной и угнетающей атмосфере. Эрик сидел с прямой спиной. От напряжения он быстро вспотел, и был вынужден снять пиджак. Фру Брун имела похоронный вид даже в своем цветастом выходном платье. Сестры и тетя Минна тоже были печальны, и даже Йеспер, который вряд ли был в курсе всей драмы, поддался общему настроению и заметно напрягся, время от времени бросая почти испуганные взгляды на Бенте. Одна Соня старалась сделать всем приятно. Она была весела и оживлена и не скупилась на улыбки, коль скоро поговорить ей было особенно не с кем, кроме Эрика. Засиживаться за столом не стали и разошлись довольно быстро.

 

Соня гостила у жениха две недели, и он делал все, чтобы они проводили дома как можно меньше времени. Они только ночевали в его комнате.

Первое время Эрик постоянно был настороже, чтобы лишний шум не потревожил сестер и мать. Они с Соней даже приспособились делать это на полу, потому что кровать скрипела, раскачивалась и пошлейшим образом стучала изголовьем в стену. Но если другие обитатели дома и слышали доносящиеся из комнаты необычные звуки и шорохи, то не подавали виду.

— Эрик, — как-то шепотом пожаловалась Соня, — дай мне вздохнуть.

Но недовольной при этом не выглядела. Эрик же чувствовал себя просто обязанным демонстрировать побольше пыла.  Прощение прощением, но он все еще испытывал вину за Метте и особенно за Торри. Метте Соня простила, но сумела бы она понять, как Эрик позволил мужчине делать с собой такие вещи?

И потом, он любил ее. Видит Бог, он действительно любил ее и с ней испытывал невероятное, непостижимое удовольствие и совсем никакой неловкости и ощущения, что они делают нечто грязное.

 

С утра они ездили в город, ходили по музеям или просто бродили по улицам до упаду. Добирались до пляжа и валялись на песке.

Пару раз у Эрика возникла мысль познакомить Соню с Кристенсеном, заодно проведать, как он там. Но в конце концов он счел это знакомство слишком опасным. Не стоило так близко подводить Соню к этой части его жизни.

Они много говорили о своем совместном будущем. Для Эрика стало неприятным сюрпризом, что Соня не хочет устраивать свадьбу этой осенью и намерена еще “подождать”, причем отказывается сказать, сколько нужно ждать и чего именно.

— Но почему? — обижался Эрик. Отсрочка в корне меняла многие его соображения и планы. Хорошо, что не то что о его женитьбе — о существовании Сони в Дании знали всего несколько человек. А то было бы вдвойне сложно объяснять каждому встречному причину отсрочки (кабы он сам ее знал), отвечать на сочувственные, пошлые и любопытные комментарии... — Мы же все решили, все спланировали...

— Куда нам спешить? — безмятежно улыбалась Соня. — Почему мы не можем просто быть вместе?

— Но я думал, что это девушки обычно мечтают о свадьбе, — недовольно ответил Эрик. — Белое платье, фата, церковь и все такое.

— Только глупые девушки, которые дальше фаты ничего не видят.

— А что видишь ты?

Они лежали рядом на светлом балтийском песке, щурясь на солнце, и Эрик поглаживал губами вытянутую руку Сони.

— Я вижу, что ты как будто хочешь превратить меня в некий якорь, который станет удерживать тебя — бог знает, от чего. А я не хочу быть якорем, Эрик.

— Ты все еще не можешь мне простить ту историю, о которой я тебе рассказал на вокзале? — он поник и отодвинулся от нее.

— Господи боже, я о ней давно забыла и прошу тебя не напоминать. Но я вижу, что я тебе зачем-то очень нужна. Да-да, я знаю что ты меня любишь, я тоже тебя люблю. Но ты хочешь этой свадьбы прямо сейчас, как будто боишься, что потом будет слишком поздно.

— Нет!

— Да. Я это чувствую. Когда я начну чувствовать другое — что для тебя никогда не поздно, тогда мы и поженимся.

— Я не понимаю, что ты хочешь услышать или увидеть в качестве подтверждения, — Эрик снова надулся и скрестил руки на груди.

— Просто доверься мне, — Соня игриво расцепила его руки и обняла ими саму себя. — Пусть все идет своим чередом. А пока мы просто будем вместе. Я ведь не предлагаю нам расстаться.

С поездкой в Америку тоже не складывалось, как и боялся Эрик. Он заговорил об этом в дождливый день, когда они прятались от непогоды в кафе и запивали какао булочки с корицей. Соня отказалась ехать с ним, но, впрочем, сказала, что смирится, если он решит ехать один.

— Нет, — возмутился Эрик, — без тебя — никогда. Я решил, что отныне мы с тобой не расстанемся ни на один день. Но почему ты не хочешь, Соня?

— Потому, что это слишком далеко, и я не смогу оттуда заботиться о маме. Потому, что у меня там не будет работы, ведь ангажемент предложили тебе, а не мне.

— Но мистер Дэвис даже не видел тебя, как он мог что-то тебе предложить? И потом, даже если тебя не возьмут в АБТ, там столько трупп, столько возможностей… Это же Нью-Йорк!

Соня решительно зажала ему рот ладошкой:

— Милый, давай не будем снова спорить. Просто я знаю, как это делается. Я кочую по труппам с двенадцать лет. Найти работу совсем не раз плюнуть.

— Хочешь сказать, что в Париже у тебя есть работа?

— Возможно, будет… — туманно ответила Соня и замолчала, но Эрик выжидательно смотрел на нее, и она сказала то, что, видимо, до сих пор суеверно боялась говорить: — Лифарь* обещал, что примет меня в Опера с будущего сезона.

 

_[Серж Лифарь (1904 — 1986) — балетмейстер российского происхождения, танцевал в «Русских сезонах» Дягилева, после его смерти — премьер Парижской оперы. В описываемый период — художественный руководитель труппы]_

 

— Ничего себе! Соня! — восхитился Эрик. Он поцеловал застенчиво улыбающуюся Соню, не обращая внимания на людей за соседними столиками. Радость немного портила мысль о том, что она отказывается ехать с ним, быть может отказывается и от свадьбы не из-за каких-то мнимых сомнений в нем, а потому что сделала ставку на этот контракт — ведь замужняя молодая балерина вызывает опасения в известном смысле. И она сама все решила и даже не посоветовалась с ним. Неприятно. — Вот было бы здорово, если бы у него нашлось что-нибудь и для меня. Как думаешь?

— Я уговорю его посмотреть тебя, — с улыбкой покивала Соня.

Эрик не стал напоминать, что он так же предлагал Соне попросить мистера Дэвиса взглянуть на нее. Париж — это тоже неплохо, стоит попробовать зацепиться там. Он никогда не видел этот город.

И, может быть, Соню еще удастся переубедить. Мистер Дэвис будет ждать его ответа до сентября, время есть. И ведь он тоже в Париже. Может быть, все-таки получится показать ему Соню. Во всех этих планах было слишком много “если”, но выбирать не приходилось.

 

В день отъезда суматоха и напряжение в доме достигли критической точки. Началось все еще накануне, когда фру Брун, уже давно сетовавшая на слабость и недомогания, среди дня потеряла сознание прямо в гостиной и снова слегла.

Эрику нужно было  проверять чемоданы и бумаги, писать последние прощальные письма и делать прочие мелкие, но необходимые приготовления, которые наваливаются на человека перед отъездом в длительное путешествие. Вместо этого он полночи  просидел у постели матери и, лишь когда она задремала, отправился к Соне, которая, к счастью, не стала ревновать, упрекать его или иронизировать над его чрезмерной сыновней привязанностью, но, наоборот, заметила, что Эрик очень хороший сын.

И, вот, наконец, свежее раннее утро, и они с Соней отправились на вокзал. Он нес два чемодана, Соня — легкий портплед и дорожную сумку, и были они похожи на настоящую семейную пару, даже багаж у них общий. Когда они разместились в вагоне, Соня принялась хлопотать, обустраивая их места поуютнее, предлагая Эрику подушку, плед, приоткрыть окно, если душно. На ее пальце поблескивало его кольцо — рубин в окружении мелких алмазов, с которым она, как с гордостью замечал Эрик, не расставалась ни на день.

Эрика переполняло чувство нежности, любви к жизни, приятного предвкушения свободы и легкого мандража перед неизвестностью. В ожидании сигнала пассажирам занять свои места он оставил Соню решать, куда поместить портплед, а сам вышел из пыльного дешевого купе на перрон, подышать напоследок воздухом. И тут же увидел приближающегося к нему Кристенсена. Прятаться в вагон и делать вид, будто не узнал его, было бы совсем глупо и мерзко. И Эрик сделал несколько быстрых шагов навстречу, так, чтобы Соня не могла увидеть их в окно.

— Как неожи…

— Прости, что...

Они заговорили одновременно и оба умолкли. Оба были смущены и чувствовали себя не в своей тарелке.

Со времени последний их встречи, когда Эрик выкроил полчаса, чтобы нанести скомканный и неловкий прощальный визит (Соня в это время была в парикмахерской и твердо велела Эрику погулять где-нибудь часок-полтора), прошло всего несколько дней.

Выглядел Кристенсен еще хуже, чем в прошлый раз, — усталым и очень опечаленным. Или это яркое летнее солнышко безжалостно высвечивало, как он постарел.

— Я знаю, ты не звал меня на проводы, но я сегодня оказался по делам неподалеку, вспомнил про твой отъезд и просто не смог не прийти. Эрик… — чувствовалось, что он лжет про “случайно”. Интересно, давно он шел за ними по пятам? Караулил у стоянки такси или ждал в здании вокзала? — Такое счастье, что я смог увидеть тебя в последний раз.

— Ну почему же в последний? — натянуто улыбнулся Эрик, щурясь на солнце и пожимая просительно простертую к нему ладонь, сухую как пергамент. — Может, через год я уже вернусь. И я тебе обязательно напишу. Не обещаю что сразу по прибытию в Париж, там столько дел навалится, ну, ты знаешь…

— Прости… — снова непонятно за что извинился Кристенсен. — Я… Эрик, мне будет тебя так не хватать! Наших прогулок, наших разговоров. Того, как ты с ногами забираешься в кресло у меня в кабинете или ходишь вдоль шкафов, наклоняя голову и рассматривая корешки книг.

— Э-э-э…

— Наверное, я с самого начала был тебе плохим другом, не таким, в котором ты нуждался. Но я ничего не мог с собой поделать. И я так счастлив, если смог дать тебе хоть что-то, хотя бы несколько приятных воспоминаний...

— Конечно, смог! — Эрик пересилил неловкость и обнял Кристенсена. Его талию тут же невесомо обвили руками в ответ. — Ты был прекрасным другом, и я никогда тебя не забуду. Хотя с чего мне тебя забывать, если мы непременно еще увидимся?

Проводники уже загоняли пассажиров в вагоны. Эрик прижал к себе Кристенсена в последний раз и легко вскочил на подножку.

— Кто это был? — спросила Соня, когда они устроились в купе и вместе смотрели, как сначала со скоростью пешехода, а потом все быстрее и быстрее уносится прочь перрон. — Тот пожилой мужчина. Я его не видела у тебя дома. Так мило, что тебя пришли проводить.

— Просто друг, — Эрик прижался щекой к стеклу, стараясь рассмотреть в удаляющейся толпе фетровую шляпу Кристенсена. Тот стоял на прежнем месте и медленно махал рукой вслед поезду. — Просто друг.


	3. 1949 (Франция)

**Париж, август 1949**

 

Эрик ногой толкнул дверь, переступил порог, поставил на пол ведра с водой и только тогда позволил себе сделать вдох. По лестнице он всегда поднимался, задержав дыхание: очень уж тяжелый там был воздух, особенно на верхних этажах. Влажный и пыльный одновременно и пахнущий чем-то таким, о чем и думать не хотелось.

Но и в квартире оказалось не лучше — в нос сразу ударила вонь чего-то горелого.

— Соня! — прокричал Эрик. — Ты спалила рагу!

Чертыхаясь, Соня отложила свой лиф, на котором перешивала бретельки, и бросилась на кухню, но было уже поздно — овощи на сковороде превратились в уголешки.

 — Дорогая, — мягко начал Эрик, — я не хочу тебя обидеть, но…

 — Ладно-ладно, — согласилась Соня, — в нашей семьей отныне готовишь ты.

 — Посмотрим… — Эрик обошел вокруг Сони и заглянул в буфет. У них еще оставался мешок риса, несколько луковиц и четыре банки американских мясных консервов и сардины в масле. Соня консервы не любила, говоря, что наелась ими в первые послевоенные месяцы так, что видеть их больше не желает. Но свежее мясо, как оказалось, нужно уметь выбирать (чего Эрик отродясь не мог), да и стоило оно слишком дорого даже для их общего бюджета. Яйца и молоко в Париже хоть и водились, но на такой жаре тухли уже к вечеру. И они не рисковали их покупать после того, как Соня однажды промучилась всю ночь и все утро.

 — Как насчет паэльи? — бодро осведомился Эрик, выгребая из шкафа рис и банку мясных консервов. — Будет по нашему авторскому рецепту!

Еще месяц назад в Копенгагене он даже не подходил к плите, но теперь, неожиданно для себя, превратился в неплохого повара. Это оказалось даже увлекательно — изобретать для них с Соней новые блюда из самого скудного набора продуктов.

Экономить приходилось, потому что работы все еще не было ни у кого из них. С ангажементом в Опера хотя бы для одной Сони все никак не складывалось. Хорошо, что Лифарь позволял им, по крайней мере, посещать свои классы, и им не приходилось платить за занятия в частной балетной студии.

Они сняли двухкомнатную квартирку в мансарде на улице Монсе — с дровяной плитой и без водопровода, да и электричество работало от случая к случаю. Но все равно Эрик был ужасно горд — для него это была первая в жизни своя собственная квартира. Соня не испытывала таких романтических чувств и больше обращала внимание на низковатые наклонные потолки, пятна на штукатурке (осенью и зимой, как предсказала она, тут будет лить с чердака), грязные обои, помнящие, наверное, самого Османа, плохо запирающуюся дверь. Эрик же с детским восторгом каждое утро высовывался в их маленькое окошко, распугивая стаи голубей, и смотрел на черепичные крыши и на виднеющийся вдали купол Сакре-Кер. За день квартира сильно нагревалась от раскаленной черепицы, и, вернувшись домой вечером, они не закрывали окон. Зато можно было ходить по дому почти без одежды, а спать и вовсе нагишом, без одеяла.

И вообще, это был Париж — город настолько прекрасный, что можно было мириться с любыми неудобствами. Эрик, не стыдясь чувствовать себя туристом, методично обходил все, каждую улочку, каждую подворотню. Соня с гордостью показывала ему свои любимые места. Они пили дешевое, но вкусное вино прямо из бутылки и целовались на мостах. Сидели на газонах в саду Тюильри и в садике позади Нотр-Дам. Один раз раскошелились на лодочную прогулку по Сене. Покупали мороженое на острове Сен-Луи.

Несколько раз они заходили в гости к матери и сестре Сони, живших через несколько улиц от них, в том же районе, в квартирке, которая была немногим богаче их мансарды. Но Эрика поражало их дружелюбие и простота общения. Мадам Эррио* не пыталась вмешиваться в личную жизнь старшей дочери, а Эрика при первой встрече троекратно расцеловала в обе щеки с большим жаром, сильно его смутив.

 

_[настоящее имя Сони, родившейся в Болгарии,  — Софи Эррио]_

 

Но Эрик понимал, что рано или поздно первые восторги схлынут, останется один быт — не особенно приятный и удобный. Когда-нибудь ему надоест изобретать тысячу и одно блюдо из мясных консервов и таскать воду в их мансарду из колодца во дворе. К тому же, деньги таяли и таяли.

 — Кстати, здесь живет мистер Блевинс Дэвис, — сказал он как-то, когда они, держась за руки, проходили мимо “Ритца”. — Помнишь, тот тип, который позвал меня в АБТ? Он пробудет в Париже до сентября.

 — И что, ты собираешься зайти поздороваться? — спросила Соня иронически.

 — Нет, но… Он сказал, что я могу с ним связаться, если надумаю поехать в Нью-Йорк.

 — Хочешь сказать, ты надумал?

 — Не надумал. Но если ты сама захочешь попробовать…

 — Эрик, нет. — Соня свела брови.

 — Но ведь у нас нет других предложений, — рассердился Эрик. — Лифарь тебя не возьмет, по-моему, это уже ясно.

 — Но у меня есть запасной вариант — балет Бордо, — защищалась Соня. — Помнишь Сержа, который был с нами в Англии? Он сейчас там и обещал устроить нам ангажемент на сезон.

 

Но и с балетом Бордо ничего не вышло, зато Соня вдруг заболела. Несколько дней она пролежала пластом, вся зеленая, мучаясь тошнотой. Сначала они с Эриком снова списали ее недомогание на испортившиеся на жаре продукты, но в один прекрасный день Соня вынула голову из ведра, стоявшего возле кровати, и объявила:

 — Я беременна.

Эрик, в это время искавший в комоде чистый платок для нее, почувствовал желание немедленно на что-нибудь присесть. И рухнул на ближайший стул.

 — С чего ты взяла? — растерянно и испуганно спросил он. — Просто несвежие продукты, ты была права, что не стоило экономить на нормальной еде. Или…

 — Ты не заметил, сколько времени у меня нет месячных?

Эрик не то что не заметил, он понятия не имел, что это надо отслеживать. Как-то не брал в голову, и все. Но после наводящего вопроса он вспомнил, что в Англии в их с Соней совместных ночевках происходили регулярные перерывы, а в последнее время — ни одного, хотя встретились они в июле, а сейчас был на исходе август.

— Ну что ж… — он пересел на кровать к Соне. Обнял было ее, но она вывернулась: ее только что рвало, и она не чувствовала себя достаточно чистой для него. — Это хорошая новость — по-своему. То есть, мне очень жаль, я знаю, это не входило в твои планы, но раз уж так получилось, то… — он неуверенно улыбнулся. — Значит, будем родителями.

В голове толкалось множество мыслей разной степени паничности. Но сейчас, как помнил Эрик, полагалось выразить свою радость по поводу этого события в их жизни.

— До октября еще довольно долго, — продолжал он, чтобы говорить хоть что-то, потому что Соня не произносила ни слова, — но, кажется, мы все равно можем пожениться до моего совершеннолетия, только с согласия моих родителей. Я могу написать им. Только, боюсь, они догадаются, в чем дело. Ты не против? Я думаю, ничего страшного. Моя мама сначала поворчит, но потом будет ужасно рада… Или ты хочешь дождаться 3 октября?

— Ох, Эрик, — Соня спрятала лицо в ладони, — боюсь, это последнее, что меня сейчас волнует.

 — Но как же? — настаивал он, решив, что Соня как-то не так его поняла. — Нам теперь нужно пожениться как можно скорее, чтобы все выглядело прилично. Не будешь же ты говорить, что тебе опять нужно время все взвесить?

 — Ладно, как скажешь. Если ты так заботишься о приличиях, то сам и решай, когда, — безучастно ответила Соня и опять погрузилась в молчание.

 — Я схожу в наше консульство, узнаю, какие у них правила насчёт регистрации браков, — Эрик вскочил и схватился за свой пиджак, довольный, что у него есть предлог, чтобы сбежать из дома, пройтись в одиночестве по улицам и немного успокоиться, прекратить изображать настоящего мужчину, сильного и ответственного. А то его сейчас самого начнет тошнить от страха.

Но, пока он одевался, ему пришло в голову еще одно.

 — И знаешь, что, Соня, — он снова сел рядом с ней и обнял ее за плечи, — теперь мы точно поедем в Америку. Прости, но это не обсуждается. Я знаю, ты этого сейчас не хочешь, но позже поймешь, что я прав. Мне нужно зарабатывать деньги… для нас троих. Так что в “Ритц” я тоже загляну.

 — Не ходи в “Ритц”, — вяло возразила Соня, утирая рот платком.

Но Эрик сделал вид, что не расслышал, и выбежал за дверь.

 

В датском консульстве он не узнал ничего обнадеживающего: заключение брака до совершеннолетия оказалось делом очень хлопотным и, главное, долгим. Проще будет дождаться октября. Тогда они с Соней уже будут в Америке и обратятся в консульство там. Но удастся ли устроить визу для Сони, если у нее нет приглашения на работу и она формально Эрику не жена? Как все сложно… Надо посоветоваться с мистером Дэвисом. Эрик решился на это с тяжелым сердцем: он помнил, как плохо мистер Дэвис отнесся к его идее взять с собой в Нью-Йорк невесту. Но, может, он войдет в их положение?

Однако в отеле “Ритц” мистера Дэвиса не оказалось — он уехал на неделю. Приторно вежливый портье с манерами какого-нибудь виконта предложил Эрику оставить для него записку, и Эрик нацарапал на бланке отеля (роскошная атласная бумага, золотое перо):

“Дорогой мистер Дэвис, надеюсь, вы не забыли Копенгаген, фестиваль Бурнонвиля и меня, танцевавшего па де де из “Сильфиды”. Вы были так добры, что пригласили меня попробовать силы в Вашей труппе в Нью-Йорке, а я был так глуп и самонадеян, что ответил отказом. Но теперь я все обдумал и готов с бесконечной благодарностью воспользоваться своим шансом, если Ваше предложение все еще в силе.

Ваш,

Эрик Брун”

И он приписал свой парижский адрес. Про Соню не стал писать ничего, чтобы не отпугнуть мистера Дэвиса. Расскажет при встрече, если мистер Дэвис все еще будет заинтересован в нем. А если нет, если он уже нашел другого танцовщика, более покладистого? Об этом даже думать не хотелось.

Устав от своих блужданий по городу и разочарованный неудачами, Эрик медленно пошел домой. Дорогой он думал о том, что, даже если все сложится самым благополучным образом, все равно в ближайшие пару лет их с Соней ждет собачья жизнь. Зарабатывать будет он один (а Соня, вполне возможно, никогда больше не сможет выйти на сцену, особенно если у них будут еще дети). Хватит ли этого на приличное жилье, или им придется ютиться в очередном клоповнике под крышей, только теперь их квартира вдобавок будет завешана выстиранными пеленками, а картонные стены станут трястись от рева? В Копенгагене Эрик знал нескольких молодых отцов. Они приходили утром на класс, серые от недосыпа и с красными глазами, потому что сокровище опять орало всю ночь. Они с Соней не смогут больше никуда выбираться по вечерам, потому что деньги на няню у них вряд ли будут, особенно на первых порах. Как воспитывать этого чертова младенца? Эрик хоть и вырос в семье с пятью детьми, но понятия не имел, как с ними обращаться. Когда родилась самая младшая сестра, ему самому было два года. Не это ли имели в виду Дэвис и Кристенсен, когда каждый на свой манер предостерегали его от ранней женитьбы? Тогда он думал, что речь только об их желании заполучить его целиком для себя, а тут, оказывается, столько всего...

Но, конечно, Эрик взял себя в руки и не позволил своим сомнениям проявиться перед Соней. Он вошел в их квартиру с улыбкой и с букетом роз, купленным по дороге.

 — Дорогая, нам надо отпраздновать, — заявил он, ставя на стол еще и бутылку недорогого вина. — Все это очень неожиданно, но рано или поздно это должно было случиться…

 — Я же всегда просила тебя быть осторожным, — Соня, казалось, не обрадовалась ни цветам, ни вину, ни уверенному тону Эрика. А ведь он мог и просто бросить ее, испугавшись проблем. — Я надеялась на твою сознательность. Ты понимаешь, что все мое будущее теперь под угрозой?!

 — Соня, ты расстроена. Прости, я старался, чтобы этого не случилось. Честно! Но ты же знаешь, что всякое бывает. Мы рисковали… Ничего. Все образуется!

 — Ничего не образуется,  — Соня обхватила себя руками и принялась раскачиваться из стороны в сторону. — Наверное, нам следовало повременить не только со свадьбой, но и со всем этим… Как делает большинство. Но я слишком сильно тебя любила.

Эрик с большим трудом подавил в себе раздражение. Только Сониной истерики сейчас не хватало, разве она не видит, что для него это стало таким же неприятным сюрпризом, но он старается держать себя в руках? В конце концов, Соня женщина, рано или поздно с ними такие события случаются…

Он вздохнул и обнял ее с силой, остановив ее монотонные раскачивания.

 — Но ведь мы были счастливы, — прошептал он, прижимаясь щекой к ее шелковистым волосам. — И еще будем. Дети — это тоже счастье.

 

В последующие дни Соня как будто успокоилась и прекратила злиться, а с Эриком была нежна, словно заглаживала вину. Ее все еще ужасно тошнило по утрам, а иногда она надолго впадала в какую-то задумчивость, будто выпадая из реального мира.

Однажды вечером она объявила, что чувствует себя хорошо и хотела бы пойти и повидаться со старой подругой из балетной школы. Эрик не стал навязываться ей в спутники, подозревая, что это какие-то женские дела в связи с беременностью и грядущим замужеством. Как ему иногда хотелось побыть в мужской компании, так и Соне, наверное, нужно поохать, выплакаться и выговориться в женском обществе. Его сестры в детстве частенько выгоняли его из дома поиграть во дворе, когда к ним в гости приходили подружки.

Но он слегка встревожился, когда часы пробили десять, а Соня все не возвращалась. Вроде бы она ничего не говорила о том, что собирается задержаться. Эрику утром нужно было на класс, но у него и мысли не возникло лечь до возвращения Сони. Он курил и ходил из угла в угол. Ну вот, он уже становится главой семьи, встревоженным отсутствием порядка в доме. Надо сказать Соне, чтобы на будущее предупреждала...

Наконец, уже ближе к полуночи, он услышал скрежет в замочной скважине, как будто туда никак не могли попасть ключом. Со вздохом тайного облегчения Эрик слез с подоконника и распахнул дверь. Соня стояла по ту сторону порога, с развалившейся прической, бледная как смерть, мокрая от испарины. Она пошатнулась и упала в его объятия. Эрик на руках перетащил ее через порог.

 — Что такое? Тебе стало плохо? Где ты ходила так долго? В твоем положении нужно беречься. Приляг скорее. Я заварю чаю.

 — Я потеряла ребенка, — выговорили бледные губы Сони.

 — Что?! — Эрик заглянул ей в лицо. — Но как?.. Ведь все шло хорошо, все как положено!

 — Просто так получилось, — Соня по-детски всхлипнула. — Не будем говорить об этом. Пожалуйста, налей мне что-нибудь выпить. У нас есть хоть глоточек водки? Только не чаю, прошу тебя. Я так устала..

 — Какая еще водка, Соня, ты с ума сошла?! — Эрик уложил ее на кровать. Мимолетно коснувшись ее лба, отдернул руку. — Ты вся горишь. Тебе нужно к врачу!

 — Я была у него, Эрик, успокойся, — Соня свернулась на постели в клубочек и подгребла под себя подушку. — Он сказал, что все пройдет. Скоро я опять буду здорова.

 — Погоди! — Эрик уже ничего не понимал. — Как это случилось? Когда? Кто отвез тебя в больницу? И… может быть с ребенком тоже все в порядке, а?.. И почему тебя не оставили до утра в палате? Это же бесплатно, насколько я знаю. Я бы, конечно, безумно волновался, но ты едва дышишь, зачем ты пошла домой в таком состоянии?

 — Я не хочу об этом говорить! — прокричала Соня сквозь рыдания. — Прошу тебя!

Эрик перевел дыхание, но послушно умолк. Бедная Соня, можно себе представить, какое это потрясение для нее. Пусть она и не очень хотела этого ребенка, Эрик видел с самого начала, но инстинкт есть инстинкт. Он слышал, что для женщины нет ничего хуже этого, самый страшный кошмар.

Он полез в шкафчик за аспирином: как бы то ни было, температуру нужно было сбить. Дрожащими руками копался во всяких косметических мелочах, аккуратно разложенных Соней по полочкам, опрокидывал ее тюбики с помадой, банки пудры и бутылочки лака для ногтей, уронил ее шкатулку для украшений, но все же добрался до аптечки. Дал Соне таблетку аспирина и стакан воды.

 — Может, все же пригласить к тебе врача?

Врач на дом, да еще ночью — это было дорого, но Эрик был готов раскошелиться.

 — Эрик. Я же прошу тебя, нет. Никакого врача! — Соня, как показалось Эрику, слишком уж волновалась по этому поводу, а не о себе самой. Да, это деньги, но здоровье все же ценнее. — Я не хочу, чтобы меня трогали. Мне нужно просто отлежаться в тишине и покое. И все будет хорошо. Я знаю, что говорю!

Они долго спорили, и наконец Соня разволновалась так, что Эрик с ней согласился, лишь бы ее успокоить. Он раздел ее, сама она была не в состоянии, и они легли спать. Соня была горячая, как печка, и вся мокрая от пота и слез, но он взял ее в объятия и положил ее голову к себе на плечо.

Ему показалось, что Соня задремала, и он тоже начал проваливаться в сон. Но под утро начался ад — дрожащая и пылающая в жару Соня стонала и металась на кровати. Эрик натянул брюки, сбегал к колодцу во двор за ведром холодной воды. При этом, увидя его в дверях, Соня подняла крик, видимо, в бреду решив, что он ее бросает и уходит совсем.

Он осторожно приподнял Соню на кровати, чтобы обтереть ее мокрым полотенцем — может, хоть это снимет жар, раз уж аспирин не помогает. И с криком ужаса отшатнулся, увидев на простыне огромное пятно крови. Эрик был не силен в женских делах, но даже он понимал, что это что-то крайне опасное и серьезное. Она просто истечет кровью!

 — Соня, все, — сказал он, положил ей на лоб мокрое полотенце и потянулся за своей рубашкой, — как хочешь, но я иду за врачом. Тебе срочно нужно в больницу.

 — Нет… — прошептала Соня сухими бледными губами и схватила его за руку.

 — Да! — он решительно отцепил ее влажные пальцы от своего запястья. — Мы потеряли ребенка, еще и тебя потерять на хватало. У тебя же начинается заражение крови. Или как это называется?

С усилием поднявшись с постели, похожая на привидение со своими растрепанными волосами и в окровавленной ночнушке, Соня кинулась за ним и нагнала его в дверях.

 — Эрик, не делай этого, — она обхватила его обеими руками. Сил на то, чтобы плакать, у нее уже не было. — Умоляю, не делай. Ты меня погубишь.

При всей своей наивности в этих вопросах Эрик все же мог сложить два и два. Он вспомнил Сонину шкатулку для украшений, которую случайно опрокинул, и она была пуста. В тот момент он не заострил на этом внимание, но сейчас понял.

 — Что ты сделала с собой? — спросил он, схватив Соню за плечи. На Эрика навалилась огромная усталость. Какой же он идиот. Но Соня! Как!.. — Почему?!

Соня, истратив все силы на отчаянный рывок к дверям, обмякла в его руках, и Эрик уложил ее на чистую половину постели.

 — Прости меня, — она шумно всхлипнула. — Пожалуйста, не говори ничего сейчас. Я этого не вынесу...

 — Потом поговорим, — согласился он сухо. — Когда ты придешь в себя.

 

К утру Соне чуть полегчало. По крайней мере, жар стал меньше, а дыхание выровнялось. За ночь Эрик так и не сомкнул глаз, выкурил все имевшиеся в доме сигареты и допил открытую бутылку вина. Его самого шатало и тошнило.

 — Хочешь чего-нибудь? — спросил он, увидев, что Соня открыла глаза. — Воды? Поесть?

 — Хочу вымыться, — хрипло прошептала Соня. — Я такая грязная...

Эрик молча перелил воду из ведра в кастрюлю и принялся разжигать плиту. Соня следила за ним глазами.

 — Не сердись на меня, — попросила она. — Так было лучше. И для тебя тоже. Ты, наверное, сам так считаешь в глубине души.

Эрик с негодованием обернулся к ней.

 — Нет, я так не считаю. Но что толку об этом говорить? Немного поздно интересоваться моим мнением, не так ли?

 — Я думала, тебе лучше не знать...

 — Соня, как ты могла? — взорвался Эрик. — Я до сих пор не могу опомниться! Ты просто пошла и убила моего ребенка, ты это понимаешь?! Ради чего? Да, мне тоже было ужасно страшно, нам предстояло на пару лет затянуть пояса… Но все же люди как-то справляются! Мы с тобой еще были не в худшем положении. У меня есть работа. Даже если в Нью-Йорке не сложилось бы, мы могли бы вернуться в Копенгаген.

 — И кем бы я была в Копенгагене? — зло рассмеялась Соня.

 — Тем же, чем и в Нью-Йорке, — моей женой и матерью моих детей! Это настолько ужасная участь, что ты рискуешь попасть на гильотину*, лишь бы ее избежать?! Спасибо, теперь я понял, как ты на самом деле ко мне относишься.

 

_[Во Франции закон о декриминализации абортов был принят только в 1975 году. Всего за  шесть лет до описываемых событий, в 1943 году, была показательно гильотинирована нелегальная акушерка, да и дальнейшего запрета на смертную казнь так и не было озвучено. В конце 1940-х наказанием служило как минимум двухлетнее тюремное заключение и для медика, и для пациентки. ]_

 

 — Эрик, не будь таким жестоким, — Соня снова сжалась в комочек.

 — Это ты говоришь мне о жестокости?! Как мы дошли до жизни такой, а Соня?

 — Эрик, я хочу танцевать! Я не хочу в двадцать два года закончить карьеру и стать скучной домохозяйкой с выводком детей! Все говорят, что у меня есть перспективы, не только у тебя!

 — Да! Твои перспективы! Это важнее всего на свете, важнее даже жизни твоего, нашего ребенка! Чудовищно, — Эрик схватился за голову.

Соня вдруг тоже рассердилась и приподнялась на локте.

 — Если хочешь знать, я могла бы пожертвовать всем и родить этого ребенка — при одном условии: если бы он был действительно нужен тебе. Но ты все время говорил о том, как мы поженимся, чтобы все было прилично, как ты будешь нас содержать, как все будет хорошо, — о чем угодно, но только не о самом ребенке! Ты ни разу не сказал: “Интересно, кто это — мальчик или девочка?” Знаешь, как ведут себя другие отцы, когда они действительно рады? Они разговаривают с ребенком, целуют его в животе… Ты ни разу этого не сделал!

 — И только потому, что я иначе проявляю чувства, ты сделала кучу выводов на мой счет? — Эрик скрестил руки на груди. Краска бросилась ему в лицо. Он вел себя идеально все это время, черт подери! Ему не в чем себя упрекнуть, даже если бы он старательно искал повод! Неужели этого было недостаточно?

 — Мы вдвоем стали бы обузой для тебя, — страстно продолжала Соня. — Да, ты героически волочил бы эту обузу по жизни, но я не хочу такого будущего с тобой!

 — Ты все решила за меня! — снова закричал Эрик. — Ты ведешь себя как моя мать! “Так будет лучше для тебя!..”. Ты, оказывается, ждала от меня каких-то особых слов и жестов! Но какого черта я должен знать, как вел себя будущий папаша в каком-нибудь дурацком слезливом фильме, который ты посмотрела? Что за бред? Конечно, я был рад. Ты забываешь, откуда я родом. Мы никогда не скачем от радости, как вы, но это не значит, что мы ничего не чувствуем. Ах, ладно, чего уж там, — он махнул рукой. — Если ты просто хочешь переложить на меня свою вину, так и скажи, я буду молчать, чтобы ничего не испортить, — Эрик горько улыбнулся. — Я все еще твой мужчина и согласен нести твою ношу.

Соня закрыла лицо руками и отвернулась к стене. Эрик снял с плиты закипевшую кастрюлю, долил холодной воды из ведра, и наполнил жестяное корыто, служившее им ванной.

 — Спасибо, — прошептала Соня, когда он поднял ее на руки и перенес в ванну. — Ты очень хороший, Эрик, я так тебя люблю…

 — Да ну?

 — Правда! Но есть много способов быть вместе, ты знаешь, не только традиционный брак и куча детей. Это на самом деле не для тебя. Ты не создан для того, чтобы нести ответственность. Ты прекрасно справляешься, но ты не счастлив, когда на тебе ответственность за других. А я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, — Соня взяла его лицо в мокрые ладони и заставила наклониться над ванной. — Чтобы ты дышал полной грудью.

 — Соня, не начинай, — Эрик отстранился. — Мне тошно выслушивать, что ты якобы сделала это ради меня. Прости, но не верю. Ты сделала это ради своей карьеры. Как ты сказала? “Я не хочу в двадцать два года превратиться в домохозяйку”. Я был честен с тобой тогда на вокзале, хотя и мог потерять тебя. А ты мне лжешь.  

 — Когда-нибудь ты поймешь, — сказала Соня, опустив голову и медленно стирая с колена засохшую корку крови. — Наверное, не признаешь этого вслух, но поймешь.

 

В тот же ужасный день Эрик обнаружил в почтовом ящике письмо от мистера Дэвиса.

 _“Мальчик мой, я ни на минуту не сомневался, что ты одумаешься. Свяжись немедленно с моим секретарем для оформления документов на визу”_. Дальше был номер телефона — очевидно, секретарский.

Эрик положил распечатанное письмо на подушку рядом с Соней.

 — Мое приглашение в Америку все еще в силе. — пояснил он. — Я собираюсь согласиться. Давать задний ход будет глупо.

 — Хорошо, — безучастно сказала Соня, даже не взглянув на письмо.

 — Ты поедешь со мной?

Она качнула головой.

 — Теперь в этом уже нет необходимости, ведь так?

 — Соня, посмотри мне меня. Вот так, да. Я хотел, чтобы ты была там со мной еще до того, как с нами случился этот несчастный ребенок. Я все еще хочу, чтобы мы поженились. И, может быть, попробуем еще раз…

 — Я не хочу. Оставь меня в покое.

Эрик помолчал, рассматривая пляшущие в лучах сентябрьского солнца пылинки, давая Соне минутку чтобы подумать и добавить к своему отказу “но...” или “однако…”. Но она не хочет. Она замкнулась в каком-то мирке, где ему нет места. Ну что ж…

 — Может, это к лучшему, — сказал Эрик. — Нам надо на время расстаться и подумать в тишине о том, что случилось. Я поеду один. Если у тебя будет совсем плохо с работой, напиши, я постараюсь помочь деньгами.

 

Эрик не ожидал, что приготовления к отъезду в Америку займут так мало времени. Всего за пару дней секретарь мистера Дэвиса Габриэль — слащавый красавчик  с зализанными до зеркального блеска височками и чубчиком, похожий, скорее, на голливудского актера, чем на клерка — сумел сделать ему визу.

 — А это ваш билет на поезд в Гавр, — объявил Габриэль, вручая Эрику толстый бумажный пакет с документами, к которому был аккуратно прикреплен скрепкой железнодорожный билет.

 — На завтра?! — удивился Эрик.

 — А вы как хотели? Через год?

 — Нет, но... — Эрик сглотнул.

Габриэль продолжал сверлить его взглядом. Это походило на изучающий взгляд критика, оценивающего выворотность, осанку, положение рук. Но Габриэль просто канцелярская крыса, ему-то что?

 — А мистер Дэвис? Разве я так и не не увижусь с ним в Париже?

 — Мистер Дэвис очень занят, — холодно сообщил Габриэль. — Вы увидитесь с ним на борту. Если он захочет. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что надоедать ему не стоит? Он великий человек.

“И лишь из великодушия тратит время на таких жалких мальчишек, как ты”, — читалось во взгляде Габриэля. Интересно, чем Эрик успел ему налосить? Они и виделись-то всего в третий раз.


	4. Сентябрь 1949 - июнь 1950 (Америка)

 

Прощание с Соней вышло холодным и было наполнено в основном хозяйственными хлопотами. Эрик помогал ей переносить вещи в квартиру матери, где она собиралась жить без него. Больше всех отъезду Эрика, кажется, огорчилась мадам Эррио. По-матерински целуя его на прощание, она сказала на ломаном английском: “Ты всегда дорогой гость в нашем доме”.  
Когда Соня вышла его проводить и они в последний раз обнялись на улице, он еще раз пообещал прислать денег с первого аванса, но Соня лишь пожала плечами.  
Эрик постарался выбросить все это из головы, ведь для него в очередной раз начиналась новая жизнь. Он понял это уже на вокзале Сен-Лазар, когда оказалось, что его разместили в вагоне первого класса. Эрик сначала не поверил и сверился с билетом, но нет, никакой ошибки. Как это он сразу не заметил?  
Чудеса продолжились в Гавре, когда Эрик поднялся на борт огромного даже не как город, а как средняя европейская страна лайнера “Америка”. Его встретила толпа стюардов в белоснежной форме со сверкающими пуговицами, одни подхватили его вещи, другие проводили к лифту — да, к лифту, ибо Эрику, как оказалось, предстоит путешествовать на самой верхней, самой фешенебельной палубе. Боже правый, с ним носятся как с настоящей звездой.  
Оказавшись в своей каюте — две сообщающиеся комнаты — спальня и гостиная, иллюминаторы во всю стену, собственный гигантский балкон, мебель в стиле чиппендейл, бархатные гардины, собранные в элегантные складки и перехваченные витыми золотыми шнурами, — Эрик от избытка чувств прыгнул на кровать и принялся скакать по ней как обезумевший кролик. Вдруг открылась дверь в переборке, которую он сначала не заметил, и вошел мистер Дэвис, одетый для путешествия — в парусиновые брюки и рубашке поло.  
С перепугу Эрик рухнул на кровать, понимая, что это уже бесполезно, но все же попытавшись сделать вид, что просто прилег отдохнуть, ну, может, чуть-чуть подпрыгнул, чтобы проверить, не скрипят ли пружины…  
— Что ты делаешь? — рассмеялся мистер Дэвис.  
— Простите… — пробормотал Эрик, неудержимо заливаясь краской от шеи до корней волос. — Я просто… дурачился.  
— Не стоит извиняться, это было очень мило. Значит, тебе нравится здесь? — мистер Дэвис присел на край кровати и с широкой располагающей улыбкой смотрел на Эрика.  
— Здесь просто потрясающе, — Эрик с искренним восторгом расплылся в ответной улыбке и поспешил тоже принять приличное сидячее положение. — Я никак не ожидал, что в американских труппах артистов по контракту возят с таким шиком.  
— Только тех, кто этого стоит, — туманно отозвался мистер Дэвис.  
Эрик покраснел еще сильнее. Выходит, он настолько талантлив, что стоит таких неслыханных затрат.  
— А сколько еще новеньких вы нашли? — спросил он, потому что пауза затянулась.  
— Никого, кроме тебя, — спокойно ответил мистер Дэвис. — Но я все равно более чем доволен своим уловом.  
— О… — Эрик снова замолчал, не зная, как следует отреагировать. Выразить сожаление? Обеспокоиться самому, порадоваться отсутствию конкурентов?  
— Я ждал, что мы увидимся в Париже, — сказал вдруг мистер Дэвис.  
— Я и сам хотел поблагодарить вас лично, — смутился Эрик, — но ваш секретарь сказал, что вы слишком заняты.  
— Ах, вот оно что. — Эрику показалось, что мистер Дэвис раздраженно шевельнул бровями. — Габриэль слишком ответственно относится к своим обязанностям. Дорогой Эрик, если впредь он будет тебе досаждать или если тебе покажется, что он слишком много на себя берет, просто обращайся ко мне напрямую. По любым вопросам и в любое время дня и ночи. Для тебя я никогда не занят.  
“Господи боже, что это? — в который раз подумал Эрик. — Что он во мне нашел?”  
Ему предстояло еще не раз удивиться за сегодняшний день. Когда настало время обеда, они с мистером Дэвисом оказались за капитанским столом. По правую руку от Эрика сидела голливудская звезда, возвращавшаяся из свадебного путешествия со своим супругом (четвертым или пятым по счету) — знаменитым теннисистом, по левую — престарелая миллионерша в бриллиантах. И все они были с Эриком очень любезны, а он, приказав себе не стесняться и вспомнить ненавязчивые уроки Кристенсена, возвращал любезности им. Миллионерша пригласила Эрика как-нибудь составить ей партию в бридж (он не умел, но, может, мистер Дэвис будет так добр, что научит), а кинозвезда потребовала обещать ей тур вальса: “Боже мой, всегда мечтала станцевать балет, пусть даже так, хи-хи. А вы правда поднимете меня в воздух, хи-хи?..” Мистер Дэвис наблюдал за ним с глубоким удовлетворением, прищурив глаза и одобрительно кивая.

[   
Charles Blevins Davis, Jr (1903-1971) ]

К тому времени, когда вышколенный официант элегантным жестом снял крышку с выставленным перед Эриком горячим блюдом, голова у него совсем закружилась. Неужели он и правда так хорош? Мистер Дэвис разглядел это в нем еще тогда в Копенгагене, а Эрик чуть было все это не прохлопал. Ведь если бы он продолжал настаивать на билете и для Сони… даже подумать страшно. Да этот “слишком ответственный” Габриэль развернул бы его еще в “Ритце”, с такими-то требованиями, и даже не стал бы пересказывать суть проблемы своему патрону.  
После обеда они с мистером Дэвисом выпили бренди и выкурили по сигаре в кают-компании и отправились прогуляться по верхней палубе. Воздух был свежим и очень соленым. Ветер раздувал полы Эрикова смокинга. Тяжелые черные волны плескались далеко внизу, над головой сияли звезды, казавшиеся необыкновенно близкими: протяни руку — и достанешь. Эрик был слегка пьян (третий бокал шампанского за беседой с кинозвездой был, пожалуй, лишним, а еще ведь бренди) и счастлив, хотя испытывал легкую неловкость от того, что не страдает от тоски по Соне или обиды на нее из-за того ужасного поступка.   
Мистер Дэвис тем временем продолжал осыпать его комплиментами.  
— Как ты держался! Мальчик мой, ты просто создан для высшего света. Мой маленький принц! Кто твои родители, чем занимаются?  
— У моей матери парикмахерский салон в Копенгагене, — рассмеялся Эрик. — А отец… так, всем понемножку занимается.  
— Не может быть! Нет, я отказываюсь в это верить. Тебя, должно быть, подменили в колыбели. Я чувствую в тебе прирожденные манеры, лоск, такт…  
— Просто у меня был один друг...   
— И что же это за друг? — заинтересовался мистер Дэвис.  
— Он адвокат, — пожал плечами Эрик. Пожалуй, надо все-таки написать Вильфриду. — Но у него прекрасная библиотека, красивая квартира и хороший вкус. Знаете, до знакомства с ним я никогда в жизни не бывал в ресторане. Я тогда ужасно стеснялся, когда нам принесли выбрать вино. Сейчас самому смешно вспоминать. Если бы не его школа, я бы сегодня вел себя за обедом как парень из пригорода, кем я и являюсь.  
— Неправда, Эрик, никакой ты не парень из пригорода. Ты настоящий принц. Наконец-то ты получил ту жизнь, которой заслуживаешь. Сегодня было только начало. Ты даже не представляешь, что я могу тебе дать, если будешь умным мальчиком. Нам обоим сказочном повезло. Я как Дягилев, встретивший своего Нижинского...  
Эрик понадеялся, что темнота скрыла от мистера Дэвиса его нервную улыбку. Аналогия, что и говорить, была несколько рискованная. Наверное, мистер Дэвис просто не в курсе некоторых аспектов взаимоотношений Дягилева и его звезды и сам не понял, что сказал…  
Но мистер Дэвис тут же продемонстрировал, что имел в виду именно это. Его ладонь накрыла руку Эрика, лежавшую на поручне.  
— Мой мальчик, я сделаю из тебя балетную звезду, какой еще не видела Америка. Поверь, у меня есть все связи, которые я буду счастлив направить в нужное русло, чтобы показать публике тебя. А ты с твоим талантом, умом, привлекательностью, — другая ладонь мистера Дэвиса коснулась волос Эрика, будто попавляя растрепавшуюся на ветру прядь, — и обаянием юности сразишь их всех. Как сразил меня...  
Весь дрожа, Эрик вырвался из его рук.  
— Мистер Дэвис, я… Боюсь, между нами произошло недопонимание… Я никогда не… Я не…  
— Перестань, — мистер Дэвис снова попытался сцапать его. — Что там было про твоего друга-адвоката, водившего тебя по ресторанам? Ты вовсе не обязан хранить ему верность, это трогательно, но очень глупо.  
— Он был просто мой друг! — воскликнул Эрик, уворачиваясь от протянутых к нему щупальцев. — Между нами ничего такого не было! Простите меня, сэр, но я правда не интересуюсь ничем… таким. Я же вам сразу сказал, что у меня есть девушка, мы собираемся пожениться...  
— Милый мальчик, не смеши меня. Что ж ты вспомнил о невесте только сейчас? А существовала ли эта девушка вообще?.. Ладно, не смотри на меня так. Кстати, я на самом деле ждал, что ты будешь просить билет и для нее, и так порадовался, что ты в итоге оказался умнее. Не разочаровывай меня теперь.  
Эрик понимал, что совершает ужасную ошибку. В Копенгагене все ведущие танцовщицы прошли через постель герра Ландера, без этого ни одна не могла рассчитывать не то что на сольные партии, но даже на первый ряд кордебалета. И все соглашались, мирясь с таким порядком вещей, как мирятся с плохой погодой или еще чем-то, может, и неприятным, но неизбежным. Да и тот же Нижинский — стал бы он хоть кем-то при всем своем таланте, если бы отвергал влиятельных покровителей? И, кстати сказать, кончил он плохо — сразу после того, как отверг своего патрона.  
Но Эрик просто не мог. Если бы на месте мистера Дэвиса был кто-то миловидный, вроде Торри, он бы еще заставил себя. Но от одной мысли о том, чтобы оказаться в постели с этим человеком, в два раза старше его, лысым и с брюшком, ему становилось физически дурно.  
— Мистер Дэвис, пожалуйста… — Эрик не играл, на глаза сами собой навернулись слезы жалости к себе, которые можно было принять за священный ужас невинности. — Я не могу вот так…  
— Ну что ж… — американец нахмурился и о чем-то задумался, пристально разглядывая сжавшегося у перил Эрика.  
— Мне жаль, что вы на меня так потратились, — взволнованно продолжал Эрик. — Может быть, вам удастся вернуть хотя бы часть денег, если переселить меня прямо сейчас в третий класс?  
— Эрик!..  
— И… я понимаю, что мой контракт, конечно же, аннулирован...  
— Прекрати сейчас же. За кого ты меня принимаешь?! Ты и правда думаешь, что мне не по карману накормить тебя ужином и поселить в нормальной каюте? А что до твоего контракта, то он был заключен с тобой как с танцовщиком, а не как с мальчиком по вызову.   
Порывы ветра усилились, и Дэвис взял Эрика под руку и отбуксировал его от перил в укрытие возле лесенки.   
— Послушай, Эрик, — продолжал увещевать американец, — помнишь, как ты сперва просил вписать в свой контракт чуть ли не всю семью? Но потом одумался и повел себя как взрослый человек. Было бы очень грустно, если бы такой талант еще несколько лет пропадал в заднем ряду кордебалета. Но, право, я не занимаюсь благотворительностью. Возможно, мне недостает христианского бескорыстия, ты уж прости меня. Но я могу дать тебе еще немного, немного, — Дэвис назидательно поднял палец, — времени на то, чтобы понять, что я прав. И еще раз напомню, что ты ничего не потеряешь, проявив ко мне доброту, но выиграешь очень многое. Я же не тиран и не деспот, я не обману и не обижу тебя. — Мистер Дэвис нежно потрепал Эрика по щеке. — Ты весь дрожишь. Замерз? Ладно, иди к себе и подумай о нашем разговоре.

Оказавшись в каюте, Эрик сорвал с себя смокинг, бросил в угол галстук-бабочку и упал на кровать, чуть не плача. Какой же он идиот, просто невероятно. Уже успел вообразить себя звездой, заслужившей красивую жизнь исключительно своим талантом. Придурок, просто сказочный придурок. Возомнил, что он тут умнее всех ландеровских прим и дягилевских нижинских, что ему все принесут на блюдечке просто так, за трудолюбие, талант, красивые стопы и чистый прыжок!  
Ужасно было еще то, что ситуация представлялась безвыходной. В Нью-Йорке он, конечно, немедленно сбежит (и вернется домой без денег и с позором, но все лучше, чем подставлять задницу американскому пузанчику), однако до тех пор он заперт на этом проклятом корабле и вынужден жить в этой каюте, есть и пить за счет мистера Дэвиса, видеть его каждый день, выслушивать новые и новые интересные предложения… Единственная альтернатива этому — броситься за борт.   
Тут ему вспомнилось, что каюта американца сообщается с его жилищем тайной дверью. Стараясь не шуметь, Эрик подтащил к двери тяжелое кресло. Он не помнил, открывается она наружу или внутрь, но надеялся, что хоть как-то себя обезопасил. Или хотя бы услышит шум и чертыхания за несколько мгновений до того, как на него, спящего, набросятся… Брр. Он ведь даже не решится позвать на помощь в случае чего. Слишком стыдно. И слишком страшно — пока они на этом чертовом корабле, отрезанные от всего мира.

Эрик проснулся оттого, что его трясут за плечо.  
— Просыпайся. Мистер Дэвис просит тебя выйти на балкон. Сейчас же.  
Эрик продрал глаза и обнаружил, что лежит, сжавшись в комочек, поверх покрывала полностью одетый, даже в ботинках, а над кроватью возвышается злющий Габриэль. Как он вошел, Эрик не слышал.  
— Э-э-э… Ладно… — Эрик протер глаза, пригладил волосы и обреченно поплелся на балкон, спотыкаясь о ковер. Страшно подумать, что ждет его там — букет роз? Стол, накрытый для романтического завтрака?  
В глаза ударил яркий солнечный свет, и Эрик мучительно зажмурился. А когда наконец обрел способность видеть, то обнаружил перед собой переносной станок.  
— Плыть нам еще долго, — мистер Дэвис перегнулся через декоративные перила соседнего балкона. — Я подумал, что тебе надо поддерживать форму. С добрым утром, Эрик. Хорошо тебе спалось?  
— Спасибо… — пробормотал Эрик, все еще щурясь и смущенно оглядывая свою жеваную сорочку и мятые брюки. — Я немного устал вчера и заспался. Смена обстановки. Простите.  
— Надеюсь, у тебя нет похмелья после вчерашнего и ты в состоянии поработать немного?  
— Разумеется! — Эрик покраснел. Переживания за свою добродетель — это одно, но показать, что его не зря наняли — это тоже важно.  
Он вернулся в каюту и торопливо умылся и переоделся в трико.  
Наверное, при других обстоятельствах этот экзерсис был бы необыкновенно приятным — при свете дня, под крики чаек и плеск простирающихся до горизонта волн, под свежим соленым ветром. Но мистер Дэвис, снова облаченный в теннисную рубашку и светлые брюки, никуда не ушел со своего балкона, напротив, он расположился в шезлонге и смотрел, вернее, пялился, иногда надолго забывая о своей сигаре, так что она несколько раз потухла. И Эрик не мог отделаться от ощущения, что он не работает у палки, а танцует стриптиз. Никогда раньше ему не приходило в голову, что трико настолько неприлично облегает тело. Или же ему никогда не приходилось работать под прицелом настолько раздевающего взгляда. Он пытался сосредоточиться на рутине, которая каждый день сводила с ума сотни танцовщиков по всему миру, — всех, кроме него, потому что он-то искренне любил экзерсис и каждый раз растворялся в этой успокаивающей, гипнотизирующей монотонности. Третья позиция — вытянуть носок — коснуться пола впереди — первая позиция — вытянуть носок — отвести в сторону — третья позиция… Это было одновременно и просто, и полно глубокого смысла. Это было что-то вечное, что-то неизмеримо прекрасное. Самая гениальная хореография не могла быть яснее и совершеннее простого батмана тандю. И в такие минуты Эрик чувствовал что-то сродни религиозному вдохновению.

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aVVfYpd42CE - батман тандю ]

Но не сейчас. Проклятый мистер Дэвис все опошлил. Эрик стиснул зубы и только величайшим напряжением воли заставил себя отработать положенный утренний урок, не ускоряя темпа и ничего не пропуская. Никакого удовольствия.  
Закончив, он не сказал ни слова и вернулся в каюту. Придвинул второе кресло еще и ко входной двери, потому что, судя по утреннему визиту Габриэля, у кого-то имелся ключ от его жилища, — и только тогда принял душ. Эрик чувствовал себя как единственный защитник крепости, осажденной умным и коварным противником, но это было даже по своему интригующе, хотя и неприятно. Про ключи он теперь предупрежден и придумает какую-нибудь ловушку, вроде школярской натянутой проволоки. В темноте ее точно не заметят. Много пить за ужином, пожалуй, тоже впредь не стоит. Что еще придумает мистер Дэвис?  
В дверь принялись стучать, и Эрик пулей вылетел из душа, кутаясь в полотенце, но это оказался всего лишь стюард, который принес завтрак. Эрик накинул халат и сел за стол. Как ни был он расстроен, но экзерсис на свежем морском воздухе разбудил в нем волчий голод. Под серебряной крышкой обнаружились блинчики с красной икрой, а в ведерке охлаждалось шампанское — с самого утра, черт подери.   
Эрик тяжело вздохнул и поднял бокал, который стюард предупредительно наполнил, перед тем как удалиться.  
— Позволишь присоединиться? — в дверях неслышно возник мистер Дэвис, и только теперь Эрик заметил второй прибор под салфеткой. Оставалось лишь поплотнее запахнуть банный халат и вежливо приподняться на стуле. — Какой же ты хорошенький мальчишечка, — без ложного стеснения заметил мистер Дэвис, плотоядно оглядывая его. — И в каком очаровательном виде меня встречаешь. Твое сегодняшнее настроение нравится мне больше, чем вчерашнее. Начинаю надеяться, что предстоящую ночь я проведу в этой каюте… — и лапища мистера Дэвиса под столом стиснула колено Эрика, пробираясь под халат.  
Эрик вскочил, опрокинув стул, и метнулся в угол.  
— Кажется, я немного поторопился, — хмыкнул мистер Дэвис, наливая себе шампанское. — Ладно, давай завтракать.   
Но Эрик молча застыл у стены, рукой придерживая халат у горла.  
— Брось, — миролюбиво сказал мистер Дэвис. — Обещаю, что не буду тебя трогать. Садись есть, блинчики стынут!  
— У меня нет аппетита, — выдавил из себя Эрик.  
Мистер Дэвис на мгновение умолк, глядя в свою тарелку. Уж не смущение ли это было?  
— Хочешь, чтобы я ушел? — сказал он наконец.  
— Конечно, нет, сэр, — холодно ответил Эрик. — Ведь вы за все это платите, стало быть, имеете полное право находиться здесь, есть, пить и делать все, что пожелаете.  
— Ты принимаешь меня за какого-то работорговца, везущего живой товар. Или тебе нравится чувствовать себя преследуемой жертвой? О да, ведь ты наш принц и привык, что все хотят добиться твоего расположения. Знаешь, некоторые любят такую позу и очень хорошо разыгрывают эти карты. — Взгляд американца на секунду мечтательно затуманился. — Хотя мне почему-то кажется, что это не твое амплуа.   
Эрик молчал.  
— Ну, хватит. Садись, — мистер Дэвис встал и поднял опрокинутый Эриком стул. — Не бойся, черт тебя дери! Или ты думаешь, что я насильник? Уверяю тебя, еще никто не оказывался в моей постели по принуждению. Я хочу, чтобы ты сам ко мне пришел. Конечно, лучше бы поскорее, но если тебе нужно время, я готов и подождать. Боже мой, да будешь ты есть или нет?! Не надо мне тут показательных голодовок, не в тюрьме!  
— Я сяду за стол, только если вы пообещаете… — Эрик гордо вздернул подбородок, но шагнул к столу. — Вести себя как подобает джентльмену.   
— Конечно! — заулыбался мистер Дэвис с явным облегчением. — Давай я поухаживаю за тобой, как подобает джентльмену… — он галантно отодвинул стул, но Эрик остановил его:  
— Это лишнее.  
— Мой принц, не будь так строг, — вздохнул мистер Дэвис с легким раздражением. — Мне просто нравится делать тебе приятное.  
— Еще одно слово… — холодно напомнил Эрик.  
— Ладно, ладно. Ешь, прошу тебя. Ну вот, блинчики и правда успели остыть.  
После завтрака они мирно отправились играть в бридж с американской миллионершей (четвертым игроком взяли чем-то опять недовольного Габриэля). Премудрости игры оказались выше понимания Эрика, к тому же, теперь, когда вчерашние смехотворные иллюзии растаяли, он не мог не думать о том, как выглядит со стороны — юноша в недорогом костюме, которого ради приличия выдают за открытого мистером Дэвисом талантливого танцовщика, и все вокруг делают вид, будто верят в это, но каждый, уж конечно, понимает, что это значит на самом деле. Больше Эрик не наслаждался любезностью и дружелюбием пассажиров с верхней палубы. За каждым словом, жестом и взглядом ему чудилась насмешка или брезгливость. Даже стюарды смотрели с жалостью, как ему теперь казалось. Еще несколько месяцев назад он сам так же смотрел на Торри, вынужденного ублажать стариков за деньги. При мысли о том, что его считают таким же Торри, опять захотелось выброситься за борт. С Кристенсеном такого отвращения Эрик не испытывал. Тот за все месяцы их теснейшей дружбы не позволил себе того, что мистер Дэвис успел предпринять меньше чем за сутки.  
С трудом дождавшись, когда миллионерша наиграется, сгорающий от стыда Эрик спрятался в своей каюте и решил, что к ланчу не выйдет, будет есть у себя. Это оказалось ошибкой, потому что мистер Дэвис присоединился к нему, а тет-а-тет с ним был еще мучительнее, чем все любопытствующие, насмешливые и брезгливые взгляды со стороны. Когда они были на людях, мистер Дэвис хотя бы не позволял себе лишнего.  
Эриком овладело чувство страшной безнадежности.

— Крошка моя, ты совсем скис, — обеспокоенно сказал мистер Дэвис на третий день. Эрик неподвижно лежал в шезлонге, прикрыв лицо шляпой из соломки. Мистер Дэвис приподнял ее и заглянул ему в глаза. — Что с тобой творится? Ты не заболел?  
— Я в порядке, — мертвым голосом ответил Эрик. — Спасибо, сэр.  
— Тебе, наверное, скучно, — продолжал беспокоиться мистер Дэвис. — Тебе нужно общение с молодежью, да? А на нашей палубе одни старики и тупые курицы вроде этой голливудской бляди. Послушай, может, тебе стоит вечером спуститься на вторую палубу? Я слышал, там бывает веселье. В самом деле! Возьми с собой Габриэля, он ближе к тебе по возрасту, и надеритесь как следует. Ни в чем себе не отказывайте, счет мне пришлют.   
И вечером Эрик с той же безучастностью спустился на палубу второго класса в обществе Габриэля, который не больше, чем он, жаждал этого сногсшибательного кутежа. Эрик пробовал намекнуть мистеру Дэвису, что мог бы обойтись без сопровождения, но услышан не был.  
С Габриэлем Эрик за все четыре дня плавания обменялся хорошо если десятком фраз. Теперь-то он начал догадываться, почему секретарь мистера Дэвиса так его ненавидит, но не решался с ним поговорить. Не скажешь же напрямую: “Не нужен мне твой патрон, наоборот, скажу спасибо, если ты удержишь его подальше от меня”.  
Элегантный и утонченный (когда не шипел, как рассерженная кобра, и не делал такую рожу, будто наступил в свежее, вонючее и липкое собачье дерьмо, что сразу делало его отталкивающе некрасивым) Габриэль мало походил на Торри. Возможно это и ввело поначалу Эрика в заблуждение на его счет. Ведь не так уж много молодых мужчин такого сорта он встречал. Но теперь-то Эрик готов был дать Габриэлю всяческое благословение, лишь бы мистер Дэвис был хоть чем-то занят.   
Однако весь вид Габриэля свидетельствовал о том, что он отнюдь не расположен к доверительным беседам. Спускаясь следом за Эриком из пристанища небожителей к простым смертным, он ворчал, жаловался, что из-за того, что Эрику пришла блажь воссоединиться со своим классом лавочников, а он, Габриэль, пропустит из-за этого скрипичный концерт в салоне первого класса, и вообще, смотрел на Эрика так, будто мечтал заманить его в трюм или на открытую палубу и организовать несчастный случай.  
Поэтому Эрик оставил мысль поговорить по душам за пинтой пива и просто молчал, курил и от скуки глазел по сторонам. В здешнем баре правда было веселее, чем на палубе первого класса. Во всяком случае, оживленнее. На предельной громкости наяривал джазовый оркестр, и на танцполе уже дрыгалось и скакало несколько парочек. Девушки в ярких платьях, облепившие стойку, поглядывали на них с Габриэлем и неприкрыто улыбались. Габриэль высокомерно отворачивался, но Эрик отвечал улыбками на улыбки. Девушки пошептались между собой, и в конце концов к нему решительной поступью направилась брюнетка с круто завитыми кудряшками.   
— Привет, — она поболтала розоватым коктейлем в бокале. — Чего сидишь тут как чужой?  
— Э-э-э... — растерялся Эрик.  
— Ой, ты просто похож на Армана, нашего соседа. Значит, обозналась… — вздохнула девушка, но уходить явно не собиралась.   
— Извини, что я не Арман. Но я могу его изобразить для тебя, — Эрик с легким запозданием уловил (и запомнил, вдруг еще пригодится) правила игры, встал и галантно отодвинул для брюнетки стул. Больше всего удовольствия ему доставило то, что Габриэль явно взбесился. Девушка тоже заметила его испепеляющие взоры и, передразнивая, скорчила комично возмущенную рожицу.  
— Меня зовут Джейн, — сказала она.  
— Эрик.  
— Что с твоим другом? Тяжелый день был? — Джейн аккуратно взгромоздилась на высокий табурет и зацепилась каблуком за ножку. Габриэль брезгливо отодвинулся, демонстрируя, что не имеет никакого отношения к происходящему безобразию.  
— Он всегда такой. И он мне не друг, просто мне пришлось взять его с собой. — Чтобы Джейн расслышала его ответ сквозь рев саксофона и грохот литавр, Эрику пришлось наклониться к ней, почти касаясь губами подставленного ушка.  
— Ага, я тоже путешествую с сестрой. Она ужасная зануда, но без нее меня не отпустили бы в Европу. Слушай, может, нам познакомить их? Они должны друг другу понравиться.  
— Не думаю, — рассмеялся Эрик. — Лучше не надо.  
— Ну ладно. А почему ты не танцуешь?  
— Я не умею танцевать… это, — честно признался Эрик.  
— Как, совсем?! — изумилась Джейн. — Из какой глуши ты вылез? Ладно уж. Пойдем, научу.

_[ https://youtu.be/Pb6tB3jIojc — танец буги-вуги, ставший модным во второй половине 1940-х]_

Джейн за руку сдернула Эрика с табурета и отвела в угол, где быстро показала основные движения. Эрик находил буги ужасно уродливым танцем, но ничего сложного в нем не было. Ему захотелось школярски щегольнуть и поразить Джейн, которая все командовала: “Давай-давай, двигайся энергичнее! Тебе должно стать весело! Ну, чего ты стесняешься?” И он мало-помалу разошелся, благо, как он заметил, помимо однообразных дрыганий ногами, прыжков и тряски как будто в припадке эпилепсии танец допускал импровизации. Можно было вертеться волчком, задирать ноги выше головы, кружить партнершу так и эдак, а с этим у него проблем не было.  
— Да все ты умеешь, что ты мне врал?! — возмутилась Джейн, одновременно хохоча и стараясь поспеть за ним.  
Теперь они уже не прятались в уголке, а, напротив, отплясывали прямо посреди танцпола. Другие парочки окружили их. На черных лоснящихся физиономиях музыкантов сияли улыбки. Они тоже вступили в игру — ускоряли темп, добавляли неожиданные синкопы, на ходу подстраивая ритмы под движения Эрика и его партнерши.  
Габриэль встал и надменно удалился. Произошло это в тот момент, когда Эрик ловко усадил Джейн к себе на плечи, и она повисла вниз головой, зацепившись за него голенями, а ее юбки задрались так, что на виду оказались даже чулочные подвязки.  
Подружки Джейн восторженно визжали и не спускали с Эрика глаз, ловя момент, когда музыка на секунду стихнет, а оркестр начнет договариваться, что играть дальше, и надо успеть перехватить его на следующий танец.   
В какой-то момент пианист из джаз-банда сделал приглашающий жест, с улыбкой указав на возвышение сцены. Не сбиваясь с шага, Эрик кивнул, подхватил Джейн на руки и одним прыжком взлетел на подмосток. Парочки, превратившиеся в зрителей, одобрительно и нестройно зааплодировали и заулюлюкали. Джейн тоже визжала и неистово трясла развалившимися кудряшками, то подныривания под локоть Эрика, по повисая у него на шее в очередном импровизированном па.  
И тут в бар вошел мистер Дэвис. Или он уже был тут какое-то время, а счастливо хохочущий, поглощенный бурным танцем Эрик его просто не заметил. За спиной американца тенью маячил Габриэль и что-то горячо шептал на ухо патрону. Наверное, он и привел сюда мистера Дэвиса. Эрик видел, что в глазах этих двоих его поведение достойно осуждения, но не мог понять, в чем дело. Впрочем, ему было наплевать. Если мистер Дэвис лишит его своей благосклонности, Эрик, ей-богу, плакать не станет. В подтверждение этой мысли на последних замирающих тактах он отважно клюнул Джейн в щеку сухими сомкнутыми губами, но так, чтобы это можно было счесть за случайный порыв, еще одну шаловливую импровизацию танца.  
Тяжело дышавшая, взмокшая Джейн снова залилась счастливым хихиканием и повисла на его локте, явно давая понять подружкам, что следующий танец с этим блондинчиком тоже оставляет за собой.   
Но мистер Дэвис уже протискивался через толпу молодежи к сцене.   
— Я вижу, ты очень хорошо проводишь время, — мрачно сказал он Эрику, когда тот спрыгнул с подиума и оказался лицом к лицу с ним.  
— О да, спасибо вам, что подали эту идею — сходить потанцевать! — Эрик растянул в губы в нежнейшей улыбке, которую отработал еще на Кристенсене. Она безотказно действовала тогда, сглаживая неловкие паузы и предупреждая полушутливые упреки, может, сработает и сейчас? — У меня все замечательно.  
Но мистер Дэвис, в отличие от Кристенсена, был человеком бездушным и грубым.  
— В жизни не встречал второго такого неблагодарного паршивца! — воскликнул он. — Пошли отсюда сейчас же!  
— Это твой папа? — поинтересовалась Джейн, спустившись со сцены следом за Эриком. Слишком громко, мистер Дэвис услышал и гневно поморщился. Эрик невольно прыснул.  
— Нет. Неважно. Слушай, Джейн, извини, но...  
Мистер Дэвис не дал ему договорить, схватил за плечо и потащил за собой. Негустая толпа посетителей бара недоуменно расступилась перед ними, перешептываясь, улыбаясь и глядя им вслед. Несколько незнакомых девушек рассеянно помахали Эрику, посылая воздушные поцелуи. Замыкал шествие прямой как палка Габриэль. Но на сей раз на его губах играла легкая торжествующая улыбка, не предвещающая для Эрика ничего хорошего. Эрик кипел от обиды и гнева. Его уводят чуть ли не за шкирку, как свою собственность, а он не имеет права даже закатить скандал в ответ.  
— Отпустите меня! — задергался он, когда двери бара закрылись за ними.  
— Заткнись, — мистер Дэвис определенно был вне себя.  
— Что вы себе позволяете?!  
— Ты этот тон лучше брось, на меня он больше не действует. Ты решил, что, раз я был так терпелив, тебе можно все?  
— Я не ваша вещь! — понизив голос, прошипел в ответ Эрик. Ему было неловко выяснять отношения в общественном месте. — И я просто веселился, а вы все испортили!  
— Я сказал, молчать! — рявкнул американец, грубо заталкивая Эрика в лифт. Следом за ними просочился откровенно упивающийся этой сценой Габриэль. Лифтер, закрыв за ними решетку дверей, профессионально погрузился в сон наяву, не мешая господам пассажирам первого класса решать свои проблемы.  
Наконец Эрик оказался в своей каюте, куда мистер Дэвис затащил его за шиворот. Для Габриэля, к его разочарованию, шоу закончилось: дверь захлопнулась прямо перед его носом.  
— Думал, вечно будешь водить меня за нос, да? — осведомился мистер Дэвис, расстегивая пиджак.  
— Вы чего?.. — Эрик испуганно попятился. Он мгновенно понял, что это может означать для него, хотя оказался в такой ситуации впервые.  
— Ты меня разочаровал, Эрик. А ведь я был с тобой сущим ангелом! Думал, дам мальчику время освоиться, привыкнуть, понять, что его не обидят и вообще ничего страшного в этом нет. Но ты злоупотребляешь моей добротой. — Американец повесил пиджак на спинку стула и сбросил с плеч туго врезающиеся в брюшко подтяжки. — А ну, иди сюда.  
— Нет! — Эрик заметался, ища хоть какой-нибудь выход. Запереться в ванной? Просочиться под локтем у Дэвиса и сбежать через дверь? Но сколько он сможет тянуть время и прятаться, неприкаянно бродя по кораблю? Несколько часов? До утра? До тех пор, пока не почувствует голод?  
Когда ему это было нужно, мистер Дэвис был на удивление проворен для своих лет и комплекции. Эрик все еще выбирал между ванной и идеей прорываться прочь из каюты, когда мистер Дэвис снова поймал его за руку и с размаху толкнул на кровать. От неожиданности Эрик испуганно ойкнул и неловко забарахтался, теряя драгоценные секунды, чем и воспользовался мистер Дэвис, и в этот раз явив неприятную сноровку. Эрик еще не успел набрать в грудь побольше воздуха, чтобы выдать гневный спич, как потолок с хрустальной люстрой вдруг крутанулся и исчез. В его лицо уткнулась подушка, а в лопатки уперлась ладонь, не позволяя приподняться.  
Эрик не сдался и извивался как сумасшедший. Подушка душила и заглушала его голос, но он все равно кричал:  
— Пустите! Пустите меня!  
Мистер Дэвис попытался взгромоздиться на него, одновременно нетерпеливо дергая за пояс его брюк, но Эрик, не глядя, врезал назад локтем и попал во что-то мягкое — надо думать, в живот.  
— Твою мать!.. — придушено крякнул американец и сполз на бок.  
Эрик воспользовался тем, что на него перестал давить немалый вес, и перевернулся лицом вверх. Больше он ничего не успел, потому что мистер Дэвис опять его схватил, прижимая к кровати. Бедром даже сквозь одежду Эрик с отвращением чувствовал, что у толстяка стоит.  
— Я заявлю на вас в полицию! — беспомощно пригрозил он, отбиваясь изо всех сил, но уже начиная выдыхаться.  
— Да кто тебе поверит? — рассмеялся мистер Дэвис, хватая его за руки. — У меня много друзей. А у тебя?  
Задыхаясь от усилий и от отвращения, Эрик изловчился и заехал ему коленом в пах. Мистер Дэвис взвыл и ударил его по лицу — не кулаком, раскрытой ладонью, но очень сильно. Перед глазами мигом расцвели разноцветные пятна. Затрещала ткань, и оглушенный Эрик не сразу сообразил, что это трещит его пиджак, его пуговицы разлетаются по всей кровати и дробно стучат по полу. Проворный мистер Дэвис с довольным вздохом прошелся раскрытой ладонью по его груди и животу, а затем прямо сквозь брюки нетерпеливо пощупал за пах.  
— Эрик, хватит! Тебе понравится, — просипел мистер Дэвис, когда Эрик с возмущенным воплем выгнулся дугой. — Ты просто не понимаешь, от чего отказываешься! Ну же, будь добрым мальчиком, и мы отлично поладим.   
Эрик яростно мотал головой — это было все, что ему осталось, потому что туша мистера Дэвиса навалилась на него и полностью обездвижила. Лапы мистера Дэвиса, казалось, были повсюду — одновременно хватали за задницу и гладили плечи, мяли и тискали бедра и скользили по животу. Горячее влажное дыхание овевало лицо Эрика. Мокрые губы тянулись к его губам. Эрик чувствовал, что проигрывает эту схватку. Еще немного, и он растратит последние силы, закроет глаза и просто позволит этому случиться. В последнем отчаянном усилии он высвободил одну руку, схватил с прикроватной тумбочки бронзовую лампу под кружевным абажуром и, собрав все силы, обрушил удар на блестящий лысый череп мистера Дэвиса.   
Эрик тут же успел испугаться, что совершил нечто непоправимое или что еще больше разозлил своего покровителя. Хотя удар вышел неуклюжим и скользящим, мистеру Дэвису этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы мгновенно отвалиться, схватившись обеими руками за голову. Секунду он лежал неподвижно, как будто лишился чувств, но потом шевельнулся и застонал. Эрик с решительным видом перехватил поудобнее лампу. Абажур с нее слетел, но бронзовая ножка была в целости, а это главное.  
— Ради бога, парень, — простонал мистер Дэвис, приподняв голову и встретившись с его ледяным взглядом, — ты меня убить хочешь?..  
— Только прикоснитесь ко мне — и убью, — пообещал Эрик дрожащим от ярости голосом.  
— Да ты… Ты… Ну почему ты не можешь быть как другие красивые мальчики? — пожаловался неведомо кому мистер Дэвис. — Ну ладно. Пошутили — и хватит. Дай мне что-нибудь холодное приложить.  
На его голом черепе, залитом кровью, наливалась грандиозная шишка.  
— Я позову Габриэля, — Эрик сделал движение, чтобы сползти с кровати.  
— Не надо, — попросил мистер Дэвис примирительным тоном. — Только его тут не хватало, чтобы еще и он смеялся над старым дураком. Просто принеси мне поскорее лед, а? Тут в баре должен быть. Помоги мне, Эрик, ну где твое милосердие, черт тебя дери?  
— Тогда сами себе принесите лед, — дернул плечом Эрик, не расставаясь с лампой. — И в штаны не забудьте насыпать.  
— Эрик… Ты такой жестокий, оказывается, — мистер Дэвис лающе рассмеялся, но все-таки со стоном сполз с противоположной стороны кровати и, пошатываясь, побрел к бару.  
Эрик ничего не ответил и поудобнее уселся на постели, свободной рукой пытаясь запахнуть живописно разодранную рубашку. Под его пристальным взглядом американец завернул в платок горсть ледяных кубиков и прижал к голове.  
— Я думал, ты как девчонка, — продолжал заискивать мистер Дэвис, жадно рассматривая голое плечо Эрика, — а ты, оказывается, зубастый. Бойцовский дух я уважаю. Ты молодец. Я не сержусь на тебя.  
— Ах, это вы на меня не сердитесь?! — округлил глаза Эрик. — А за что вам сердиться, позвольте узнать? За то, что не удалось меня изнасиловать?  
— Скажешь тоже! — весело фыркнул мистер Дэвис и попытался присесть на краешек постели, но Эрик взял на изготовку лампу, и он послушно поднялся и даже отошел на несколько шагов, чтобы с картинно-жалобным стоном откинуться в кресле. — Ничего бы я тебе не сделал. Я просто… ну, хотел показать тебе, как сильно ты мне нравишься.  
— Порядочные люди демонстрируют это иначе, — Эрик пригладил взлохмаченные в борьбе волосы. После встряски ему захотелось курить, и он сцапал пачку сигарет и спички с тумбочки. — Мой друг адвокат никогда не позволял себя подобных… демонстраций симпатии, так сказать. Он был мне другом, и за это я любил его.  
— Может, меня ты тоже со временем полюбишь? Теперь я понял, какой ты недотрога, и постараюсь держаться в рамках. Обещаю!  
— Вы так говорите, пока у меня в руках эта лампа, — усмехнулся Эрик, пуская дым в потолок  
Мистер Дэвис вдруг страстно вздохнул:  
— Ты такой красивый, когда смотришь этаким ледяным взглядом Снежной Королевы! Я хочу заказать твой портрет. Не карточку, а настоящий, маслом. Вот приедем в Нью-Йорк, пойдем в студию к Сойеру. Братья Сойеры прекрасно пишут танцовщиков…  
— Не хочу.  
— Ну, не спеши с решениями, — снова заискивающе улыбнулся мистер Дэвис. — Давай снова будем друзьями, по рукам? Ведь ты позволишь мне загладить наше маленькое недоразумение?   
Эрик понимал, что к утру мистер Дэвис, скорее всего, растеряет все свое умиление, забудет щедро отсыпанные обещания и примется за старое со свежими силами. Но, может, получив по голове, какое-то время действительно будет держать свои грабли при себе, ограничиваясь словесными декларациями?  
— Я должен подумать, — ответил он сухо. — Если вы в самом деле хотите что-то загладить, то должны понимать, что я сейчас не желаю вас видеть. И завтра я хочу позавтракать в одиночестве. И еще, пусть ваш Габриэль от меня отвяжется.   
— Ладно, — закивал мистер Дэвис с видом доброго дядюшки. — Так бы сразу и сказал. А то терпишь до последнего и вдруг затеваешь скандал.  
Но, вопреки своим заявлениям о полной покорности и уважении, убрался он не сразу, а еще долго вздыхал, сопел, менял растаявшие кубики льда и обшаривал Эрика голодным взглядом. Неужели он еще на что-то рассчитывает прямо сегодня, искренне дивился Эрик.

Утром, выйдя на балкон к станку, Эрик обнаружил мистера Дэвиса, уже восседающего в шезлонге и готового наслаждаться зрелищем. Раньше он кротко терпел непрошенного зрителя, но после случившегося ночью мистер Дэвис больше не пугал его и не вызывал ни малейшего уважения, поэтому Эрик, игнорируя “доброе утро” и прочие попытки завязать разговор, строго заявил:  
— Все собирался вам сказать, сэр: я терпеть не могу, когда за мной наблюдают в классе. Мне это мешает.  
— Да брось ты, — возмутился мистер Дэвис. — Ты артист. Люди платят деньги, чтобы смотреть, как ты танцуешь. Они тебе мешают?  
— Во время спектакля можете смотреть сколько угодно. Но эта часть моей работы, — Эрик скользнул ладонью по планке станка, — не предназначена для зрителей.  
— Но раньше ты не возражал, — мистер Дэвис решительно отказывался понимать. — И вообще, глупость. Я много лет, знаешь ли, хожу по балетным классам смотреть на танцовщиков. И никто еще не поднимал крика, что хочет заниматься в изолированном бункере.  
Эрик, ничего не отвечая, сверлил его холодным взглядом.  
— Ну ладно, ладно, — мистер Дэвис с кряхтением вылез из шезлонга. — Как знаешь.  
Эрик величественно кивнул и встал к станку.   
Он ждал подвоха, но мистер Дэвис действительно взялся за ум и перестал его донимать. После экзерсиса Эрик впервые за все время путешествия смог спокойно позавтракать, полулежа в кровати в халате. Потом побродил по палубам, поболтал с кинозвездой, спустился на палубу второго класса и походил там, но так и не смог отыскать Джейн, зная только ее имя. И все это время ни мистер Дэвис, ни Габриэль ни разу не показались на глаза. Ланч Эрик тоже съел в одиночестве и вышел на балкон позагорать. На соседнем балконе он снова увидел мистера Дэвиса, но при появлении Эрика тот встал и понуро удалился в каюту, не дожидаясь, когда его прогонят. Старикан выглядел таким несчастным, таким обиженным, что Эрику вдруг стало жаль его.  
— Мистер Дэвис, — позвал он и, когда американец выглянул снова, сообщил: — Я собираюсь обедать за общим столом. Вы как?  
Мистер Дэвис мгновенно оживился:  
— Ладно... Хорошо... Пообедаем за общим столом. Если ты не против, чтобы я тоже был там.  
За обедом мистер Дэвис вел себя тихо и без обычного апломба, а его залепленная пластырями лысина вызывала всеобщее сочувствие. Мистер Дэвис, ни разу не подняв глаза на Эрика, кротко объяснял, что оступился на лестнице. Эрику опять стало жаль его и немного стыдно. Все-таки мистер Дэвис годился ему в отцы и дал ему шанс увидеть Америку. Чтобы заглушить муки совести, Эрик решил стать к нему подобрее — не в том смысле, которое вкладывал в это слово мистер Дэвис, а в общечеловеческом.  
После обеда, когда они вышли на открытую палубу, Эрик нарочно замедлил шаг и стал прогуливаться, давая мистеру Дэвису возможность насладиться своим обществом. Благо, на палубе, куда погожим вечером высыпала половина пассажиров первого класса, можно было не бояться никаких происшествий. Они с мистером Дэвисом будут просто гулять и разговаривать о разном — невинно и безопасно.  
Но мистер Дэвис все еще дулся, и разговор не клеился.  
— Ладно, давайте начистоту, — вздохнул Эрик после очередной неудачной попытки расспросить мистера Дэвиса о репертуаре АБТ. — Мне очень жаль, что я с вами так поступил, но вы меня вынудили. У меня нет таких наклонностей или… В общем, мне этого не хотелось и не хочется сейчас. И если бы вы даже умудрились осуществить свое вчерашнее намерение, вам бы это не доставило ни малейшего удовольствия.  
— Тут ты ошибаешься.  
— Но что за удовольствие пользовать бревно, которое от всего происходящего испытывает только одно чувство — отвращение?  
— Мальчик мой, — чуть оживился мистер Дэвис и сделал движение взять Эрика под руку, но в последний момент отдернул ладонь и убрал в карман брюк. — Ты рассуждаешь о материях, о которых, видимо, и правда мало знаешь. Когда ты будешь кем-то увлечен так сильно, как я тобой, то поймешь, что просто коснуться этого человека — уже огромное счастье. Я говорю с тобой без лицемерия. Конечно, мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты отвечал на мои чувства, но раз уж этого пока не происходит — что ж, я пережил бы твое равнодушие, если бы ты только позволил мне…  
— Я бы охотно доставил вам эту радость, сэр, — нервно рассмеялся Эрик, — но просто не могу себя пересилить.  
— О, просто иногда дотрагиваться до тебя. Брать тебя за руку. Может быть — обнять или гладить по голове? От тебя же не убудет, если я один раз тебя обниму?  
— Ну-у-у… — настороженно протянул Эрик. Видимых причин отвечать резким отказом не было, мистер Дэвис весь день вел себя как кроткий агнец. — Хорошо можете меня обнять. Нет-нет, не на виду же у всех!  
— У тебя в каюте? — мгновенно оживился мистер Дэвис. — О, конечно, пойдем туда скорее.  
— Сэр, — Эрик предостерегающе сдвинул брови, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы американец сразу же дал задний ход.  
— Ну а где ты хочешь?  
Эрик тяжело вздохнул. Пожалуй, и правда лучше пойти в каюту. А то другие пассажиры могут не так понять эту сцену.  
— Если вам нужно обнять меня прямо немедленно, давайте на пару минут спустимся в каюту.  
— На пару минут? Малыш, этого недостаточно. Если бы хотя бы полчаса…  
— Ни за что в жизни! — решительно заявил Эрик, скрестив руки на груди. Его передернуло, когда он представил себе, что это будут за полчаса, в обнимку с потеющим, сопящим и болтающим сальности от избытка эмоций лысым пузанчиком. Ну почему все попадающиеся ему любители мальчиков оказываются такими старыми и непривлекательными? Бедняжка Торри, похоже, был редким исключением.  
— Двадцать минут? — предложил мистер Дэвис.  
Они еще долго торговались, прохаживаясь по палубе под свежим бризом. Эрик под конец сам начал тихо смеяться над абсурдностью спора, но твердо стоял на том, что не может уделить мистеру Дэвису более тридцати секунд физического контакта. Это его предел.  
— Ладно, — смирился в конце концов мистер Дэвис. — Но ты сядешь ко мне на колени на эти тридцать секунд.  
— И вас это в самом деле порадует?  
— Это будут лучшие тридцать секунд за последние несколько месяцев, с тех пор, как я увидел тебя в Копенгагене.  
— Ну хорошо, — Эрик снова нервно рассмеялся и направился в свою каюту.  
Мистер Дэвис следовал за ним по пятам и, кажется, даже задерживал дыхание, лишь бы Эрик не передумал.  
Оказавшись наедине с мистером Дэвисом, Эрик встал посреди комнаты и скрестил руки на груди.   
— Я засеку время, — он бросил взгляд на наручные часы — подарок матери.  
— Эрик, — американец, как и опасался Эрик, тут же взволнованно часто задышал, — я скажу, когда начинать! Не кради у меня эти секунды!  
— Ладно, — Эрик смутился и улыбнулся. Кому сказать, о чем они тут торгуются, никто не поверит.  
Мистер Дэвис плюхнулся в кресло.  
— Иди сюда. Сядь ко мне на колени.  
Эрик нервно сглотнул и приблизился. Как занятно — тридцать секунд это всего ничего и в то же время так много для них обоих. Но если сейчас не вознаградить послушание мистера Дэвиса, все подкаты опять начнутся по новой, уже под предлогом нарушенного слова со стороны Эрика.  
— Время пошло, — строго объявил Эрик. Он собирался по-девчоночьи сесть боком, но это показалось слишком вульгарно. Упершись коленом в край кресла, он аккуратно, не касаясь пахом паха, уселся на колени Дэвиса лицом к нему.  
— Ты можешь сделать вид, что тебе хоть немного не все равно? — попросил мистер Дэвис, тяжело дыша. — Ну, улыбнись хотя бы…  
— Вы же сами сказали: вам неважно, что я чувствую, — отозвался Эрик, с каменным лицом следя за секундной стрелкой. Свои чувства от такого эксперимента он проанализирует позже, но сейчас ничего особо приятного.  
Мистер Дэвис обиженно вздохнул, но больше не терял времени на разговоры, а обхватил Эрика обеими руками и прижал к груди. Эрик возвел глаза к потолку и стиснул зубы.  
— Время вышло, — объявил он через несколько секунд.

И вот, наконец, плавание подошло к концу.  
Как можно описать словами первые впечатления от Нью-Йорка? Эрик впоследствии много раз пытался сделать это в письмах, но всякий раз бросал с разочарованием, понимая, что сказанного мало. Но не подлежит сомнению, что первые впечатления от Нью-Йорка, полученные из окна лимузина, величественно плывущего по грандиозным авеню, особенно сильны и сокрушительны. У Эрика захватывало дух при виде гигантских устремленных ввысь зданий, широких улиц, сияющих подсветкой магазинов, людских толп. Даже на автомобильные пробки можно было заглядеться. Непременно нужно будет обойти весь город пешком (на это, наверное, как раз и уйдет весь год, который он проведет тут), заглядывая в двери, замирая перед сияющими витринами, прислушиваясь, ловя незнакомые запахи и чужие улыбки. Эрику приходилось снова и снова одергивать себя, напоминая, что все это не принадлежит ему, он тут пока только никому не известный пришелец. Интересно, настанет ли день, когда он сможет почувствовать себя в этом городе таким же хозяином жизни, как мистер Дэвис (развалившийся на сидении рядом и постоянно норовивший забыть свою клешню на коленке Эрика, особенно если видел, что юноша опять засмотрелся на что-то в окне и утратил бдительность)?  
Настоящий дом мистера Дэвиса был в Индепенденсе. В Нью-Йорке у него имелись только апартаменты на Парк-авеню, которые он сам скромно назвал “небольшими”. Именно туда и был водворен Эрик с вещами.  
— Я завтра же начну искать квартиру, — сказал он мистеру Дэвису, как бы извиняясь за причиненные неудобства.  
— Зачем тебе тратить на это свое время? — отмахнулся мистер Дэвис. — Пусть Габриэль поработает.  
Но Эрик не доверял Габриэлю и его патрону и решил про себя, что все сделает самостоятельно и как можно более скрытно, желательно, не афишируя новое место жительства. Он пролистал адресную книгу и отметил несколько ближайших агентств недвижимости, но сбежать прямо сегодня было невозможно, потому что мистер Дэвис ждал на обед Люсию Чейз — художественного руководителя АБТ. На этом обеде Эрика должны были представить ей. Эрик, к слову, находил странным такой способ знакомства. Не то чтобы у него был большой опыт, но, по его представлениям, смотреть на нового танцовщика следовало в репетиционном зале, а не за столом.  
Но Люсия Чейз — строгая, тонкая, быстрая, чем-то похожая на осу дама лет пятидесяти — явно не видела в этом ничего необычного. Явившись, она принялась расхваливать Эрика и обещать ему звездное будущее в труппе. Они с мистером Дэвисом долго обсуждали, кого из критиков надо заманить на дебют Эрика и как организовать рекламу. Наученный субординации самим герром Ландером, Эрик не смел спорить со своей директрисой, но ему все это казалось преждевременным, и он втихомолку удивлялся про себя, за какую звезду его тут держат. Неужели американские танцовщики так плохи, что мальчишка из Дании, которого один из обсуждающих видел на сцене один раз, а вторая не видела вовсе, — такая шикарная находка для целой труппы? Интересно, кого придется разучивать в первую очередь, Зигфрида или Щелкунчика-принца?.. Наконец Люсия Чейз попросила Эрика прийти завтра на класс, если он, конечно, не слишком устал после долгой дороги (а если устал, то пусть отдохнет, сколько понадобится, никакой срочности нет), и сердечно попрощалась.

Эрик провел ночь в гостевой спальне, стащив из кладовки швабру и предусмотрительно заклинив с ее помощью дверную ручку. Предосторожность оказалась не лишней: мистер Дэвис сначала сладкоголосой сиреной звал Эрика выпить перед сном по стаканчику виски, а потом со стенаниями просто ломился в запертую дверь. Но в конце концов он отчаялся и отправился к себе или, по крайней мере, затаился, и Эрик смог уснуть, пообещав себе, что завтра же непременно съедет в первое попавшееся пристанище, хоть даже в самый вшивый пансион.  
Он слегка беспокоился, сразу ли ему удастся отыскать Радио-Сити*, поэтому решил выйти пораньше. Но утром оказалось, что его уже ждет шофер. Никогда еще Эрику не доводилось приезжать в театр с таким шиком, и не сказать, чтобы он был этому рад. В Копенгагене таким выездом могли похвастаться разве что члены королевской семьи.

_[* Radio City Music Hall - одна из баз АБТ до строительства Линкольн-центра в 60-х годах]_

— К которому часу я должен вернуться за вами, сэр? — почтительно спросил шофер, открыв перед Эриком дверь возле служебного входа.  
— Не нужно за мной возвращаться, я сам доберусь, — поспешно ответил смущенный Эрик, схватил свою сумку и юркнул в подъезд.  
— Да, сэр, — услышал он в спину.  
Его с почестями, как иностранную звезду, встретил администратор и проводил в уборную. Впервые в жизни у Эрика была отдельная уборная — просторная, с окнами, современной мебелью и огромными зеркалами. Имелась даже кушетка с изогнутой спинкой в стиле рекамье, обитая алым бархатом. Эрик смутился, решив, что это слишком роскошно, но у него не было времени разыскивать Люсию Чейз и просить обиталище поскромнее: нужно было переодеваться и бежать на класс.  
Служащий, на ходу быстро объясняя, как найти кабинеты дирекции, медпункт, столовую (“К сожалению, мы не можем предложить подачу обеда в гримерку… Но массажиста вам, конечно же, пришлем”), вежливо проводил его до дверей нужного зала и исчез.   
Эрик, прошедший суровую школу в Королевском балете Дании, на несколько секунд замер возле дверей, прислушиваясь. В зале уже были люди. Конечно, все они уже предупреждены, что сегодня к ним присоединится приглашенный датский танцовщик. Надо разрядить атмосферу, не стоит начинать знакомства с коллегами как надменный премьер... Надо быть дружелюбным, профессиональным, но простым. Пусть видят, что он готов уважать их традиции, школу и не станет задирать нос из-за того, что он-то прибыл из театра со столетней историей…  
— Вы видели, на каком лимузине его привезли? — услышал он чей-то голос. — Огромный. С целый квартал.  
— Откуда он взялся?  
— Говорят, из Дании.  
— Отлично, теперь Блевинс Дэвис вывозит их из Дании. Всех, кто поближе, уже перепробовал.  
— Говорят, в Дании одни голубоглазые блондины, а Блевви они всегда нравились. Так что, Скотти, у тебя просто не было шансов.  
— А он правда, что ли, такой красавчик?  
— Линда, не раскатывай губу. Даже если красавчик, то давно уже не по твою душу. И наверняка ужасно манерный и капризный.   
Кровь бросилась Эрику в лицо. Он резко распахнул двери и переступил порог. Разговорчики смолкли. Вся труппа уставилась на него, и были эти взгляды откровенно неприязненными. Никто с ним не поздоровался, но все молча вернулись к вялой разминке вразнобой — педагога в классе еще не было. Эрик стиснул зубы. Идиот, как же он не догадался о таком развитии событий?.. Он думал, что от него все в таком же искреннем восторге, как мистер Дэвис, Блевви, как его тут за глаза зовут, и мадам Чейз. А вдруг мадам Чейз он тоже на самом деле не понравился? Кто-то давно предупреждал его, что широкие улыбки американцев насквозь лживы.  
Стараясь не показывать своего смятения, он нашел себе место у станка. Когда наконец явился педагог и класс начался, Эрик лез из кожи вон, желая показать, что, может, его и привел за ручку мистер Дэвис, но вообще-то он и сам по себе чего-то стоит. В конце он был мокр от пота, и у него болело все, но никто не оценил его стараний, не заметил, какие у него стопы, какая элевация, какая выворотность. Педагог не обращал на него внимания и не сделал ему ни одного замечания. Когда перешли к прыжкам и виртуозным па, никто на него не смотрел. Все уже составили о нем мнение и не переменили бы его, даже если бы Эрик на их глазах превзошел Нижинского.  
После класса все разошлись, болтая друг с другом и обтекая замешкавшегося Эрика, как будто это был столб, громоздкий предмет мебели или иное неодушевленное препятствие. Стараясь держать голову высоко, он направился в свою уборную. Теперь этот шик показался ему еще более вызывающим. Эрик физически не мог находиться там и отправился на поиски мадам Чейз, чтобы попросить ее выделить ему более скромное помещение, но директрисы на месте не оказалось. Не зная, куда себя деть, Эрик вернулся в уборную, но по-прежнему не мог оставаться в ней и понуро стоял в коридоре под дверью, прижимая к себе сумку.  
— Ты чего? Мышь увидел? — невысокий черноглазый юноша с остреньким носиком, пробегая по коридору, притормозил рядом с ним.  
— Нет, — буркнул Эрик, не зная, что еще ответить. Незнакомец явно дерзил.  
— А почему не заходишь? — юноша не спешил отправиться восвояси, а привалился к другому косяку двери, откровенно разглядывая Эрика. Наверняка собирает материал, чтобы подробно обсудить Дэвисова любовника с остальными из труппы…  
— Мне не нравится эта уборная, хочу попросить другую, — ответил Эрик и тут же прикусил губу, догадавшись, как, должно быть, прозвучали его слова: ну вот, начались капризы.  
— О! — похоже, собеседник понял его именно так. — Ну, не знаю… Вряд ли даже для тебя уговорят потесниться мисс Алонсо*. Но уверяю тебя, у нее гримерка отличается от твой только, может быть, более интересным видом из окна. — Юноша бесцеремонно сунулся в уборную и внимательно ее оглядел, задержавшись взглядом на алой кушетке. — Не понимаю, что тебя не устраивает. Или тебе нужен Версаль, никак не меньше?

_[Алисия Алонсо (р.1920) — кубинская балерина, хореограф. В описываемый период — прима АБТ.]_

— Вообще-то наоборот, — разозлился Эрик, — я бы хотел что-нибудь попроще. Тут слишком шикарно для меня. Я странно себя чувствую.  
— Тебе кто-то посоветовал быть поближе к простым смертным? — не оценил искренности юноша. Не дожидаясь приглашения, он с явным любопытством просочился в уборную и плюхнулся на кушетку. — Хорошая идея, но уже опоздала, скажу тебе честно. У нас столько шуму из-за тебя уже несколько дней. Нас чуть ли не инструктировали о том, как и о чем можно и нельзя с тобой говорить. Мол, это в наших интересах, если мы не хотим, чтобы Блевви обиделся и перестал давать Чейз деньги на новые постановки и новые костюмы… Ой, — он зажал сам себе рот, изображая испуг, — я, кажется, назвал его “Блевви”. Надеюсь, ты не настучишь?  
— Иди на хрен, ладно? — буркнул Эрик. Болтливый прилипчивый любопытник уже слегка раздражал. Но он хотя бы разговаривал с ним, в отличие от других новых коллег. — Не знаю, кто и что вам тут наплел, но я приехал просто танцевать. Работать. На таких же условиях, что и все. В гробу я видел эту шикарную гримерку и все остальное. Меня от этого тошнит.  
— Ты это серьезно сейчас? — спросил юноша, обдумав услышанное. — Если да, то у меня в уборной есть одно свободное место. Можешь обустроиться. Если ты действительно хочешь быть как все, то знай, что у нас отдельные уборные положены только премьерам.  
— Спасибо, я в курсе, — огрызнулся Эрик. — В Дании у нас была одна гримерка не шестерых, и я, представь себе, не умер. Куда идти?  
Новый знакомый, которого звали Гленом, отвел его в гораздо более простую уборную, тесную и темноватую, с ветхими и выцветшими обоями и поцарапанной мебелью, но Эрик испытал огромное облегчение, когда водворился там. Наконец-то он был на своем месте. С иронией он вспоминал, как в Дании возмущался про себя из-за того, что ему приходится довольствоваться общей уборной, и вообще, никто с ним не носится, к нему относятся ровно так же, как и к другим парням из кордебалета. И вот, его мечты сбылись. Он получил и особое отношение, и отдельную уборную, а вместе с ними и кучу нервотрепки и несправедливых обид. Этот урок он никогда не забудет. Все на свете должно быть заслужено. Однажды он войдет в премьерскую уборную, его будут возить в лимузине, с ним будут все носиться, но эти привилегии он заработает сам, и ни одна сволочь не усомнится в том, что у него есть на это право.  
Эрик в глубине души рассчитывал, что переезд будет оценен и атмосфера немного разрядится. Но, кроме Глена, никто по-прежнему не желал его знать. Более того, когда Эрик был в душе, до него долетели отрывки спора шепотом:  
— Зачем ты приволок сюда… этого? Хочешь, чтобы он сразу обо всем доносил наверх, да?  
— Брось. Он сам захотел к нам.  
— И ты тут же бросился исполнить его каприз? С чего бы, а?  
— Отстань от меня. Ну пусть побудет, жалко тебе, что ли? Он сам сбежит обратно, может быть.

На следующий день Эрик приступил к репетициям своей первой партии — Ореста в “Елене Троянской”. С ним работал лично постановщик “Елены” Давид Лишин — если, конечно, слово “работа” применимо для описания этого странного процесса, в котором Эрик был предоставлен полностью сам себе. Мистер Лишин один раз нехотя показал ему рисунок одной вариации и больше даже не смотрел в его сторону. Вместо этого он листал газеты, глазел в окно, болтал с концертмейстером и пил кофе.  
— Я все делаю правильно? — не выдержал Эрик.  
— Господи, какая разница? — устало откликнулся мистер Лишин. — Я бы сказал, что неправильно вообще ставить тебя на эту партию, ты для нее совершенно не подходишь, но кого тут волнует мое мнение?  
— Я не понимаю… — Эрик остановился посреди зала. На самом деле он прекрасно понимал этот неприкрытый намек, не первый и явно не последний. — Объясните, что я должен делать. Я умею быть разным. В Англии я разучивал по четыре номера в неделю, репетируя с мистером Березовым в амбарах и школьных спортивных залах, при этом выступая почти каждый вечер и каждый день переезжая из города в город! Неужели вы думаете, что я не в состоянии выучить еще одну роль?!  
— Мальчик, — мистер Лишин пренебрежительно оглядел его с головы до ног, — не выпрыгивай из штанов. Ты можешь вообще ничего не танцевать. Расслабься. Неужели ты еще не понял этого?  
За обедом Эрик, кипя от возмущения, рассказал об этой репетиции Глену. Тот все еще был единственным, кто соглашался общаться с Эриком и даже ходил с ним в столовую.  
— Чего ты ждал? — пожал плечами Глен. — Любимчиков никто не уважает.   
— Тогда почему ты со мной разговариваешь? — от обиды Эрик снова весь вспыхнул. — Или тебя на общем совете отрядили собирать свежие сплетни и пересказывать другим мое нытье? — он понимал, что рискует отвадить и Глена и вообще остаться в полном вакууме, но молчать дальше не мог.  
— А ты смелый. Называешь вещи своими именами, — кивнул Глен вместо того, чтобы рассердиться. — Нет, я ни с кем тебя не обсуждаю. Сам не знаю, зачем начал с тобой болтать… — Глен как-то протяжно вздохнул над своей тарелкой супа. — Может, ты не так уж и плох. Но и выступать твоим адвокатом я не стану, уж извини. Я о тебе ничего не знаю.  
Эрик вытряхнул из пачки сигарету и придвинул к себе пепельницу.  
— Мне плевать, что обо мне думают, пока это не касается работы. Но я как буду танцевать, Глен? Я ничего толком не выучил. И не выучу, если Лишин будет и дальше так ко мне относиться.  
— Ну, что ж, ты знаешь, кому можно пожаловаться.  
— Я не хочу жаловаться! Будет только хуже. Я просто хочу, чтобы мне дали шанс. Хочу выучить эту несчастную партию и станцевать ее.  
Вдруг к ним обернулся элегантный и смазливый юноша с живыми глазами и подвижной смуглой физиономией, который сидел за столиком впереди.

_[Скотти Дуглас (1927-1996)  ]_

— Ты учишь партию Ореста? Я ее танцевал. Могу показать тебе порядок, если хочешь.  
Эрик настолько удивился этой неожиданной доброте, что даже не нашелся с ответом. Может, это очередная подлянка, очередное издевательство? Достаточно уже того, что этот парень, оказывается, прислушивался к их разговору.   
Глен тоже почему-то был недоволен:  
— Скотти, не лезь, ради бога. Ты всегда так путано объясняешь, что с ума можно спрыгнуть. Ты даже первую позицию нормально показать не сможешь.  
— Может, это просто ты туговато соображаешь? — прищурился тот, кого назвали Скотти. — Ну так что, Эрик? Ты ведь Эрик, да?.. Хочешь попробовать? Вдруг ты окажешься чуть умнее Глена, и до тебя дойдет?  
— С чего такая забота? — не сдавался Глен. — Не ты ли первым разузнал и растрепал, что Блевви тащит к нам своего дружка? А теперь смотри, какой радушный стал.   
Скотти, игнорируя раздраженного Глена, пересел за их столик.  
— Я просто рассказал всем, что у нас будет новый мальчик, и Блевинс Дэвис везет его откуда-то из Европы. Разве в этом есть хоть слово неправды? — он непринужденно стащил сигарету из пачки Эрика, мимолетно коснувшись его руки. — Если что, я тебя не осуждаю, приятель. Каждый устраивается в жизни, как умеет. Всем бывает трудно. Если бы Блевви захотел меня, я бы прыгнул в его постель раньше, чем он успел бы щелкнуть пальцами.  
— Вот только я никуда не прыгал, — сухо сказал Эрик, затягиваясь.  
— Ладно тебе, я же сказал, что я тебя не осуждаю, — Скотти легко поднялся из-за стола. — Если надумаешь, приходи в шестой зал к половине пятого, там никого не будет. И я тебе все покажу. Если захочешь, можем еще и поговорить о Блевви.  
— Не захочу. То есть, я приду, — Эрик не знал, обижаться, что ему не верят, или благодарить за обещанный урок. — Увидимся…  
— Ничего он тебе не покажет, — проворчал Глен, когда они снова остались за столиком вдвоем. — Бестолковый, болтливый, мельтешит всюду. А проку мало.  
“Как самого себя описал”, — улыбнулся про себя Эрик, но вслух сказал:  
— Всеми отверженному любимчику спонсора выбирать не приходится.  
— Ну ладно, — Глен подумал о чем-то своем и наконец принял решение: — Я пойду с тобой, хорошо? Вам понадобится аккомпаниатор, а я умею играть.

Объяснения Скотти действительно не отличались ясностью и логикой, но он, к счастью, не столько объяснял, сколько показывал. Вернее, лишь намечал движения, потому что сегодня ему предстоял спектакль и нужно было беречься. За это Эрик был ему благодарен отдельно. Сам он перед спектаклями старался отдыхать, а Скотти возился с новичком, показывал ему партию, которую танцевал сам и которую Эрик, когда освоится, будет танцевать гораздо лучше. Оба поняли это очень быстро. Глен, поначалу что-то недовольно бубнивший себе под нос над клавишами, кажется тоже что-то заметил и примолк, наблюдая.  
— А ты действительно умеешь танцевать, — заметил Скотти, старательно пряча зависть. — Даже жаль, что никому нет дела.  
— Может быть, публике будет дело, — Эрик тряхнул волосами. — Что дальше?  
— Дальше дуэт, но его я показывать не буду. Пройдешь с партнершей. Мне пора готовиться к спектаклю.  
— Спасибо тебе, Скотти, — Эрик улыбнулся как можно теплее и искреннее и с удовлетворением увидел, что это подействовало — Скотти расцвел в ответ.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, дорогуша. Кстати, чем ты занят сегодня вечером?  
— Иду на спектакль. Мне надо смотреть все, что у вас идет.  
— Это понятно. А потом? Блевви отпускает тебя одного?  
— Причем тут Блевви? — Эрику уже осточертело объяснять. — Хожу, куда хочу.  
— Так, может, сходим выпить? У нас небольшая компания собирается неподалеку. Сам все увидишь. Я тебя представлю.  
— Скотти, — Глен решительно поднялся из-за пианино. — Тебе нужны проблемы с Блевви?  
— Но ведь Эрик говорит, что ничего страшного, — захлопал глазами Скотти. — Правда, Эрик?  
— Разумеется! — поспешил подтвердить Эрик. Хотя про себя запомнил, что надо будет проследить за тем, не начнет ли мистер Дэвис выспрашивать имена. — Спасибо, Скотти, я с удовольствием.  
— Ну вот, — Скотти обернулся к Глену. Он как-то слишком уж радовался. Даже, пожалуй, торжествовал. — Все путем.  
— Скотти, — повторил Глен еще суровее, с непонятной Эрику интонацией. Похоже, он чего-то не знает о тонкостях взаимоотношений в труппе, но откуда ему знать, если он тут второй день. — Имей совесть.  
Скотти издевательски расхохотался.  
— Наши прошлогодние гастроли в Чикаго, бар “Золото”. Я ничего не забыл, Глен Тетли. Нам вовсе не обязательно быть джентльменами. По крайней мере, не друг с другом. Ладно, мальчики, мне пора. Эрик, увидимся после спектакля. Глен, до завтра. — Скотти вышел было за дверь, но тут же заглянул снова и сообщил, прежде чем удалиться окончательно: — Кстати, Глен, играешь ты дерьмово.

Эрику нужно было принять душ и переодеться, перед тем как выйти в зрительный зал. Их скромная тесная гримерка сейчас пустовала — задействованные в сегодняшнем “Лебедином озере” артисты уже переоделись и ушли в кулисы, оставив после себя запах пудры, лака для волос и клея для накладных усов и бород.  
Глен, не занятый в спектакле, вместо того чтобы отправиться домой, снова увязался за Эриком. Неужели у него начали появляться друзья?..  
— Ты в самом деле пойдешь сегодня со Скотти? — неприятным тоном осведомился Глен, глядя, как Эрик сбрасывает с плеч лямки пропотевшего трико и кладет на табурет полотенце.  
— Да, а что? — удивился Эрик. — Хоть посмотрю, какая тут ночная жизнь.  
— Вы, я смотрю, спелись. Любовь с первого взгляда?  
— Ну тебя, — не оборачиваясь, фыркнул Эрик. — Я уже черт знает сколько времени не был в баре в нормальной компании, без Блевви и его подстилки, секретаря этого.  
— А обо мне ты, значит, уже забыл? Перешагнул и идешь дальше? — вдруг вспылил Глен. — Я уже стал не нужен, как только нашелся кто-то более полезный, кто может показать тебе роль?  
— Ты чего? — Эрик обернулся, недоуменно уставившись на Глена.   
Тот подошел ближе, сразу положив ладони на плечи Эрику и начиная их массировать, ощупывая жесткими пальцами мышцы и шейные позвонки. Какое-то время Эрик пребывал в неподвижности, пытаясь понять, правильно ли истолковал это, но наконец счел, что правильно, и ловко отступил на шаг.  
— Глен… Прости, но ты не по адресу.  
— Это почему? — не отступал тот. — Как шляться по барам со Скотти — так сразу.  
— Со Скотти я тоже не собираюсь заниматься ничем таким, — Эрик начал раздражаться. Да что они все, сговорились, что ли? Неужели все американцы такие? Божечки. — Я вообще не по этой части.  
— Ах, — вздохнул Глен, — ну почему у меня нет миллионов, как у Блевви?..  
— Блевви его миллионы не особенно помогли, — Эрик набросил на плечи полотенце, прикрываясь. — Я чуть не проломил ему голову, когда он ко мне полез. И тебе тоже проломлю, Глен, без обид. У меня в Европе осталась девушка. Однажды мы с ней поженимся. Я вообще не понимаю, как людям в голову приходит… Господи! Почему ко мне все лезут? И женщины, и мужчины… Вы с Блевви не первые, скажу по секрету. Неужели со мной нельзя просто дружить, без всяких грязных мыслей?  
Глен вдруг подтолкнул к зеркалу, глядя поверх его плеча.  
— Только посмотри на себя, Эрик. Когда у человека такая внешность, как можно с ним “просто дружить”? Если бы ты сам встретил такого парня, неужели удержался бы? Дорогой, смирись. Это твой крест.

Эрик старался смиренно нести этот крест, благо, Глен и Скотти вели себя гораздо приличнее мистера Дэвиса, и справиться с ними было проще. От них, к слову сказать, и польза была. Скотти показал Эрику партию Ореста и знакомил со своими многочисленными приятелями из артистических кругов. Глен помог найти жилье: какая-то его подруга переехала к своему жениху и согласилась сдать Эрику свою квартиру за полцены, потому что неофициально. Скотти помог перевезти вещи.  
— Ты уверен, что хочешь отсюда свалить в халупу в Бруклине? — спросил он, когда они подошли к дому на Парк-авеню, и с уважением оглядел облицованный мрамором холл, в который вели сверкающие стеклянные двери с позолоченными ручками.  
— Не просто уверен, а сваливаю немедленно.   
— Странный ты. Я бы все отдал, чтобы жить в таком дворце.  
— Предпочитаю заработать на такой дворец сам.  
Скотти посмотрел на Эрика долгим взором, недоуменно сморгнул и наконец неприлично заржал. Эрик послал его к черту, поднялся в квартиру мистера Дэвиса и в один прием вынес оттуда два своих чемодана, заблаговременно собранных. Мистера Дэвиса и Габриэля не было дома (Эрик специально так подгадал), и никто его не остановил. Не отвечая на недоуменные расспросы дворецкого о том, вернется ли мистер Брун к обеду и что передать мистеру Дэвису, они со Скотти дали деру вдоль Парк-авеню, пока не запрыгнули в подъехавшее к тротуару такси.  
Квартира в Бруклине не походила ни на что, где Эрику доводилось обитать раньше. То, что он принял за балкон, оказалось площадкой пожарной лестницы. За картонными стенами по-девчачьи чистенькой, но бедной квартирки слышались отголоски многоязычной речи, из которой он улавливал как минимум слова на итальянском, иврите, русском и испанском. Первые ночи, пока не выработалась привычка, Эрик провел без сна: под окнами происходили драки, гремели мусорные баки, женские голоса визжали, мужские выкрикивали ругательства на всех языках, потом раздавался вой полицейской сирены или даже скорой помощи, если дело заходило слишком далеко, и где-то минут на двадцать все стихало, чтобы потом, после отъезда полиции, начаться сначала.  
Из этой квартиры, сидя за шатким столиком под тусклой лампочкой, Эрик писал бесконечные письма матери и Соне. “Дорогая Соня, несмотря на то, что твой поступок причинил мне много боли, моя любовь к тебе не изменилась. Мне трудно примириться с мыслью, что ты относишься к нашим отношениям не так серьезно, как я. Не отрицай, пожалуйста. Ты говоришь, что не уверена во мне, но ведь это не я, а ты избегаешь любых уз, которые могут связать нас с тобой необратимо, тебе все время хочется оставить себе пространство для маневра. Может быть, это потому, что ты еще молода. Если так, я готов ждать, когда ты станешь серьезнее. Любовь делает меня терпеливым. Я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты приехала ко мне хотя бы на время, если не хочешь насовсем. Не стану скрывать, что здесь все очень сложно, иногда я чувствую себя несчастным и потерянным, и твое присутствие утешило бы меня”.

Мистер Дэвис, как и следовало ожидать, не смирился с его бегством. На следующий же день мадам Чейз явилась прямо на класс и попросила Эрика зайти немедленно в ее кабинет.  
— Эрик, — начала мадам Чейз закуривая и садясь за стол, едва он закрыл за собой двери. — Нам с вами надо прояснить некоторые вопросы.   
Он даже не удивился, когда мадам сперва осторожно и иносказательно, но затем все прямолинейнее объясняла ему, в каком положении в АБТ находится Эрик, и в каком положении труппа находится по отношению к мистеру Дэвису. О чем-то подобном мимоходом говорил и Глен в первый день их знакомства. Монолог мадам Чейз сводился к тому, что имеется некий замкнутый круг: АБТ нужны деньги и протекция мистера Дэвиса, мистеру Дэвису нужен мистер Брун, а мистеру Брун вроде бы хочется быть в АБТ. И чтобы это колесо крутилось без скрипа, на благо зрителя, для которого они все и трудятся, необходимо, чтобы между элементами колеса не было никаких зазубрин.  
— Однако сегодня утром наш дорогой мистер Дэвис позвонил мне в большом огорчении. Я решительно не желаю вникать в детали… ваших с ним взаимоотношений, но призываю вас немедленно восстановить с ним мир и дружбу. Иначе вам, мистер Брун, нечего делать в моей труппе. У нас хватает своих хороших, старательных, талантливых ребят.  
У Эрика опустились руки. Он был готов бросить все, поджать хвост и вернуться домой. В конце концов, в Копенгагене не так и плохо, там он будет премьером… Хотя будет ли? Герр Ландер мягко стелил, пока боялся, что Эрика сманят из труппы. Но если он увидит, что Эрик никому особенно не нужен, то может и забыть о своих щедрых посулах.  
Мадам Чейз через стол придвинула к нему телефонный аппарат.  
— Прошу вас, позвоните мистеру Дэвису. Успокойте его. Я даже выйду из кабинета, если вы не хотите разговаривать в моем присутствии.  
И она в самом деле вышла, а Эрик, стиснув зубы, снял трубку и принялся крутить диск. Мистер Дэвис, услышав его голос, само собой, немедленно разразился потоком жалоб, угроз и обещаний сделать из Эрика американского Нижинского, если тот будет добрым мальчиком.  
— А если не буду, меня выкинут из труппы, — договорил Эрик. — И я вернусь в Данию. Вы этого добиваетесь?  
— Нет! — воскликнул мистер Дэвис. — Кто тебе такое сказал?! Чейз? Я с ней поговорю. Я не поручал ей угрожать тебе.  
— Ну, она мне сказала, что выгонит меня, если я немедленно не вернусь к вам. Это неправда? Я могу игнорировать эти странные требования?  
— Эрик… Я прошу тебя вернуться. Не заставляю, а прошу. Уж и не знаю, где ты сейчас живешь, но вряд ли в таких условиях, в какие могу поместить тебя я. Мне, кстати, рассказали, что ты сбежал с каким-то парнем. Кто это был?  
— Неважно.  
— Кто-то из труппы?  
— Сэр! Какая вам разница? Это просто мой друг, помог мне нести чемодан. Я не к нему сбежал, если вы об этом.  
— Когда я выясню его имя, ему конец. Так ему и скажи. Пусть подыскивает себе работу посудомойки или официанта, потому что я сделаю так, что никуда больше танцевать его не возьмут.  
Эрик поперхнулся. Бедный Скотти, неужели эта свинья в самом деле посмеет устроить ему какие-то неприятности?  
— Вы не сделаете этого, — выдохнул он.  
— Испугался? Как ты заботишься о своих друзьях — обо всех, кроме меня, хотя я тоже твой друг. Мальчик мой, я знаю, у тебя скоро день рождения. Когда ты сбежал от меня, я как раз готовил для тебя праздник — настоящий бал для моего принца. Твои новые друзья никогда не устроят для тебя такого праздника.  
— Мне будет не до празднования, если вы начнете преследовать моих друзей.  
Мистер Дэвис с минуту сопел и вздыхал в трубку. Эрик ждал.   
— Эрик, если ты проведешь со мной неделю на ранчо в Миссури и мы вместе отпразднуем твое совершеннолетие. Если все это время ты будешь добр ко мне. Если…  
— Я не буду с вами спать.  
— Но ты так заботишься о своем новом друге. Его имя я выясню, и скоро. Будет жаль, если он узнает, за что его выгнали из труппы. Даже если он и правда просто нес твой чемодан.  
— Тогда вы меня никогда больше не увидите, — Эрик начал жутко уставать. Почему общение с мистером Дэвисом всегда состоит из такого отвратительного торга? — Сэр, прошу вас. Я приеду на ваше ранчо, если вы этого так хотите, но не принуждайте меня ни к чему сверх этого и не причиняйте зла моим друзьям. Тогда мы с вами сохраним отношения.  
Мистер Дэвис снова взял паузу. Эрик боялся вздохнуть.   
— Ты ужасно на меня влияешь, — жалобно протянул мистер Дэвис. — Превращаешь меня в сущий воск, если об этом узнают мои деловые партнеры, меня сожрут и выставят на посмешище. И будут правы. Я заслушиваю насмешек, потому что я согласен на эти жестокие, бесчеловечные условия. О Эрик, прошу тебя, не мучай меня слишком сильно.  
Бросив трубку, Эрик вернулся в класс. Там его встретили ироническими взглядами, перешептываниями и смешками. Эрик услышал краем уха: “...Папочка позвал к телефону, не может дождаться вечера”. Наверное, мадам и растрепала. Сначала у себя в кабинете шантажировала Эрика и толкала в постель мистера Дэвиса, а потом пошла возмущаться и сплетничать вместе с остальной труппой.  
Эрик решительно закинул ногу на станок. Он выдержит это, он будет работать, и настанет день, когда он сможет послать к херам любую сволочь, которая чего-то от него захочет.

Накануне своего дня рождения он понуро собрался и сел в поезд, которому предстояло доставить его — после долгих часов в дороге и нескольких утомительных пересадок — в Индепенденс, штат Миссури. Единственным утешением была поздравительная открытка от Сони, которую он даже взял с собой во внутреннем кармане пиджака. Из Дании пришло письмо с поздравлениями и чек на денежный перевод от мамочки, а также сдержанное (явно переписанное не один раз) длинное письмо от Кристенсена, с перечислением поздравительных адресов от Ханса, Фреда и всей компании. Надо же, его помнят.  
Мистер Дэвис в самом деле расстарался и устроил для Эрика ошеломляющее празднество: оркестр и иллюминация в саду (благо, погода позволяла развлекаться на свежем воздухе) и несколько сотен гостей, в числе которых — Эрик чуть не свалился в обморок, когда увидел его имя в списке, — был Гарри Трумэн с первой леди. Понимали ли все эти шишки, включая президента, что собрались тут ради никому не известного датского мальчика, которого мистер Дэвис собирался затащить в постель? Или, может, они действительно верили, когда мистер Дэвис твердил, что они чествуют будущую звезду?  
— Запомните это имя, леди и джентльмены, — Эрик Брун! — вещал он, отечески положив руку на плечо Эрика, пока они позировали рядом с огромным тортом. — Пройдет время, и вы будете на коленях вымаливать у меня контрамарки.  
Увешанные драгоценностями гости дружелюбно засмеялись и зааплодировали.   
— Когда-то он обещал мне, что я буду сниматься в кино, стану самым-самым в Голливуде, — Габриэль воспользовался тем, что мистер Дэвис принялся резать торт и отвлекся, и возник за спиной Эрика. — А я разбираю его корреспонденцию, заполняю налоговые декларации, обзваниваю всяких идиотов, взаимодействую с прессой и заказываю билеты. И, разумеется, нахожу для него мальчиков. Если ты воображаешь, что кроме тебя никого нет, то очень ошибаешься. Нам каждый день нового подавай. Это я их привожу, а потом расплачиваюсь с ними и выпроваживаю. И тебя ждет то же самое, если у тебя, конечно, хватит мозгов на то, чтобы удержаться при нем. Если не хватит — просто окажешься на улице.  
— А как быстро ты очутился у него в постели? — злорадно полюбопытствовал Эрик. — До или после того, как тебе пообещали Голливуд? — в другое время он не стал бы грубить, но это Габриэль нарывался на ссору.  
— Думаешь, ты очень умный, да? — прошипел Габриэль, цапнул с подноса бокал шампанского и отошел.  
Когда шикарный прием закончился, Эрик до утра прятался от мистера Дэвиса в украшенных шелковыми занавесями и фонариками садовых беседках. Мистер Дэвис, как обычно, позабыл свои обещания и был настроен решительно. В качестве добытчика мальчиков Габриэль явно был не на высоте, раз его патрон пребывал в таком опасно возбужденном состоянии. И Эрику пришлось ползать на четвереньках под кустами в своем новеньком фраке (подарок мистера Дэвиса, разумеется, как и жемчужные запонки и булавка для галстука от Tiffany), играя в прятки со всей серьезностью добродетельной девы, спасающейся от преследований старого развратника.  
В таком духе прошли еще несколько дней. Мистер Дэвис пытался поразить Эрика то богатством и знакомствами, то молодцеватостью — когда отвез его на свое пастбище и на удивление лихо гарцевал там на черном жеребце. Эрик выглядел в самом деле как принц в приталенном жакете для верховой езды, белых бриджах, высоких сапогах и каскетке, но прокатиться верхом отказался — не хватало еще переломать ноги. Он только вежливо наблюдал из-за бревенчатой ограды за тем, как мистер Дэвис строит из себя ковбоя.   
Потом приключилось несчастье — Эрик воспользовался тем, что мистер Дэвис отлучился на какое-то важное совещание, и не удержался от искушения поплавать в открытом бассейне и позагорать. Недооценив октябрьское солнышко, он задремал в шезлонге, жестоко перегрелся, да вдобавок, со своей светлой кожей, обгорел. Эрик вынужден был целыми днями лежать в полумной комнате на кушетке, под вентилятором, обмазав плечи, шею и нос какой-то якобы целебной дрянью. Мистер Дэвис, разумеется, коршуном вился вокруг больного, предлагая то растереть мазь по плечам, то принести стаканчик виски для утоления боли. К его чести, он не попытался воспользоваться слабостью Эрика, только пожирал глазами каждый открытый кусочек тела.

Едва почувствовав себя лучше, Эрик уехал в Нью-Йорк. Конечно, сплетен и неприязни в труппе стало еще больше, особенно после того, как мистер Дэвис прислал на имя мадам Чейз фотографии с приема, на которых Эрик позировал в обществе президента и других знаменитостей. И в обнимку с мистером Дэвисом, разумеется. Мадам Чейз оставила всю пачку фотографий на своем столе, и, прежде чем они попали в руки Эрика, их посмотрели все желающие. Эрик так и не понял, намеренно ли мистер Дэвис предпринял этот демарш. Сам патрон в телефонном разговоре клялся, что просто не знал домашнего адреса Эрика. Вот если бы Эрик изволил наконец его сообщить… Но Эрик и тут не изволил.  
— И ты все еще утверждаешь, что кормишь старика Блевви завтраками и ничего больше? — усмехнулся Скотти, когда Эрик описал свой визит к мистеру Дэвису. — Дорогуша, ты странный. Ты не похож на робкий цветочек у стены*. Неужели такие высокие моральные принципы? Тяжело так жить.

_[ * https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Wallflower ]_

— Ладно, — вмешался Глен, пресекая готовый разгореться привычный спор, когда Эрик все отрицает, а он или Скотти подкалывают и настаивают, — нам надо отметить твой день рождения, пусть и с опозданием на неделю. Совершеннолетие бывает только раз в жизни! Теперь тебя уж точно не выгонят ни из одного бара.  
— А что, в Нью-Йорке еще остались бары, откуда меня могли бы выгнать? — улыбнулся Эрик. — Мне кажется, мы уже обошли их все.   
— О! — воскликнул Скотти. — Как ты ошибаешься! Мы, увы, не можем согнать на твою вечеринку президентов и сенаторов, но монарших особ обеспечим.  
— Каких еще монарших особ? — удивился Эрик.  
— Королев, принцесс, императриц. Они все ждут тебя, о Эрик, принц датский.  
— Скотти. — Эрик вопросительно изогнул бровь. — Можешь говорить понятнее?   
— Дорогуша, ты все сам увидишь. Пошли скорее.  
— Вообще-то это была моя идея — отметить день рождения Эрика, — напомнил Глен и взял Эрика под руку. — А ты, кстати, не приглашен.  
Глен и Скотти, и без того бывшие в прохладных отношениях друг с другом, постоянно собачились из-за Эрика. Тот уже устал призывать их к миру, говоря, что без проблем успевает проводить время и с одним, и с другим. Но все равно, каждый из этой парочки желал получить его в единоличное пользование, даже после высказанного каждому по очереди отказа перевести дружбу в горизонтальную плоскость.  
— Это мой день рождения, поэтому мы пойдем все вместе, — вынес решение Эрик. — Вы мои лучшие друзья на этом континенте, и мне надоела эта дележка. Скотти, веди!  
И Скотти привел их троицу на Кристофер-стрит. Эрик начал догадываться, что это за места, еще на выходе из одноименной станции метро, но оставил свои соображения при себе, с любопытством разглядывая местных завсегдатаев. Здесь была публика значительно попроще, чем в “клубе” Фреда у парка Тиволи или на Парк-авеню у Блевви. По одежде, по манерам, Эрик узнавал клерков, матросов, рабочих фабрик и прочих маленьких людей, которых, однако, как мотыльков на огонь стянуло в эту часть огромного города. Они прохаживались по тротуарам медлительной походкой, курили, с мечтательным видом подпирая стены, ныряли в полутемные помещения баров и выныривали обратно.  
— Привет, — говорили Эрику со всех сторон.  
— Как поживаешь?  
— Ищешь кого?  
Пару раз Эрик начал было вежливо ответить на приветствия. Но Глен и Скотти, подхватив его под обе руки как чахоточную барышню, шикали на него и злобными взглядами отваживали набивающихся знакомиться.  
— Дорогуша, запомни золотое правило: не на улицах. Тут самые отребье, скряги или бедняки, не способные заплатить даже за пару рюмочек в баре.  
Глен и Скотти долго и крикливо спорили, с какого бара они начнут свой круиз по этой славной улице, но наконец кое-как определились и под обе руки завели Эрика в полутемное подвальное помещение, в котором плавали клубы сигаретного дыма. Бар был заполнен под завязку, за столиками и у стойки красовалось даже несколько женских фигур (впрочем, приглядевшись, Эрик определил, что это вовсе не женщины). Играл маленький джаз-банд. Столики обслуживали чернокожие юноши в кружевных фартучках и с обнаженными торсами, гибкими и лоснящимися. Что было особенно отрадно, тут почти не наблюдалось мерзких развратных старикашек, на которых у Эрика уже развилась форменная аллергия. А те немногие из них, кто отважился сюда сунуться, скромно сидели по углам в обществе явных жиголо и к приличным посетителям не лезли.  
Пока Эрик глазел по сторонам, Глен и Скотти ловко заняли лишь на секунду освободившийся (посетитель уходил в обществе одной из особ в платье) столик и призывно махали руками. Тип, который сидел за столиком, замешкался и заколебался, на полпути столкнувшись с пробирающимся через толпу Эриком, но его “дама” поспешила его увести, напоследок кинув на Эрика злобный взгляд.  
— А вот тот был ничего… — заметил Скотти, проводив мужчину глазами. — И Эрику он понравился. Правда, Эрик?  
— У меня уже мозоль на языке сделалась, — вздохнул Эрик. — Объясняешь вам, объясняешь, что я не из ваших, но все без толку.  
— Эрик, — мягко сказал Глен, — ты среди своих и можешь расслабиться. Сегодня мы отмечаем твой день рождения. Позволь себе все, о чем тайно мечталось.  
Эрик только горестно застонал и закрыл лицо руками.  
Но со временем Глен и Скотти все-таки изволили заметить, что Эрик не проявляет никакого интереса, кроме чисто исследовательского, к окружающей обстановке.  
— Так ты правда… нет? — грустно уточнил Глен. — В самом деле?  
Эрик с шумом поставил стакан, уронил сигарету в пепельницу и перегнулся через столик к Глену, как будто услышал потрясающее известие, в которое не может поверить и хочет услышать еще раз.  
— Как, Глен? Неужели до тебя наконец-то начинает доходить? После того, как я сто раз тебе сказал об этом словами через рот, ты, кажется, начал что-то подозревать. Фантастика!  
— Зачем ты тогда пришел сюда? — спросил Скотти.  
— Это вы меня привели, — пожал плечами Эрик. — А мне все равно, где пить. Меня это не шокирует и не пугает, я никого не осуждаю, в общем, ничего такого. Просто это не мое.  
— Ты можешь в это поверить? — спросил Глен у Скотти.  
— Нет, — решительно ответил тот. — С Эриком дело не так просто, я чувствую это.  
— Может быть, он просто еще не нашел то, что ищет? — и, обернувшись к Эрику, Глен пояснил: — Так тоже бывает. Особенно вначале. Когда тебе нравятся только определенные сочетания внешности, обстановки и еще черт знает каких деталей, да хоть запах одеколона.   
— Может, тебе нравятся черные? — подсказал Скотти.  
— Или “девочки”.  
— Или только солдаты и моряки.  
— Я мог бы сказать, что мне нравится моя невеста Соня, — вздохнул Эрик, заглядывая в стакан, — но чувствую, что такой ответ не будет принят.  
Как бы то ни было, напитки в этом баре подавали качественные и ничем не разбавленные, и, когда троица поднялась из-за столика, решив проветриться и заодно дойти до следующего бара, посмотреть, какая там обстановка, — Эрик уже был хорош. Глен и Скотти продолжали пытать его.  
— Ну а с Блевви что ты чувствовал? Совсем ничего?  
— Ничего не чувствовал, потому что я с ним никогда не был.  
— Ну, то есть, вообще, никогда? Честное слово?  
— Один раз я посидел у него на коленях, — признался Эрик, сунув руки поглубже в карманы пальто.  
— Тогда откуда ты знаешь, что тебе не нравятся мужчины, — каверзно спросил Глен, — если это весь твой опыт?  
— Был и другой опыт, тоже ничего особенного, — пожал плечами Эрик, и поспешно прикусил язык. Но тут же сам пьяно заржал, поняв, как сейчас возбудятся Глен и Скотти. И те, разумеется, не подкачали.  
— Ну-ка, ну-ка? — обрадовались они, затанцевав вокруг Эрика на тротуаре. — Рассказывай! Да, детка, да! Поделись с нами!  
Эрик сначала упрямо молчал, но, когда они оказались в следующем баре и выпили еще, сломался при допросе и рассказал про Торри и Кристенсена.  
— Потрясающе, — счастливо выдохнул Скотти, влажно блестя глазами. — Эрик, ну ты даешь!  
— Я даже не буду упрекать тебя за то, что ты так долго скрытничал, — поддакнул Глен с блаженной улыбкой, будто это перед ним только что стоял на коленях Торри. — Дорогуша, добрый доктор Глен ставит тебе диагноз: “Всё еще впереди”.  
— Так что же, — Скотти дергал Эрика за рукав, — ты с тем мальчиком на вечеринке… Как его звали?..  
— Торри. Торвальд.  
— О-о-о! Торвальд! Великолепное имя. У меня встает от одного звука. Оно такое… скандинавское. Сразу представляется белокурый, грозный, могучий викинг, бог войны и секса.  
— Да ни хрена подобного, — помотал головой Эрик. — Он был маленький, щуплый, а масти примерно такой, как Глен.  
— Такой красавец, а вкус у тебя ужасный, — дернул плечом Скотти. — Так что, ты кончил с этим Торвальдом?  
— Ну, да, естественно, — ответил Эрик недоуменно.  
— Ты сказал “естественно”?  
— Конечно, это было, скорее, противоестественно… Но, с другой стороны, кто бы не кончил, когда ему сосут член?  
— Эрик, ты потрясающий, когда говоришь такие грубые слова! — выдохнул Глен и даже как-то обмяк на стуле.  
— Заткнись, у нас серьезный разговор, — оборвал его Скотти, пиная ногой под столом. — Итак, Эрик, ты кончил с мужчиной, тебе понравились ощущения, и для тебя это естественно.  
— Черт, это не считается, это ведь было все равно что с женщиной. Женщины тоже могут такое делать.  
— Я к этому и веду, — промурлыкал Скотти. — Дорогой, со мной ты испытал бы то же самое.  
— А со мной — еще лучше, — снова влез Глен.  
— Давай попробуем, и ты сравнишь. — Скотти враждебно зыркнул на Глена, но не сбился с тона. — А потом мы еще раз сядем и очень-очень подробно обсудим, что тебе понравилось или нет и почему. Вот тогда это будет чистый эксперимент, и ты сможешь говорить наверняка: “Я предпочитаю девочек, а не мальчиков”.  
— А в этом баре всегда чистые и просторные уборные, — зачем-то напомнил Глен и шумно вздохнул. — И кабинки исправно запираются изнутри.  
— Идите и запритесь там друг с другом, — посоветовал Эрик и залпом опрокинул виски. — А мне оно не надо.  
— Я не стану обижаться, если ты будешь мысленно представлять себе Торвальда, — попытался еще раз Глен.   
— Я тоже не буду обижаться, если ты будешь представлять себе меня, забавляясь с кем-то другим.  
— Дорогуша, я, между прочим, так и делаю с тех пор, как мы познакомились.

***

Вскоре состоялся дебют Эрика в “Елене Троянской”. Он прошел совершенно незамеченным, но это отвечало желанию самого Эрика. Мистер Дэвис порывался пригласить критиков, но Эрик был тверд:  
— Нет, сэр, никаких критиков. И никаких цветов, — добавил он.  
Мистер Дэвис приуныл. Как видно, цветы уже были заказаны.  
Но в конечном итоге все получилось так, как хотел Эрик. Он просто вышел и станцевал свою скромную партию, и холодность публики, которая при других обстоятельствах поставила бы его на грань самоубийства, сейчас была для него как бальзам на душу. Конечно, у американцев свои кумиры, а ему, чтобы заявить о себе, нужно работать и работать, шаг за шагом.  
Цветы ему все-таки прислали, но прямо в гримерку и без записки, а не на сцену.   
После этого отношение к Эрику в труппе начало понемногу меняться. По крайней мере, педагоги и балетмейстеры стали проявлять к нему больше интереса, увидев, что он и вправду настроен на работу. Они делали ему замечания на классах, и, когда Эрик стал готовить па де де из “Щелкунчика” для концертной программы, с ним стали работать всерьез.  
Но все сказанное, к сожалению, не относилось к партнерше Эрика в этом па де де — экзотической красотке Норе Кей, черноволосой и черноглазой, чем-то похожей на Соню и настолько привлекательной, что Эрик поначалу даже испугался, что его верность невесте сейчас подвергнется новому серьезному испытанию. Однако Нора сразу сделала такой поворот событий невозможным. Она продолжала демонстрировать всяческое презрение к новичку, с которым ее заставили танцевать, разбив дуэт с предыдущим партнером, который был Норе больше по душе. Репетиции с ней были пыткой. И ладно бы Нора просто капризничала, грубила и издевалась, но она еще и задалась целью сделать все, чтобы дуэт не сложился. Она нарочно ошибалась, а еще чаще заставляла ошибаться Эрика. Вставала так, чтобы ему неудобно было ее держать. Вступала слишком рано или слишком поздно. Эрик пытался с ней поговорить, но она без обиняков заявила:  
— Если уж у меня не получилось отделаться от тебя, я сделаю так, что ты пожалеешь об этом первым. Лучше вообще не танцевать, чем танцевать с пустым местом вроде тебя. Я не могу отказаться, но сделать так, чтобы нас обоих выкинули из программы, — это в моих силах.  
— Ладно, — ответил Эрик и очаровательно улыбнулся. Видит бог, он проявил достаточно доброй воли.  
— Можешь на меня пожаловаться мадам Чейз или сразу своему папику, — с отвращением добавила Нора, полыхнув черными глазищами.  
— Ну что ты, в самом деле? Зачем?  
На утреннем классе Эрик внимательно разглядывал девушек — не балерин и солисток, а кордебалет — эти, по крайней мере, не избалованы. Высмотрев подходящую — небездарную и красивую, на его вкус, — он подловил ее на выходе из зала:  
— Как тебя зовут?  
— Рут… — ответила она, удивленная.

_[Ruth Ann Koesun (1928 – 2018), американская балерина_

_]_

— Как думаешь, как быстро ты сможешь выучить па де де из “Щелкунчика”?  
— Я уже знаю его, — Рут удивилась еще сильнее. — Танцевала в Чикаго.  
— Хочешь танцевать со мной?  
Конечно, она хотела — хотя и не слишком верила в то, что это возможно. И Эрик отправился к мадам Чейз.  
Как можно было ожидать, она отнеслась без восторга к тому, чтобы заменить без пяти минут приму Нору Кей на малышку из кордебалета.  
— Эрик, эта партия по праву принадлежит Норе. Мне стоило больших трудов уговорить ее дать вам шанс. Если вы категорически не желаете танцевать с ней — хоть я не понимаю, почему, Нора прекрасная танцовщица, — можете отказаться сами. Но не просите меня отказывать ей. Это некорректно, несправедливо и вообще, не в вашей компетенции, молодой человек.  
— Интересно, что сказал бы по этому поводу мистер Дэвис? — задумался вслух Эрик. Надо же хоть раз действительно воспользоваться протекцией, о которой столько разговоров, ради благого дела. Кому нравится считать его мерзким любимчиком Блевви, для тех он таким и будет.  
На миг Эрик заколебался, когда подумал о том, что может потребовать мистер Дэвис в уплату за свое благосклонное вмешательство, но, к счастью, мадам Чейз не подвергла его такому испытанию и сразу дала задний ход, сухо сказав, что, так уж и быть, посмотрит на Рут Энн Кесун на репетиции и тогда решит.  
На репетиции, конечно же, было вынесено решение в пользу Эрика и Рут. Надо сказать, оно даже не выглядело вопиюще несправедливым. Рут была юна, как и Эрик, но в ней чувствовался талант, который еще проявит себя. Она относилась к тому же типажу, что и Соня, и Нора, — живая брюнетка, очаровательная и виртуозная, вернее, проявлявшая склонность к виртуозности. Если она что-то нелицеприятное и думала про Эрика и его способ утверждаться в труппе, то молчала об этом. На репетициях не капризничала, лезла из кожи вон и была благодарна Эрику, понимая, какой шанс ей выпал. Они прекрасно смотрелись вместе. Темперамент Рут оттенял природную холодность Эрика, которую находили излишней даже в Копенгагене, где живчиков вообще-то не водилось, а уж в Америке это и вовсе было самое частое требование к нему со стороны педагогов: “Больше жизни, Эрик! Оттай хоть немного!”  
Их концертный номер имел успех. Наконец-то Эрик услышал настоящие аплодисменты, а не просто хлопанье из вежливости.  
На следующий день Нора как ни в чем не бывало позвала Эрика на чашечку кофе.  
— Как думаешь, — сказала она как бы между прочим, после того как они поболтали о пустяках столь сердечно, будто никаких разногласий между ними не было, — мадам не согласится вернуть мне партию?  
— Мне бы очень этого хотелось, — улыбнулся Эрик. — Я всегда мечтал танцевать именно с тобой. Но едва ли мадам согласится на это. Ведь Рут так хорошо проявила себя. Будет несправедливо отправить ее назад в кордебалет. Но у нас еще будет не одна возможность потанцевать, правда?  
“И ты ее больше не упустишь, я надеюсь”, — добавил про себя Эрик, продолжая мило улыбаться.  
Нора все поняла и отныне была с ним исключительно дружелюбна. Впрочем, никакой интрижки между ними все равно не случилось, потому что у Эрика уже были другие интересы.

Пару раз он наведался на Кристофер-стрит в одиночестве, сам не зная, что ищет там. Ему подспудно хотелось новых впечатлений, чего-то такого, чего он еще не пробовал. Но публика на Кристофер-стрит разочаровывала. Эти голодные взгляды, эта отчаянная похоть, назойливость, “привет, как дела?”, “скучаешь?” — все это было отвратительно, и врожденный хороший вкус вставал на пути желания Эрика познакомиться с этой стороной жизни. Он ничего не мог с собой сделать. Наверное, это и впрямь было не его. Лучше ухаживать за девушками. Это, по крайней мере, эстетично и респектабельно.  
Мук совести перед Соней Эрик больше не испытывал. Она сама виновата. Он хотел быть верным ей. Он никогда ей не лгал. И про Торри не рассказал лишь потому, что она сама не захотела про это слушать. Если бы все шло в соответствии с его намерением, они бы уже были молодой семьей и к весне ждали бы своего первенца. Но Соня не собиралась приносить жертвы во имя их любви. Так почему он должен? Почему он должен быть серьезнее, чем она?  
В труппе к Эрику привыкли настолько, что при желании — он был уверен в этом — нетрудно было бы уговорить кого-то из девочек сходить в кино. Сплетни про мистера Дэвиса больше никого не волновали, и их вспоминали, только когда хотели задеть его.  
Среди тех, кто до сих пор любил при случае подпустить неприятный намек, оставался один мальчик из кордебалета. Его звали Винсент, он звезд с неба не хватал и не обещал когда-нибудь выбиться хотя бы корифеи, но был очень симпатичный, аккуратный, чистенький, с изящными манерами. И, что особо привлекало внимание Эрика, чем-то походил на окультуренного Торри. Его враждебное отношение огорчало и обижало Эрика, потому что ему-то Винсент нравился. Если бы он встретил кого-то похожего на Кристофер-стрит, его блуждания получились бы более результативными.  
Однажды они вместе оказались на вечеринке, которую устроила Нора по случаю приближающегося Рождества (на Рождество и Новый год было, как обычно, много работы, поэтому в труппе решили отметить заранее). Винсент перебрал и слишком увлекся своими демаршами в отношении Эрика. Его даже стали осаживать. Но Эрик не был задет. Теперь-то он заметил, что Винсент специально выводит его из себя, привлекая его внимание.  
После вечеринки они оба, словно по случайному совпадению, остались, чтобы помочь с уборкой Норе, которая напилась и прикорнула на диванчике. Винсент, собирая по всей гостиной пустые бутылки, не заметил отбитого горлышка и порезал ладонь. Вскрикнув и чертыхнувшись, он заозирался в поисках чистой тряпицы или бутылки с остатками водки, и Эрик счел, что повода лучше не представится.  
— Дай посмотрю.  
Странно улыбнувшись, Винсент протянул ему руку как для поцелуя, только ладонью вверх. Она оказалась теплой и на удивление мягкой, как у женщины. Эрик промокнул своим носовым платком ручейки крови вокруг пореза и велел:  
— Сожми руку.  
Винсент зажал платок в кулаке. Они стояли почти вплотную. Эрик с удовлетворением отметил, что Винсент начал чаще дышать, переминаться с ноги на ногу, облизывать губы и демонстрировать прочие мелкие признаки волнения. Но высвободить руку не спешил. Эрик понятия не имел, как делается первый шаг с мужчиной. Раньше он не сталкивался с необходимостью что-то предпринимать, потому что и Торри, и мистер Дэвис брали его в оборот сами. Но Винсент явно ждал инициативы от него (и это особенно подкупало). Означало ли это, что у Эрика полностью развязаны руки и он может делать с ним все, что захочет, на что хватит фантазии и теоретических представлений? Внимательно наблюдая за лицом Винсента, Эрик потянул его еще ближе к себе. Винсент с видимым облегчением вздохнул и повис у него на шее.  
Нора продолжала дрыхнуть на диванчике в нескольких шагах, но, не доверяя крепости ее сна, они заперлись в ванной комнате. Винсент очень искусно и сладко целовался, как девушка. И так же чутко и послушно среагировал, когда Эрик, блаженно замирая от собственной властности и уверенности, указал ему на бортик ванны. Винсент без дополнительных понуканий принялся раздеваться, спеша, роняя ремень, спуская брюки вместе с бельем, с трудом нащупывая пуговицы. Эрик остался одетым, ограничившись тем, что расстегнул ширинку, — на самом деле, потому, что в тесной ванной вдвоем было не повернуться, но это оказалось очень возбуждающим: шерсть его брюк колет нежную кожу на бедрах Винсента, пуговицы рубашки впиваются в его спину. Винсент так беззащитен, а Эрик — хозяин положения, наклоняет его, сгибает, как прутик, заставляет жалобно скулить и кусать кулак. Эрику тоже было неудобно, ничего не получалось, но признаться в этом было стыдно. Он уже почти запаниковал, когда Винсент захныкал и полуобернулся к нему:   
— Пожалуйста, посмотри в шкафчике. У девчонок всегда что-то такое найдется.  
Эрик насмешливо фыркнул, но мысленно обругал себя идиотом и сунул нос в Норину косметику. После того, как он нашел баночку с каким-то жирным пахучим кремом, дело у них пошло не в пример лучше. Это оказалось даже проще, чем ему представлялось, и больше не требовало усилий, только сосредоточенности. Эрик придирчиво ловил новые ощущения, торопясь запомнить, каталогизировать, навесить ярлычок “нравится — не нравится”. Но его отвлекал вздрагивающий и шумно вздыхающий, по-прежнему полностью послушный ему Винсент, и ощущение своей власти, наслаждение ею мешало быть беспристрастным оценщиком собственных чувств. Он так увлекся, что с ним едва не произошел конфуз — он мог бы кончить раньше Винсента, если бы не поймал сам себя у последней черты, не задержал дыхание, не замедлился.  
— О боже мой, — выдохнул наконец Винсент, хватаясь за поясницу и выпрямившись над ванной, — да ты очень хорош. Прямо великолепен. Только немного слишком жесткий, но это тоже ничего. Поцелуй меня, пожалуйста.  
Эрик выполнил его просьбу — внешне спокойно, почти снисходительно, но в глубине души гордясь собой. Как тяжело Винсент дышит в его объятиях, какая влажная у него спина, какой он слабый и утомленный, растрепанный, какой-то беспомощный — и это Эрик сделал с ним.  
Было жаль только, что все случилось в спешке и в такой непрезентабельной обстановке, как эта старая, захламленная ванная комната, завешанная сушащимися на веревках гирляндами женских трусиков и комбинаций. Хотелось повторить неторопливо и со вкусом, в своей постели. Хотелось любоваться, играть и экспериментировать.  
— Приходи завтра вечером ко мне, — предложил Эрик. — Я живу один. Мы можем быть вместе хоть всю ночь. Хочешь?  
— Да… — Винсент доверчиво прижался лбом к его плечу. — Только я не хочу, чтобы другие знали, ладно?   
— Хорошо.  
— Я думаю, тебе тоже не надо, чтобы начались разговоры, да? Давай не обращать друг на друга внимания, как будто нам наплевать.  
— Хорошо, — повторил Эрик, поправляя одежду. Он действительно не особенно стремился делать достоянием гласности эту интрижку, представляя, какой цирк устроят Глен и Скотти, да и от мистера Дэвиса всего можно ждать.  
Осторожный Винсент решил не дожидаться, когда проснется Нора. Он быстро оделся, чмокнул Эрика последний раз и сбежал, предоставив ему наводить порядок в одиночестве. Первым шагом Эрика на этом пути стала ликвидация непотребных пятен с коврика в ванной.

Следующую ночь Винсент провел у него. Он аккуратно явился в строго назначенное время, принеся с собой бутылку вина и завернутую в газету еще теплую пиццу с сыром и оливками. Рассказал, хотя Эрик не расспрашивал, что его мать итальянка из Ливорно, приехавшая в Нью-Йорк еще до Великой Депрессии, что “танцульки” дома не поощряли, но потом смирились. Также рассказал, что ходит в церковь и дома все ждут, когда он встретит порядочную девушку, а если узнают, что ему нравится парни, то первой умрет мать — от горя, а потом сам Винсент — потому что его убьет отец.  
Эрику было не очень интересно все это слушать. Когда развеялся флер таинственности соблазнительного и неприступного незнакомца, Винсент оказался вполне заурядным, даже ограниченным существом. Не желая разочаровываться и портить атмосферу этой ночи, Эрик поспешил прекратить излияния, потащив Винсента в постель.  
Там дело сразу пошло на лад. Винсент лег на спину, как девушка, и все время жалобно просил: “Поцелуй меня, поцелуй…” — будто был маленьким ребенком, нуждающимся в утешении. Эрику нравилось и утешать его, и мучить. Он двигался очень медленно, с интересом следя за искажающейся физиономией Винсента. И снова гордился собой — какие таланты, оказывается, все это время были в нем скрыты, какой он утонченный либертен, просто герой декаденского романа. Полированные дверцы шкафа отражали их с Винсентом в живописной позе, и это было красиво и чувственно. Он не спешил, впитывая в себя новизну, слегка рисуясь перед единственным зрителем, как несколько месяцев назад старался поразить Соню в доме своей матери. Но вот Винсент начал сдавать даже быстрее Сони. Он завозился, поторапливая Эрика нетерпеливыми движениями.  
— Ну, давай скорее!.. Пожалуйста, скорее!   
— У нас вся ночь впереди, зачем? — пропыхтел Эрик. Плавный темп был элегантнее и чувственнее, чем кроличья долбежка. Он сбросил руки Винсента, цепляющиеся за его плечи и заставляющие ускориться. А чтобы тот не повторил демарш, прижал его запястья к кровати.  
Потом они просто лежали, пили вино из одной бутылки и передавали друг другу одну сигарету, и это было бы весьма мило, если бы Винсент не раскрыл рот снова. Теперь он пустился в рассуждения о том, как важно беречь репутацию и какие идиоты Глен Тетли и Скотт Дуглас, которые не делают секрета из своих предпочтений. Эрик, по его мнению, совершал большую ошибку, водя с ними дружбу. Ладно еще, мистер Дэвис, это суровая необходимость, и можно представить дело так, что с ним Эрик пересиливает себя. Но вот Тетли и Дуглас! Из-за того, что Эрик каждый свободный вечер таскается с ними, теперь никто в труппе не сомневается, что он такой же, как эти двое. То ли дело сам Винсент, тщательно блюдующий себя и сохраняющий величайшую осторожность. Только ради Эрика он решился пойти на такой огромный риск и завязать отношения с коллегой. Вот было бы здорово, если бы Эрик покончил с компрометирующими знакомствами и поухаживал за кем-нибудь из девочек (конечно же, только для виду). Тогда со временем они с Винсентом смогли бы дружить более открыто. Скажем, останавливаться в одном номере на гастролях. Пока же об этом не может быть и речи. Винсент даже не осмелится в этом году позвать его на Рождество в дом своих родителей. Очень жаль. Эрику, наверное, будет одиноко в сочельник, а большая дружная семья — это так важно.  
— Что значит “в этом году”? — перебил Эрик.  
— Но ведь мы же теперь вместе, — заулыбался Винсент и потянулся к его губам.  
Спорить о делах житейских, лежа в постели, было плохим тоном, и Эрик воспользовался поцелуем для того, чтобы заткнуть Винсенту рот и снова опрокинуть его на спину. Все-таки насколько лучше был Винсент, когда молчал, как понятлив и отзывчив, без колебаний обхватывая Эрика коленями, приподнимая бедра навстречу и снова жалобно умоляя: “Целуй меня, пожалуйста, целуй…”  
Но когда они закончили, снова началась несносная болтовня. Эрик уже находил, что погорячился, пригласив Винсента на всю ночь. Прекратить это можно было только одним способом, и он подтолкнул разнежившегося у него на груди Винсента в плечо, веля первернуться. Но тот вдруг уперся и смущенно заулыбался:  
— Ой, может, хватит? У меня утренний спектакль.  
— И что? — Эрик не понял, но уже начал раздражаться. Ну, теперь в дополнение к разочарованию еще и капризы.  
— Я не смогу танцевать в полную силу, — Винсент стыдливо затрепетал длинными черными ресницами. — Ты такой страстный и так много хочешь... У меня после вчерашнего все болит, а ты еще добавил. Нет-нет, мне очень нравится, ты чудо, но мне же танцевать. Не сердись на меня, — он обвил руками шею Эрика. — Хочешь, я сделаю это рукой?  
Эрик согласился на эту полумеру — хоть какое-то занятие для Винсента, — но поначалу демонстрировал снисходительность и почти неохоту, покровительственно перебирая волосы на его затылке. Но Винсент сумел растопить этот лед. Руки у него были мягкие, нежные и искусные. Он со вкусом целовал Эрика — его губы, шею, плечи, потираясь об него всем телом, свободной рукой гладя бока и бедра. Это оказалось довольно приятно, особенно в сочетании с основным занятием Винсента, и Эрик расслабился, вздыхая, потягиваясь, поддаваясь ласкающей ладони. Даже когда Винсент шаловливо просунул ладонь ему под спину и провел ею вдоль позвоночника, спускаясь все ниже, Эрик не возражал.  
— Ты такой сладкий, — шептал Винсент, вылизывая мягким горячим языком его грудь, — с ума можно сойти. Эрик… я ужасно хочу тебя.  
— Тебе же завтра танцевать, — с сожалением напомнил Эрик. — Или уже передумал?  
— Нет… — Винсент снова поцеловал его. — Но я мог бы… Если ты позволишь… — гладящая поясницу Эрика ладонь протиснулась между телом и простынями еще ниже, стискивая ягодицы.  
Эрик в конце концов согласился — больше из любопытства, чем оттого, что это его особенно возбуждало. Милашка Винсент — не жирный и противный мистер Дэвис и явно постарается понравиться и угодить. Он произвел все подготовительные процедуры быстро и почти незаметно для Эрика, не заставив его испытать никаких неудобств. Но, как дошло до дела, начались сложности.   
Сначала они попытались сделать это лицом к лицу, но Эрик все не мог лечь так, чтобы Винсенту было удобно. Оказывается, найти точку равновесия в постели не проще, чем отрабатывая поддержки с незнакомой партнершей на репетиции.  
— Ты что, никогда этого не делал? — удивился Винсент.  
— Если спросишь про мистера Дэвиса… — предупредил следующий вопрос Эрик таким тоном, что Винсент сразу заткнулся, но на его лице отразилось глубочайшее недоумение.  
— Так значит, никогда? — уточнил он. — Никогда-никогда? Я буду у тебя первым?  
— Хочешь поставить свечку своему святому по этому поводу?  
— О нет, просто… Ладно, давай тогда попробуем по-другому. Может тебе будет проще.  
Под руководством Винсента Эрик перекатился на живот, обнял подушку и постарался расслабиться. Ему это почти удалось, но, когда Винсент приступил к делу, боль оказалась такой зверской, что Эрик сдался сразу:  
— Стоп! Стоп! Прекрати!  
— Я сейчас добавлю крема, — испугался Винсент. — Прости, пожалуйста!  
Они попытались еще раз. Эрик покрывался потом, стискивал зубы и считал вдохи в ожидании окончания процедуры, но пока ничего приятного не ощущал. А когда Винсент, воодушевленный отсутствием сопротивления, увеличил напор, Эрика снова пронзила такая боль, что он рванулся и сбросил Винсента с себя. На этом эксперимент был завершен. Как все это терпел Винсент, да еще получал удовольствие, искренне поразился Эрик. И подумать только, какой кошмар ждал бы его самого с мистером Дэвисом, если бы тот настоял на своем.

Больше Эрик не собирался встречаться с Винсентом. О разрыве даже не пришлось говорить вслух, Эрик просто больше не повторял приглашений в гости и избегал оставаться с Винсентом наедине, а тот, из-за своей скрытности, не решался не только заговорить с ним при всех, но даже смотреть в его сторону.  
Однажды Эрик нашел в ящике своего гримировального стола конверт с письмом без обратного адреса. На пару мгновений его заинтриговало, что слова были, прямо как в рассказе о Шерлоке Холмсе, вырезаны из газет и с девичьей аккуратностью наклеены на листок. Но, с первых же слов узнав анонимного отправителя, Эрик решительно выбросил послание в мусорную корзину, даже не потрудившись порвать.   
В другой раз он увидел краем глаза облаченную в изящное пальтишко фигуру возле своего дома, но, к счастью, в тот момент он был в обществе Глена и Скотти, и Винсент (если это был он) к нему не полез, но, напротив, испарился в мгновение ока.  
Вскоре после Рождества Винсент неожиданно покинул труппу. Внезапность и необъяснимость этого демарша вызвала некоторое удивление и повод для пересудов на день-два, но, поскольку никто не предрекал Винсенту ослепительного будущего в балете, о нем не особенно не жалели и скоро забыли. Эрик молча надеялся, что он нашел хорошую девушку и будет жить на радость своим родителям.  
Глену и Скотти он ничего не рассказал. А те, на свое счастье, не заметили этого короткого эпизода в жизни своего приятеля и продолжали строить планы, один причудливее другого, как бы окунуть Эрика в мир порока. Они водили его на безумные закрытые вечеринки. Спаивали до беспамятства в барах Гринвич-Виллидж, и один раз поддатый Эрик едва не утонул в бассейне на крыше небоскреба, где посетители — избранные, ибо получить доступ в этот рай удавалось не каждому, — купались нагишом.  
Перепуганного, не способного даже позвать на помощь, наглотавшегося воды Эрика выдернула на поверхность чья-то крепкая рука.  
— Дыши, парень, — буркнул спаситель, подталкивая его к бортику бассейна. Глен и Скотти, ничего не замечая, продолжали заливисто хохотать над шутками какого-то модного комика с Бродвея в другом углу бассейна.  
— С-спасибо… — выдохнул Эрик, откашливаясь. Горло и нос отвратительно садникло. Ему стало холодно, и он с трудом перетащил свое отяжелевшее тело через бортик и съежился на кафельном полу. Незнакомец заботливо набросил ему на плечи свое полотенце.  
— Да ты же пьян в сопли, — добродушно рассмеялся он. — Тебе надо домой.  
Эрик тупо уставился в огромное, во всю стену, панорамное окно, на крыши домов и огни далеких улиц, едва виднеющиеся где-то внизу. Непривычный пейзаж сбивал с толку.  
— Я не знаю, где мой дом, — поминутно икая, пожаловался он и широким жестом обвел панораму.   
— Вот беда-то, — вздохнул незнакомец. Его глаза весело блестели, в уголках полных губ дрожала улыбка. — Ну пошли ко мне.  
Эрику было все равно, он устал, ему не нравился мокрый и холодный кафель под боком, в голове звенело от кокетливых воплей “рыбок” в бассейне. Он позволил поднять себя с пола и бережно отвести в раздевалку. Глен и Скотти опять ничего не заметили.  
— Сам найдешь свою одежду? — мягко подсказал спаситель, но Эрик снова впал в ступор. На помощь им пришел гардеробщик, привыкший предотвращать “случайно” возникшую путаницу между лохмотьями и костюмами от Хьюго Босса. Он заботливо одел Эрика, после чего сдал с рук на руки спасителю, получив за труды хрустящую купюру.

Спаситель, как оказалось, прибыл в клуб в собственном “кадиллаке”, поэтому вызывать такси не пришлось. Он усадил Эрика на переднее пассажирское сидение и заботливо пристегнул, а сам разместился за рулем. Дорогой Эрик лениво разглядывал его профиль, освещенный уличными фонарями, автомобильными фарами и неоновой подсветкой рекламы. Незнакомец оказался довольно молодым и очень привлекательным. Его любимый типаж — невысокий и стройный, со смугло-оливковой кожей, черноглазый, ухоженный и хорошо одетый. Ничего демонстративного, вызывающего, подчеркнуто-женственного. И еще что-то неуловимое, приятно-знакомое. Эрик потянул носом и пьяно хихикнул, довольный своим открытием:  
— Knize Ten? — лишь ремень безопасности не дал ему тут же уткнуться лицом в шею незнакомца.  
— Точно, — подтвердил тот. — Кстати… Ты вряд ли сейчас запомнишь, но меня зовут Майкл.  
— Эрик…  
— “Э-э-эрк”, — передразнил Майкл. — Ну и нажрался ты.  
— Мне это не помешает, — многозначительно отозвался Эрик. Трахнуть его, что ли, в самом деле? Не просто же так они едут к нему домой. Он избегал знакомиться в барах на Кристофер-стрит и тому подобных местах, но его сегодняшний улов (или, вернее сказать, это Эрик был его уловом) разительно отличался от тамошней публики — главным образом, тем, что не пытался лезть к Эрику с голодным оскалом, слюнявыми поцелуями, потными ладонями и затуманенными похотью глазенками. Если он на что-то и рассчитывал, то держал себя с достоинством. Так что ради такого джентльмена можно разок и изменить собственным правилам.  
Жил Майкл в просторной, прилично обставленной квартире где-то недалеко от парка Вашингтон-сквер, точнее Эрик не запомнил, да и особо не старался.   
— Хочешь кофе? — спросил Майкл, деликатно и не обидно придерживая готового врезаться в дверной косяк Эрика. — Или крепкого чая?  
— Хочу, но не этого, — ухмыльнулся Эрик, прислонился к стене, пальцем зацепил Майкла за брючный ремень и притянул к себе.   
— Ну, детка, не так быстро, — покачал головой Майкл, однако не особенно сопротивлялся. — Пойдем в комнату, хорошо? Я о тебе позабочусь.  
Но Эрик, не слушая, крепко взял его за шею и захватил его губы своими. Этот Майкл — такое удачное сочетание всего, что ему нравится, — жаль терять даже секунду. Эрик нетерпеливо рванул воротничок его рубашки, стремясь добраться губами до живой кожи, гладко выбритой и пахнущей его любимым одеколоном. Бедняга Кристенсен, если бы ему посчастливилось быть таким, как Майкл…  
Эрик с удовольствием почувствовал, как руки Майкла смыкаются на его спине, выдергивая край рубашки из-за ремня. И как его ощупью, не разрывая поцелуя, тащат куда-то вглубь квартиры, оставляя за собой след из сорванных на ходу предметов одежды.  
Майкл втолкнул Эрика в темную спальню и уронил спиной на кровать.  
— Ты как любишь, при свете или в темноте? — спросил он, приподнимаясь над Эриком на вытянутых руках, чтобы тому сподручнее было расстегивать на нем брюки.  
— К черту, не включай свет, будь тут, — Эрик вцепился в него, в очередной раз радуясь такой удачной добыче. Ощупью он сдернул с Майкла брюки вместе с трусами, скользя ладонями по твердым гладким ягодицам. Как приятно будет подмять его под себя, такого сильного и горячего...  
Майкл не оставался в долгу, быстро и почти незаметно закончив раздевать Эрика, то гладя кончиками пальцев, то не хуже их театрального массажиста разминая напряженные мышцы. Эрик блаженно застонал и растянулся во весь рост. Вдруг Майкл сполз вниз и устроился между его разведенных ног, и Эрик охнул, ощутив в самом чувствительном месте его горячее дыхание, а потом и прикосновение языка. Время как будто остановилось. По телу разбегались искры удовольствия. Эрик не смел пошевелиться и даже задержал дыхание, боясь что Майкл тут же остановится, сочтя любое неверное движение сопротивлением или протестом. Он развел шире колени и разбросал по сторонам руки, показывая, что отдается на волю любовника. Больше он и не помышлял о том, чтобы самому что-то делать с Майклом. Ему хотелось вечно лежать вот так, бессознательно мотая головой по подушке, и плавиться в блаженстве. И когда Майкл на несколько мгновений куда-то исчез, Эрик испытал настоящее отчаяние и как будто со стороны услышал собственный жалобный и обиженный стон.  
— Я здесь, детка, я с тобой, — Майкл вернулся и склонился над ним, распростертым, точно распятым на кровати. Его язык снова заскользил вверх и вниз, а пальцы, смазанные чем-то жирным и скользким, проникли между ягодиц Эрика, и тот сначала сжался, но потом как-то незаметно расслабился, и оказалось, что это очень приятно, когда трогают там, внутри, хотя кто бы мог подумать.  
И Эрик сам вздернул бедра, насаживаясь на пальцы, когда вдруг показалось, что Майкл хочет убрать руку. Вокруг их разгретых тел витал запах кристенсеновсеого одеколона. Удовольствие совершенно сводило с ума, он перестал соображать что-либо и контролировать себя и опомнился, только когда его уже перевернули и поставили на четвереньки. Это было хорошо, это было правильно, так пальцы могли проникать еще глубже, еще больше удовольствия и удобнее раскачиваться им навстречу. Почти заглушенный его собственными полустонами-полувздохами, слышался одобрительный шепот: вот так, хороший мальчик, замечательно, помогай мне, да. Теплые руки обнимали так крепко. И наконец Майкл вставил ему, и это оказалось совсем не больно и даже по-своему приятно и волнующе. Удовольствие от этого было сильное, но какое-то… ровное, без движения к кульминации. Уж лучше бы Майкл и дальше продолжал пальцами, вот это было так хорошо, что перехватывало дыхание и темнело в глазах. Чтобы хоть как-то проявить инициативу, Эрик снова принялся тихонько раскачиваться навстречу, чем вызвал у партнера бурный восторг. Кончить, однако, все равно не получилось. Но Майкл остался джентльменом и тут и не бросил его на произвол судьбы, а, получив удовольствие, понял суть проблемы, снова перевернул его и закончил дело ртом.  
До наступления утра они совершили еще пару заходов. Один — когда Эрик встал с кровати и подошел к огромному французскому окну, чтобы полюбоваться уличными огнями внизу (квартира располагалась на одиннадцатом или двенадцатом этаже), а Майкл в какой-то момент налюбовался его обнаженным силуэтом и приблизился сзади. Второй раз — в постели, когда они уже почти засыпали и занялись этим в сомнамбулическом оцепенении, как сонные мухи. Ролями они не менялись. Эрику особенно и не хотелось. Он был пьян и доволен, что можно получать удовольствие, не прилагая никаких усилий. После опыта с Винсентом он был уверен, что ни за что в жизни не согласится на это, но оказалось, что Винсент просто ни черта не умел, тогда как с умелым партнером все совсем иначе.  
Однако утром Эрик тихо выполз из-под руки похрапывающего Майкла, оделся на скорую руку и сбежал. Зная себя, он был уверен, что провел время так чудно только потому, что напился. Как только Майкл проснется и заговорит, разочарование неизбежно. Пусть он лучше останется приятным воспоминанием.  
Эрик торопливо и не чувствуя вкуса выпил две чашки обжигающего кофе в первой попавшейся забегаловке и поспешил домой — нужно было успеть переодеться перед утренним классом. Голова раскалывалась. Тошнило. Ставить ноги ровно было трудно — хотелось или идти враскоряку, как бравый кавалерист после долгого марша, или передвигаться бочком, как краб. Кажется, Винсент не случайно хотел поберечься перед спектаклем. Интересно, оно так всегда бывает или только с непривычки?  
Когда Эрик, вымывшись до скрипа под душем и переодевшись в чистое, прибежал (все еще прихрамывая) в театр, он обнаружил, что Глен и Скотти, вместо того чтобы идти на класс, ждут его в уборной. Не дав Эрику даже поздороваться, они налетели на него с видом отчаявшихся молодых родителей, у которых сперва похитили из колыбели, а потом чудом вернули младенца:   
— Где ты был?  
— Мы так волновались!  
— Ты просто пропал! Не предупредив!  
— А потом гардеробщик скакал, что ты ушел с каким-то итальяшкой!  
— А когда дали ему доллар, вспомнил, что он тебя практически унес, похитил, потому что ты был в хлам.   
— У Скотти чуть не стало плохо с сердцем!  
Эрик спокойно натягивал трико, давая им возможность выговориться. Когда парочка выдохлась и просто уставилась на него с гневным укором, он ответил:  
— Пойдемте работать.  
— Эрик, — сердито сказал Глен, — это просто свинство с твоей стороны. Ты мог бы выбрать одного из нас. Это было бы честно. Мы же столько времени проводим с тобой. Ты нас знаешь. Чем этот итальяшка лучше нас?  
Эрик обнял их обоих за плечи и потащил за собой из уборной.  
— Ребята, вы мои друзья, я вам уже сто раз говорил. Зачем нам портить гармонию, которая установилась в нашем трио?   
— Дорогуша, а мы тебе сто раз говорили, что предпочли бы углубить нашу дружбу. — Глен и Скотти требовательно повисни на нем с двух сторон, пока Эрик целеустремленно шагал по коридору. — Оба. Можно по очереди. Можно одновременно. Но в выигрыше-то останешься ты! Все внимание — тебе! Мы бы не стали ревновать друг к другу… наверное.   
— И ты так и не сказал, как провел ночь! Эрик! Если мы твои друзья, хотя бы расскажи. Друзьям рассказывают все.  
— У тебя было с итальяшкой?  
— Он тебя не обидел? — запоздало спохватился Глен. — Ты был уже очень хорош еще за два бара до того, как мы пошли купаться.  
— Так было или не было?  
— Он вытащил меня из воды, когда я едва не утонул на глазах у тридцати человек. И хватит о Майкле.  
— О! Его зовут Майкл?  
Эрик распахнул дверь класса, любезно попуская Глена и Скотти вперед.  
— Парни, по местам. Поговорим потом.

Достаточно было еще нескольких скоротечных знакомств, чтобы Эрику надоел этот вид спорта. События, как правило, развивались по одному и тому же сценарию. Менялись только декорации квартир, мотелей, пару раз даже загородных домов. Иногда некторое разнообразие вносил темперамент или мелкие привычки любовника. Но секс всегда был один и тот же. В этом деле трудно придумать что-то радикально новое. Особенным его могла сделать только предыстория, отношения двух человек, ложившихся в постель.  
Эрик по-прежнему шлялся по злачным местам с Гленом и Скотти, но оставался, как правило, наблюдателем. Ему нужно было встретить кого-то поистине незаурядного или очень сильно напиться, чтобы согласиться на очередное предложение.

Вскоре труппа отправилась на гастроли по Америке. Участие Эрика не предполагалось: гастроли были спланированы еще до его появления, и в программе не было репертуара, который он танцевал. Но Эрик напросился ехать все равно, хотя бы в составе кордебалета. Он был готов браться за любую работу. Иногда, если очень повезет, ему удавалось заменить заболевшего или травмированного солиста.  
Труппа АБТ объехала все штаты, побывала во всех крупных городах — от Майами до Бостона. А когда Эрик вернулся в Нью-Йорк, его ждало приятнейшее известие: Соня написала, что уступает его просьбам и собирается навестить его.  
Ничего тревожного или требующего каких-то особенных приготовлений и подтирания следов в этом Эрик не усмотрел. Соня — это отдельная часть его жизни, и она не имеет никакого отношения к его времяпрепровождению в Америке, его новым друзьям и интересам.   
В глубине души у Эрика не было уверенности, что он до конца простил ее равнодушие и себялюбие, но он постарается не начинать встречу с упреков. Они попробуют еще раз, теперь, когда Соня увидит, что он отнюдь не пропал один на другом континенте. У него есть друзья и работа. Он справился, преодолел предубеждения в труппе. Он доказал свою надежность, в которой она усомнилась несколько месяцев назад.

Соня приплыла в начале июня, когда в Нью-Йорке уже началась жара. Эрик встретил ее в порту весь в белом — в идеально выглаженных слаксах и рубашке с короткими рукавами в матросском стиле. Он был веселым, сияющим, уверенным в себе — его больше не принимали на улицах за иностранца, ну, разве что иногда по речи. Ему нравилось в этой стране. И он с удовольствием увидел в глазах Сони детский восторг.  
Он отвез ее в свою квартиру, где они оставили Сонины чемоданы и отправились пообедать в итальянский ресторанчик на соседней улицы. Там были огромные порции и отличное домашнее вино, но Соня почти ничего не ела и не пила: ее обуревали новые впечатления, она устала дорогой, ее все дни плавания мучила морская болезнь. Эрик отвел ее домой, почти отнес на руках, и уложил спать как ребенка. Они даже не занимались любовью.  
Но наутро они все наверстали. Эрик договорился с мадам Чейз, что Соне позволят посещать классы АБТ, но решил, что они приступят со следующего дня, а сегодня побездельничают дома.  
Эрик с удовольствием вспоминал, узнавал Соню заново — надо же, за почти год разлуки он успел позабыть ее мелкие привычки и обзавелся собственными повадками в постели, которые были непривычны уже ей. Когда Соня оседлала его бедра, Эрик поморщился и попытался перекатиться на бок и только потом со смущением вспомнил, что это же Соня. Ей так нравится делать.  
Ее волосы, густые и черные, как ночь, рассыпались и закрыли их лица непроницаемым занавесом, когда Соня наклонилась над ним. Эрик улыбнулся, расслабленно откидываясь на подушку, прикрывая глаза и предоставляя ей свободу действий. И тут вдруг хлопнула входная дверь, и послышались шаги.  
— Дорогуша, ты что, заболе… — в спальню с деловым видом заглянул Скотти.  
Соня взвизгнула и скатилась с Эрика, беспорядочно дергая за край простыни, которая, как назло, вся перекрутилась и сбилась в ком. Красный как малина Эрик, свесив руку, нащупывал на полу одеяло, что удалось ему не сразу, но наконец он смог прикрыть невесту и себя заодно. Скотти все это время стоял в дверях немым укором, смаргивая слезы со своих прекрасных оленьих глаз.  
— Вот, значит, как, — сказал он прерывающимся от чувств голосом. — Ты все-таки дурил нас всю зиму. А сам! Эрик, почему? Мы с Гленом были с тобой всегда честны.  
— Скотти. Давай выйдем. Дадим Соне одеться. Кстати, познакомься, это моя невеста Соня. — Но, натолкнувшись на раздраженный взгляд и раздувающиеся ноздри уже и Сони, Эрик смешался и не стал настаивать на немедленных рукопожатиях.  
— Я должен уйти сейчас, да? — спрашивал Скотти, дрожа в приближающейся истерике. — Хорошо, я уйду. Не буду вас тревожить. Прощайте, мадам. Да. Только дай мне минутку, Эрик. Я должен все это переварить. Меня ноги не держат.  
— Да что тут переваривать, Скотти? — нервно рассмеялся Эрик. Он не ожидал, что Скотти так распереживается. И, похоже, не на шутку, оставив свою обычную иронию и клоунаду. — Я же тебе рассказал про Соню. И предупредил, что она приезжает. Что еще ты ожидал увидеть, ворвавшись ко мне домой с утра пораньше? Понятно, что я скорее всего в постели...  
— Ты можешь, блядь, хоть раз в жизни оставить свое резонерство и не быть таким холодным рассудочным гандоном?! — заорал Скотти, демонстративно не замечая Соню. — Да, мне больно видеть тебя вот так... Больно, понимаешь? Я, идиот хренов, все еще надеялся, что однажды… Глупо, жалко, но надеялся!.. А впрочем, кому я все это объясняю? Где тебе понять, с твоим проклятым ледяным сердцем?.. — он отвернулся и спрятал лицо в ладони. — Ты никого не любишь! И не знаешь, каково это!  
— Кто это такой? — шепотом спросила Соня.  
— М-м-м… В общем, мой друг, — отозвался Эрик. Нужно было что-то предпринять, утешить Скотти и аккуратно его выпроводить, но Эрик был голый и не мог даже вылезти из-под одеяла. Точнее, мог, но было неловко делать это перед Соней. К тому же, Скотти в таком взвешенном состоянии, что лучше к нему голым не подходить, чтобы не провоцировать ненужные комментарии.   
— А как он сюда попал? — продолжала недоумевать Соня.  
— Ну… У него есть ключ, — вздохнул Эрик. Скотти без разрешения сделал себе копию, когда помогал ему перевозить вещи от мистера Дэвиса. Эрик узнал об этом много позже, когда проснулся как-то утром и обнаружил гостя в своей спальне, запустил в нарушителя подушкой, поворчал, вечером пожаловался Глену, но принял откуп в виде кварты виски и счел вопрос исчерпанным. И даже пару раз уступал квартиру Скотти, когда тому было очень нужно.  
— Ключ от твоей квартиры.  
— Ага. Так вышло. Долго объяснять. Но на самой деле он хороший, один из двух моих лучших друзей.   
Второй друг тоже не заставил себя ждать и вломился, когда Скотти устал и уже начал сворачивать сцену, и Эрик надеялся, что он сейчас уйдет. К счастью, хотя бы Глен не стал изображать обманутую жену. Он был до крайности возбужден, но явно по другой причине. Его волосы были всклокочены, бледное небритое лицо искажали судороги, в глазах горело нездоровое вдохновение, как у безумного профессора из кино.  
— Эрик, — взволнованно объявил он с порога, вытирая ноги о коврик (Эрик до сих пор не выносил американской привычки разгуливать по дому в уличной обуви и за полгода приучил хотя бы Глена и Скотти отряхивать ботинки в дверях его квартиры), — я больше не могу. Ты должен пойти со мной. А, и ты тут, — он бросил взгляд на Скотти. — Пойдем с нами, если хочешь.  
— Куда? — удивился Скотти, утирая глаза рукавом.  
— В музей Гуггенхайма. Вы, парни, считаете, что я сошел с ума, да? — Глен кружил вокруг кровати и размахивал руками. — Наверное, так и есть. Вы, конечно, заметили, что в последнее время я никуда не хожу с вами по вечерам. Так вот, я все время торчу у Гуггенхайма до самого закрытия. На той неделе я увидел одну картину. Она меня просто приворожила. Я думаю, если я покажу ее вам, может быть, меня отпустит, наконец? Принц Эрик, хватит дрыхнуть до полудня! Сегодня до обеда билеты в музей за полцены, ну же!. — Только в этот момент взгляд Глена упал на Соню, выглядывавшую как из амбразуры из-за натянутого до подбородка одеяла. И он рассеянно кивнул ей: — Привет, милая.  
— Это тоже твой друг? — прошептала Соня. — И у него тоже ключи от твоей квартиры?  
— Э-э-э-э, да, — растерянно кивнул Эрик. — Ой, нет! То есть… Да. Черт. Соня, он тоже хороший, ты не смотри, что...  
У Глена, естественно, тоже имелись ключи, ведь это он нашел для Эрика квартиру и имел массу возможностей прикарманить второй комплект.  
— Эрик! — нетерпеливо взывал Глен, норовя сорвать с них с Соней одеяло. — Ты изволишь поднять свою распрекрасную задницу с койки, или мне тебя лебедкой тащить? Это важно! Я хочу, чтобы вы двое посмотрели на гребаную картину! Крошка, — это уже было обращено к Соне, — ты зайди в другой раз, хорошо? У нас дела.  
— Я встаю, Глен, — торопливо вмешался Эрик. — Только ты не мог бы выйти на минутку? И Скотти убери отсюда. Соне нужно одеться, ладно, мальчики?  
— Соня, ты можешь нас не стесняться, — нетерпеливо отмахнулся Глен. — Спорим, у тебя нет ничего, на что стоит посмотреть? Не поняла? Не? Короче, твоя добродетель в полной безопасности. Только побыстрее! Эрик! Эрик! Ну что ты, блядь, лежишь! Раз в жизни тебя прошу: просто поверь, что мне это действительно надо!  
— Глен! Чем скорее ты выйдешь отсюда, тем скорее я встану и оденусь. Это ясно?  
Наконец до Глена дошло, и он убрался из спальни, прихватив заодно Скотти. Они даже целомудренно прикрыли за собой дверь. Эрик слышал, как они принялись возбужденно переговариваться в соседней комнате.  
— Ты в самом деле пойдешь с ними? — растерянно спросила Соня. — Прямо сейчас?  
— И ты тоже с нами, — прокричал Эрик из ванной, где спешно ополаскивался под душем. — Ладно тебе, они все равно не оставят нас в покое. И тебе, наверное, интересно посмотреть Нью-Йорк. Так почему не начать с музея Гуггенхайма?  
Ответа Сони Эрик не расслышал, но, мельком выглянув из ванны с намыленной щекой, увидел, что она расчесывает и закалывает волосы.

Час спустя они входили в стеклянные двери авангардного здания на Пятой авеню: Глен, за ним Эрик и Соня рука об руку и следом Скотти, не сводящий мрачного взора с их переплетенных пальцев. Глен стремился вперед как собака-ищейка, рвущаяся с поводка, и остальным, чтобы не отстать, приходилось нестись за ним с такой же скоростью. Все попытки Сони задержаться у одного из экспонатов немедленно пресекались.  
— Эй! — кричал, не оборачиваясь, Глен. — За мной!  
Наконец он привел их к небольшому и неприметному, особенно по соседству с прославленными Мондрианами и Клее, рисунку углем, на котором была изображена военная сцена: на переднем плане ломались три человеческие фигуры, набросанные резкими, колючими штрихами, а за их спинами взрывалась бомба, превращая в руины схематичный городок.  
Эрик вопросительно приподнял бровь и покосился на Скотти. Тот так же молча развел руками: “Я понимаю не больше твоего”.  
— Хоть бы тут был голый мужчина… — пробормотал он.  
— Вы посмотрите! Какие линии, сколько в них характера, жизни, чувства, драмы! Я смотрю на эту картину, и фигуры начинают оживать и двигаться. Эрик! — Глен не глядя оттер Соню плечом и подтолкнул Эрика вплотную к картине, а сам с томным вздохом прислонился к его груди, но глядел только на картинку. — Если я вглядываюсь достаточно долго, то начинаю слышать музыку. Я походил по магазинам с пластинками и нашел эту музыку. Это “Смерть смерти” Хиндемита*. Вы слышали? Она начинается с долгих, заунывных звуков струнных. Я представляю себе оглушающий грохот взрыва, потом тишину, все замирает, и вдруг начинают плакать скрипки и виолончели, и эти люди на переднем плане приходят в себя и начинают шевелиться… — Глен схватился за голову. — Черт. У меня мигрень. Это потому, что я слишком много думаю. Но я не знаю, как перестать думать!

_[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbqtcfNNR3A — Des Todes Tod / Paul Hindemith ]_

— Тебе надо просто заставить их танцевать, Глен, — вдруг сказал Скотти. — Этих человечков. Тогда тебя отпустит.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — сдвинул брови Глен.  
— Придумай им танец, вот и все! Я готов танцевать то, что ты придумаешь, если тебе от этого полегчает. И Эрик будет, и Соня, правда, ребята? Нас как раз трое. В общем, принеси в студию свою пластинку, и попробуем.

И вот они уже в пустом репетиционном зале. Глен, бледный и возбужденный до крайности, садится спиной к зеркалу, там, где обычно сидит балетмейстер. Остальные перед ним принимают позы человечков с рисунка: справа Соня сжимается на полу, обхватив руками голову, Скотти по центру поднимает руки к небесам, Эрик по левую руку от него оборачивается за спину, туда, где должен быть виден гибнущий город.  
— Давай, Глен, — скомандовал Скотти. — Не тяни. Говори, что нам делать.  
Глен медленно опустил иглу на пластинку. Эрик старательно вслушивался в звуки, но по-прежнему ничего особенного не чувствовал. Но, чтобы сделать приятное Глену, продолжал стоять в прежней позе. Как там Соня? Ей не скучно? Она весь день была молчалива и с утреннего появления Глена и Скотти едва ли проронила десяток слов.  
— Скотти, — вдруг сказал Глен, будто решившись, — пор де бра вперед. Тянись всем телом, будто ты спал и вдруг проснулся. Толкни Эрика, разбуди его. Теперь вы оба поднимайте Соню...  
Это продолжалось до обеда. За несколько часов Глен сумел сочинить всего одну минуту танца. Но это было так удивительно, так ново для них, что все четверо были в восторге, и даже Соня одобрительно улыбалась.  
— По-моему, вышло неплохо, — заметил Эрик, вытирая шею полотенцем. — Слушай, Глен, ты не хочешь это записать для истории? У тебя был приятель с камерой, давай его позовем?  
Глен согласился позвонить, и они засели в кафетерии неподалеку и ждали, когда приедет Тим — тот самый Гленов приятель, работавший оператором на телевидении. Был этот Тим, что неудивительно, голубее прованского неба. Эрик его чуть было не трахнул в свое время (напился в стельку и уснул, и только поэтому ничего не вышло). Тим разобиделся, но не бросил вялых попыток наверстать упущенное при каждой новой встрече. Явившись в кафе, первым делом одарил Эрика нежнейшим поцелуем в щеку, от которого тот не успел увернуться.  
— Мальчики, что у нас за дело? — спросил он, не замечая выразительных взглядов и присаживаясь на край диванчика вплотную к Эрику. По другую сторону от Эрика сидела Соня. — Леди, добрый день, — Тим преувеличенно галантно потянулся к ее ручке, перегнувшись через Эрика, и обдавая его запахом цветочного одеколона.  
— Тим, — сердито сказал Скотти, который к тому времени начал относиться ко всей затее еще серьезнее, чем сам Глен (должно быть, потому, что в их минутном балете у него была главная роль, тогда как Эрик и Соня по ходу дела оказались на заднем плане), — сейчас не время для всего этого. Нам надо записать одну вещицу. Пойдем. Мы с Гленом поможем тебе поставить камеру.  
Они принялись обсуждать сугубо технические детали про свет, электророзетки и фильтры. Было решено, что Глен и Скотти пойдут с Тимом, а Эрик и дама, чтобы не путались под ногами, посидят пока в кафетерии и придут через полчаса. Скотти снова надулся и заколебался, не желая оставлять их одних, но желание поучаствовать в новом проекте пересилило, и он убежал с Гленом и оператором.  
— У тебя очень интересные друзья, — дипломатично заметила Соня, потягивая через трубочку шоколадный коктейль.  
— Да, — немного натянуто рассмеялся Эрик. Он видел, что Соня чем-то недовольна, и это портило ему настроение. Но он не собирался прятать от нее в шкаф все, чем успел обрасти за без малого год в Америке. Это его друзья. Соня должна их принять, не морща носик, иначе ему придется еще раз задуматься об ее жутком эгоизме. — Но они хорошие, я же тебе говорил.  
— Только почему они все… ну… — Соня замялась и, скрывая смущение, принялась яростно втягивать через трубочку загустевший коктейль.   
Эрик с интересом ждал, какое слово она выберет, и не спешил на помощь.   
— Мне показалось... — Соня тяжело вздохнула. — Если я ошибаюсь, прости меня и не передавай моих слов им, ладно?   
— Что тебе показалось? — ласково, но невыразительно улыбнулся Эрик, чиркнув спичкой и раскуривая сигарету.  
— Они все голубые, да? У нас в Париже тоже был один такой…  
— Наверняка больше, чем один, — фыркнул Эрик. — А почему это тебя волнует? Неужели тебе есть дело до того, чем другие люди занимаются дома под одеялом?  
— А нормальных друзей у тебя, что ли, нет? — осведомилась Соня и снова уставилась на остатка коктейля, видимо, поняв что это прозвучало резче, чем она хотела. — Я ведь день вижу вокруг тебя одних... Одних странных мальчиков.  
— “Нормальные” друзья у меня тоже есть, разумеется, если ты подразумеваешь под “нормальными” тех, кто предпочитает женщин. Хотя, — философски спросил Эрик, — кто, собственно, решает, что нормально, а что нет?  
— У них ключи от твоей квартиры, Эрик! Это… нормально? И они вламываются к тебе как к себе домой! И, видимо, не в первый раз, ты совсем не выглядел удивленным или рассерженным!  
— На что ты намекаешь? — Эрик поджал губы и потянулся за второй сигаретой. Ну вот, они опять начали ссориться. И из-за кого! — Давай, давай говори.  
Соня помедлила, но все-таки решилась:  
— Они питают к тебе определенный интерес. Все трое. Это заметно. А еще заметно, что ты это видишь и все равно позволяешь им виться вокруг.  
— А что мне полагается делать? — Эрик притворился озадаченным. — Убегать с криками ужаса? Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что в театре это часто бывает.  
— Ты похож на кокетливую женщину, которая водит за собой стадо обожателей. Знаешь, такие… первые красотки в коллективе, которые всех держат на коротком поводке и всем дают надежду? Честно сказать, я не ожидала увидеть тебя в таком амплуа.  
— Соня, ты несешь чушь, — рассердился Эрик. — Я, в свою очередь, не ожидал, что у тебя столько предрассудков. Но давай не будем ссориться из-за этого? Завтра ты пойдешь со мной на класс и познакомишься с моей труппой. Там ты увидишь и нормальных парней, и даже, представь себе, девушек. Тебя это должно успокоить.

До утреннего класса никакие происшествия более не нарушали их покой. Тим быстро отснял импровизацию Глена и убежал обратно на телестудию.   
Зато на следующий день, после класса, провожая Соню в раздевалку, Эрик столкнулся в коридоре самим мистером Дэвисом. Это была крайне нежелательная встреча. Эрик вообще не горел желанием видеть мистера Дэвиса, а уж в театре это было несносно вдвойне. Их видели вместе, и сразу возрождались старые слухи о том, как Эрик попал в труппу, — слухи, о которых он, казалось бы, за этот год заставил всех забыть.  
— Мальчик мой, — обрадовался тот, — я тебя ищу. Ты не забыл, что сегодня открываются гастроли Ла Скала? Будет “Травиата” с Каллас. Ты идешь со мной.  
На Соню мистер Дэвис даже не смотрел.  
— Простите, сэр, — Эрик отпрянул от напиравшего на него патрона, — но сегодня я не могу.  
— Брось. Тебе надо это увидеть. Нельзя жить только балетом. Ты должен разносторонне развиваться, потом сам скажешь мне спасибо, что я занимался твоим образованием.   
Временами на мистера Дэвиса находил стих, и он начинал играть в Дягилева и заниматься тем, что называл культурным развитием Эрика: заманивать его на спектакли, выставки и кинопоказы. Эрик иногда даже соглашался с ним пойти. Конечно, роль юного и хорошенького спутника мистера Дэвиса была не особенно почетной, но казалось безопаснее время от времени бывать с ним на публике, нежели доводить его до отчаяния, отказывая во всяком общении.  
Но в тот день у Эрика были другие планы.  
— Спасибо, сэр, — ответил он твердо, — но ко мне приехала невеста, и я собираюсь проводить свободное время с ней.  
— Ах, невеста… — только теперь мистер Дэвис направил отяжелевший взор на Соню.  
Эрик настороженно переводил взгляд с одной на другого, готовый броситься в бой, если разговор пойдет в нежелательном направлении. Но мистер Дэвис, к счастью, сумел удержать себя в рамках приличия и даже галантно чмокнул Соне руку. Соня, похоже, не понимала, что происходит. Эрик не писал ей о том, каким домогательствам подвергается: ему было стыдно. И она не ждала от импозантного господина в дорогом костюме ничего плохого.  
— Так приводи с собой это очаровательное создание, Эрик, — величественно сказал мистер Дэвис. — Я буду счастлив видеть в своей ложе вас обоих. Ведь вам хотелось бы услышать Марию Каллас, мисс?  
— Это было бы чудесно! — осторожно отозвалась Соня. — Если мы с Эриком не доставим вам никаких неудобств и не слишком злоупотребим вашей добротой, сэр.

Чуть погодя Соня принялась расспрашивать:  
— Это был тот самый миллионер, который привез тебя в Америку? Он так заботливо к тебе относится. Как думаешь, мне удастся получить ангажемент?  
Соня очень старательно подготовилась к вечеру в опере. Она с чисто женской сноровкой нашла магазин, где можно было получить вечерний туалет напрокат, и выбрала платье в пол с небольшим шлейфом и перчатками до локтей и норковый палантин, а потом просидела битых два часа в парикмахерской, где колдовали над ее прической. Ее сделали необыкновенно красивой, и у Эрика не хватило жестокости объяснить ей, что это вовсе не поможет, скорее, наоборот. Если бы Соня явилась на этот “бал” не принцессой в вечернем туалете, а испуганной и простоватой Золушкой-замарашкой, глядишь, мистер Дэвис и проявил бы снисхождение к провинциальной дурочке, которую Эрик, конечно же, скоро бросит, наигравшись. Теперь же он, скорее всего, возненавидит Соню на всю жизнь.  
Но Соня даже без предостережений жениха начала о чем-то догадываться еще в фешенебельном баре, где они встретились с мистером Дэвисом, чтобы выпить по бокалу шампанского перед спектаклем. Мистер Дэвис уж слишком активно зазывал их с Эриком на свое ранчо.  
— У меня там апельсиновый сад, бассейн, лошади... Спросите у Эрика, он провел у меня свой день рождения. Кстати, миссис Трумэн о тебе вспоминала, мальчик. Вы не волнуйтесь, я буду в разъездах все лето, разве только нагряну к вам пару раз на ужин, а остальное время вы будете на ранчо совершенно одни. Сможете резвиться на приволье, как пара веселых котяток. А еще я распорядился установить новые тенты у бассейна, и Эрик больше не обгорит на солнце, как в прошлый раз, бедняжка. Но тебе, милая, лучше все равно за ним присматривать — у него такая чувствительная белая кожа.   
Эрик курил и бокал за бокалом тянул ледяное шампанское, такое сухое, что вкус почти не ощущался, и думал, что хоть бы Соня догадалась пожаловаться на головную боль и упасть в обморок, тогда все это прекратится. Однако Соня, хоть ее явно настораживал масляный тон мистера Дэвиса, все еще надеялась с ним подружиться, особенно когда мистер Дэвис с некоторым сомнением, но благосклонно промолвил, как бы размышляя вслух:  
— Однако будет очень жаль, если вам опять придется расстаться на долгий срок, мои бедные голубки. У нас в труппе много первоклассных танцовщиц, но, может быть, найдется место и для тебя, дорогая. Я посмотрю, что можно сделать. Эрик, ты рад?  
— Я буду очень вам признательна, сэр, — поспешно ответила Соня вместо Эрика, который упрямо сжал губы. — Поработать в АБТ хотя бы сезон — уже счастье и большая честь.  
— Напоминай об этом Эрику почаще, — сладким голосом посоветовал мистер Дэвис. — От него зависит очень многое.  
— От Эрика? — недоверчиво переспросила Соня. — Не думала, что он имеет такое влияние.  
— Милая девочка, — картинно вздохнул мистер Дэвис, закатывая глаза, — наш дорогой и любимый Эрик имеет преступно большое влияние — на меня. Только никому не говори. Ни в чем не могу ему отказать, если он хорошо попросит. Даже не знаю, почему он ни разу не попытался попросить за тебя.  
— Я не думал, что ваша доброта распространяется так далеко, — поспешил вставить Эрик, потому что теперь уже Соня насупилась и мрачно замолчала.  
Наконец мистер Дэвис вспомнил о том, что скоро начнется спектакль, и они поехали в оперу.  
Они успели как раз ко второму звонку, и капельдинер проводил их прямо в ложу. Эрик порадовался, что не остается времени и тут завернуть в буфет, это спасало его от еще одной сладо-опасной светской беседы. Мистер Дэвис галантно пропустил Соню в ложу первой, и она разместилась с краю у бортика, в соседнее кресло сел напряженный жених, а сам радушный хозяин расположился по правую руку от него.  
Эрик совсем не удивился и лишь устало вздохнул, когда едва в зале погас свет, и ему на бедро сразу легла большая горячая ладонь. Но мистер Дэвис, похоже, принял этот вздох за знак нежного волнения. Его щупальце поползло выше, направляясь к паху. Эрик не хотел привлекать внимание Сони возней, но терпеть это было выше его сил, он дернул ногой и сбросил ладонь, для отвлечения внимания пошуршав листами программки и прикрыв колени буклетом.   
Соня казалась увлеченной действом на сцене и даже не обернулась. Но мистер Дэвис, выждав минутную паузу, ловко обхватил его ногой в сверкающем ботинке за щиколотку, фиксируя и прижимая к ножке кресла.  
— Эрик, — умоляюще прошептал он, ткнувшись влажными губами ему в ухо, — минутку, только одну минутку… Можешь засечь время, мой жестокий мальчик. Почти год прошел.  
— А за это.... — Эрик лихорадочно размышлял. — Соню примут в АБТ.   
— Тогда пять минут. — Мистер Дэвис все-таки был прирожденным бизнесменом и не мог продешевить ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
Плата была высока. Не поворачивая головы, Эрик снова скосил взгляд на невесту. Поднеся к глазам бинокль, она застыла, загипнотизированная божественным голосом синьоры Каллас.

Ah, se cio e ver, fuggitemi...

Ради любви к Соне, ради того, чтобы она осталась с ним жить и работать, он готов был потерпеть несколько минут. Особенно если при этом думать о Тиме.  
— Только попробуйте меня обмануть, — прошептал он одними губами.  
Мистер Дэвис медленно и торжественно приложил ладонь к сердцу, что со стороны могло сойти за жест восхищения в адрес певицы. И время пошло.  
Мистер Дэвис проворно повторил предыдущий демарш, на сей раз не встречая сопротивления. Эрик лишь плотно сжал губы и сосредоточенно уставился на сцену, когда трепещущий от волнения американец водрузил ладонь ему между ног, оглаживая ширинку.   
Мысли о Тиме, которого все-таки надо пригласить в гости (хотя как, если у него дома теперь Соня?), немного скрашивали эти тягостные для Эрика минуты. Может быть, самому сходить к нему, скажем, попросив показать отснятый вчера материал?..  
Ладонь мистера Дэвиса сжала его крепче и задвигалась быстрее в надежде вызвать отклик. Эрик закатил глаза и осторожно взглянул на Соню. И чуть не заорал, увидев, что она опустила бинокль и внимательно смотрит на его колени. Неизвестно, как давно. Это было похоже на ночной кошмар. Он не знал, как остановить мистера Дэвиса, а тот или ничего не замечал, или, наоборот, все прекрасно замечал и радовался, но, так или иначе, продолжал самозабвенно лапать Эрика между ног.  
— Прошу прощения, — негромко произнесла Соня, встала и выскользнула из ложи, придерживая шлейф.  
Эрик вскочил, вырвался из рук мистера Дэвиса, отодвинул кресло с грохотом, прозвучавшим на весь благоговеющий в тишине зрительный зал, и бросился за ней.  
— Соня! — вскричал он в пустом фойе. Эрик понимал, как жалко это прозвучит, но больше сказать было нечего: — Это не то, что ты подумала!  
— Эрик, — Соня, подобрав шлейф платья бежала вперед, не думая останавливаться, — я сейчас не готова об этом говорить. Я не готова говорить с тобой.  
Эрик обогнал ее и забежал вперед, загородив дорогу.  
— Неужели ты думаешь, что это произошло по моему желанию? Я просто не мог ничего поделать. Сопротивляться, поднимать шум — слишком стыдно, я бы в глаза не мог никому смотреть после такого.  
О том, что он пошел на это главным образом ради Сони, Эрик решил не говорить. В таком случае, Соня откажется от ангажемента (если мистер Дэвис сдержит слово и предложит его ей), и тогда получится, что Эрик страдал напрасно.  
Соня продолжала отводить взгляд.  
— Не говори, что это происходит постоянно. Буднично. И ты так и жил весь этот год. Любой нашел бы способ прекратить подобное, если бы ему не нравилось. И мистер…. И этот человек предельно ясно дал понять, что уже давно дружен с тобой. Ты ездил к нему на ранчо, и бог весть, чем еще вы занимались вместе. Ты стал другим, Эрик.  
— Все не так, — мотал головой Эрик. — Пойдем домой. Пожалуйста.  
— А что мне остается, — скупо усмехнулась Соня. — Мои вещи все еще там. Но не волнуйся, я завтра же съеду. Куплю обратный билет на ближайший теплоход.  
Она обогнула его и пошла вперед, но Эрик поймал ее за локоть и развернул к себе.  
— Не пытайся делать вид, что ты чем-то лучше меня! Ты тоже получала неприличные предложения, ты сама мне рассказывала.  
— Но ты лучше, чем кто-либо другой, знаешь, что я отвергала все такие предложения. Даже когда была полуголодным подростком в Лондоне под бомбежками.  
— Я тоже отверг все предложения Блевви. Я никогда с ним не спал. Клянусь тебе, Соня, клянусь тебе, чем хочешь. — Эрик схватил ее, судорожно вцепившись пальцами в обнаженные плечи. — Но он все время пытается, и что я могу с этим поделать? Гордо уйти, хлопнув дверью, и провести остаток жизни в кордебалете? Я тоже хочу танцевать. И, — он с горечью передразнил ее интонации, — ты лучше, чем кто-либо другой, знаешь, на какие жертвы мы готовы пойти ради хорошего шанса. Поэтому хватит строить из себя оплот нравственности. Пошли домой, — Эрик отпустил ее плечи и подставил согнутую в локте руку.  
— На кого мы стали похожи, — вздохнула Соня. — Как два старых, равнодушных, все повидавших циника, которым лет по пятьдесят. — И оперлась на его руку.  
Эрик пошарил по карманам и выгреб и пересчитал все наличные, которых, как он надеялся, должно было хватить на такси. О том, чтобы трястись в подземке в вечерних туалетах, не могло быть и речи, тем более, что Соня взяла свое платье напрокат и должна была вернуть его целым и невредимым.  
На заднем сидении такси Эрик обнял напряженную, сидящую с прямой спиной Соню, и она в конце концов расслабилась и прислонилась к его плечу.  
Дома оба продолжали молчать. Соня с несвойственной ей ранее стыдливостью заперлась в ванной, где наскоро избавилась от платья, после чего так же стремительно юркнула под одеяло и отвернулась к стенке. Эрик смыл под душем прикосновения мистера Дэвиса, которые ощущал даже сквозь одежду, и устроился на краю кровати. По правде, он с удовольствием ушел бы спать на диван. А то и вовсе бы попросился переночевать к Глену. То-то он обрадуется. Но это было бы продолжением ссоры, а сейчас, наоборот, надо было помириться и заставить Соню поскорее забыть обо всем.  
Эрик решился и придвинулся к ней.  
— Когда-нибудь, когда мы оба успокоимся, я расскажу тебе о Блевви, — прошептал он в шелковистые волосы Сони. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты знала, мне было слишком стыдно, хоть я ни в чем не виноват. Эта история меня как будто… пачкает. Но теперь, когда ты все знаешь, я могу рассказать, как мы с ним плыли в Америку и он меня чуть не завалил силой. Как вся труппа меня ненавидела из-за него. Как я чуть не остался отщепенцем-одиночкой, если бы Глен и Скотти не отнеслись ко мне хорошо, пока все остальные думали, что я делаю карьеру в постели.  
Соня не произнесла ни слова, но повернулась лицом к Эрику и аккуратно, как незнакомца, привлекла его к себе. Но он и не смел рассчитывать на большее, благоговейно засыпая в неудобной позе — лишь бы не потревожить Соню.

Соня больше не заводила речь о том, чтобы уехать, но Эрика тревожило то, что они продолжали держаться на расстоянии друг от друга. От прежней страсти не осталось и следа, одна скованность и дурные предчувствия.  
В конце концов Эрик предпринял отчаянную попытку растопить этот лед. День был особенно жаркий, квартира прогрелась как духовка, и Соня сбросила платье, оставшись в полупрозрачной комбинации.  
До вечера было еще далеко. Соня, склонясь у окна, сосредоточенно перешивала ленты на пуантах. Но Эрик измаялся и ждать не стал, подойдя и обняв ее со спины, недвусмысленно заскользив ладонями по ее телу. Соня не сопротивлялась. Сначала она оставалась безучастной, но, когда он спустил с ее плеч лямки в виде тоненьких атласных ленточек, сама встала, позволила комбинации невесомо упасть к ее ногам и страстно обняла Эрика.  
Этого он и добивался, поспешно увлекая ее к застеленной кровати. Соня помогла ему раздеться, и они упали поверх покрывала, целуя друг друга куда придется, страстно цепляясь друг за друга, прижимаясь и скользя влажной от пота кожей. Эрик с облегчением решил, что прежние времена наконец-то вернулись. Как когда-то в Англии, в нетопленных гостиничных номерах, когда они просто с ума друг от друга сходили и не могли остановиться. Не замечали неопытности и неловкости друг друга, и все было прекрасно. Сегодня Эрик мог предложить Соне куда более искусные ласки, надо же, сам не заметил как понемногу нахватался отовсюду. И ей, казалось, все нравилось, она слабо стонала, выгибалась на постели аркой, откидывала голову...  
И вдруг очень отчетливо, трезвым голосом произнесла:  
— Хотела бы я знать, кого ты сейчас представляешь на моем месте.  
Эрик остановился, приподнявшись на вытянутых руках.  
— Ну конечно, старого, толстого, лысого Блевви и его потные лапищи, — бросил он. — Иначе бы у меня даже не встал.  
— Глен Тетли? Скотт Дуглас? — ровным голосом инквизитора продолжала допытываться Соня.  
Ничего не отвечая, Эрик натянул свои модные белые штаны и ушел. Ему нужно было побыть одному, но в крохотной квартирке это было невозможно, и он вышел на площадку пожарной лестницы и устало сел на пол, прислонившись голой спиной к нагретой солнцем кирпичной стене. С соседнего такого же “балкона” с ним приветливо поздоровалась по-итальянски старуха, развешивающая белье. Он кивнул в ответ и замер, стараясь привести мысли в порядок и подавить захлестывающие его волны гнева и обиды на Соню. Эти гнусные упреки и подозрения уже выходят за все рамки. Он никого не представлял на ее месте. Он хотел именно ее.  
— Эрик, — Соня показалась на пороге квартиры, уже накинув на себя платье, — я не хотела тебя обидеть. Вернее, я тебя не осуждаю и не обвиняю… Просто нам нужно быть честными друг с другом.  
— А ты думаешь, я тебе лгал, когда трахал тебя? — осведомился Эрик. — Думаешь, я заставлял себя делать это, хотя мне на самом деле не хотелось? С какой целью мне так мучиться, любопытно было бы знать? Что я могу получить с тебя за такое выдающееся притворство?  
Соня села рядом с ним на пол и натянула на колени цветастую юбку.  
— Прости. Да, наверное, ты был искренним, но я не могу отделаться от своих сомнений. Ведь я чувствую, что ты на самом деле… Что тебе нравятся мужчины, да?  
— Да, — подтвердил Эрик, спокойно глядя ей в лицо. — Но женщины мне нравятся тоже. Я думаю, что мы все на самом деле такие, и ты в том числе. Только не всем хватает смелости заглянуть в себя, увидеть это, признать и получать от этого удовольствие. Мне — хватило.  
Соня кивнула, будто он подтвердил ее давние догадки.  
— Но мне нравятся только мужчины. Ты мне нравишься. Но… наверное, я смогу как-то обойтись без тебя. Пусть со временем. Делить тебя с Тетли, Дугласом и им подобными я не готова. Прости. Не могу.  
— А если бы я любил только женщин? Ты тоже в каждой встречной юбке видела бы соперницу?  
— Я думаю, что смогла бы заменить для тебя других женщин. Но заменить для тебя мужчин?..  
— Но тебе не нужно никого для меня заменять! — Эрик никак не могу облечь в слова очень важную мысль. Он хотел иметь дом, где его будут ждать по вечерам. Ходить вместе на фермерский рынок по субботам, жарко споря о том, взять ли рыбу на обед или индейку. Хотел приносить цветы, выбирать подарки к праздникам, устраивать ни с того ни с сего романтический вечер при свечах посреди будней. И засыпать каждый вечер в одной постели, в собственной постели, в которой подушки пахнут родным запахом. А на Рождество собираться за столом большой семьей, приезжая в дом матери. Все это было возможно только с Соней и больше ни с кем. — Ты — это что-то особенное… — У Эрика перехватило дыхание от волнения. Как выразить это, чтобы она поняла? Сколько он ни мучился, на ум пришло только одно: — Я люблю тебя.  
— Нет, — Соня покачала головой, — не любишь. Ты придумал себе будущее со мной, его и любишь, а вовсе не меня.  
— У меня руки опускаются, — признался Эрик. — Ты не понимаешь…  
— Это ты не понимаешь, что нас ждет. У меня быстро испортится характер, если мы останемся вместе, вот увидишь. А я не хочу становиться вечно обиженной, подозрительной, плаксивой, злобной мегерой, запивающей свои беды валиумом.  
— Но почему, Соня? — он схватил ее за руку. — Я буду тебе верен. Не дам ни одного повода для сомнений во мне! Каждый вечер буду приходить домой. Если тебе не нравятся мои друзья, давай я порву с ними, в самом деле.  
— И возненавидишь меня в конце концов, — желчно договорила Соня. — И это случится даже быстрее, чем я стану законченной истеричкой. Ну и парочка будет! А я не хочу, чтобы ты меня ненавидел. Хочу, чтобы ты думал обо мне: “Вот Соня, ближе нее у меня нет никого. Ей я могу доверить все свои мысли и чувства. Она никогда не отвернется и поможет в любых обстоятельствах”.  
Соня поднесла его руку к губам и нежно поцеловала.  
— Я все еще люблю тебя, Эрик, и никого не буду любить так, как тебя. Но можно же любить, не ограничивая свободу друг друга. Я всегда буду рядом, если понадоблюсь тебе. Сделаю для тебя все, что ты захочешь. Только об одном меня не проси — не заставляй быть твоим тюремщиком. — Выпустив руку Эрика, Соня сняла с пальца кольцо и вложила в его ладонь.  
— Может, все-таки оставишь его у себя? — попросил Эрик. — Оно твое, я в жизни никому другому его не отдам.  
— Нет. Это может стать для меня слишком большим искушением, — грустно улыбнулась Соня. — Давай закончим все здесь и сегодня.   
— Тогда я буду хранить его, — Эрик рассматривал кольцо на раскрытой ладони. Под ярким солнцем крохотные бриллианты окружали рубин нестерпимо сияющим ореолом. — Когда у тебя пройдет это настроение, и ты снова захочешь носить его, обращайся.  
— Я бы предпочла, чтобы ты выбросил его прямо сейчас, — покачала головой Соня, но все-таки снова поцеловала его пальцы. — Искушение. Но мне надо быть сильной и самостоятельной женщиной. Ведь я, кстати, сегодня утром получила официальное приглашение в АБТ. Не знала, как тебе сказать.  
“Я тоже не знаю, как тебе сказать, почему ты его получила”, — подумал Эрик, но опять решил не говорить ничего.

_**26.01 - 01.04.2018** _

_**(продолжение следует)** _

 


End file.
